Fates Rebirth: Conquest
by Gublyb
Summary: A retelling Fates:Conquest using many of the ideas from BlazingKnight's how to improve fates video. Main focuses include dialogue touch ups, making Corrin a human being, adding much more moral gray to the situation, and making not having Azura know everything. Fates has a rock solid foundation, and I just intend to try fix (With some minor and some major changes) the silly parts.
1. Prolouge: Invisible Ties

Hello there. You seem to have come a long way. Please, take a seat by the fire. Help yourself to some food, sparse though it is.

All comfortable? Then I will delay no further. You have come here for a story, yes? A tale of the past, passed down from generations lost. I have many such stories to tell. Would you like to hear of the ancient land of Valentia? Or perhaps a more recent tale, that of the great king Chrom and his genius tactician? No, I know the one to tell. You look the kind who needs a more enticing tale to hold your attention.

The tale began many, many years ago, before the first Exhalt ever sat on the throne of Yilesse. Before, even, the hero King Marth ruled these lands. Kingdoms so far lost to history, that the only evidence we have of their existence is legend and folklore. I am of course speaking of the ancient kingdoms, Nohr and Hoshido. They dominated the continent they shared, far outweighing other neighboring nations such as Cheve and Izumo. Although some details have fallen to history, those who know where to look can unearth the complex history of the two polarizing nations. I have searched across all the lands to try and assemble the full, complete story as best I could.

Nohr was the harsh and barren western kingdom, fraught with a bitterly cold climate and short daylight hours. A combination of the natural landscape, geological positioning and other factors had led to an inhospitable environment. Not blessed with many natural resources, Nohr endured many periods of hardship and starvation. But hard times create strong men, and soon Nohr forged itself into an empire, using the sweat and blood of those its kings deemed less important. Nohr spread across the West, assimilating other nations into its ranks so as to keep the infertile motherland fed with resources it lacked. The more people it had to feed, the more nations it conquered, the more people they had more people to feed. There wasn't much land left to take in the West, but a growing population cried out for more land, fertile land. Their gaze turned east, towards rumors of endless lands of plenty and wealth.

However, this abundance of fortune had already been claimed by another Kingdom- the ancient and traditional nation of Hoshido, supposedly descendants of the Dawn Dragon. Having developed in the plentiful countryside, their nation overflowed with more peaceable ventures such as arts, culture and traditions. With such plentiful resources right within their borders, Hoshido felt no need to engage in excessive trade with outside nations, even those smaller nations who shared the west with them. It did not make them popular, but they were respected for their rich culture and sciences, which they did share with their neighbors. Hoshido grew rich and bountiful, but at the same time, complacent. And as the old saying goes, good times create weak men. Weak men create hard times.

Nohr began to push on Hoshido's borders, asking for shares in land and resources. Hoshido, seeing no need to compromise their comfy way of life to supply a nation with a habit of aggressive expansion, refused. Nohr kept pushing. Tensions developed, and it seemed war was inevitable. In an effort to avoid such an outcome, the leaders of both countries gathered for peace talks. King Sumeragi of Hoshido and King Garon of Nohr traveled to the semi neutral nation of Cheve to decide the fate of both nations.

Legends vary wildly as to what occurred in these peace talks. I myself have heard many conflicting stories about who did what, and who instated the conflict. The only thing that is said with certainty is that on that day, King Sumeragi was cut down by Nohrian soldiers. Garon declared war on Hoshido, sparking a conflict that would drag on for more than a decade without significant change. The nation of Nohr had began its next conflict. Stay through my tale, and I can tell you what I believe happened on that fateful day. But first, you must hear of what happened after.

Sumeragi's beautiful wife, Queen Mikoto, became the new leader of Hoshido in his passing. She had been married to him for many years, and was well loved among the people for her beauty and kindness. The new Queen decided she would not allow Nohr to trample over their nation. Being a diviner of some skill, she used her powerful magical ability to craft an impenetrable barrier that no Nohrian of ill intent could pass through. In response, the Nohrian dark mages crafted a new, twisted life form that had no intent or reasoning of their own. The Faceless, primal beings of immense destructive power. They were frequently sent across the border to cause trouble in isolated villages, and their corrupting influence slowly began to degrade Queen Mikoto's barrier.

While Hoshido's defenses rose in strength, they still launched no counterattack to stop the strikes from Nohr, afraid that the losses in combat would leave them open to exploitation. It became a long waiting game, as Nohr became more and more starved of resources and the populace went through devastating food shortages, while Hoshido felt the walls closing in around them on all sides. Both became more and more desperate. Nations that still tried to remain neutral, such as Izumo, felt themselves being sucked into the conflict, forced to choose who they would support- or have the choice made for them. Though nobody in Hoshido wished to admit it, they all knew all out war was coming. And in Nohr, the starving populace waited anxiously for the chance to feed themselves.

But yet, deep in the Northern heart of Nohr, another descendant of the dragon blood lay dormant, having lived their life in isolation and dependency. He was the son of King Garon, raised from birth in the isolated Northern Fortress. His many other sons and daughters already fought for him, but had not achieved much progress. He hoped that his last, secluded son would be the linchpin he needed. However, the king didn't need just another prince, for he already had two other sons. No, he needed a true, powerful warrior. So King Garon saw fit to devise a test. Lord Corrin would have to best Xander, the eldest of the royal siblings and his own brother, before he would be permitted to leave the castle. His entire life was dominated by training and learning from the finest teachers Nohr had, crafting Corrin into the ideal Nohrian prince. Every year, Xander was sent to test Corrin and every year, the younger prince came closer to beating him. But, after another food crisis swept through Nohr, Garon could wait no longer. He dispatched Xander to test Corrin, for the final time, whether he was ready or not. The world needed Corrin to wake up from his life of comfort.

Nobody could have predicted the way Garon's gambit would play out, not even him. For Corrin's journey would change not only the course of Nohr, not only Hoshido, but would shake the entire world to its core. But he was not yet that man, not yet the legendary warrior who would end the endless conflict of Nohr and Hoshido. He was still just a boy, one who was unprepared for the world outside his small home. The story I will tell to you is the journey he took between those two people. It is a tale of war, betrayal, conquest and birthright. A tale for the ages, that I try to pass down whenever I am able.

It begins on a cold and dark morning, up in the tallest tower of the fortress. Corrin sleeps fitfully, for his dreams are filled with strange memories he can't seem to place...


	2. Chapter 1: Nohr

Far to the North of Nohr, hidden behind a fearsome mountain range, lay the Northern Fortress. It served no tactical purpose in the current age of Nohr, all enemies to the north long since having been absorbed into the empire. It held a scant few people, with only eight consistently staying there. The majority of them lived in service to the young man who had lived in the Northern Fortress all his life: Lord Corrin, son of the King of Nohr. On the day his life changed forever, Corrin was dreaming/ He slept fitfully, his dreams filled with blurry pictures and feverish mutterings. The images seemed to slip from his memory as soon as he moved on from them, but subconsciously he still felt the dream was important. Somehow...

"Time to wake up, Lord Corrin!"

The call pierced into the sleep of the young Prince, and he slowly began to open his eyes. Still groggy from his fitful sleep, Corrin merely groaned and rolled the bedsheets tighter around himself.

"Hey, wake up Lord Corrin! Up and at 'em!"

The voice of his second caregiver awoke him further, fully dragging him from the realm of dreams. Rubbing the sleep from his eyes, Corrin sat up in bed to face the two maids that stood dutifully at his bedside, Flora and Felicia.

"Gahhh... What are you talking about? It's still dark outside?" he groaned. The young Prince was used to being allowed to sleep until the day broke, which for Nohr usually meant half the day had passed. He would not be granted such luxury today.

"Listen well, Prince. It may be dark, but it is indeed morning. You have practice with Lord Xander today."

Corrin sharpened his vision on the third figure in the room, standing respectfully by the corner adorned in full plate armor. His trainer, Gunter, was not normally present for his morning routine, not even when it was a training day. Something was different about today.

"I have taken the liberty of preparing your armour and, er, pounding out the dents. Still not fully recovered from last time, eh?"

Only then did Corrin notice the final person in the bedroom, his loyal butler Jakob. He was normally in charge of breakfast (They could hardly trust it to Felicia) and it was again another surprise to see him here on this morning. Regardless, Corrin knew from experience that they would not allow him to rest again once he was awoken.

"Ughh. Fine. I'm not even fully awake yet..."

Flora grinned, perhaps a slight bit more than necessary. "Oh, I can help with that." Reaching out a hand, she laid the back of her palm against Corrin's arm. With a yelp, Corrin lept to his feet.

"Waughhh! Cold cold cold! I'm awake! Totally awake now! No need for any more ice magic!"

Flora only grinned wider. "Well, that's how we deal with slugabeds where I come from!"

Clearly, today must be more than just a normal training session if the normally tolerant Flora was taking it so seriously. Sliding out of bed, Corrin yawned one final time before standing up. "Even so, I wish I could have finished the dream I was having."

Jakob, ever willing to entertain his Lord's idle thoughts, inquired further. "What kind of dream was it, my Lord?"

Corrin tried to think back to the vague flashes that had made up his dream, but came up mostly a blank. "It was... Strange. Some people who I didn't recognize kept calling out to me, their brother. But all the family I've ever known looked nothing like them..."

Flora cleared her throat expectantly. "Ah, Lord Corrin, maybe we should discuss your dream another time."

Felicia nodded in agreement. "Yeah, it's time for you to get moving! Prince Xander has just arrived, and you know he hates to be kept waiting!"

He did. Turning to face his armor stand, he studied the ornate yet practical armor he always wore in combat, repaired and polished to a gleam by Jakob, who stood proudly to the left of it.

"Will milord require any assistance to put the armor on?"

Corrin shook his head, determined to handle it himself. "No thanks, Jakob. I've got it this time... I think."

Gunter nodded. "Well, do hurry. Time is of the essence, so please join us in the courtyard when you're done." The royal knight walked stuffy out of the room, followed by Felicia and Flora. Jakob lingered by the doorway.

"Are you sure you don't require my assistance, Lord Corrin? It's just that last time-"

"I've learned from last time. The buckle goes over the armour, not under it. I know. I'd like to try manage it on my own."

Jakob reluctantly stepped out the door. "Very well, Lord Corrin. Although I may linger within earshot, in case you run into any... Unexpected issues. Oh, and there's a vulenrary on the desk should you require energy."

Corrin shook his head as Jakob exited his room. He'd seen Jakob put the armor on him countless times before, surely he could do it himself.

"Now, let's see. Breastplate over the chest, these straps here tightened... Wait no, the undershirt goes on first... Or is it the collar? Blast, now my arm is stuck. Gah! What infernal demon designed this suit? How am I expected to put this on with merely two hands?" he stood in silence for a second, contemplating what to do, before sighing and admitting defeat. "Jakob!"

* * *

Ten minutes later, with his armor on properly, Corrin was engaged in a sparring match with the crown Prince of Nohr, Xander. His eldest brother usually visited him at least once per month to give him training in the art of swordplay. In all the time they had trained, Corrin had never once beaten Xander. And as his brother was always quick to remind him, he would not be permitted to leave the fortress until he proved himself in combat. Which, at the current, he was not doing. Xander lashed out with a particularly savage blow, knocking wind out of Corrin and forcing him to his knees.

"Woah! Enough, I yield!" Corrin gasped.

Xander hesitantly withdrew his dark blade, pulling the reigns on his horse to make it pull back from the winded lord. The onlooker to this battle, Leo of Nohr, smiled as Corrin staggered to his feet.

"That's our elder brother for you! You'll hardly beat the strongest knight in Nohr by sleeping all day, Corrin."

Xander nodded. "Well said Leo. Giving up so soon, Corrin? I expected more of you. You are a Prince of Nohr! Pick up your sword and try again."

Corrin felt as if he could barely stand after such a crushing loss. "But Xander, I-"

"We train like this to enforce the rule of Nohr and defend ourselves from our enemies. Father desires that all his children be able to do this, in some way or another. He would not be impressed to see you giving up!"

Corrin huffed in frustration. He had had enough dueling for one day. "Fine then! Let's have some more training, Xander."

The elder brother shook his head. "I'm not here today to train you. I've already taught you all you need to know in order to best me. No, father sent me here today to decide if you are finally worthy to leave the Northern fortress."

Corrin gasped. Freedom had been his goal for as long as he could remember, and now it was finally available to him. Seeing his brother's excitement, Xander held up a hand. "Be warned- if you are unable to land a hit on me today, then father may never allow you to leave."

Corrin's hopes immediately dwindled. "What! D-did he really say that? That's insane!"

Xander grinned. "Motivated now, are we? Then use that fire to best me in battle, little Prince. If you would see the world beyond the view from your window, defeat me. Prove to father that all the training I have given you has not gone to waste!"

Encouraged by his words, Corrin grasped his blade tighter and formed up into the fighting stance his opponent had taught him. Xander drew his thick blade once again, slipping his feet into the spurs of his horse. "The first move is yours, Corrin. Come at me when you are ready."

The young Prince approached slowly, anxiously looking for an opening in Xander's relaxed stance. From the sidelines, Leo shook his head.

"You'll never win playing defensively, Corrin. Sometimes, the best defense is a good offence."

Squashing his nerves, Corrin made a sudden lunge forward, blade stretched out parallel to his arm. Keeping himself low, he swept under Xander's blade and swung the sword at his chest. It harmlessly bounced off the heavy red armor, and Corrin quickly dashed away to avoid a counterattack.

"You did not go for the mortal blow! This is no longer training. You swing timidly, without resolve. You must genuinely try to kill me!"

Corrin turned himself back around to face Xander, who stood much more prepared for an assault, sword held at the ready. Corrin no longer felt safe going for another blow, but at the same time he could hardly sit and wait. Not when his freedom was on the line.

With a yell, Corrin launched himself at Xander, going high instead of low. Not expecting the move, Xander moved a fraction to late to avoid the blow and it stabbed into a joint in his armor, penetrating his rib cage. Not pausing, Xander responded in his with a mighty swing from his own sword, cutting a stripe of red down Corrin's back. Both fighters split apart gasping, clutching their respective wounds. After a few seconds, Xander sat back up in a fighting stance.

"Looks like that wound requires attention. In that case..." The royal held out his hand. With a rumble, the ground in the courtyard began to glow, until with a flash a halo of light appeared at the centre. Corrin had seen the draconian power to reshape the world demonstrated to him many times.

"Woah! There was a dragon vein here?"

"Yes, and you should have sensed it as well. The blood of dragons flows in your veins, as it does all royals. You must learn to harness this draconian powered wherever you may find it. Heal your wounds in the light, Corrin, then find the courage to come at me again."

Hesitantly, Corrin stepped into the Aura of light. With a faint hum, he felt the pain from his injury fade away, the cut sealing itself . Such was the power of dragon veins. Corrin kicked himself for not having sensed it earlier. With his wounds fully healed, he stepped out of the circle. Xander, he noted, did not take advantage of the vein.

"Good. Now that you've recovered some of your strength, try again!"

Spurred on by his brother's words, Corrin gripped his blade and charged at Xander again. The elder Prince was no longer fighting lightly, and his blade crackled with dark energy. Before Corrin had even approached, he spurred his horse forward in a charge. The sight of a fully armored war horse charging towards him caused Corrin to hesitate for merely a second, but it was more than enough for Xander to close the gap. The legendary blade arced towards Corrin, and the young Prince was barely able to block it. Corrin had seen Xander fight all out before, and could tell that the blow had barely been half of his full strength. He was still going easy on him. With a growl, Corrin decided to change tracks and instead sliced at the horse's legs. He intended to use the distraction to dodge away again, but instead the horse reared of on its hind legs, forcing Xander to grip the reigns tightly. Corrin saw his chance.

"This ends now!"

With a single elegant slice, he split the reigns apart. With nothing to grip, Xander suddenly found himself falling backwards off his bucking horse. His chest wound flared, and suddenly he felt in real danger of falling off. Wincing in pain, he sighed. It was a good way for Corrin to win. He released the grip of his legs and allowed himself to fall down, slamming into the stone tiles with a thump.

"Well done, Corrin."

The younger Nohrian was panting hard, still feeling the adrenaline of battle. He quickly sheathed his blade and ran to his side. "Are you okay? Did I hurt you too badly?"

Xander had fought on with far worse wounds than what Corrin had given him. "No, I'm alright. All the same, I would appreciate some help getting g to the dragon vein. Bring my horse too."

Nodding, Corrin offered a hand to Xander, who gratefully accepted. From the sidelines, Leo clapped a few times. "Bravo, Corrin. That was an excellent display."

Xander nodded in agreement. "Indeed. It seems you're getting stronger everyday."

Corrin smiled. "I couldn't have done it without your, uh, tough love."

"I disagree. I believe you have natural talent. Someday, you could be the greatest warrior in Nohr."

Corrin thought back to the battle he had barely won, and shook his head. "Now you're just teasing me, Xander."

"You know me, Corrin. I never joke about serious matters. With your skills of the blade, you could lead our armies to break our stalemate with Hoshido."

No, Corrin thought bitterly, Xander would never lie to him. But letting him win to pump his confidence, that he would do. His brother had given him every advantage, and even with the dragon vein he had only barely managed to 'defeat' him. It didn't feel like a true victory. Clearly seeing his dissatisfaction, Leo spoke up.

"Typical. You know that true strength is more than how well you can wield your blade, right?"

Despite trying to encourage Corrin, Leo was unable to keep a note of his own bitterness out of his comment.

"Leo, he didn't mean-"

"Calm yourself, little brother. You really are competitive to a fault. As I've always said, you're a talented mage with formidable magical abilities. As you say, physical ability is not the only path to victory."

Leo nodded curtly. "Hmm. Fair enough. Now, Corrin, do you need that armor repaired?"

Corrin snapped his fingers in realization. "Oh, that reminds me of something I've been meaning to tell you, Leo."

Leo sighed. "Something important to derail this entire conversation?"

Corrin held back a laugh. "Well... Your collar is inside out."

"What?!" The dark mage immediately ducked down behind a nearby wall, face red from embarrassment. "Why doesn't anybody ever tell me the things until later?"

Xander laughed lightly. "It would appear somebody got dressed while still half asleep. Ha, don't worry. That sort of thing is what makes you so lovable."

"Absolutely" Corrin agreed.

Sighing, Leo stood up from behind the wall, his collar up the right way this time. "Hmph. Well, at least you told me before Camilla and Elite arrived."

"They're coming as well?"

Xander nodded, smiling. "Of course they're here. After all, you did just prove to me you are worthy of leaving the fortress. They want to celebrate with you."

Reality crashed down upon Corrin. Regardless of how easy Xander made it for him, he had earned his leave from the home that had become a prison. "So then, where are my sisters?"

Leo pointed over his shoulder. "There they are now."

Turning around, Corrin faced the Nohrian princesses walking down from the tower. "Elise! Camilla! It's so good to see you again!"

The elder of the two, Camilla, opened her arms in a hug. "Are you alright, Corrin? Did you get hurt at all during the test? If you did, let me know right away so I can take extra special care of you..."

Corrin awkwardly hugged his sister, patting her on the back before pulling away. "I'm fine, Camilla. Your concern is appreciated, though."

The much younger sister, Elise, clutched onto his arm. "I was worried about you too, Corrin!"

Elsie's endless cheerfulness never failed to make Corrin a little happier too. "I know you do, Elise. That's why you're always visiting me."

"He he! But this isn't just any visit! We're here to-"

Camilla lay a hand on Elise's head. "No, let me tell him Elise. We have wonderful news, Corrin! Father is allowing-"

"-You to take me to the capital? Yes, Xander already told me."

Camilla frowned. "Xander! I was looking forward to telling the little darling! Why you go and spoil my fun?"

Xander shrugged. "I had to find SOME way to motivate him. And he performed admirably under the pressure. Either way, it is good news indeed. You will be returning with us to the imperial capital to meet with Father."

Elise laughed. "Isn't it wonderful?"

Corrin nodded in agreement. "It... It really is. Thanks, Elise. I'll finally be leaving this place. Maybe now I could join you as a soldier, fighting for Nohr?"

"There will be plenty of time to discuss the details with father" Xander replied. He gestured his hand to the door. "Come, we must depart quickly if we are to make good time. Have Jakob gather your things."

* * *

It only took a few minutes to gather Corrin's scant few physical belongings. Most of what he had gathered in the Northern fortress were memories, and he could carry them with him no matter where he went. Stepping down the stairs into the ground floor entrance of the tower, Corrin felt as if a huge weight was off his shoulders. Finally, he was free of the tower. Letting out a contented sigh of relief, he didn't notice the petite young woman approaching him from the side until she spoke.

"I hear you can finally leave the fortress now."

Corrin jumped and turned to face her. "Lilith! Don't sneak up on me like that. Yes, isn't it great? I can finally leave this place behind."

Lilith nodded. "I can see that you're happy, Lord Corrin. Gunter has asked me to go with you to the capital, to take care of the horses."

"Glad to hear it! You're one of the few people I'd miss leaving this place behind. There's nobody else I'd rather have along with me."

Xander stepped up to Lilith, who immediately stood to attention.

"Lilith, are the horses ready?"

"Yes milord. Everything is ready, and the horses seem excited for the trip. Corrin always did like to befriend them."

Camilla giggled from across the lobby. "Our Corrin does love animals. Such a kind hearted soul, always taking care of little injured creatures."

Corrin's face lit up with embarrassment. Despite being well past the age of maturity, Camilla always seemed to treat him like her little baby brother.

"Please, it was only ever on injured bird."

Lilith shifted uncomfortably, averting her eyes from Corrin. He did not fail to pick on on the motion.

"Lilith, is something wrong?"

Lilith snapped her gaze back to Corrin and shook his head. "Oh... No. It's nothing."

Elise giggled. "Isn't it obvious, Corrin? Lilith is sad because she's going to miss you!"

"Miss me? But she's coming with us."

"Oh, right. We'll then, I bet she's sad 'cause she won't have your undivided attention anymore. You've always been fond of our brother, haven't you Lilith?"

Now it was Lilith's turn to go red. "I, er, well-"

Xander decided to show the poor girl some mercy. "As gripping as all this is, we should be on out way. We shouldn't keep Father waiting."

Grateful to jump out of this particular conversation, Corrin nodded. "Yes, let's go."

The party stepped out into the cold and windy courtyard, where a group of horses were already packed with the gear needed for a trip to the capital. Gunter was already waiting for them, fully mounted. "Good to see you're finally ready. I've checked over everything, it seems to be in order."

Xander pulled himself up onto his own horse, fully healed from its injuries. "Good. Anything else you wish to set in order before we leave?"

Gunter looked over to the trio of servants that hovered by the entrance. "Flora, you and Felicia will remain here and watch over the fortress. Jakob and I will accompany Lord Corrin. We may be gone for some time. Take good care of this place."

Flora nodded, her blue hair blown wild in the wind. "Of course. You can always rely on me." She waves to Corrin. "Farewell, milord. You'll have to wake on time without my help from now on."

Felicia gave a clumsy curtsy. "Safe travels, Lord Corrin!"

Corrin wanted to get right of his horse and say goodbye to his two of his closest (and only) friends, but Xander was already leading the group out onto the road. His future was before him, and it would not wait until he was ready to leave the past behind. He settled for waving back in response.

"Thank you both. For everything. I... I hope to see you both soon. Just not here!"

He almost allowed a tear to slip out, before remembering what Xander had said to him about it not being proper for a Lord to cry in front of his subjects. It had been a lesson he needed teaching. Turning away from Flora and Felicia, he focused on giving his horse down the mountain path. Just a few minutes of riding, going around that crag and then he would. Be further away than he had ever been from the tower. Jakob pulled his horse into stride next to Corrin.

"Feeling alright, Lord Corrin?"

"... Better now. Thank you."

Corrin rode after his family, and away from his old life and towards his fate.

* * *

 _You are the ocean's grey waves,_

 _Destined to seek life beyond the shores_

 _Just out of reach_


	3. Chapter 2: Gift of Ganglari

"Here we are. Windmire."

Corrin looked down from the hill they were on to the vast city below him. The first thing he saw were the walls. They encircled the city and segmented it within, a series of concentric rings cut through by straight walls from the centre. Thousands of lights lit up the city in the dark night, casting an eerie glow. "I had no idea it was so large."

Leo pulled up alongside him. "It's one of the pinnacles of Nohrian architecture. It functions as a city, but at a moment's notice could be used as a fortress. The people who designed it were the greatest minds Nohr had to offer. I can only dream of being as genius as they were."

Corrin's attention was quickly drawn to the most obvious feature of Windmire: The large crater that sunk deep into the Earth, just off the centre of the city. Leo noticed his gaze.

"And that's the crowning achievement. Castle Krakenburg. It took huge effort to build such a large castle in the crater, but Nohr did it. That's where father rules from. It's the seat of power for all of Nohr."

Corrin took in the fine tuned architecture, the bizarre location. He could see the point of building it in such an insane location: It was a stubborn refusal to be halted by anything, not even the landscape. Castle Krakenburg was Nohrian spirit in physical form, and he couldn't help but be impressed. "I saw paintings of it, but… It's so large! How does it stay up on those supports?"

Leo laughed. "I wonder that myself sometimes. Every time I look at it the structure seems impossible, but the more I study it the more I appreciate the founders that built it. Perfectly balanced, structurally sound. The Hoshidans may like to think they are the leaders in architectural beauty, but this far surpasses anything they ever built."

Camilla caught up to her brothers. "Yes, mostly because it serves a purpose as well. Come, little brother. I'm sure King Garon is waiting to meet you. Let's not linger on these narrow roads any longer. You might get hurt, and I can't have that."

Leo nodded and spurred his horse forward. "Indeed. Trust me, Corrin, if you think it looks good from a distance, just wait until you see it up close…"

* * *

The journey through Windmire was much quicker than Corrin was expecting. Swift, straight roads led them to the city centre in a matter of minutes, and all the people on the streets immediately parted in front of them. Some even bowed, which made him slightly uncomfortable. Once they reached the lip of the crater, they had to dismount their horses, which Lilith took away to a nearby stable. Then came the steps, hundreds upon hundreds, which led them deeper down into the crater. Torches lit the way, and walkways linked across the crater from one side to another. Finally, they descended until they were level with the great castle Krakenburg. Corrin had to agree with Leo: Up close, it was much more impressive. And intimidating. What kind of man would live in an impossible castle built at the bottom of a crater?

"Xander?"

"Yes, Corrin?"

"... What kind of man is father?"

Xander slowed his pace and turned to Corrin. "You've met him before, haven't you?"

King Garon had visited Corrin rarely, no more than once a year. The two barely exchanged words at that point, and he seemed more interested in watching him duel against Xander. Corrin had no clue what the King was truly like. "Yes, but I'd like to hear what you think."

Xander was silent for a few moments. "... King Garon is a great man. He has led our people ever since he came of age, and has kept Nohr at the forefront of power in the west. He has endured many food shortages, and always found a way to keep Nohr alive. Yes, he had to make sacrifices. But above all else, he is a great ruler. I am honoured to have him as my father."

"That… doesn't really answer my question."

"Heh, I suppose so. Corrin, what you need to understand is that father is the King of Nohr first, and our father second. I have no doubt that he loves us all. So please understand, if he is hard on you, it is because he wants you to grow stronger. The same as I did during our training sessions."

"What do you think he will ask of me?"

"He will most likely ask you to demonstrate your abilities to him. Depending on how you perform, he will assign your first task accordingly."

"Task?"

"Father often sends us to be his envoys around the kingdom. Enforcing peace, maintaining the border, quelling rebellion. He is not normally unreasonable in his tasks to us. Do not worry, he did not raise you so carefully to throw you aside into an impossible challenge. What he asks will be difficult, but possible."

"He sounds like an honourable man."

"War does not always permit honour, Corrin. And make no mistake, we are at war with Hoshido. Sometimes, that means he must make undesirable decisions. Fear not, though. He always has Nohr's best interests- and ours- in his heart. Just remember to watch how you speak with him. He does not have tolerance for any insolence."

The group of royals reached the large entrance to castle Krakenburg. Several servants dressed in hooded robes gripped the doors tightly and pulled them open, slowly. Corrin gaped at the sheer scale of such a place. How had such colossal doors even been brought down here? He had no time to ponder the question, as Xander gently nudged him forward and into the castle.

"Father, we have arrived with our brother Corrin" Xander announced.

Corrin found himself in a great hall that stretched out before him. Cold stone bricks lines the wall, only lit by the torches on the wall. None of the sparse natural light above reached down here. And there, standing at the far end, stood King Garon.

He had changed little since Corrin saw him last. Dressed in the huge, ornate armour that was equal parts ceremonial and combat ready. A large fur cloak was draped over his shoulders, and Corrin found himself wishing he had brought his own cloak with him. It was cold down in the castle. A simple metal crown adorned his head, which although slightly more balanced than last time still had thick white hair over most of it. His face had remained totally unchanged, greyed and weathered skin with dark eyes gazing out from under a heavy brow. His stance demanded respect, and Corrin felt himself stooping a little lower on instinct. The group walked across the hall towards him as he stood in silence. Even when the group stopped in front of him, he stayed silent, staring directly at Corrin. Finally, he spoke.

"I see you made it here safely, Corrin."

"Y-yes father. Long have I waited to visit you in Castle Krakenburg. Thank you for permitting me to leave the fortress.

"It is thanks to your own diligence that you are here. I am told you are now a warrior on par with Xander. You now posses the strength to be an instrument of Nohr's power in the world." A tiny smile flickered on his face. "This is… good, Corrin. Well done."

"Th-thank you father! I'll do my best for you."

Garon's face resumed its stony neutral expression. "I expect nothing less. Corrin, as you know, Nohr is at war with the eastern kingdom of Hoshido."

Xander and Leo had given him a rundown of world politics on the way to Windmire. "Yes, Father. I have heard as much."

Garon continued. "We are the descendents of the ancient gods, the First Dragons. As inheritors of that divine strength, we conquer those who oppose us with ease. One who learns to wield that power can destroy an entire army of common troops. Xander, Camilla, Elise and Leo have already shown that they posses this power. I expect nothing less from you."

Corrin nodded. A test of manipulating Dragon Veins. He could do this. For the first time since entering the room, he felt some confidence return to him. "I am well aware of your expectations, Father. And I have trained every day to become more like my siblings."

Garon turned around to face a large cabinet behind him. "Hmmm… you show great promise. But you will need a suitable weapon in order to serve Nohr."

Garon flung open the cabinet and reached inside. He withdrew from it a long, curvy sword. The blade was a dull red, and it glowed with dark energy, much like Xander's sword. Garon threw the blade into the air, but instead of falling to the ground it hovered, floating over to Corrin like it had a mind of it's own. Corrin reached out and took ahold of the double guarded hilt, feeling the raw power running through it.

"Wow…" he breathed."

"This is Ganglari, a sword infused with power beyond this world. With it at your side, you will crush the Hoshidan army at your feet."

Corrin gave it a practice swing. It felt lighter than he expected for its size, and was perfectly balanced in his hand. "Thank you for this generous gift, father."

Xander looked at the blade with narrowed eye. "Yes… generous indeed."

Garon grinned as he saw Corrin holding the blade perfectly. "Now, let me see if you can put that sword to its proper use." He gestured to one of the hooded servants. "Bring out the prisoners!"

The man bowed. "Yes, sire."

Corrin was caught off guard. "Prisoners?"

A door to the side of the hall was opened, and a string of strange looking men and women were brought out in chains. They were Hoshidans, Corrin realised. The guard dragged them out and pulled out a key, handing it to the man who seemed to be their leader. He quickly unlocked his own cuffs and then began on his comrade's. The guard then dumped a sack on the ground with a clang. It was full of their confiscated weapons. Corrin turned to face Garon, confused.

"Father, if these are prisoners, then why are you setting them free?"

Garon pointed to Ganglari. "I wish to see you in real combat, not merely in training. These are prisoners from our most recent skirmish in Hoshido. Use that sword to strike them down."

Corrin gasped. "All of them?"

Garon looked back up at the prisoners. "I suppose there is a rather large number of them. Very well, Gunter and your servant man may assist you."

The prisoners at the far end of the hall were now fully freed, and arming themselves. Corrin had never fought in real combat in his life, yet the murderous look in the prisoner's eyes confirmed that he would have no choice. Gunter entered from another side door, followed by Jakob.

"Keep calm, Lord Corrin. They are tired from their captivity, and have poor quality weapons. We can easily win this battle" he advised.

Corrin lowered his voice to a whisper. "That's what I'm afraid of! Must we kill them?"

Gunter stared at him, shocked. "If we do not fight them, they will cut us down, and then try to kill our king. Did you not wish to be a warrior of Nohr?"

"Yes…"

"This is what is means to be a soldier. I know it is not pleasant. It never is. But you had best get used to the idea of killing now, lest it catch up with you on a real battlefield."

Corrin grimaced and held Ganglari out. The opponents were already advancing menacingly, weapons at the ready. He counted five in total- one bearing throwing stars, three with katanas and a sixth brandishing a club. They were outnumbered two to one. Even with Jakob and Gunter, Corrin wasn't sure how he planned to win. He took a tentative step forward, and felt a faint twinge of power under his foot.

"Is that… "

"Something wrong, my Lord?"

Corrin took another step, and the feeling became stronger. "I feel… something, emanating from the ground. Could it be…" Corrin held out his hand, which promptly became entangled in white light. With a burst of white, Corrin tapped into the dragon vein beneath the ground. The large, ornate statue that was in the middle of the hall was promptly torn apart, throwing rock around the room. When the dust cleared, a glowing half of light was left behind, just like with Xander. Different to that one, however, this one was much larger, covering half the width of the hall. Jakob gasped.

"Extraordinary! No statue can stand up to your might lineage."

Garon grinned wide. "Heh. Well done."

Gunter aimed his lance forward and set his horse at a trot. "Excellent plan, Milord. Now we can wait in there for them to come to us."

The prisoners at the far end of the room had recovered from their shock. Their leaders, a green haired man dressed in traditional ninja gear and a dark skinned woman in a tribal head dress, advanced ahead of their group.

The woman spoke first. "I am Rinkah! Daughter of the Flame Tribe's honourable chieftain. I would know your name before I end your life, Nohrian scum!"

Corrin fell into step alongside Gunter, Ganglari pulsing with energy in his hand. "I am Corrin, prince of Nohr."

The ninja faltered in his step. "Corrin?"

"Have you heard of me?"

He did not respond, instead falling into a combat stance."... I am Kaze, a Ninja of Hoshido. Show me what you can do."

Kaze and Rinkah broke into a sprint, charging at the small party, their own troops right behind them. King Garon sharply waved his hand.

"Corrin! Serve as my will and execute them!"

Corrin stepped into the silver light, and immediately felt the aches of his long journey fade away. In fect, he felt better than healed. He felt invigorated. Jakob approached behind them, bearing several daggers on his person.

"Milord, I've trained well in the dagger- effective both up close and at range. They are coated with a numbing poison, which should greatly decrease their fighting power."

Corrin watched as the group of Hoshidans grew closer. Mere seconds to combat now. He needed a combat plan. Countless lessons from Leo in the art of strategy flooded back into his head. "Gunter! Engage Rinkah in combat, keep her busy! I will take the swordsman with red hair. Jakob, hit the Swordsman in blue with a dagger!"

Jakob swiftly obeyed his liege's instruction, hurling a dagger with a swift yet potent swing. It streaked towards its target like a blur, and embedded itself in the swordsman's neck. The man fell, gurgling on his own blood. Corrin had no time to reflect on the death, however, as now the prisoners were upon them.

"I will cut you down!" Gunter shouted. With a battle cry, he launched his horse forward like an arrow, lance poised forward. Rinkah found herself caught off guard by such an attack, but she managed to move to the left just enough for the lance to skim past her eye. Swinging her club in counterattack also missed, and Gunter brought himself around for a second charge.

Corrin had no time to issue any other orders. The swordsman he chose to engage had deft skills with a blade, blocking every strike from Corrin with ease. Kaze suddenly appeared in his peripheral vision, distracting him. The swordsman saw an opening and dashed in, the blade stabbing into his shoulder. With a cry of pain, Corrin brough the Ganglari down in an executioner's stroke, stabbing deep into his opponent's back. The swordsman spluttered, coughing blood onto Corrin's chest. Then he slumped down, well and truly dead. Jakob was at his side immediately, hurling a dagger at Kaze. The ninja moved in a blur, snatching the dagger out of the air and dropping it onto the floor.

"Milord, are you hurt? Oh, yes. Not to worry, Butlers can use staves to heal wounds. Allow me…" Jakob drew the short staff from his waist and held it over Corrin's shoulder. With a soft pulse of green energy, the wound closed itself up. The silver aura around them quickly caused the lingering pain to fade. Jakob stood back up and immediately found himself fighting the third swordsman. The butler stepped back from every swing, not seeing any openings and keenly aware that Kaze was lining up a throw with a shuriken. "Milord! Some help would be greatly appreciated!"

Corrin stared down at the body he had created. He looked barely older than himself, blood seeping out over the grey stone from his mortal wound. Ganglari had seemed to move of its own accord, stabbing at the most lethal point. This… this was war? Corrin wanted no part in it.

"MILORD! I REQUIRE YOUR ASSISTANCE!" Jakob shouted. The swordsman had gained the upper hand by forcing him out of the silver aura, making him tire as he ducked away from the blows.

Corrin looked away from the body and saw his butler, one of the closest friends he had, get hit in the leg by a shuriken from Kaze. The man fell backwards onto his behind, ironically causing him to duck under the latest swipe from his opponent. The swordsman drew his blade back, prepared to drive it into Jakob's chest.

"NO! STOP!"

Corrin threw himself forward, bearing his blade forward. The swordsman turned to face the shout, catching a glimpse of Corrin just before the blade sunk into his stomach. The swordsman gasped, blood spurting out like a fountain, coating the dark blade in more blood. In his shocked mind, Corrin wondered if the reason the blade was so red from all the blood it had been soaked in. The swordsman slid off his blade, dropping his katana down with a clang. Jakob got back up onto his knees, hurling a dagger at Kaze. The ninja easily dodged, but it forced him back.

"Thank you, milord. Are you hurt at all?"

Corrin tore his gaze away from the dead man beneath him. "No… no I'm fine. Yourself?"

Jakob reached down and pulled the shuriken from his leg. "Nothing a stave can't heal, milord. I will keep this Hosidan trickster engaged, it appears that Gunter requires your assistance."

Turning around, Corrin saw that Gunter had been driven well back by the fiery savage. He was visibly panting, well outside of the healing aura, with several large dents on his armour. Rinkah looked much worse for wear as well, bearing a gash on her bare stomach and holding her club much more loosely. Nevertheless, she roared a battle cry and charged forward, club aloft.

"I'll burn you to ash!"

To Corrin's amazement, as the club swung towards Gunter it began to glow with fire, slamming into his lance with a burst of flame. His jaw practically dropped when he saw Gunter's lance melt at the point where she hit it, breaking in half and leaving him with a useless stick. Gunter was without a weapon. Corrin sprinted towards his stalwart knight.

"We've got this!"

Before Rinkah could react to the new presence he was upon her, slicing the Ganglari horizontally. She had no way to avoid the blow. It cut across her midriff and right arm, forcing her to drop her club and clutch her abdomen. Gunter wasted no time, spurring his horse forward in a charge. Rinkah tried to step aside, but still got clipped by the heavily armored war horse running full gallop. She was knocked aside, hurled like a leaf onto the ground where she lay comatose.

Corrin didn't waste time to check on her condition. How was Jakob doing? Turning around, he saw his butler was staying inside the Aura of light, exchanging knives with Kaze. The butler was doing significantly better, aided by the healing Aura, while Kaze was tiring from all the poison in his body. Before he could ask if the butler needed help, Jakob hurled another dagger which embedded itself firmly in Kaze's chest. The ninja let out a gasp, before the poison finally overwhelmed him and he fell down unconscious. Corrin breathed out a sigh of relief.

"Guess I did alright. They were tough, weren't they? I hope all Hoshidans aren't this strong."

Garon clapped his hands. "Very good, my boy. But you have not yet finished your task. The Ninja and Savage yet live. Finish them."

Corrin looked around them at the bodies he had cut down, and then at the comatose bodies of Rinkah and Kaze, both barely clinging to life. "But father… they're beaten. Surely there has been enough killing this day?"

Garon drew himself up to his full, fearsome height. "You dare to question me, your king? These are enemies of Nohr, and I am ordering you to kill them!"

Corrin could feel the blood on his armor. Not his own, but blood that had been part of a living being mere moments before. He had no desire to see another living being killed, not now or ever. "No! It's wrong!"

Garron snarled. "Very well. If you have not the stomach for this work, I shall do it myself." The king of Nohr held out his hand, with became wreathed in flame. With a wave of his hand, a colossal fireball shot forward towards the limp form of Rinkah. Corrin acted on complete instinct. Throwing himself towards Rinkah, he held Ganglari in front of him, shielding his face with his other hand. With a roar of fire, the flames washed over him.

Or rather, didn't.

Ganglari seemed to flare all the brighter with dark energy, sucking the flames towards itself. The blade glowed red hot for a few moments as it absorbed the fire, before immediately cooling back to its usual dull red. The fireball had disappeared, seemingly into thin air. The royal party watching next to Garon all gasped.

"Corrin! What are you-" Elise began.

"Unbelievable" Xander spat.

Garon took a step towards Corrin, his face an unreadable mask. "You defy me directly, Corrin? What would you have me do with these prisoners, set them free? They travelled into Nohr seeking to scout it for an assault. You think I- no, Nohr- can afford to allow them to keep living?"

Corrin stood resolutely in front of Rinkah. "They are broken and beaten. They were prisoners before, could they not stay that way?"

Xander stepped in front of Garon. "Father, please forgive him! He doesn't understand the situation here!"

"Fine then. Xander, you kill them. And push aside anyone who chooses to stop you." Garon stared hard at Corrin.

"... Very well." Xander turned to face Rinkah, still being shielded by Corrin. "Stand down, Corrin. If you don't, I will be forced to…"

Corrin held his place. "No, Xander. I won't let you do this!"

Xander sighed and drew his own dark blade, Seigfried. He advanced towards Rinkah, menacingly brandishing the sword in an attempt to dissuade Corrin from his folly. "Why do you refuse, Corrin? You know the Hoshidans are our sworn enemies."

"I know, but… this is different. These people can't fight anymore. Why not show mercy?"

Camilla sighed, clenching her fists tightly. "Please, Corrin, don't fight him… My dear, sweet, Corrin."

Elise shrieked as Xander took a swing at Corrin. "No no no! Leo, what should we do?"

The elder prince sighed. "Why does this always fall to me?" the dark mage drew an aged looking tome from beneath his robes. "Brynhilder! Strike them down!"

Corrin turned towards Leo just in time to see his tome light up, runic sigils floating around the dark mage. Before he could ask what was going on, the ground beneath Kaze and Rinkah split apart, and from the cracks erupted gnarled tree roots, twisting around the helpless Hosidans. With sickening crunch, it clenched tighter, enveloping them fully. As quickly as the branches had appeared, they retracted back into the ground, with no Hoshidans in sight. Leo gave a slight bow to Garon.

"Father, I have dispatched our enemies on behalf of my soft hearted brother. I only ask that you are merciful in your punishment of him."

Garon turned away from the royal party. "... I am most disappointed, Corrin. I had hoped you would be prepared for war, but it seems I am wrong."

"Father… I… I'm sorry."

Garon began to walk towards the door. "If you were any other persson, your compassion would be admirable. But you are a prince of Nohr. It would be best you learn how to act like one. I will not stand for such insolence again."

With his final statement echoing through the battleground, King Garon left the royal party with the corpses.

As soon as the doors clanged shut behind the king, Corrin turned to face Leo. "Leo, how could you? They were beaten! There was no need to execute them!"

Leo drew Corrin close and whispered in his ear. "Agreed. Now, hush. The servants are watching."

He pulled away from Corrin and walked over to Xander, who he muttered a few things to. Nodding in agreement, Xander called one of the hooded servants over to him. "We will be taking our leave now. These warriors fought with honor and integrity. Bury them in the northen district cemetary, and take care as you do so."

The servant bowed. "As you wish, Milord."

Xander sighed and turned to Corrin. "Mark my words, little brother. One day, your kind heart will be the death of you."

Begining to suspect what his brothers had just orchestrated, Corrin grinned. "Perhaps. But if I have such a heart, I will die without regrets."

"... Well said. Come, we must make haste before out deception is discovered."

As the group walked out of the bloodied hall, Corrin fell into step alongside Leo. "Brother, your spell..."

"Is a disguised warp, yes. Whenever I feel it best not to kill someone, I cast that altered version. I should have followed father's orders this time, though. But Camilla and Elise make such a fuss whenever I do anything to upset you."

"Heh, they always have been protective that way. But seriously, thank you Leo. I'm sorry for teasing you about your collar."

Leo sighed, but kept smiling. "You can thank me by NOT mentioning it again."

Elise, having been let in on the secret by Camilla, giggled. "That was great, Leo!"

Camilla shrugged. "It may well have been, but I doubt this is fully under the rug. Father has a knack for discovering things we prefer to keep buried."

Elise laughed. "Like your first boyfriend, sis?"

Camilla buried her face in her hands. "Please, Elise. You can stop bringing that up any day now."

Leo smiled along with Elise. "You tried so hard to keep him a secret, always sneaking off in the middle of the night. Father found out though, didn't he? Insisted that he had to 'test the boy's honor." Why, whatever did happen to him?"

"I grew up from such flights of fancy. He may have endured father's scrutiny, but he did not survive mine for long. There is a high standard I keep for those in my personal life." Camilla smiled at Corrin. "You pass, of course."

Corrin grinned slightly, still far to unnerved by the blood on his hands to feel in any jovial mood.

* * *

Once they completed the long journey up and out of castle Krakenburg, Leo revealed where had had warped the two Hoshidan warriors to. A derelict house in the southern district, seemingly abandoned, but securely sealed for anyone trying to get in or out. Thankfully, when Leo had opened the doors they had not been immediately attacked but instead had to ensure Kaze did not swiftly die of blood loss. A series of heals from Jakob and Elise quickly saw both Rinkah and Kaze brought back to full health, although Elise did use a sleeping stave on them to ensure they didn't try anything while still in Windmire. Covering them up with canvas and slinging them over Xander's horse, the royals quickly smuggled the Hoshidan soldiers out of the capital.

"They were caught fairly early into their expedition. Hopefully, they don't have any important information to gather back."

Camilla and Elise had returned to the capital, leaving Corrin, Leo and Xander to wait for Kaze and Rinkah to wake up. They were far outside of the city limits, cloaks around their shoulders to keep out the cold.

"Ideally, we wouldn't release them at all. Here we are, princes of Nohr, going to all this trouble just to smuggle out some Hoshidan spies. It's outrageous." Leo muttered.

"... Please try to understand. Seeing them lying there, helpless... I couldn't let myself stand by and let them die. Not after so much death had already occurred."

Xander shuffled in place to keep warm. "Corrin. I ask you this question seriously. Do you still wish to serve Nohr as a soldier? I am sure father could find other ways to put you to use off the battlefield."

Corrin thought over the answer long and hard. Could he truly be a soldier if he didn't want to kill people? More importantly, would his father even let him leave the battlefield after he had gone through so much trouble to raise him as a warrior? Ever since he could remember Xander had filled his head with stories about the glory of fighting for Nohr. He had just been in his first battle. He didn't feel glorious.

"... I don't know. This isn't how I expected war to be like. The Hoshidans... they were people."

Leo nodded. "Yes, they are. And so are the countless hundreds of people who live in Nohr right now, on the brink of starvation. Hoshido has vast wealth and resources that they chose not to share with us. Look at Cheve: They voluntarily surrendured themselves to Nohrian rule, and now they have become a booming economic capital. Hoshido has vast wealth, but they choose to squander it on themselves with extravegant feasts and festivals. We have to act in the best interests of our people, and when we conquor Hoshido, they will be our people to. Redistribute wealth and food across the whole Nohrian empire, ensuring all have enough. We are no monsters, Corrin. The world could be a better place under Nohrian rule."

"Hah! I've never heard such garbage in my life." Rinkah sat up from where she had been laid against a boulder. "Nohrian logic at its finest. You attack our borders, raid our villages, slaugher our soldiers and have the nerve to call us the wrongdooers?"

Xander got to his feet and drew his blade. "Be silent, and listen well. It is only my brother's kind heart that has brought your freedom. Dissapear now, lest you be spotted by less merciful servants of our king."

Without saying a word, Kaze stood from where he had been lying and stalked off into the night. Rinkah was much more vocal. "Tch. I am not a hostage to be freed. You said your name is Corrin? Next time we meet, you will pay for this humiliation!"

Corrin stood as well. "I hope that the next time we meet, it will be as friends."

Rinkah scoffed. "Softhearted and softheaded as well! I am a Hoshidan warrior. You do not understand what you suggest."

"Yes, we may be at war right now. But the day will come when we will be at peace, one way or another. I'm thinking ahead to that day."

Rinkah began to walk away after Kaze. "I've hear rumors of a sheltered Nohrian prince who knows nothing of the world. I see those rumors are true. If we do meet again, the world will no doubt have taught you the error of your ways." Rinkah dissapeared around another boulder and into the wintry night. The three princes of Nohr stood silent for a moment, before Leo spoke.

"I never though I would see the day when a Hoshidan savage spoke wiser words than a prince of Nohr. Listen well to her, Corrin. It is a fools errand to try and end this war by making friends."

Corrin felt Ganglari pulse from where he had it sheathed on his hip. The blade, he decided, was a lot like him. It could be used to destroy, like with the swordsman, but also to defend, like with Rinkah. It all depended on who wielded it, and who they fought for. It was a profound insight. The gift of Ganglari.

"... You may be right, Leo. You may be right."

* * *

 _Yet the waters ever change,_

 _Flowing like time_


	4. Chapter 3: Journey Begins

Elise and Corrin stood in front of the entrance to castle Krakenburg, nervously waiting for the servants to open up the doors. On advice from Leo, Corrin had gone back to the castle to apologize to the king. It was better, he said, to go and give an apology rather than be commanded to give one. Elise had immediately volunteered to go with him.

"All right, Corrin. Let's go in there together. I'll help as much as possible. This is our father we're talking about. He has to forgive you, right?"

Corrin nodded as the doors creaked to a halt. "Thanks, Elise. I hope you're right."

Elise bobbed up and down. "All right then. Deep breath, and..." the youngest princess stepped into the dark entrance way. The corpses had been cleared away and the rubble gathered into a pile near the centre, covering over the white aura. King Garon was nowhere in sight. Elise pointed to a side door and walked over to it. "This is father's personal quarters. He's probably in here."

"Are you sure he's okay to see us right now?"

"Of course! He always finds time for me." She knocked on the door. "Father! We have something we need to talk to you about!"

They waited for a response, but none came. Corrin shrugged. "Perhaps he's-"

"Gah haha ha!"

Elise jumped back from the door, alarmed. She hadn't heard her farther laugh in a long time. "Father?"

Corrin laid a hand on her shoulder. "He sounds like he's with someone... Maybe we should come back later."

Before Elise could respond, the door began to open. "Hmph. Who's there?"

The door was flung open and King Garon stood before them. Elise squeaked. "Oh! Sorry to bother you, father..."

Corrin was also startled. Looking behind him, there didn't appear to be anyone else in the room. "Yes, we apologize if this isn't a good time."

Garon shook his head, face softening slightly to Elise. "No, it's fine. Greeting, my children. What do you need?"

Elise nudged her brother. "Father, we're here to apologize. Right, Corrin?"

He nodded, bowing slightly. "Yes, that's right. I'm sorry for questioning you. I shouldn't have hesitated."

King Garon nodded. "Let us discuss this behind closed doors. You may enter."

He stepped back into the room, allowing Corrin and Elise to enter. His chambers were spare, considering he was a king. An ornate bed, a framed picture of a woman Corrin didn't recognize, and a desk filled with paper of various royal decrees. His father stood before him, hands behind his back.

"Corrin... you disobeyed a direct order from me. By definition, that is treason. An ordinary soldier of Nohr would be dead now."

Elise gasped. "No! Father, I can explain-"

Garon held up a hand. "Please, Elise, let me finish. Obviously, as my child, I am willing to give you some leeway on this matter. I can hardly blame you for your innocence, myself having had you raised in isolation. Nevertheless, I cannot have a soldier that disobeys my orders. I have devised a task for you to complete, so as to prove your loyalty to me."

Corrin jumped at the chance. "Really?! What kind of task?"

Garon turned to a large map of the continent that covered much of one wall. He pointed to the large mountain range that designated the border between Nohr and Hoshido. "There is an abandoned fortress here, perched on the Hoshidan border. I wish to know if it is still serviceable. You will travel to the site and inspect the premises. With some luck, no battle will be required. Do you understand?"

Corrin nodded. "Yes, Father. I won't disappoint you."

"I hope so, Corrin. You are my son, and I very proud of your progress so far. All the same, I cannot allow continued failure. Not even for my own blood."

Corrin gulped. "Y... yes father. It shall be done as you command."

Garon turned away from his son and back to the painting of a woman. "I am glad. Now, leave me. I was deep in meditation before you interrupted." The King sat down on a stool and closed his eyes.

Elise tugged on Corrin's sleeve, pulling him out of the room. Once out, she gently closed the door behind them. "Wow! This is great! Do this, and he'll forgive you for disobeying him. Then you can become a price of Nohr propper! Isn't that great, big brother?"

Corrin was just relieved to be off the hook. Father could have ordered him to storm the Hoshidan capital and he probably would have done it. "Yes, Elise. It is good news."

"Come on, we should tell Xander and the others! Come on!" She grabbed him by the sleeve again and pulled him along, Corrin grinning at his his sisters seemingly boundless happiness.

* * *

Camilla wan't exactly pleased about it. "Darling, are you sure you're going to be OK out there? I don't like this... think of what might happen to you."

"Of course I'll be fine! Don't worry. It's just an abandoned fort."

Leo coughed. "You're acting rather casual about this, Corrin. Father does not assign simple tasks to his children, especially not one designed to earn back trust. There will be some complexity to it, rest assured."

Corrin tapped his foot, suddenly nervous. "Really...? Like what?"

Elise pouted at Leo. "That's enough, Leo! Don't be so worried all the time, sheesh. Don't try to scare Corrin before his first mission has even started."

Leo grumbled under his breath. "Fine, fine. It's not necessary to give my the pouty face, though. You know I can't say no to you when you do that."

Elise smiled brightly. "That's why I do it!"

Camilla was still deep in thought about the potential dangers of her brother's mission. Finally, she came to a decision. "I suppose I'll just have to come along. That's the only way I can know Corrin will be truly safe."

"I'm afraid that won't be possible."

Iago, the royal adviser to King Garon, strode over to the royal party. Corrin had met him once before, as he had come along with Garon on one of his visits. He still had a chalk whit complexion, with his black hair covered by a complicated metal headpiece denoting his place as head of the Dark Mages of Nohr. Camilla frowned at him.

"Why ever not, Iago?"

"Lady Camilla, King Garon intends this expedition as a test of Lord Corrin's loyalty. He would like to know whether Prince Corrin is worthy... After all, he IS a part of the royal lineage. Therefore, your assistance would simply muddy the results."

Corrin nodded. "Understood. Camilla, this is something that has to be done myself. Surely you understand?"

"Not all by yourself, Corrin." King Garon strode into the room, flanked by two guards as well as Gunter and Jakob. Iago bowed deeply as the King approached them. Corrin also gave a small bow himself.

"Father! I didn't see you there."

King Garon nodded, and gestured for Iago and Corrin to rise. "Rest assured, I do not intend to send you out there completely defenseless." He snapped his fingers, and one of the guards standing by him stepped forward. "This is Hans. He is a veteran warrior and will ensure no harm comes to you."

Hans dipped his head to Corrin. "Milord."

Corrin nodded back to the berserker, still unsure about him. The man certainly looked capable, but with his bald head, violent eyes and vicious axe he also looked dangerous. Corrin decided to reserve judgement until he learned more about Hans. "Thank you, father."

"I also permit you to bring Gunter and your butler with you. With such powerful warriors in your group, I am sure you will be more than capable of making the journey and scouting the fortress. I send you with my blessing, take whatever you need from the storeroom. But be warned: Do not fail me. Best that you fall in battle than return to me in failure."

With that, King Garon strode out of the room and into his private chambers. Xander quickly pulled Corrin aside. "I'd be wary of Hans if I were you, Corrin."

Corrin peered over at Hans, who was talking to Gunter about something or another. The man looked amicable enough. "Why do you say that?"

"He's a criminal. A thief and a murderer. I arrested him myself many years ago. Father seems to think he's rehabilitated, but I'm not so sure. He is a powerful soldier, and will no doubt be useful to you, but all the same exercise caution around him."

Corrin nodded. "I see. Thank you for the advice, Xander." He stood up straight and walked over to Hans. "It's good to meet you, Hans. I hope we can work well together on this coming mission."

Hans stood still, scanning Corin up and down, as if sizing him up. Finally, he nodded. "Likewise, Milord. Likewise."

LINE BREAK

Garon wanted the task completed as quickly as possible, so there had been no time for long goodbyes. Jakob had gathered his things together within the hour, and in two they were prepared to leave. Lilith had brought them their horses for the long journey to the border.

"Good luck, Corrin. Please do keep yourself safe."

Corrin mounted the horse and nodded to Lilith. "Don't worry yourself, Lilith. Two weeks from now and I'll be back in Nohr. Everything will go fine."

Lilith eyed Hans, who was loading weapon after weapon onto his own horse. "... All the same, do be careful. I... would hate to see you come to harm."

"Thank you for your concern, Lilith. It's good to have a friend like you." He leaned down from his horse and gave her a hug around the shoulders. "See you soon."

Lilith blushed and pulled away. "R-right. Do be careful."

With that, Corrin and his group were away on the trip to the Bottomless Canyon, where the abandoned fort lay. With favorable weather and road conditions, the journey could be made within eight days on horseback. Thankfully, the traditionally terrible Nohrian weather had a rare break, and they made it to the mountain range in only seven days. From there, it was a short trip down a narrow mountain pass, and then they were at the Bottomless Canyon.

Corrin slowed his horse to a halt as the colossal, gaping hole in the earth came into view. "Wow... this is it? The Bottomless Canyon?"

Gunter caught up with him and nodded. "Yes. It's the natural border between Nohr and Hoshido."

Corrin peered down into the darkness. "It can't really be bottomless, can it?"

The knight shrugged. "Let the eternal darkness below be your answer. Those who fall in never return... I truly despise this place. Something about the land around here just isn't right. The sky here is always dark, and lightning strikes those who try to fly across on Pegasus or Wyvern. This is clearly a place us mortals were never meant to enter." He shuddered. "Normally we'd go around... But the fort that King Garon wants surveyed is right over there."

Corrin looked around the canyon. "Oh, it's not so bad. Just think, I could be sitting int the northern fortress doing nothing right now. Compared to that, this a holiday."

Gunter laughed. "That certainly puts things in perspective, milord. Come, let's proceed."

The duo waited for Hans and Jakob to catch up before continuing down to the very lip of the canyon. They followed it along its edge until the fortress came into view.

"Looks rather well looked after, for an abandoned fort" Jakob commented.

It did look like it had been recently repaired. In fact, Corrin could just make out a few guard towers that had been constructed from wood. They had to be new. The prince slowed his horse down. "This... doesn't seem right."

Jakob nodded. "Agreed, Lord Corrin. This fort appears lived in."

Then Gunter caught a glimpse of the banner being flown from the fort. The Hoshidan flag. Before he could point it out, a man dressed all in white wandered into view. A Hoshidan priest. "Blast! It looks like this place isn't as abandoned as we thought." Several more soldiers became visible, many of them carting weapons. "Why the devil is this place crawling with Hoshidan troops?"

Before any of them could retreat out of sight, A Hoshidan soldier with a spear stepped out from behind a rock no more than ten meters in front of them. "Halt! Do not advance any further, soldiers of Nohr."

Further down the canyon, the soldiers began to mobilize, taking up defensive positions. One began to cross the only bridge that linked one side of the canyon to the other that was nearby. "Crossing this bridge is a violation of our borders. Turn back at once, or we'll be forced to attack."

Jakob nervously drew a dagger from his vest. "What should we do?"

Corrin laid a hand on Jakob's shoulder, gesturing for him to drop the knife. "We didn't come here to fight. I suppose we'll have to turn back and report this development to father."

Gunter nodded. "Wise decision, Lord Corrin."

The trio began to back their horses away slowly, not wanting to aggravate the Hoshidans. Hans, however, stayed exactly where he was, staring intently at the fort.

"Come on, Hans. Let's not provoke them further." Corrin muttered.

In response, Hans slid down off his horse onto his feet. "We can take the fort."

"I'm sorry?"

"We can take this fort with our current numbers. I count X soldiers guarding the bridge, and only X holding the fort. No need to run back to the King, we can capture this fort for him right here."

"That may be, Hans, but I'm not looking shed blood here today."

Hans turned around to face Corrin, a sneer on his face. "Foolish Prince! You truly believe King Garon will be merciful to either of us if we return empty handed?"

Corrin looked unsure of himself. "Well... perhaps..."

Hans snorted. "You're not the only one being tested today, little prince. I have no intention of going back to prison because of a squeamish lord." He drew his axe."Here, let me make this decision easier for you."

Hans gave a battle cry, before running forward at the surprised spearman. He brought his axe up in a brutal uppercut, catching the Hoshidan under the jaw. The spearman was thrown backward, his mouth split open an bleeding. Hans stood over the Hoshidan for a second, before bringing the axe down in an executioner's swing. Blood spurted onto rocks, and Hans kicked the body over the edge of the Bottomless Canyon. "Gah! Die, you Hoshidan scumbags."

The Hoshidan leader on the bridge let out a cry of rage. "You'll pay for this!"

Corrin got down from his horse and drew Ganglari. "Hans, what are you doing? We had no reason to engage the troops!"

Hans shook his head. "Like I said, little Prince. You want to get back into your father's good books, then capturing the fort from these Hoshidans is the best way I can think of. Bah, go back empty handed if you want to be disowned. I will stay and fight, like any true soldier of Nohr would."

The Hoshidan leader pulled back from the bridge, rallying his troops around him. "Soldiers of Hoshido, hear me! Do not leave a single Nohrian alive!"

Gunter growled and lifted his lance up. "Argh! Looks like there's no getting out of this now. Get ready to fight, Lord Corrin."

The prince sighed and strode up to Hans, Ganglari drawn. "You may be right, Hans. But know that there will be words once this is over."

"You won't survive this with a soft heart like that! Come on, charge the bridge."

Looking down the narrow rope bridge, Corrin could see a collection of archers, samurai and spearmen waiting. Gunter also surveyed it. "I'm afraid the enemy's position across that bridge may be impenetrable. We've got to look for another way across. Lord Corrin! Are there any Dragon Veins nearby we could use for a surprise attack?

Hans spat on the ground. "Less talk. More killing. For Nohr!" The berserker charged down the bridge, axe at the ready. Gunter cursed.

"Damn fool! Bah, let him die if that is what he so desires. We must find another way across."

Corrin suspected Gunter was right. In a place such as this, surely there had to be a Dragon Vein somewhere, right? He began to run along the canyon, feeling out for any hints of draconic power. Jakob and Gunter kept pace with him.

"I knew that Hans was vulgar, but to think he would endanger you like this... if he weren't our ally, I'd give him a piece of my mind" Jakob muttered.

Corrin opened his mouth to respond, but stopped once he felt the familiar nudge of concealed power that signaled a Dragon Vein nearby. Taking a few steps forward, he found himself right on the edge of the canyon, power surging under his feet. "There's a Dragon Vein here. Hold, just let me..."

The Prince of Nohr reached out his hand, which became wreathed in the by now familiar white light. Power was focused on the edge of this cliff and Corrin could feel the direction it wanted to move. He opened his hand and thrust his palm out, giving a conduit for the draconic energy to flow. The cliff underneath Corrin split itself apart, shattering into smaller chunks and rearranging itself to fit some new design. Rocks flew through the air, floating out in front of Corrin, beginning to fuse to other pieces near them. In mere moments, a bridge of solid rock had formed, connecting one side of the bottomless canyon to another- and leading them right to the fort.

The Hoshidan leader gasped in shock. "Gods! Did you see what happened to the cliff? Who are we dealing with here?"

Hoshidan soldiers from the fort started to rush for the new bridge, anxious to cut off the Nohrian soldiers. Corrin wasted no time.

"Gunter! Charge down the bridge and push away and troops at the end. Me and Jakob will follow behind you. Jakob, support Gunter by throwing knives at any Hoshidan you can reach. Get off this bridge as fast as possible, I don't know how long it can hold."

"Yes, milord!"

Gunter sent his horse into a gallop, driving it down the stone bridge at top speed. Jakob ran as fast as he could after him, holding a knife in each hand. Corrin hung back, wanting at act stay on the Dragon Vein until his friends were across. While he waited, he looked across to see Hans being driven back down the bridge by two swordsmen and an archer. He briefly considered helping, before deciding that if Hans got himself into the mess, he would have to get himself out of it.

Jakob hurled a knife at the closest spearman to the bridge, causing them to double over in pain and make them a perfect target for Gunter to trample over with his horse. The Samurai tried to cut at Gunter's horse, but the skilled knight deflected the blade with his lance and then skewered the Hoshidan through the chest, killing him instantly. The other nearby defenders backed away, unsure how to proceed next. Seeing that they were both across, Corrin left his position on the dragon vein and sprinted across. No sooner had he made it across then the stones dislodged, crumbling down into the never ending darkness of the canyon.

"Lord Corrin, what is out next move?" Jakob asked.

There were two more samurai guarding the entrance to the fort, as well as an archer. Their leader, who seemed to be a ninja, was guarding the door to the fort itself. Surely, they could manage to capture it. "Okay. Jakob, I want you to hit the archer with knives as many times as it takes to keep him down. Gunter, you and I will rush the samurai together, assisting each other as we need. Clear?"

Gunter nodded. "Yes, milord, but... You are aware that we must kill them if we want to stand a chance of taking the fort?"

Corrin squared his shoulders, raising Ganglari. "I understand. Go for crippling blows if we can, but if we must I will kill them honorably. It is our lives or theirs, and we must make the hard choice."

"Well said, sir. Now, shall we?"

"Go!"

Gunter charged forward on his horse at the swordsman, Corrin in close pursuit. The knight hit them like a cannonball, trampling an unfortunate samurai who couldn't dodge out of the way in time. The other put all of his momentum into dodging Gunter's charge, and was therefore unable to avoid Corrin's attack. With a cry, the young prince swept Ganglari down diagonally, cutting almost right through the soldier's neck. He turned his head away as blood spurted down the sword and onto his face. Letting the body fall backwards, Corrin stepped forward and after Gunter, who was already going after the archer.

The archer had had the good sense to climb onto higher ground to steep for Gunter's horse to climb, forcing the knight to seek cover lest the knight be skewered by an arrow. Corrin pointed to the archer.

"Jackob! Attack the archer!"

The butler nodded. "Very well, Lord Corrin. I'll be out of knives at this rate!" the butler withdrew a knife in each hand, hurling one at the archer. His opponent dodged, but Jakob had already thrown his second which connected solidly into the archer's abdomen. The archer gasped, dropped his bow and collapsed forward. Corrin held his sword aloft, and the archer impaled themselves on it as they fell. With a final choke, the archer died. Withdrawing his blade, Corrin began to advance towards the Ninja guarding the fort.

The ninja growled at him as he approached. "Do you even realize what you've done here today? Hoshido won't stand for unprovoked attacks like this. Revenge will be ours!" he drew out several shuriken, holding them between his fingers. "And I shall start it! I am Omozu, ninja of Hoshido. You will die by my hand for what you have done!"

Corrin sighed. "I am sorry things have had to occur this way, Omozu. But I am under orders from my King, orders I cannot afford to disobey. May we both fight with honor." He indicated to Corrin and Gunter that they should stay back. Ganglari pulsed in his hand, feeling much more alive than it had in the capital.

"You'd do best not to lie to me, Nohrian scum! None of you fight with even the slightest shred of honor! Your attack here proves it. Now, no more talk. Come face your death!"

The ninja sprinted at Corrin, hurling three shuriken at him while still moving. Ganglari seemed to move of its own accord, swiping the deadly throwing stars out of the air before they could hit Corrin. Then Omozu was upon him, slashing with the deadly shuriken in his fists. Corrin saw a glimmer of poison on the tips, and knew that if they hit him he would not be able to fight for long. Thankfully, Ganglari felt lighter than ever in his hand, allowing him to deflect strikes from the ninja with ease. It almost felt like the blade was wielding itself.

After a few minutes of stalemate, Omozu grew tired of Corrin blocking his every move. He reached down to his belt and pulled out a smokebomb, striking it against his arm gauntlets and throwing it to the grond. Noxious black smoke began to spew out of it, obscuring Corrin's view and causing him to cough uncontrolably. Omozu swiftly vanished from sight, but he could tell the ninja was still there, watching. Corrin swung his blade at a shape he thought to be his opponent, but it turned out to merely be a waft in the smoke.

"Where did you go?" Corrin yelled.

His answer was given to him in the form of a sharp prick against the back of his neck. "A ninja strikes from the shadows, where his foe least expects him. I will not do you the honor of dying in a straight duel."

Corrin swung his blade around behind him, but hit nothing but smoke. Already, Corrin felt an itch spread down from his neck to his shoulders, followed by numbness. Whatever poison Omozu had put into him, it acted fast. "Very well. If that is how you perfer to fight, then I shall do the same. GUNTER! JAKOB!"

The sound of hooves relived him greatly. "Milord! Where are you?"

"Here! Follow my- URK!"

An arm was locked around his neck, choking his airway shut. "I cannot have that, Nohrian scum. You deserve to die here for what you have done."

Corrin kicked with his legs, but the ninja standing behind him held firm. Clenched tighter. Corrin choked out his last breath, and released Ganglari from his grasp as he fell into unconsciousness.

The young lord did not see what happened next, but Gunter, who had just caught sight of his charge, did. Before Ganglari had even his the ground, it flew upwards completely of its own accord. As if held by an invisible hand, it dove down from the air and directly into Omozu's eye. With a crunch and splatter, it penetrated right through his head and out the other side of his skull. The ninja was dead before he even realized he had been stabbed. Falling backwards, he released Corrin, giving the prince vital air into his lungs. Gunter rode up to him and swiftly got off his horse, kneeling down next to Corrin.

"Lord Corrin, are you hurt? Lord Corrin?" Not hearing a response, Jakob leaned down to check for breath. He was breathing normally, unconscious but alive. Breathing a sigh of relief, Gunter set his charge down on the ground. "Jakob! Get over here and assist Lord Corrin!"

"Where are you?" Jakob called from nearby.

"Right here! Hurry, he may have been poisoned.

The butler quickly found his way as the smoke could began to clear, kneeling down and pulling out his healing stave. "This is all my fault. I should have kept closer to him, shouldn't have let him fight that ghastly ninja by himself."

Gunter shook his head. "My fault as much as yours, my friend. Now please, heal him."

Jakob held the stave out over Corrin, sending his limited magical ability through it. The highly potent wood the tave was carved of did the rest, pouring pure healing energy right into Corrin. With a gasp, the young prince sat bolt upright.

"Ack! Gah!" He coughed up spittled and hacked until he got his breath back. "Jakob? What happened?"

"You were poisoned, Lord Corrin. Thankfully, I was nearby with my stave or you would have been much worse off."

The smoke around them began to clear, and Corrin stood back up. The fort was now open to them. "Thanks you both for your help, truly. But we need to take the fort now, before reinforcements arrive."

"I'm afraid it't too late for that" A voice spoke from the shadows.

Corrin jumped and spun around, realizing that Ganglari was still embedded in Omozu's skull. Jakob stepped in front of him, his last dagger held in a combat stance. Corrin peered around him. "Who goes there?"

From behind one of the sparse trees that littered the canyon, a man dressed all in black stepped out. His face was obscured by a cloth, only his eyes and dark red hair visible. "You're the leader of these troops? Pah. You're nothing more than a boy."

Corrin reached behind him, grasping a hold of Ganglari."Who are you?"

The man stepped forward, bringing a short blade out from his leather armor. "My name is Saizo. I've come to claim your life."

Corrin suddenly noticed several Pegasus flying in from the distance, and a few other concealed figures creeping towards them. "Everyone! We're still under attack!"

Saizo growled as he saw the corpse of Omozu. "Nohrian scum! Destroy them!"

More than a dozen ninjas burst from various concealed positions, all of them armed. Saizo dashed behind a rock, no doubt looking for a way to ambush them. The Pegasus grew closer, some of them already bringing up javelins to throw. Seeing the opposition, Corrin made his decision.

"Fall back! Try to lose them in the pass!"

Gunter and Jakob couldn't agree more. The three of them turned and fled from the approaching Hoshidan horde, shuriken flying past their heads. The pegasus would not dare try to cross the canyon, not with the natural lightning phenomena, but they would be carrying more troops. It would be bad news if they didn't leave quickly. The ran along the Bottomless Canyon headed for the bridge. The mission had quickly descended into complete chaos. Behind them, the ninjas gave up on hiding and instead broke into a sprint after them, Saizo at their lead.

"Lord Corrin, we cannot hope to outrun them!" Jakob shouted. He turned, dagger in hand. "I will try to stall them. Gunter, I require you to assist Lord Corrin in making his exit."

The stalwhart knight nodded, and before Corrin knew what was happening Gunter had swept him up onto the back of his horse, galloping away at full speed. "Wait, Jakob, what are you doing! Stop! Gunter, slow down! We have to go back for him!"

Gunter held the prince tightly. "Milord, myself and Jakob serve the crown. And he has chosen to die for it. Your saftey is top priority now."

The ninjas fell upon Jakob, who stood no chance with just one dagger. The butler drove the dagger into one ninja unfortunate enough to let his guard down. The other ninjas stopped their charge, cautiously looking at Jakob, who smiled and pulled one final knife from his boot. "I think it's time to TAKE OUT THE TRASH!"

Then the man dressed all in black made his move. Barely even visible, Saizo drove a shuriken into Jakob's stomach and kicked him over the edge of the Bottomless Canyon. A look of total shock spread across the butler's face. "Dash it all..." he gasped, before vanishing from sight in the inky blackness.

Corrin screamed. "NOOOOO! JAKOB!" He struggled to dismount from the horse, but Gunter held him fast. "Gunter, let go of me! I have to help Jakob!"

Gunter did not release his charge. "Be silent, Corrin. Jakob has given his life for you, and I will not have you waste his sacrifice by throwing your life away. Above all else, you will live through this."

Corrin felt the tears flow down his face. He buried his head in Gunter's chest plate, sobbing at the sheer injustice of it all. Gunter reached the bridge, however the first Pegasus knight had touched down, depositing a samurai who immediately gave chase. With one hand holding Corrin and one on the reigns, it took all of Gunter's concentration to keep his horse moving straight along the narrow and rickety bridge. The samurai ran onto the bridge after him, closely followed by Saizo. The great knight was not worried. He had confidence that his horse would far outrun the Hoshidans chasing him. He narrowed his eyes, focusing on the far side of the bridge. Did any enemies lie in wait there as well? He could see their horses, still faithfully waiting for them, but no foes. Gunter let out a sigh of relief.

Then Hans stood up from where he lay on the ground.

The berserker was covered in blood, cuts, and his left arm was broken. Strewn around him were the broken bodies of the Hoshidan soldiers that had tried to end him. Hans had killed every enemy on the bridge, and nearly died doing so. He opened the one eye he still could and saw Gunter charging down the bridge, followed by an army of Hoshidan soldiers. Hans knew he couldn't fight them. He also knew that he was in no state to ride a horse. He knew what he had to do.

"Heh. Sorry, old man."

He lifted his axe above his head and slammed it onto the supports for the rope bridge. One of the ropes holding it up snapped. With a grunt of pain, he cut into it using his axe. Again. Again. Again. The second support snapped. Gunter saw what he was trying to do.

"HANS! What you are doing is treason!"

Hans grinned, the freshly broken teeth glinting in the moonlight. "Yeah. But you won't be around to tell anyone." He slammed his axe down one last time, splintering the final support rope. With a groan of age, the rope bridge detached from his side.

"HAAAANS!" Gunter screamed, his voice full of hate.

The bridge began to fall, already sending Gunter into free fall. Thinking as quickly as he could, the knight threw Corrin from his horse towards the edge. With a sinking heart, he realized it wouldn't be enough. Both knight and prince fell into the Bottomless Canyon, from which no living soul had ever returned.

Saizo had the reflexes and strength to grasp a hold of the falling rope bridge as it collapsed. Some of his fellow Hoshidans were not so lucky, and they simply fell into the canyon after the Nohrian soldiers. The bridge completed its arc and smashed into the other side of the canyon. With a grunt, Saizo began to climb the dangling rope bridge like a ladder. They couldn't fly across, and the only bridge for miles had been destroyed. He kicked the side of the canyon. One of the Nohrian scum would be getting away.

On the other side of the canyon, Hans grimaced. It would take a very good excuse to explain how he lived while Corrin died. The King had assigned him as a protector, after all. He had no grudge against the boy- it was just that when it came down to it, his life was always first priority. It probably didn't make him a very good soldier. Hans didn't care. Honor was for the dead. He would go on living.

* * *

Corrin almost blacked out as he fell. He had been hardly aware of the situation, curled up against Gunter and mourning Jakob. So when the bridge had fallen out from under them, he had no idea what was going on. Then Gunter was gone, and he was floating alone in the blackness. With no light to guide him, he began to lose all sense of movement. All he could feel was the energy pulse from Ganglari, getting more and more powerful. Corrin curled up in the inky void.

"Jakob... Gunter... Why did you have to leave me..." he wept.

Corrin wondered how long it would take for him to hit the bottom. Perhaps it truly was bottomless, and he would fall forever in this black void. Slightly dark void. What? Corrin turned his head. The void seemed lighter somehow. Turning further, he was almost blinded by a brilliant orb of light that fell towards him like a star.

"My kin, my gods,my blood... Dragons grant me strength! Great Moro, I beseech you!"

Corrin recognised the voiec that called out in the dark. "Lilith?"

The light grew overwhelmingly bright, banishing the darkness entirely. Looking at the centre, Corrin could make out the silhouetted figure of Lilith, getting closer and closer. The closer it got, the more she changed, her legs shortening, arms shrinking, head fusing into her body. She became smaller, her hands links into fins. As Lilith reached him, he did not recognize her. She resembled a lizard crossed with a fish, bearing red and blue patterns on her skin. Before Corrin had any time to consider what was going on, the strange being wrapped its arms around him.

"Give me the power to save this kin of my kin!"

The light increased in brightness, forcing Corrin to clench his eyes closed. He felt his stomach do a flip, and he felt a sudden sense of vertigo. Then Lilith released him, and he felt himself fall back onto soft, earthen ground. Breathing in the much warmer air, Corrin opened his eyes.

The first thing that he noticed was that the sky was red, streaked through with orange. It looked like one of the surrealist paintings that Camilla had shown him on some of her visits. He wondered where exactly he was. Sitting up, he saw he was lying on a patch of thick green grass. Just to his left was a large wall, the kind that would be used on a fortress. Looking further, he saw that it extended all the way around him, forming a large walled in area. Was this what lay at the bottom of the canyon?

"Lord Corrin... I knew this day would come eventually."

Corrin spun around on the ground, facing behind him. With a gasp, he saw the strange creature that had grasped him in the canyon. It lay on top of a crystal ball, floating just above the ground. Yet, it spoke with Lilith's voice.

"Lilith... is that you?"

The being nodded its head sedately. "Yes. It's me."

Corrin stood up, shocked. "But... what ARE you, exactly."

Lilith sighed, and turned away from him. "Well, as you may have guessed, I'm not human. I hever have been."

"Well yes, I can see that much." Corrin was suddenly struck by how similar Lilith looked to the paintings of the younger Dragons he had seen in books. "Are... are you a dragon?"

Lilith nodded. "Yes. An Astral Dragon. This is one of the many forms I can take."

Corrin rubbed his head, still woozy from his sudden journey. "But... how? How have have I known you my whole life as a human?"

Lilith closed her eyes, and in a bright flash of light vanished. In her place, a small swallow fluttered. "Do you remember the bird you saved when you were young?"

He cast his mind back to infancy,the earliest memories he had. Finding an injured bird on his windowsill, practically frozen solid from the cold winds. He had nursed it back to health over the course of a week, and set it free once the storm cleared. "That was you?"

With another flash, the Lilith Corrin was familiar with stood before him, dressed in her servant uniform. "It was. Once I recovered, I took human form and applied to be a servant at the northern fortress. You were so kind to me, and I was so far from my kin, that I decided it was as good a place as any to create a new life. You were my first friend in many years. My only friend."

Corrin reached out to Lilith. "And here I thought that I was the lonely one. Come here, Lilith." The young prince stepped forward and embraced the astral dragon. "Thank you for watching over me all these years. I suppose you were the deer who led me home when I got lost as a child?"

Lilith smiled. "I'm surprised you still remember that. Are you... no mad?"

Corrin released Lilith, grinning wide. "Mad? Why would I be angry with you? You, and Astral Dragon, sacrifed years of your life to watch over me. I'm so grateful."

"... It gladdens my heart to hear you say that, Lord Corrin."

Corrin turned a full circle, taking in the spectacle of the strange land he found himself in. "I have so many questions! How did you find us? What is is this place?" He suddenly recalled his last few minutes in the Bottomless Canyon. "Where is Gunter? Jakob?"

Lilith sighed, looking away in shame. "I... could not let you go alone. I sensed a bad omen of your coming journey, so I took the form of a bear and followed you on foot. I had just caught up with you at the canyon when I saw you fall in. And I... I'm sorry, but I could only save you. Gunter had fallen much deeper than you had, and if I went any deeper I ran the risk of not being able to pull you out at all."

Corrin collapsed to his knees, clenching his fists. "Jakob... Gunter... They're gone. They're both gone?"

"Yes, Corrin. I'm so sorry."

Corrin yelled in pain. "AGHHHH! Gods damn it!" He punched the ground. "Damn it!"

Lilith knelt down next to him, holding a hand on his shoulder. "I'm sorry, Corrin. I should have been faster."

The prince of Nohr growled. "No. It wasn't your fault. It was mine. They sacrificed themselves, and for what? A foolish prince who can't even serve his King properly. Why did they live where I died?"

"... I cannot give you the answers you seek, Lord Corrin. All I can do is offer you this astral plane as a place of rest, for as long as you require."

* * *

After Corrin had shed his tears, he fell asleep on the grass, exhausted from the day's events. Lilith reached out into the astral plane and summoned a blanket to cover him, before taking her dragon form and curling up on her crystal ball to sleep. Lilith had complete control over the miniature world, which rested within the crystal ball she lay on. It served as a retreat from the outside world, a place where time flowed differently to the outside world. Once, it had been filled with hundreds of Dragons. Now, it was merely an empty field.

Corrin had no idea how long he slept. Perhaps a few hours, perhaps a few days. All he knew was that when he awoke from a dreamless sleep, he was refreshed and invigourated. Pushing aside the blanket laid over him, He sat up on the grass.

"How are you feeling, Corrin? I know this is a lot to take in."

Corrin blinked his eyes, still red from tears. "I feel... better. Thank you, Lilith. For being there for me yesterday."

"That's what I'm here for, Lord Corrin. Think of this realm as your personal retreat, for whenever the outside world becomes too rowdy. I often took a few moments to meditate in here myself when I grew especially weary."

"Thank you for sharing it with me. But, I must return to reality now. I must report back to father about what has happened at the fort..."The surge of emotions threatened to resurge, but he choked them down. "Do you know where the way out is?"

Lilith gestured with one of her stubby dragon arms to a crystal ball that sat on a pedestal on one of the walls, inside a small marque. "I took the liberty of setting it up while you slept. To return, simply touch it and you will be back at the edge of the Bottomless Canyon. There is just one thing you should know before you go back. When the portal is opened, you will return to the same location you came from. That means you'll arrive back near the fort. There may be soldiers lying in wait for you."

Corrin lay a hand on Ganglari, which was still sheathed at his hip. "I understand. I'll be ready for them."

Lilith nodded. "I will also travel back with you. It would do no good for people to know my true nature, so I will follow in the form of a swallow. If ever you require my help in battle or access to this castle, then call for me and I will come."

He began to walk towards the crystal ball. "Okay. Thank you for everything you've done for me, Lilith. I only hope I can one day repay you for all your kindness."

Lilith giggled. "Trust me, Corrin. You already have."

Corrin reached out and laid his palm against the crystal ball. He decided to take Gunter's words to heart. Jakob and the great knight himself had given up their lives for him. The most he could do in return is return to Nohr and ensure Hans faced justice. With a flash of bright silver light, the soothing orange sky was replaced by the dark grey of the Bottomless Canyon. Quckly taking in his surroundings, he saw that he was on the Hoshidan side of the canyon.

"Not good. I'll have to find a Dragon Vein to get across."

He closed his eyes and reached out with his hand, searching for any hints of power. He became so involved in his search, that he didn't notice the dark skinned savage weilding a club come up behind him.

"You're mine, Nohrian!"

Corrin had just enough time to turn around before Rinkah hit him over the head with the flat of her club. The prince collapsed, unconscious. As the flame princess began to drag him away to where Kaze waited for her, Lilith watched from a distance. For a moment, she considered interfering. With the element of surprise, she could take out Rinkah and Kaze, then help him return to Nohr quickly. With a sigh, she decided against it. Corrin may not like her for it, but there was one more key piece of information that he needed. And the Hoshidans would certainly give it to him.

The time had come for Corrin to learn the truth about his past. The truth, about his family.

* * *

 _Flowing like time,_

 _The path is,_

 _Yours to climb_


	5. Chapter 4: Hoshido

Corrin awoke slowly, his head still feeling heavy from the blow. His vision swam for a few moments as he opened his eyes, but it eventually settled on the crackling flames he had been lain in front of. The bonfire was large, unconstrained, burning freely with seemingly no fuel to keep it alight. Corrin wondered if he was still dreaming.

"Ah, you're awake."

Corrin turned his head to face the new voice. Sitting on a log seat, with her club right within reach, was Rinkah of the flame tribe. "Sorry about the bump on your head."

"It's you! From the Flame Tribe, right?" Corrin looked around him. They seemed to be at the centre of a large collection of thatch huts, all of which encircled this endless flame. A few people dressed similarly to Rinkah wandered between them, going about their buisness. 'Where are we?"

Rinkah leaned back so she could reach her club easier. "Yes, I am Rinkah. This is a Flame Tribe village, well within Hoshidan territory. Don't try anything you'll regret."

Corrin sat up properly. His head ached, his mouth felt dry and Ganglari was not at his side. He was surprised to find he was not bound in any way. "What's going to happen now?"

Rinkah shrugged, poking the flames with her club. "I'm going to hand you over to the Hoshidan authorites once they arrive here."

Corrin's heart sank. A prince of Nohr, having just attacked a Hoshidan fort? "I see. I suppose they'll want to hear an explanation for the unprovoked attack. And then they'll probably execute me." The young prince had grown up on stories about what Hoshidans did to prisoners. Those captured by ninjas were said to meet a particularly gruesome end.

Rinkah simply grinned. "Heh. I don't think so." She stood up from her seat, picking up a rucksack from the ground.

Corrin groaned. "Oh gods... they're already here, aren't they?"

The Flame Princess nodded. "Yes. It's time to go. It's a short walk from here to the meeting point. Follow me."

Corrin followed after Rinkah, confused. Where was the malice, the gloating he had expected from the firey warrior he had defeated before? Rinkah spoke to him with an almost respectful tone. Not one that's given to Nohrian prisoners. Her whole demeanor had changed. She led him past the houses and out to a large wooden wall that went from one side of the narrow valley they were in to the other. A guard nodded to her.

"Taking him out, Rinkah?"

She nodded. "Yes. Tell my father I'll be escorting him to the capital myself."

The guard held a fist over his chest. "As you say, princess. Do be careful." He opened a small door in the wall, revealing a narrow mountain pass that descended downwards. Rinkah stepped through, and Corrin decided he had no choice but to follow her. Stepping out of the village, he felt the cold press against him. So, they were still up in the mountain range, then. If he made a break for it, could he escape Rinkah? Get back to the Canyon, cross over? Hang on a minute, he thought. I'll just call for Lilith. She should be able to help me.

"Lilith!" He whispered. "Please, help! Get me out of here!"

From the side of the valley wall, Lilith watched as Corrin was led away by Rinkah, still whispering under his breath for help. She could hear him, and it broke her heart to ignore his plea. But he needed to know the truth before he could move forward in his life. It was bad enough that she hadn't told him herself. Still... this was something that came best from the lips of those involved. Rinkah would see that he got there safely.

"What are you muttering?" Rinkah demanded.

Corrin shut his mouth and looked up at her. "Er... prayers to the Dusk Dragon. Not that it'll do much good in Hoshido."

Rinkah narrowed her eyes at him, but kept walking. "I'm not going to kill you, relax. I'm just bringing you to Shirasagi. The queen herself wants to meet you."

Queen Mikoto!? Corrin had heard of her. She held up the magical barrier that kept Nohr from mounting a full invasion of Hoshido. What did she want with him? "Why?"

"It's not my place to say. Now come, we have a long way to travel."

* * *

They descended down to a lower peak before meeting with two others. The first, Corrin recognized immediately. "We meet again. Kaze, right?"

Kaze nodded. "Yes. It is most fortunate Rinkah found you again, Prince Corrin." The ninja dipped his head and got down onto his knees, bowing respectfully to the Nohrian prince.

Corrin stared at Kaze with shock. "What? You are?" He looked over to Rinkah. "Am I missing something? What's going on?"

Kaze stood, keeping his hands respectfully folded behind his back. "Please, come with me. Everything will be explained in time."

Corrin hesitated. This was his last chance to make a break for it. If they really didn't want to kill him, he could potentially make it out if he was lucky. But... there were three of them now. If they wanted to take him, they could very well knock him out. And he'd be lying if he said he wasn't curious about what was going on here. If this was an execution, it was certainly the most convoluted he had seen. "Very well. How do you intend to travel?"

Kaze nudged the cloaked figure next to him. "Orochi. Are you prepared?"

The third Hoshidan drew her hood back, revealing a woman with purple hair ornately styled in traditional Hoshidan fashion. "I am. The warp is ready. I can't wait to get off this mountain, the cold doesn't do much for my complexion." She held out a hand. "Grab a hold of me, Prince Corrin."

Hesitantly, Corrin accepted her grip. Kaze took her other hand, and Rinkah grasped his. Closing her eyes, the Hoshidan diviner muttered a few words. Sigils began to float around her, forming into patterns and shapes. Finally, she opened her eyes, ablaze with energy. "Warp!"

The four of them vanished from the mountain in a flash of yellow energy, leaving only their footprints behind. Corrin was officially out of Nohr. Hoshido awaited him.

The next thing Corrin knew, he was standing in front of a pink tree. Letting go of Orochi's hand with a gasp, he stumbled back as he looked around him. Sunlight streamed down from the sky, practically blinding Corrin with its intensity. He was used to grey and dark, not the purity he found here. The garden around them was full of color, with the cherry blossom trees, orange flowers, bright green grass and clear water streams. The air, as well, seemed somehow more clear than the heavy and cold atmosphere of Nohr.

"Is... is this Hoshido?"

Kaze stepped up beside him. "Do you recognize anything?"

Corrin turned a full circle, squinting at the bright light. "I... No, not really. Everything here is so different to what I'm used to."

The ninja nodded. "Hm. When you are ready, please follow me. I am sure Queen Mikoto would like to see you as soon as possible."

Corrin was barely listening to Kaze, instead wandering around the gardens in awe. Hand carved statues gave the place an ethereal beauty, and fountains sprayed jets of pure water in fascinating paths. He had told Kaze the truth, none of it seemed familiar to him. And yet... when he closed his eyes, breathed in the smell of fresh blossoms, it brought to him such a sense of nostalgic peace. Perhaps he had been to Hoshido once before? Back when he was a child, before they were at war. Shaking his head, he turned to face Kaze.

"Alright then. Let's continue."

The ninja once again bowed and gestured for Corrin to follow him. Rinkah walked off, her part in the matter done. When Orochi was ready, she would warp her back. Corrin followed Kaze through a pair of sliding doors, which seemed to be made of paper. While they did look pretty, Corrin wondered why the doors to their castle were so weakly made. After following Kaze in silence for a few minutes, he found himself in a great hall. It was similar in size and function to the one in castle Krakenburg, but was different in every other way. I was adorned in all manner of decoration, from the banners adorning the walls to the paper lanterns that gave it light. Sunlight streamed in through painted glass windows, lighting up the room in unfamiliar bright sunlight. Corrin was so caught up in examining the room that he didn't notice the tall man in red armor approach him.

"Welcome back, Kaze. Good work."

Kaze nodded to the man. "Thank you, Lord Ryoma."

That name caught Corrin's attention. "Did... did you just say Lord Ryoma?"

Kaze nodded. "Yes, this is the high prince of Hoshido, Lord Ryoma."

Corrin felt himself shrink down a little. Ryoma was next in line for the Hoshidan throne, and said to be a great warrior on the battlefield. Xander had once told him about a brutal fight the two had had in a battle, describing him as the most fearsome warrior he had ever faced. If the prince was here to meet him, it didn't bode well. Corrin frowned as the man continued to simply stare at him.

"Well? What are you waiting for? If you're going to execute me, please get on with it."

Ryoma shook his head and smiled. "There will be no killing, Corrin. It is good that you were able to come to us today."

Corrin sighed. "Will somebody please stop beating around the bush and tell me what is going on? As a prisoner of war, I have the right to know what I stand accused of."

With a creak, the sliding door at the far end of the hall opened and a regal figure stepped through. Corrin knew at once that it had to be Queen Mikoto. She looked exactly as he had envisioned her, despite having never seen any pictures of her while at the castle. Her eyes scanned across the room, before locking onto him. Corrin prepared for the worst, but when he looked the Queen in here eyes, rather than seeing hate and anger in them, he instead saw relief and... love?

"I cannot believe it is really you..." She whispered. She began to quickly stride across the room, getting closer to him.

Corrin blinked. "I'm sorry, do we know each other?"

Queen Mikoto apparently hadn't heard him. "Oh, I've missed you so much! Come here, Corrin, my sweet child!" Before Corrin could respond, she closed the gap between them and threw her arms around him, enveloping him in a tight hug. Corrin froze up, having not expected this situation in the slightest.

"I... I'm sorry, what?"

He pushed the Queen away, stepping back from both Ryoma and Mikoto. Surely, he thought, I've misunderstood. This is some Hoshidan custom to greet visitors. Perhaps she's just being friendly. She can't possibly actually mean that.

Queen Mikoto reached out to him. "Oh, I'm sorry for surprising you like that. It's just... been so long. So long since I've seen you."

Corrin took another step back, his mind ablaze. "Have we met before?"

Queen Mikoto fell silent, a look of shock across her face. Clearly, it had never occurred to her that Corrin would not have recognized her on sight. After a few moments of silence, she withdrew her hand. "You... do not remember me? It is I, Mikoto. Your mother."

Corrin froze. No denying it. The Queen of Hoshido thought she was his mother. But that was wrong. Wrong. It had to be. Garon is my father. I am a prince of Nohr. There had to be a mix up. "I- I'm no Hoshidan! King Garon is my father. Please, don't mistake me for whoever you are searching for!"

Mikoto drooped visibly. "It seems Nohr has stolen much from me. I had hoped that you would remember me, but it seems that after all this time it was unreasonable to expect that. Corrin... My poor Corrin. I have so much to tell you."

As much as Corrin wanted to deny everything, he couldn't help but feel an itch in the back of his mind. Half remembered scraps. The garden outside. A man in white, standing ahead of him. And most of all, the face of Queen Mikoto. He had seen her before. He was sure of it. "... I don't understand. My whole life, I've been in Nohr. How can I be your son?"

Queen Mikoto shook her head violently. "Not your whole life! You were born a Prince of Hoshido, my child. You grew up here, among the gardens and the castle and alongside your siblings. You had just turned six when King Garon called for the 'peace talks'."

The garden. Queen Mikoto. Siblings... there had been another girl. Red hair. It was at the back of his mind, bubbling and brewing, so long repressed. Seeing the look on his face, Queen Mikoto continued.

"Your father decided to bring you along. He thought it would be good for you to experience some matters of Kingship, seeing as you were a prince. But... he was betrayed. King Garon never had any hopes for peace! No sooner had they sat down than he had Sumeragi killed!" Queen Mikoto became quite emotional, turning away from Corrin and holding a hand to her face. Ryoma laid a hand on his mother's shoulder, comforting her. He continued the story.

"He murdered our father in cold blood. Declared war on Hoshido. And then, to make matters even worse, he took you from Cheve. In the confusion, he slipped away to Nohr with you. You were lost to us. That day, mother lost her son and I... I lost a brother."

Corrin cradled his head in his hands. "No, no, no... Xander is my older brother! Leo, Elise and Camilla are my siblings! Garon is my father! You're all wrong! You have to be."

A brief flicker of anger passed across Ryoma's face at the mention of Xander. "The Nohrian royals, correct? They are not your real family. You were my younger brother. You and our sister, Hinoka, were close friends as a child. Surely you remember Takumi, your brother? You and him used to fight all the time." Ryoma took a step towards Corrin. "You really don't remember any of this? Not even a single memory?"

Corrin shot his head up. "NO! I don't remember any of you! Stop telling me things like I should know what you're talking about!"

Silence reigned in the hall for a few tense moments after his outburst. Queen Mikoto regained her composure, smiling at Corrin. "I understand. Sorry for putting so much on you at once, Corrin. I understand this must be an impossible amount of information to bear all at once. Please, stay with us here at Shirasagi. Your sisters, Hinoka and Sakura will return soon. In time, I think you might remember more. Please... just give us a chance."

Her heartfelt plea drew Corrin out of his frustration. He did feel... something. Vague flashes, like a stone lying at the bottom of a lake, shimmering and ethereal. Maybe, in time, he might remember more. If even half of what his 'mother' claimed was true, then he had to know. King Garon, kidnapping him? Elise wouldn't have known. Maybe not Camilla. But Leo, probably, and Xander, definitely. They called him their brother, but they always knew. Always knew he wasn't a true son of Nohr. He wasn't sure he could handle a betrayal of that size. He had to know the truth.

"... I apologize. You're just trying to find your son again. But... right now... I don't remember any of you clearly. I'll stay. At least until I remember the truth."

Queen Mikoto smiled brightly. "That's all I ask of you, Corrin. And even if you never remember us, know this: I love you, my son. I always will, no matter where you may go."

Corrin turned his head away, embarrassed. Elise had told him that she loved him, but he saw so little of her. With Camilla there was never any doubt, but he couldn't help but feel very awkward whenever she did. He knew that Xander and Leo did, too, but they had surely never told him in words. King Garon remained far too aloof for any kind of intimacy. Corrin could feel the affection in Queen Mikoto's words. It was unfamiliar to Corrin. He wasn't sure how he felt about it.

"I... thank you. Wh-"

Before Corrin could even finish, the doors to the hall were pushed open. A man dressed in ornate gold samurai gear stepped into the room. Queen Mikoto frowned.

"What is it? I would prefer not to be disturbed right now."

The man bowed deeply. "I apologize profusely, my Queen, but I have an urgent message for Lord Ryoma."

The warrior prince of Hoshido stepped forward. "Very well. Speak."

"We're under attack from the North! Faceless have attacked the village of Illya, and are quickly overrunning it."

Ryoma's eyes widened. "No! Hinoka and Sakura are in that region!"

The Samurai nodded. "Yes, milord. I've been told they're helping to evacuate the villagers."

Ryoma nodded, a look of pure steel in his eyes. "Very well. I will personally assure this assault on our borders is repelled." He turned to Corrin. "Corrin, will you come with me? I want you to see this with your own eyes."

Corrin gestured to himself. "Me? How can you trust me? I killed so many Hoshidans at the border, how can I be allowed to come?"

Ryoma shook his head. "From what I understand, it is likely King Garon wanted that fort one way or another. They died protecting it, and that is what they desired. I, and everyone in the Hoshidan army, would be more than willing to move past the incident. You did not know what you were doing then, Corrin. You did not know the truth. Now, let me show you the rest of it."

Corrin glanced at Queen Mikoto, who nodded. "Go, Corrin. Ryoma will watch over you. Go and see how Nohr rewards our peacefulness."

The prince nodded. "Very well. Will we be going by ourselves?"

Corrin was amused to see Ryoma actually considered attacking a horde of Faceless by himself. "No. Kaze, will you come with us?"

The ninja, who had been patiently waiting to the side, nodded. "I will. Might I also suggest that Rinkah be brought? She has extensive experience in dealing with the Faceless abominations."

"Indeed. Mother, we will travel to the north on the fastest horses we can find and bring our sisters home. I swear it."

Mikoto shook her head. "No, that will take far too long. Have Orochi warp you, and take care of Corrin. That is all I ask."

Ryoma nodded, and turned around. "Come, Corrin. Let's get you a weapon from the armory, and then we shall be on our way."

"Actually, I do have my own. Kaze, did you by chance keep it when you found me?"

Kaze nodded. "Yes. Rinkah entrusted it to me for safekeeping."

He reached into the long sack he carried with him and drew Ganglari, the usual purple haze of energy around the sword very muted at the center of Hoshidan power. Reaching out, Corrin grasped the sword. He felt somehow safer with it in his hand.

Ryoma started walking for the exit. "Very well. Kaze, find Rinkah and have her meet us at the holy pool. I will have Orochi warp us from there." Corrin could see the thunder in his step. "Let's show these Nohrian abominations what happens when they threaten my sisters."

Hearing the steel in his voice, Corrin wondered if he and Xander were so different after all.

* * *

Using the restoritive powers of the water, Orochi was able to warp the four of them again after careful study of the topographical data. Their target was a snowy field, full of steep inclines and sharp dips. The village of Illya way the primary target for the faceless, so Ryoma hoped to find them there swiftly. With a flash of light, they materialized a short way out from the village.

Kaze immediately drew his shuriken. "Take a good look around, Corrin. This is a treacherous region for battle. It is important to scout ahead and look for any troublesome areas."

Ryoma began to stride towards the village. "Well said. Come, let us see if Sakura and Hinoka are still at the village."

The four warriros marched ahead to the villiage. Up close, they could see some of the outer wall was quite badly damaged, with one large chunk of it missing entirely. One guard, armed with nothing more than a rough spear, stood at the gate. He saluted as Ryoma walked up to him. "Prince Ryoma! You honor us with your presence."

The man began a bow, but Ryoma cut him off with a hand motion. "Please, there is no need for ceremony now. Tell me, are the princesses here?"

The soldier stood up straight and shook his head. "No, sir. The battle became fierce, and Lady Hinoka feared for the safety of the villagers. She led a small regiment out of the village, to lead the Faceless away to buy us time."

Ryoma sighed, frustration coming through in his voice. "Which way did they go?"

"Over that hill and the one after that. As far North West as they could go, from what I understood."

The Prince frowned, but nodded at the soldier anyway. "Alright. Stand guard here, evacuate all the villagers to Peuit. And hurry, if something goes wrong here we may be unable to help you."

With that, Ryoma broke away at a sprint. He looked over his shoulder at Corrin. "I'n going on ahead to find Hinoka and Sakura. You take your time, hunt down all the faceless in the area. Go!" He reached the top of the mountain and dissapeared over the top.

Corrin drew Ganglari. "Well then. We should probably follow after him, cover his flank."

Kaze nodded. "A wise move. Lord Ryoma could most likely eliminate all the Faceless here single handedly, but I am sure he appreciates the help."

Rinkah tossed her club from hand to hand. "Come on! Less talk, more bashing in abominations."

Looking around him, Corrin caught sight of a titular enemy quite fast. Standing hunched under a cluster of trees, a huge creature slumped. Its skin was dark green, larger than any man with an abnormally large torso and long arms and legs. It wore a simple red scap of cloth, which had once been stitched with runes to bring it to life, but now served as its only article of clothing aside from the face mask. For rather than having a face, the entirety of the monster's face was covered by a round, steel mask that covered its whole head. On the curved face of it, many breathing holes had been drilled, allowing black smoke to trickle out of the mask. It was a Faceless.

Rinkah spat. "They're pathetic. Makes me sick every time I see one of them." She raised her club high. "Let's do it a favor."

She charged forward without waiting for either of them. The Faceless, unaware of her approach, continued to mess with something, its back to her. Rinkah made it within swinging distance, bringing her club down on its helmeted head. With a burst of fire, she connected, enveloping the head in flame. Corrin turned to Kaze.

"How does she do that?"

"She is of the Flame Tribe. The blood of flames runs strong in her veins. She can warp flames to suit her will."

Corrin nodded. Much like how Flora, his maid, had been able to manipulate ice. It was an interesting use of magical talent, separate from the usual tomes. He put it out of his mind, as Rinkah slammed the club again onto the monster, causing its helmet to melt over its head, killing it through the intense heat. She turned back to the other two.

"Come on! Lord Ryoma'll kill all of them himself if we don't hurry."

Corrin shrugged and followed after Rinkah, who was already moving ahead for the hill Ryoma had traveled up. It looked like a steep incline, it would take a while to climb it. Walking along the ridge to search for a good climbing point, Corrin felt a familiar twinge of power. Circling the base of the hill, a ring of power had its source beneath Corrin's feet. He reached out, feeling the ancient Dragon Vein.

"Rinkah! Get back from the hill!"

Rinkah stepped back off the incline, and Corrin completed the ring of power with himself. The snow of the hill began to rapidly melt, vanishing off the rock as steam. The rock itself began to go liquid, seeping down into the ground. Corrin pushed further, and the hill seemed to suck itself down to ground level. With a final rush, the once steep hill had become a tiny hump on the ground. Rinkah gasped, stepping onto the new patch of bare rock.

"Did you see that? The entire hill just disintegrated! Is that the power of a Dragon Vein? I had no idea..."

Kaze walked past her, already going for the next hill. "To harness the ancient dragon powers is truly a magnificent gift. Yet I wonder if even the Royals who wield that power can fully control it..." He shrugged. "I apologize, Milord. Just wondering aloud. Either way, strategically using Dragon Veins could be the key to this rescue."

Corrin agreed with him. Using the Dragon Veins Ryoma had missed in his effort to move quickly, they could probably outrun him to get ahead. Corrin ran after Kaze, starting to sense Dragon Veins all around him. He could carve a path right through this mountain range, get through it with ease, see whoever Hinoka wa-

He didn't see the Faceless step out from behind a broken down wall. He didn't hear it approach behind him, its heavy footfalls covered over by the snow. He only heard Kaze yell out, but by then the metal gloved fist was already descending towards his skull. No human reaction time could hope to block such a blow.

Ganglari was not human.

Once again it seemed to wield itself, dragging his hand around behind his head to stop the fist in its tracks. It flicked the fist back, before slicing it off at the wrist. The Faceless fell backwards, its scream muffled inside its iron prison. All around them, Faceless began to appear, roused from their rest by the fight. Corrin gripped Ganglari with both hands, wanting to keep control of the blade as much as possible. He wasn't sure how it almost seemed to control itself, but he wasn't going to question it. Looking around him, he saw about seven of them in total, boxing them in along with the steep hills. They didn't have many places to maneuver. But then again, Leo had once told him that the best strategies were born from limitations. He would just have to find a way.

"Kaze! Are Faceless affected by your shurikens?"

The ninja nodded, already holding a few in his fists. "Yes. The poison is less effective, but it will slow them all the same."

A plan started to form in Corrin's mind as the Faceless closed in. "Hit each of the Faceless to the left of you, and then retreat for that hill." He pointed. "I'll handle these two Faceless. Rinkah, you deal with the ones Kaze hits." He didn't have time to check it they understood. He had to move. First thing first- he stabbed upwards with Ganglari at the handless Faceless, still stunned from losing its fist, stabbing just under the bottom lip of its mask and into its throat. With a spray of black ichor, it fell backwards with a groan. Before it had even hit the ground, Corrin was moving.

He sprinted across the snow, his fet barely touching the ground. Faceless may be strong, but they were clumsy and slow to react. His target saw him coming, and began to raise up its fists, but Corrin reached it before it was ready, ducking to the left and slicing its exposed armpit as he ran past. More of the black blood sprayed across the snow, and the Faceless folded on itself. Corrin jumped from foot to foot, feeling confident in his attack. He drew back Ganglari for the finishing blow. Dashing forward, he stabbed for the neck.

The monster ducked down, instead having Ganglari clang off of its tough iron helmet. The best flung a fist wildly behind it, catching Corrin with a crunching blow to the ribs. He was thrown back, landing on the snow and hitting his head on a rock. Dazed but still conscious, he drew himself up, aware of the threat still ahead of him. The faceless turned to face him, roaring loudly within its helmet. More black spurted onto the snow from its wound, but the crazed beast hardly cared at that point. It only desired to fulfill the purpose it was made for. It jumped forward with a surprising display of agility, smashing down with its good arm. Corrin dodged to the left, but stumbled on the uneven snow, almost falling. The faceless swung its fist in a horizontal arc, forcing Corrin to duck under it. When you lost the advantage, they could really put you on the defensive.

The young prince of Nohr got back into stance, walking slowly around the Faceless, looking for an opening. The creature gave him no such courtesy, instead charging at him again with a scream. In a split second decision, he stayed put rather than run. The monster raised both fists up to slam him into the snow. The motion exposed its neck, just as Corrin had hoped it would. With a quick jab, he punctured the neck and then swiftly stepped to to side. Black blood trickled down the monsters chest, and it fell face first into the snow. The only release for them from their natural violence, Corrin decided, was death. It was a mercy to the mindless creatures, unfortunate enough to be created for war.

"Milord! This one is tougher than expected!"

He turned to face his two companions, who were surrounded with the bodies of Faceless. One, however, still stood. Its skin was a dirty yellow, and the steel gauntlets that covered its fists were spiked. Corrin recalled that Leo had told him about a new breed of Faceless that were stronger and smarter than the rest. This must be one of them.

"Draw it to the hill! I have a plan to kill it."

Kaze and Rinkah pulled back towards the designated point, keeping their weapons ready. The new faceless may be smarter, but it still didn't have the intuition to recognize when it was being played. It charged after the duo, closing the gap between them at a rapid pace. Corrin sprinted for the hill, feeling the power in the ground grow. There was a Dragon Vein right next to the hill. He knew what it did. Reaching the hill, he held his hand out and forced the Dragon Vein to activate. With a hiss of steam, the hill began to melt down. Rinkah broke off, letting Kaze lead the best towards the rapidly melting hill.

"Rinkah! Force it into the hill!"

Seeing his plan, the flame princess doubled around behind the faceless, which continued to chase after Kaze. The ninja reached the hill, diving to the left to avoid the charging beast. The faceless almost fell into the churning mess, but managed to right itself, turning to paste Kaze into the snow. It would have, had Rinkah not smashed it with all her strength in the back. With a burst of fire, it was knocked right into the dissolving hill. Even through its iron mask, the scream was ear splitting. Super-heated snow and rock cooked the faceless alive, burning right through its toughened skin. With a final gurgle, the hill sucked into the ground, leaving a bare clearing of rock and a charbroiled Faceless corpse.

Corrin gasped as the pain caught up with him, clutching his ribs. "Good... good work everyone."

Kaze reached into his satchel and pulled out a clear vial filled with light yellow liquid. "I had hoped it would not be necessary, but here, Milord. I brought a Vulnerary for you."

Corrin gratefully reached out and took it, popping the cork and drinking the entire potion in one gulp. The magically enhanced liquid spread through him, easing his pains and causing his ribs to stop aching. It didn't heal much, but it got you moving again. Standing up, he wiped the black blood off of Ganglari using his cape. "We should catch up with Ryoma."

The three warriors picked up the pace, moving between two of the larger hills in the direction Ryoma had run off in. All they had to do was follow the trail of faceless corpses he left behind, all slain with a single clean cut. In the distance, they could hear shouts and the clang of metal.

"We must be close. Prepare yourselves." Kaze warned.

Coming around a particularly steep hill, Corrin caught sight of Ryoma, cutting his way through a group of Faceless. He sliced with purpose and skill, his katana practically black from all the blood coating it. Behind him, a young woman with fiery red hair was engaging a yellow skinned faceless with a strange looking spear, using the large shield attached to it for blocking strikes. Ryoma seemed perfectly fine with his group, but the red headed warrior seemed to be struggling. Corrin turned to Kaze and Rinkah. "You two help Ryoma, I'll go help her."

Rinkah grinned and rushed into the giant melee of faceless, ready to crush more Nohrian abominations. Kaze stayed at a distance, hurling shurikens with pinpoint accuracy. They had the larger group. He would deal with the yellow skin. Charging around the larger fight, he held Ganglari ahead of him. "Get back!" He shouted.

The woman turned her head to him and nodded. Stepping away, she allowed Corrin to sweep in front of her with a hard slash. The harsh slash cut open the yellow skin, causing blood to spill out onto the snow. Apparently not caring, it continued its assault, swinging its spiked fists at Corrin. He dodged the first but was forced to block the second, driven backwards by the force. The red haired woman lept around him, stabbing her spear into its waist. It let out a roar, but Corrin cut it off by stabbing his sword hilt-deep into its chest. Pulling it out to a gush of black ichor, he laughed shakily as the beast slumped down.

"Guess I did that right."

With a roar of agony, the faceless got back up and backhanded Corrin with a savage blow, cutting through his armour and scraping his stomach. The prince found himself thrown backwards, Ganglari flying out of his hand. He landed face down in a pile of snow, dazed and stunned. The faceless roared and jumped into the air, aiming to land dirrectly on him. Mere metres before the beast would have crushed him, the red haired warrior jumped to his side and held her nagita in the air. Realising its mistake too late, the yellow skin impaled itself right on the spear, stopped in its arc of hitting Corrin. With a groan, the life drained out of it and she pushed it away from her onto the snow. Kneeling down next to Corrin, she flipped him over.

"Hey, are you alright?"

Corrin blinked, his head still ringing from the blow. He vaugely recalled the red headed warrior's name. "... We're here to help you.. Hinoka."

Hinoka laughed. "Yes, and you did an excellent job. Who are you, anyway? I thought I knew most of my brother's troops." Before Corrin could reply, she waved her hand. "Never mind. I appreciate the help, but it'll take more than a few 800 pound monsters to keep me down."

Corrin sat up, clearing his head. "Well, I'm glad one of us still feels confident. Looks like Ryoma did most of the work, anyway."

Hinoka pulled Ganglari out of the snow and handed it to him. "Hey, sorry. I didn't mean to be so dismissive. Thank you for coming all the way out here to help me, even if it didn't go so well. I owe you one... so take this." She handed him a square vial filled with dark brown liquid. "Use it to heal your wounds."

"Thank you" he gasped. Popping the cork, he glugged it down greedily. This one was much more potent that a simple Vulenary, fully healing all his scrapes and bruises. He was sure it would hurt tomorrow, but for now he felt good as new. He stood up, shaking the snow off his armor. Hinoka looked across at her brother, who with the help of Rinkah and Kaze had finished off the entire group of faceless.

"Hey, you never did tell me your name."

"Oh, sorry. I'm Corrin. Nice to meet you!"

A look of confusion passed across Hinoka's face, but before she could ask her question a roar echoed out over the snowy plain. Looking at the tall hill just ahead of them, a gang of four yellow skins came over its crest. One among them was adorned with an ornate helmet and spike gauntlet. The leader. All faceless groups had a leader that co-ordinated them, organised their assault. They were said to be the strongest creations of Nohr. Even Ryoma looked worried as they began to slowly descend the hill. Corrin stood.

"Excuse me for a moment, Hinoka."

He broke into a sprint, already feeling the Dragon Vein that encircled the hill. Reaching out with his hand, he tried to access it. Not close enough. He kept running, constantly trying to trigger the vein. Ryoma yelled out to him.

"Corrin! What are you doing?" He began to run after the prince, anxious to stop him running straight into the horde.

Finally, Corrin felt the Dragon Vein react to his power. It gathered into his clenched fist, bursting to move into the heart of the hill. Unsure of how to release such a huge amount of power, he acted on instinct. Drawing his fist back, he punched the hill. Yellow energy rippled outwards, causing the surface level snow the evaporate immediately. The rock then began to melt, becoming the strange liquid/solid combination that made no sense. The faceless sank into the hill, screaming as they were cooked by the super-heated rock. In just a few moments, the once tall hill had retracted into the ground, and the faceless were nowhere to be seen- incinerated entirely. Ryoma caught up with Corrin, slowing to a walk.

"... Incredible. There was a Dragon Vein there this whole time?"

Corrin nodded. "Yes. Most of the hills in this region seem to be connected to one."

Ryoma laughed. "And I didn't even notice any. Thank you, Corin. I don't know if even I could have fought all of them."

Hinoka stared at Corrin, now certain in her suspicions. "Sakura! You can come out now!"

A pile of soft snow shifted, and from behind it stepped a girl in a priestess robe. She carried a healing stave, and had the same red hair as Hinoka- albeit much more organised and with a lighter tint. Ryoma turned to the royal princesses.

"Hinoka, Sakura! I'm so glad that you're both safe." He looked around. "But where are your troops? Hinoka, your pegasus?"

Hinoka stared at the ground. "We were ambushed by faceless hiding on the hills. All... all of my soldiers are dead. My pegasus, injured. I told it to fly back to the castle, lest it be killed. I... led them all into a slaughter."

Ryoma laid a hand on her shoulder. "Sister, I am so sorry. Do not blame yourself for their loss. They gladly gave their lives to defend the villagers."

Hinoka looked up at Ryoma. "Are they safe?"

He nodded. "Yes. I made sure of it."

She nodded sadly. "Then perhaps it may have been worth it. We need to find their bodies, so that they can be returned to their families."

The younger princess hugged her sister from behind. "You were very brave, Hinoka. I wouldn't have survived if you didn't help me. Don't beat yourself up so much."

Hinoka nodded, and gently tore herself free of their grips. "Thank you. Both of you. I'll be fine." She turned to face Corrin, staring at him intently. "Just fine."

Deciding this was a good time for proper introductions, Corrin stepped forward. "Greetings, Lady Sakura and Hinoka. My name is-"

"Your name is Corrin. I know. I suspected it from the moment I saw you" Hinoka cut in.

Suspecting where this was leading, Corrin nodded. "Er, yes. Nice to meet you properly."

Sakura looked up at her elder sister, who had tears brimming in the corners of her eyes. "Hinoka? Are you okay?"

Hinoka ran forward, closing the gap between them around throwing her arms around her brother's neck. "Finally... After all these years." She sniffled. "I... I've missed you so much!"

Corrin froze up. For the second time in a day, he was being hugged by someone he barely knew. Yet for Mikoto, he had felt nothing but awkward. With Hinoka... Staring at her wild red hair, he remembered something. A distant memory, dredged from the lake of time. That same hair on a girl much smaller, playing with a wooden sword. Tripping and landing on her back. Playing together. Laughter. He... Remembered Hinoka. With trembling hands, he placed his arms around her as well.

"I... Did not remember you when I was gone. I forgot the time we spent as children, growing up together. But now, I miss the time I lost. The time I could have spent being your brother, and you my sister. It is... Good to see you again, Hinoka."

Ryoma smiled as the two embraced each other tightly. "You and Hinoka were always so attached to each other when you were little. When you were taken from us, she cried for months. One day, she stopped crying and picked up the nagita. Every day she has spent training, training to get you back from Nohr. And now... Here you are."

Hinoko sniffled, breaking away from Corrin. "I'm sorry, Corrin. I'm not usually this emotional. But I'm just so sorry to have you back! Take that, Nohrian Scumbags! We win, you lose!"

Corrin felt slightly offended at the Nohrian comment, but decided to let it slide. Hinoka's enthusiasm was infectious, and he found himself smiling. "We certainly handled those faceless. I've never seen one until today."

Hinoka shrugged. "I call 'em dead meat. Nohr sends a new wave every few weeks. Usually our border guards get them, but one of our forts were in chaos and this lot slipped through."

Corrin paled. The fort... he'd done that. It had been him who'd killed all those soldiers. Because of him, the faceless made it through. He was the reason all those soldiers died. Hinoka and Sakura both almost died. Because of his choice. His fault.

Seeing his immediate discomfort, Ryoma cleared his throat. "Hinoka is not the only one who shouldn't blame them self, Corrin. You didn't send those faceless. Nohr did. King Garon did."

"But they wouldn't have cleared the border if it wasn't for me!"

"You don't know that. Nohr sends those monsters constantly to try and destabilize villages. They might have made it through regardless."

Corrin looked around him, seeing only death. "Father sends these things to attack innocent people? He... he wouldn't do that!"

Hinoka scoffed. "Of course he would. He's pure evil. Sometimes they even kill the mages that sent them, but Nohr doesn't care. All they want is for us to give in. To surrender. I won't ever forgive them for that, or for stealing you away. They'll pay for all the suffering they've caused!"

Corrin thought back to what he had seen of King Garon. All his siblings respected and cared for their father- Well, he supposed they weren't really his siblings, were they? If they lied to him about who he really was, how much else did they keep from him? Maybe Nohr really were the villains. But... What Leo had said, about wanting to redistribute wealth, protect all the people. He seemed so genuine. And King Garon... Wasn't unfair in his actions. He just wanted to protect Nohr. Right?

Right?

Looking around him, Corrin wasn't sure how much he could justify any of it.

* * *

They returned to the capital on horses borrowed from Illya. Queen Mikoto was waiting for them at the front gate, anxious to see their safe return. "Oh, my children! I'm so glad to see you safe!" She stooped down and embraced Sakura, stroking the younger girls hair. "Are you hurt at all? Should I call for a healer?"

Hinoka shook her head. "No, we're fine. A few moldy beasts aren't gong to take down the royal family of Hoshido!"

Mikoto smiled at her elder daughter. "Quite right. But of course, I do so worry when you go out on these missions. Surely it would be safer if you stayed in the castle?"

Hinoka frowned. "It is our duty to protect the people. What king of rulers would we be if we just stayed safe in our fortress while the common people are slaughtered by Nohr?"

The Queen smiled. "You do so remind me of your father, Hinoka. Please, come inside. I have prepared some food for you, I'm sure you must be hungry."

Corrin expected a small table of snacks. What he saw when he entered the banquet hall stunned him. A long table, filled with fruit, meat, and vegetables he didn't know could be so colorful. With all the food there, they could have fed everyone in the Northern Fortress for a month. Ryoma, Hinoka and Sakura sat down and began to eat, using strange instruments to pick up the food. Corrin stared at the display, not sure whether to be confused or horrified. They had this much food in Hoshido? Enough that they could just throw a banquet at a whim? When Corrin had wanted any special type of food, he had to put in a requisition that could take months to arrive, if at all. There was no way they could eat all of that food. Who did they think they were, wasting it all like this?

"Corrin? Are you going to sit down?"

He looked over at Hinoka, who had expectantly prepared a mat for him to sit on. He shook his head. "I'm... Not hungry." He suddenly felt anxious to leave the room. "Is there a place I could sleep, please?"

Queen Mikoto clapped her hands. "Of course, of course! You must be tired after such a long day. Follow me. I have just the place."

Corrin followed Queen Mikoto out of the banquet hall, the aroma of food they couldn't possibly fully eat wafting after him. She led him down a few corridors that had exquisite murals painted on them, and finally through a sliding door.

"Welcome back, Corrin. This is your old room."

Corrin looked around the room. Yes, it certianly did look like the kind of place he would have loved as a child. A huge display of wooden and mechanical toys were stacked neatly in a box, and a bed far too large for a child dominated the far left corner of the room. One wall was completely filled with childish drawings. Corrin walked over to it and pulled one off the wall. "What was this?"

Queen Mikoto looked over his shoulder. "Oh! That's a picture you drew when you were a little boy. This is your father, that's me, and that at is. It's so cute!"

Corrin stared down at the childish stick figures. His 'father' was little more than a scribble wearing a helmet. None of it stirred any memories. He placed it down on a carved wood desk and sighed. Queen Mikoto continued to walk around the room.

"We couldn't bear to touch a thing in this room after you were taken. If we put your things away, it would feel lke giving up." She turned to him, smiling. "You've grown so much. I can't believe how handsome you are!"

Corrin coughed. "I still don't remember any of this."

Mikoto cocked her head. "Oh?"

"I... I just don't know how to respond to your stories. I believe I'm your child, I think I remember Hinoka, but... everyone else here just feels like a stranger to me."

Mikoto smiled sadly. "I understand, Corrin. Please don't worry about it."

Corrin sighed. "I'm sorry. You've been kind to me, but I still don't feel anything..."

Mikoto laid a hand on his shoulder. "It makes sense. You spent your childhood in Nohr, surrounded by those vipers. I'm sure they kept you quite sheltered. You will need time to think all of this through, to search your soul. But I hope that one day we can be a family again."

Corrin stayed silent. Mikoto turned to the door. "For now, make yourself comftorble. Sleep, if you wish, or explore the castle grounds. I'm sure there will be plenty of food left over if you feel hungry, as well."

I bet they'll be food left over, Corrin thought darkly. What do you do with leftovers? Throw it out? Nohr could have used that to feed a family for more than a month. He sat down on the over sized bed and sighed. He could hardly blame Hoshido for living this way. It was how they were used to it. But all the same, it was hard to sleep in this castle of luxury knowing there were hundreds in Nohr who would do anything to get a piece of Hoshido wealth for themselves.

* * *

Corrin hadn't been able to sleep. The bed had been too soft, and too large, a far cry from the functional and adequate bed he'd had at the Northern fortress. He left the castle grounds and began to wander the area around it, taking in the beautiful view and fields full of bountiful crops growing without any problems. A harvest like that in Nohr would be unheard of. For a moment, he simply longed to be back with his siblings in the Northern Fortress. All he had to worry about there was his training with Xander and finding things to do. Things had been so much... simpler.

 _"You are the ocean's grey waves,"_

Corrin turned his head towards the stunningly beautiful voice, coming from the large lake just outside the castle grounds. A figure was standing by the shore, singing a haunting yet beautiful melody. It resonated with him, striking at some primal part of him that he didn't know he had. He walked towards her, anxious to hear to better.

 _"Destined to seek, life beyond the shore, just out of reach"_

 _"Yet the waters ever change,"_

 _"Flowing like time,"_

 _"The path is yours to climb"_

Corrin took a step onto the broadwalk the mysterious singer was standing on, and she stopped immediately. She turned around to face him, a questioning expression on her face. Corrin cleared his throat, realizing he had just snuck up on her.

"Er, hello. I'm sorry to bother you, I just... got lost in your singing. There was just something about that song that captivated me."

The mystery singer smiled, as if that was something she heard a lot. "You must be Prince Corrin. It's nice to finally meet you in person."

He nodded. "Yes, that's me. Who are you, if you don't mind me asking?"

"I'm Azura. Former princess of Nohr."

Corrin stared at her. With long blue hair, fair skin and a petite, light body, she didn't look anything like the Nohr nobles that he knew. Not to mention nobody had ever told him about there being another Nohr princess. "Former? I don't understand. If that were so, I would surely have heard of you. I grew up amongst the Nohr nobles."

Azura's smile fell. "I have been in Hoshido a rather long time. Almost as long as you were in Nohr. When you were taken, the Hoshidans tried many times to get you back, but you were too deep in Nohr territory. I, however, wasn't nearly as welll guarded. They kidnapped me, as a hostage to try trade for you." She smiled grimly. "King Garon wasn't interested in giving you up, however. The Hoshidans were forced to keep me."

Corrin could only guess how it would have felt growing up in Nohr if he knew the royals had taken him from his rightful home. That was what Azura had gone through, no comforting lie to make things easier. "Gods... I'm sorry."

Azura shrugged. "It's not so bad. I've lived a happy life here in Hoshido. The people of Hoshido tolerate me, and Queen Mikoto seems to treat me like one of her own daughters. I may always be an outsider, but I've not been mistreated."

"Like her own daughter? Hm..."

Azura raised an eyebrow. "Did something happen between you and Queen Mikoto?"

"No. I just don't know what to do. She seems perfectly lovely- everyone here does. But I don't feel any connection to her. But she loves me, and so do all my blood siblings- who I've just met."

Azura nodded. "I undertand. If I were to go back to Nohr, I suspect I'd feel the same way."

Corrin felt an immediate affinity for the strange, blue haired songstress. They were similar in many ways, he decided. "Do you think you could start over there? Live a new life among strangers?"

She shook her head. "No. Given the choice, I would stay here. Nohr is far too alien to me at this point for me to even consider going back."

Corrin looked around him at the land of plenty, and couldn't help but feel exactly the same way about Hoshido. Maybe, if he gave it time, he could get used to it. But more than anything, he wanted to see his Nohrian siblings again. Even if it was only to say goodbye. Azura started to walk past him.

"It was nice to meet you, Corrin. At least I've finally met the man I was to be traded for. All I ask of you is this: What are you going to do with your new life?"

Corrin sat down on the boardwalk, letting his feet dangle in the clear water. "I don't know. For now, I'm just going to spend some time thinking. This seems a good place for it."

Nodding, the lost princess of Nohr left the lost prince of Hoshido to his thoughts. He had a lot of them to think through. And on the far side of the lake, hiding in the reeds, Lilith watched as her friend pondered his fate. She longed to rush across the lake and comfort him in his hour of need, but she restrained herself. This would be a decision he would have to come to on his own. One that he had to make himself.

A choice that would change the fate of everyone, across all nations.

* * *

 _In the white light,_

 _A hand reaches through_


	6. Chapter 5: Mother

Three days passed in which Corrin barely spoke to anyone. He drifted around the castle grounds like a ghost, desperately trying to grasp at long forgotten memories that drifted at the edge of his mind, just out of reach. It infuriated him, the feeling of something that he should know but couldn't remember. Interacting with his 'family' only made things worse, as they all brought up memories from his past. He knew they were just trying to help him remember, but in the end it only frustrated him further. Instead, he kept to himself in contemplative silence, trying his best to sort through the complicated mess his life had become.

That was how he found himself in the royal garden, lying under a cherry blossom tree. He breathed in the scent of fresh life, and felt the memories of time spent here tickle at the corner of his mind. He couldn't chase them. If he chased them, he'd lose them. Sighing again, he gave up. Maybe he'd never remember. He'd just have to make new memories, right? Hinoka, Ryoma, Sakura and Azura had all accepted him as their brother, giving him space and accepting that he barely ate during their extravagant meal times. But somehow, he felt that he couldn't relax there. For as long as he couldn't remember them, he couldn't really call them his family. What if it wasn't true? What if his real family was back in Nohr, waiting for him? Despite the evidence to the contrary, Corrin couldn't let the thought go. So, he laid back down under the tree, trying his best to recall.

"You look tired."

Corrin opened his eyes, expecting to see Hinoka or Azura trying to strike up a conversation to him. He sat bolt upright when he instead saw the dark blue hair and maid uniform of Lilith. The Astral Dragon stepped over a small stream and walked towards him. "I'm so, so sorry for leaving you, Corrin. Please forgive me."

Corrin got up from the ground, brushing the pink blossoms off his clothing. "Lilith! Where did you go? I called for you, but you didn't come."

She sighed. "I know. And I'm sorry. But I had to let you find out the truth. I... Didn't have the courage to tell you myself."

Corrin stared at her hard. "You knew, then? For how long?"

"I overheard it once, when Garon was discussing it with Xander in one of his visits. I... Didn't want to tell you. It would have torn your world apart. But when Rinkah found you, I decided it would be good for you to learn the truth straight from the horse's mouth, as it were."

He sighed. He could see she was genuinely sorry, and he wasn't one to hold grudges. "I suppose. So then, I truly am of Hoshido."

"You still suspect otherwise?"

"No, not really. Just one last niggling thought in my mind. Where have you been these last days?"

"Exploring. It has been a long time since I was in Hoshido last. I took the opportunity to see how its changed." She smiled slightly. "Typically for this place, it hasn't much."

Corrin shrugged. "So then, why are you here now?"

Lilith fidgeted with a stray thread on her dress. "I wanted to let you know... I'm still here for you. I feel terrible about leaving you behind. I'll always be there when you call."

Corrin grinned. "Genuinely, this time?"

Lilith nodded. "Yes. No matter what, I will always watch over you." She looked towards the garden entrance. "I also came to tell you about another matter, but it seems Sakura approaches to tell you herself. You will see me again."

Corrin glanced towards the door, and then back to Lilith. Except she had vanished, a pure white swallow flapping its wings over the garden walls. The doors opened, and sure enough Sakura walked out with her healing staff in hand. She looked over at Corrin curiously.

"Big brother? Were you talking to somebody?"

Deciding that this wasn't the best time to explain about the Astral Dragon that followed him everywhere, Corrin shook his head. "No, nobody. What do you need, Sakura?"

Sakura pointed inside. "M-mother would like to speak to you. I mean, if that's not too much trouble."

Corrin smiled. Hinoka reminded him of Elise, except a thousand times more timid. You could drop a pin in her presence and it would still startle her. "No, its no trouble. Sitting out here moping certainly isn't going to help anybody."

He followed after Sakura, who was already vanishing back inside. Ironically, Sakura was the sibling he felt the least tension towards, mainly because both of them were getting to know each other for the first time. She had just been born when he was taken, and therefore there was no pre existing relationship he didn't remember like with Hinoka. He could just talk with Sakura, and when you sat her down for a conversation she certainly could do that. By now having figured out the basic layout of the castle, he made his way to the main hall, where he now knew was also the throne room. Queen Mi- His mother was already waiting for him up by the ornately styled throne.

"You look as though you're feeling a little better after a few days on your own, Corrin."

Corrin nodded. He greatly appreciated that Mikoto had given him the space he needed. It must have been very difficult for the poor woman to stay away from the son she had just had returned to her. "Yes, I think I am. I still have so many questions, but at least now I have a few answers. Thank you for giving me the space to think."

His mother smiled warmly. "Of course. I'm glad you're feeling better." She turned towards the golden throne. "Dear, this may seem strange, but I have a favor to ask of you."

Corrin shrugged. "Alright. What is it?"

"Would you try sitting on this throne for a minute or two?"

He looked at her hesitantly. "Why?"

"Apart from seeing how you look on it? Well... This throne is actually the source of a Dragon Vein, infused with the power of the first dragons. It is said those who sit upon this throne regain their true mind and form. I thought that if you sat upon the throne, then-"

Corrin frowned, jumping to the unsavory conclusion. "Wait. Do you not trust me? Do you think I'm under some kind of Nohrian spell?"

Queen Mikoto shook her head quickly, raising a hand in placation. "No! It has nothing to do with trust. I just wondered if your memory loss was because the Nohrians cast some kind of spell on you. If so, then maybe this throne could release you from it. Bring those memories back. Those sweet memories of me and you siblings."

Corrin deflated, feeling rather foolish that he had jumped to the worst conclusion. "I see. Sorry for misunderstanding."

His mother shrugged, turning away from the throne back to him. "No, I'm sorry for pushing all this on you. I don't want to force you to do something you don't want."

Corrin looked at the throne. Why didn't he want to sit down on it? It could bring back all his memories. Surely, that would fix a lot of things, right? Cautiously, he walked towards the throne. "No. I'll do it. You've been so patient, so kind, it's only fair that I do my part in trying to regain my memories."

He turned around and sat down on the throne. He felt the familiar power of a Dragon Vein shimmering under him. Ganglari began to pulse faster, gaining more energy simply by being near it. No question, the throne was a powerful object. He waited for it to do something. Waited. And waited. And kept waiting. After a full minute of anxiously waiting, he felt nothing different.

Queen Mikoto sighed, disappointment clear on her face. "At least this shows the Nohrians had the decency to not corrupt your memories. No spell is cast upon you, my child. Just the passage of time dulling your memory." She smiled again. "That's fine. It just means we have to wait a little longer for them to come back. Don't worry, Corrin. I can wait as long as it takes."

Corrin smiled back and stood up from the throne. Quite apart from being an artifact of immeasurable power, it was also very comfortable. He almost didn't want to get up off it. At the far end of the hall, another person walked into the room. Queen Mikoto tapped Corrin on the shoulder as he walked closer.

"Oh, hello Yukimura. What brings you here?"

The robed man bowed deeply. "Pardon the intrusion, Queen Mikoto, but the ceremony is about to begin."

She raised a hand to her mouth. "Goodness, already? I must have completely lost track of time." She gestured to the man for Corrin's benefit. "Corrin, you probably don't remember him, but this is Yukimura. He's our prime strategist, and one of the reasons Nohr hasn't overrun us yet."

Yukimura laughed. "You are too kind, Milady. You yourself deserve far more credit. That said, it is good to meet you, Prince Corrin. I am here to help you in any way I can."

Before the conversation could continue, the rest of the royals entered the throne hall. Ryoma, dressed in his full battle dress, Hinoka in her Pegasus rider gear and Hinoka in a simple Preistess robe. The door was almost thrown off its hinges as the fourth sibling walked in, Takumi. Corrin was aware that his 'brother' had arrived at the castle yesterday, but Takumi had made no attempt to make contact with him so Corrin had decided not to seek him out either. He had a long head of silver hair, much longer than Corrin's own and drawn back into a long ponytail the reached all the way down to him back. Even in the sanctuary of the castle, he still carried his sacred bow, the Fujiin Yumi. Lastly, Azura quietly stepped into the room, trying not to be noticed.

Mikoto smiled as all of her children stood before her at last. "Thank you for all coming. I have decided to make a public announcement about Corrin's arrival here. There have been rumors circulating about how he is just a captured Nohrian prince, and I would like to crush those rumors once and for all. Yukimura, is everything ready?"

The tactician nodded. "Yes, milady. People are already beginning to gather at the plaza."

The Queen of Hoshido smiled. "Excellent, thank you. Takumi, Hinoka, Sakura, would you mind terribly if you gave him a tour of the city? I thought he might like to know the area before the event. Oh, and Azura, would you mind going with them?"

Hinoka nodded. "Absolutely. We'll be happy to show him around."

Takumi shrugged. "As you command, mother."

Azura dipped her head. "It would be my pleasure."

Their mother bowed to them slightly. "Thank you. If you'd excuse me, I need to speak with Yukimura first, but I'll join you at the plaza soon." With that, she walked down and out of the hall, Yukimura already discussing matters with her. Once she was out the door, the nobles dispersed slightly. Ryoma excused himself, saying he had to clean his armor before the ceremony. Corrin stood next to Azura.

"Thanks for coming along, Azura."

The Nohrian princess smiled. "Not at all. Anything to get you away from moping around the castle."

Sakura smiled, grabbing his hand and pulling him towards the door. She was almost as confident as Elise when she got passionate about something. "Come on, Corrin! I can't wait to show you around. I think you'll l-love it here."

Smiling, he followed his younger sister out of the hall, followed by Azura, Hinoka and much more distantly by Takumi. As they walked towards the castle exit, Mikoto watched them from a distance.

"I hope Corrin is truly okay with this..."

Yukimura shrugged. "Yes. I can't imagine the position he's in. It's a lot to process. That said, I do think he looks happy there."

Mikoto smiled. "Yes, I'm sure he is. I just can't help but worry."

Yukimura laid a hand on the queen's shoulder. "Leave worrying to me, Milady. Simply focus on the fact that you have your son back. It is alright for the Queen of Hoshido to be happy, you know."

"I know. And truly, I've never felt happier than I have now. I just... Don't ever want to lose it."

Yukimura decided that now was not the time to tell his Queen about the suspicious amount of Nohrian forces amassing on the Northern border.

* * *

The city square was full of more people than Corrin had ever seen in one place. He could barely move through the crowd, full of vibrant banners and bartering voices and the sweet aromas of various foods on sale. The old woman manning the stall he was currently trying to move past grabbed his sleeve.

"Hey, young man! Would you like to try a sample of one of out world famous roast potatoes? They're delicious and nutritious! I swear you'll love 'em!"

It was just a free sample, right? Corrin reasoned. "Well... Sure, why not?" He took a small handful of the thinly slices potatoes. Taking a bite, it was unlike anything he had ever eaten. "Mmmm! I've never tasted spices like this before. These are amazing!"

The old lady grinned. "Heh, thanks. I call 'em chips. I swear, these things are the future!" She pointed a wrinkled finger at Azura, who was having a similar problem trying to move through the crowd. "Here, take a basket on the house, give some to your lady friend there! Just tell your friends about 'em!"

Corrin took the small thatch basket filled with the strange, thinly sliced potatoes. "Well, thank you very much!" He turned around, basket in hand. "Hey, Azura! Do you want some?"

Smiling politely, Azura took one or two of them. "Thank you, Corrin. That's very kind of you."

"What, do you not like them?"

"Err, no, it's just... They're rather salty, aren't they?"

Corrin shrugged. As far as he was concerned, having heavy salt and vinegar was the only way to eat these things. "Well, maybe. Still, it was kind of her to give them to us, wasn't it? Everyone is really friendly here. And it's so... Bright. It's quite a contrast from the fortress I grew up in."

"I'm glad you like it. Like I said, I've always been happy here."

A new voice cut in from behind Corrin. "Just don't get too comfortable, 'brother'."

Corrin turned to face Takumi, who had pushed his way through the crowd to them. "I'm sorry?"

The Hoshidan grimaced. "I'm saying, don't settle in too much. Shouldn't you be heading back to Nohr soon?"

Azura sighed, apparently well used to this. "Takumi..."

"Hey, who said you could call me by that name? You haven't earned that privillege either. Call me Lord, or Prince, if you must speak to me at all."

Corrin stared at him, dumbfounded. "That doesn't even make any sense. She's been in Hoshido as long as I've been gone. Shouldn't that be enough to consider her family?"

Takumi shrugged. "I don't care. I don't trust either of you. I just wanted to say that to your face." With that, the prince stalked back into the crowd, leaving Azura and Corrin in a much worse mood.

Azura sighed. "Well, not everyone can be kind, I suppose. Don't let it get to you, he's like that even to his actual siblings."

Corrin was about to reply, until he felt a soft tug on his shirt. Looking to the left, he saw Sakura had made her way through the crown and was trying to get his attention over the noise. "Hello, Sakura."

"I'm so sorry for losing you in the crowd! I got quite lost there for awhile." She looked at the sour looks on their faces, and then at the rapidly retreating form of Takumi. "Is he being mean again? I apologize for Takumi's rudeness. He's a bit of a hot head."

Corrin sighed, taking another chip from the basket. "I just don't understand why he's so hostile."

Sakura shrugged. "Honestly, I think he's a little jealous. Ryoma's the crown prince, you're the long lost son everyone is searching for, and then he gets stuck in the middle. He can't help but feel a little ignored."

"... It still doesn't excuse him from his poor attitude." Corrin muttered.

Hinoka burst through the crowd, catching sight of Corrin and Azura. "There you are! Come on, mother sent me. The ceremony is starting!"

Corrin followed Hinoka and Sakura up to the podium, where Queen Mikoto had just stepped up to. The whole royal family made their way onto the podium, much to the glee of the crowd, who all clapped and cheered. Corrin thought back to Windmire, where the people had bowed in respect and fear. Certainly not ecstatic clapping and cheers. Stepping up onto the main podium, Corrin felt dizzied by the huge crowd in front of him. He hoped that mother didn't call him to speak. With a wave of her hand, Queen Mikoto brought the crowd to silence. It was quite surprising how such a small woman could command such power, but she managed it.

"Greetings, loyal people of Hoshido. I have called this assembly so that you in the capital can be the first to hear of some glorious, and wonderful news. I hope that soon it shall spread across the entire kingdom." She gestured to Corrin. "Many have heard rumors of a Nohrian royal who recently took up residence in the castle. Well, those of you with long memories will know that, many years ago, when we lost the great King Sumeragi..." She paused, gathering herself. "My husband, we also lost a prince. Nohr kidnapped my child, forever stealing the life he should have had."

Many of the older people in the crowd nodded, some of the them looking angry. There were a few shouts of 'Nohran scum!' from the back. Mikoto continued.

"But as sad as the past is, I am here to celebrate the present. For the gods have been kind to me, and returned what I once thought to be lost. I present to you, Prince Corrin of Hoshido, returned from the land of Nohr."

There was stunned silence for a moment. Then, scattered applause, picking up into a raucous shout that filled the courtyard. This wasn't just about the returned prince, although many were glad for that as well. No, it was more that Hoshido had managed to pull one over Nohr. Finally, after so many years of losses, they had finally won something from Nohr. Corrin stared into the ecstatic crowd. He couldn't see a single face that wasn't laughing, smiling or cheering. Except...

Right near the front, a strange hooded figure stood. His dark blue cloak covered his entire body, with not a single inch of skin exposed. They simply stood there, arms folded, not moving a muscle. Corrin felt Ganglari twitch at his side. Was the man a danger? He sill hadn't moved an inch. What was his game? He was dragged from his musings by his mother, who gently took his hand.

"My son, I am sorry to thrust this upon you, but I think it would be good for you to speak to the people. It has been so long since you were last here, many of them do not know you at all. Remind them of who you are, and where you stand with them."

Corrin groaned internally. Leo and Xander had tried their best to instill the skill of public speaking into him, but even in front of an audience of two he had stuttered and struggled, and that was when he had a script to read off. An ad-lib speech in front of an entire capital city? He sighed. Well, there was nothing like a trial by fire. He walked forward, clearing his throat. Corrin was so nervous that he didn't notice Ganglari was beginning to tremble, dark red smoke pouring off the blade. With a creak, a single dark eye opened on the hilt. Ganglari had been fully awakened.

"Um, well, first of all-"

Corrin made it no further in his speech. With a burst of red energy, Ganglari flew off his hip and straight into the crowd. The mysterious figure in the blue hood reached up their hand and caught it effortlessly, twirling it like they knew the blade perfectly. Red smoke poured off it, leaving a trail as the figure casually swung it. Every head turned to face the strange event, but they didn't have long to stare. With a grunt, the stranger drove the blade into the ground,creating a shower of black sparks. From the blade of the sword a purple ball of energy was formed, covering the blade in a sphere of destructive power. The figure twisted the blade, and the orb of energy grew outwards exponentially in an instant.

All the villagers nearby were immediately incinerated by the sphere, which continued to grow until it covered half the square. With a final blast, the orb dissipated, sending a shock wave outwards into the city, entirely flattening buildings nearby and destabilizing others. From the ground zero, several shards of familiar red metal cam flying straight towards Corrin and Queen Mikoto. The most ironic thing was, the first thing that came into Corrin's mind was that Ganglari could deflect it. Then his mind caught up with what was happening, and realized there was no way to avoid the lethal shards flying right at him.

Then his vision was obscured by the smooth black hair of his mother as she stepped in front of him.

He felt the impacts through her as the shards pierced her body. She was thrown backwards into him, and he barely caught her with the force she was thrown back at. Corrin felt himself falling backwards, but he rightened himself to be sitting up, his mother lying limp on his lap. He rolled her over, trying to see how badly she was hurt.

"Mother! Are... are you badly injured?"

Queen Mikoto looked up at her son, concern written all over her face. "No...you... You're not hurt? Tell me you're okay."

Corrin nodded, trying to see where her wounds were. To his shock, he found that there were none. But he had seen the shards fly at him, felt him his his mother. Where were they? What were they? "I'm fine. Please, hold on. We need to get you a healer."

Queen Mikoto smiled, her eyes closing. "I'm so... glad..."

She slumped down, limp. Corrin stared at her, not beliving that his mother was being taken from him so soon after he had found her. She couldn't be dead. That would be far too cruel a fate. He grabbed her shoulders, shaking her.

"MOTHER!"

She couldn't be dead, she's not dead. Corrin repeated the mantra in his head, trying desperately to convince himself it was true. Distantly, he was aware of Ryoma leaping at the man in blue with a katana drawn, but his focus was on the woman below him. The woman who had shown him nothing but love, care, patience and attention ever since he had arrived, and expected none in return. How... Why? Corirn's mind raced, unable to comprehend why the gods had seen fit to take his mother. WHY?

Corrin did not remember much after that. The world became a blur of red and blue, pain and destruction. But Sakura saw all, and what she saw terrified her. Corrin became enveloped in a burning red aura, starting at his hands and spreading all over him. It glowed so white hot that she was forced to look away. When next she looked back, it was not her elder brother that stood over the Queen. No, it was a being much more ancient, and fearsome.

Four pointed legs, like the delicate legs of a deer, ending with black feet that looked like human hands. Pure white plated skin, stooped over onto all fours, and with a long neck ending in a head with seemingly no eyes. Sakura recognized it instantly from the painting that hung in the castle. An ancient dragon. Corrin had transformed into an ancient dragon. The beast stood, shaky on its legs, standing for the first time. Then, its eyes focused on the man in blue, standing at the far side of the square, having warped away form Ryoma's assault. It pawed the ground with its foot.

Then it let out a roar which stirred the heavens.

The dragon- for it was no longer Corrin, not in body nor mind- charged at his mother's attacker, primal fury in every bounding leap it made. It drew showed no signs of slowing down, bearing straight towards the man in blue. With a display of impressive agility, the mystery man jumped to the side, avoiding the first stike of the dragon.

"Show me... what you've got. Heh. Heh. Heh." A horrible, disembodied voice ripped out from the hooded figure. It was monotone, impossible to discern gender or any other specifics. They drew Ganglari, which was now fully awakened, the eye on the hilt open and squinting around the battlefield with the blade wriggling like a tentacle.

The being snapped its fingers, and around the devastated square a half dozen soldiers appeared. Ryoma stared at them, his katana drawn. The harder you looked at them, the more they seemed to not truly be there- like a purple haze. Semi visible warriors. They didn't look real.

"Sakura! Hinoka! Get behind me!" Ryoma yelled.

Sakura cowered behind her elder brother, while Hinoka stood next to him with a nagita. She looked at what had once been Corrin, trading blows with the cloaked figure. "What is that!?"

Ryoma stared at it, just as astounded at what Corrin had become. "And ancient dragon... I thought I'd never see the day..."

He clenched his blade tighter as the flickering figures approached closer. They may not be solid, but he was willing to bet their swords would still cut. For now, he would have to leave the cloaked figure to Corrin while he dealt with them.

"Sakura, you're our support. Heal one of us if we get injured. Hinoka, I need you to handle the ones with spears, they have reach over me. Takumi, eliminate whoever you can hit. Azura, I don't expect you to fight. Stay back, defend Sakura if things become difficult."

His commanding voice struck the Royal siblings into motion, stepping into battle stance. Hinoka brandished her nagita, tears in here eyes. "Come and try it, you monsters! You'll pay for what you've done today!"

Seemingly taking it as a challenge, the mystery figures charged at the small Royal party, smiles across their ghostly faces. Takumi loosed an arrow from the Fuujin Yumi which flew right into the head of one of the invaders. The figure dissipated, vanishing completely. He had no time to prepare any more arrows, however, for the horde came upon them and they were in melee combat.

Hinoka stabbed out at one of the two spearmen, trying her best to hit at a gap in their armor. Being barely visible, it made it difficult to figure out exactly where that was. Ryoma forced three of the swordsmen away from the main group, engaging all three of them in a duel. He didn't let up, his divine blade Raijinto crackling with electrical energy. Even when his strikes were blocked, they sent out a burst of lightning which hurt the invaders. Hinoka scored a lucky stab with her nagita, but the invader seemed to hardly notice the pain. He swept his own spear downwards, cracking Hinoka on the head with it. She almost fell over, but remained firm, driving her spear in all the way. Takumi loosed another arrow, this one deflected by a swift sworded invader. As Sakura sent a healing pulse into her body, Hinoka spared a glance at how Corrin- no, the dragon- was doing.

The Ancient Dragon smashed its feet into the cobbles, cracking them beneath its weight. It had yet to land a single blow on the agile assassin, who darted around the square like a spring, slashing with Ganglari when they had the chance. The dragon was not defeated, but he felt himself tiring with every strike Ganglari laid on him. Strangely, the sword seemed to leave no marks but simply drained his strength and gave him pain. With every strike, he became more angry. More determined. But less powerful. Roaring, he swiped low with his claws. This time he actually managed to clip his opponent, knocking them onto the ground. Before they could get back up, the Ancient Dragon smashed down with his front left leg, trapping the assassin beneath him. With a roar, he began to squeeze.

"Heh. Heh. Heh. Not so fast, boy."

The assassin stabbed Ganglari into his foot, forcing the ancient dragon to let go. They jumped back onto their feet, their hood falling down in the process. If the dragon still had rational thought in its mind, it would have seen that much like the purple invaders this figure was translucent, a light blue shimmer beneath the cloak. Almost like they weren't really there. But the dragon didn't care what they looked like. The dragon just wanted to smash, destroy, rip apart, anything to dispel the rage that coursed through it. With the flick of a tail, he charged at the assassin again.

Ryoma had cut down two of his three opponents, but then the second spearman had joined the final one. He and Hinoka tried their best to hold them back, but the invisible soldiers always seemed one step ahead. Nothing they tried was working. To make matters worse, the other final invader left standing had pulled a bow out and had begun to fire on them with ghostly, barely visible arrows. The first you knew about them was when they hit you. Ryoma had one embedded in his left arm, and it was greatly effecting his skills. Takumi continued to return fire, trying his best to hit the sniper, but he could barely pick them out against the ruin of the square. Where were they even standing?

"Takumi! To your left!" Azura shouted.

The Hoshidan prince turned, caught a glimpse of purple and fired an arrow off on reflex. The arrow hurled through the air, made of pure energy from the Fuujin Yumi, and hit the invader right between the eyes. Just as well too, because they had been notching an arrow to launch at Sakura. Takumi turned to face Azura.

"I thought I told you not to call me that, Nohrian! Why don't you just drop the act now, seeing as your friends are taking the square?"

Azura balled her hand into a fist. "Very well then, 'Lord' Takumi, why don't you look out for that swordsman?"

Takumi turned back to the battle just in time to see a blade diving for his chest. His instinct again saved him as he leaned back, the blade cutting across his loose clothing. A nagita shot past his head, hitting the invader in the chest and killing them. Azura walked past Takumi and picked up the weapon she had thrown. "I am no Nohrian, and these men are not from Nohr. Surely even you can see that."

Looking down at the man on the ground, Takumi saw that the men were indeed not bearing the crest of Nohr on their armor, but rather one he didn't recognize at all. What country did it belong to? Bah, he decided, it would have to wait. Ryoma looked like he was on his last legs, and Sakura couldn't keep healing him forever. Pulling back the bowstring, an arrow of pure energy formed, which he promptly loosed into one of the last two invaders. The final soldier jumped back, clearly seeing his vast disadvantage. Ryoma stepped after him.

"You've lost! Lay down your arms and we might spare your life!"

Even on the semi visible face, they could all see his look of abject terror. His mouth moved, as if he were trying to speak, but no noise came out. He turned his blade around in his hand, facing the point towards his chest. Too late, Ryoma saw what he was doing.

"No, don't-"

The man stabbed himself through with his own blade, fading away into nothing. They didn't have time to try and figure out what had happened. Looking across to the far side of the square, they saw that the Ancient Dragon was on his last legs, barely keeping standing as the Assassin continued to deliver blow after blow using Ganglari. Ryoma pointed his sword forward.

"Come! We must help our brother!"

Hinoka and Ryoma led the charge, backed up by Azura and Takumi. Any normal foe would have fled at the sight of the entire Hoshidan royal family making a charge, but the ghostly blue figure simply stood there, Ganglari in hand. With a flourish, they drove the blade into the ancient dragon, making it roar in pain. Then, he took a step back, giving a small bow to the approaching royals.

"Good luck... With him..."

With the final parting words, the mysterious blue specter vanished, leaving them with the irate Ancient Dragon. It stamped its feet, searching for the foe it had been fighting. Where was it? Where was his enemy? With an ear splitting roar, he began to stalk forward towards the Royals. Ryoma held out a hand in placation.

"Corrin, it is us! Your siblings! Don't do this!"

The ancient dragon couldn't comprehend the words of the tiny insects before him. They looked like his opponent. If his opponent wasn't here, then they would have to do. Growling, it crouched into a predatory stance. Seeing its malicious intent, Ryoma pointed his blade and Takumi summoned an energy arrow.

"Very well then, brother. We will do our best to contain you." He nodded to Takumi. "Hit his leg. Try to keep him from attacking."

Takumi aimed his bow, more than happy to fire at the dragon. But before he could, Azura stepped forward.

 _"You are the Ocean's gray waves..."_

All around her, blue lights began to dance. The amulet around her neck glowed the brightest, seemingly hovering on its chain around her neck. Ryoma tried to grab her, but she ducked away from him and continued to walk towards the ancient dragon.

 _"Destined to seek life beyond the shore... just out of reach."_

The ancient dragon growled, feeling something strange. The song stirred something deep within them, a primal instinct. The dragon didn't like it. It couldn't understand what was happening. The lights pulsed rhythmically, beginning to form a circle around Azura and the Ancient Dragon.

 _"Yet, the waters ever change..."_

The Ancient Dragon lept forward, pouncing onto Azura in an effort to make her stop singing the song. The blue glow immediately vanished, snuffed out by his sudden attack. Azura cried out in pain. It clenched one clawed hand around her neck, her fragile form completely vulnerable. It could snap her neck, right there, and end the song. But it hesitated. It... knew her. Azura clenched her amulet, willing herself to keep singing.

 _"Flowing like time, the path is... yours to climb..."_

As the glowing lights reached a climax, the Ancient Dragon recognized what it was. Saw who was beneath him. It released Azura, already shrinking down in size. It clutched its head with its hands, two conflicting sets of consciousness fighting each other for control. With a burst of red light, the wings sucked into its back, the arms shrunk, neck shortened and spine rearranged. The red aura blazed brighter, and energy crackled onto the ground. Then, all at once, the Ancient Dragon was gone. Corrin sat up, feeling sick and disoriented. He groaned, clutching his head in pain. Memories twisted through his mind, thinking at a million miles a minute. He looked up, locking onto Hinoka.

"I... Remember! I finally remember!"

Long suppressed memories came to the forefront of his mind, alive and active after the ridiculous stimulant that the Ancient Dragon transformation had given him. A dark night. A man standing before him. Death. Screams. A dark hand, reaching out for him while he tried to get away. It all came back to him. That one night, so many years ago...

* * *

"What you're suggesting is outrageous, Garon. I will not agree."

Corrin sighed, recognizing that tone of his father's voice. The one he had when he got really mad and stubborn. Any second now, he would start yelling. The young Hoshidan Prince kept playing with his mechanical horse, a gift from Yukimura for his birthday. He didn't know why his father had taken him so far from home, but it was boring here. He always had to be quiet when the two kings were talking, got lectured by his father about what had happened and what he had to learn, and it had gone on for two days now without any change. He tuned out the increasingly loud voices, winding up the horse again and watching it buck across the floor he sat on.

"Sumeragi, Nohr is desperate. If you do not allow some amenities, then it will take matters into its own hands."

His father sniffed. "Is that a threat?"

"No, damn you! I'm trying to stop the inevitable conclusion, but your pig headedness is making it very difficult!"

His father stood, laying a hand on the katana sheathed at his side. "I believe you did just threaten me, Garon. Therefore, these talks are over. Hoshido will NOT be giving up our lands simply because some savage warmongers to the West asked us to!"

Garon growled, punching the table with his fist. "Do the thousands of lives in Nohr not matter to you?"

"I value the lives of my own citizens more. If we give you the Ulwya flatlands, where does it end? Soon you'll be asking for my capital and telling us to live in the sea. No, I will not concede. Perhaps if you had spent time learning to farm instead of conquering your neighbors, you wouldn't have to beg me for my own land."

Corrin shrunk down in his seat, sensing his father was very, very angry. He would have to be careful not to make any mistakes when they returned to their accommodating, lest his father take out some of his rage on him. The other king, King Garon, also stood up.

"Hoshido has so much! The entire continent could be fed if you shared it equally!"

Sumeragi turned to face the door. Corrin stood as well, sensing it was probably time to leave now. "It is not my concern that you wasted your own, ample land. My people will not want their lands taken from them and given to a people they do not know. Goodbye, Garon. I will be returning to Hoshido now. I will assume any further advances over the Bottomless Canyon to be an act of war."

Sumeragi walked towards the doors of the large meeting hall. His royal guards stepped off the wall and flanked him, walking in step. Corrin followed after them, trying to figure out what everyone was so angry about. Whenever they ate a meal at home, there was always so much left over. Surely they could send some of that to Nohr if they were hungry? Maybe just the beans, though. He didn't like eating beans...

"AGHHHHH!"

One of his father's guards cried out in pain, blood spraying from the arrow that embedded itself in his side. The Nohrian archer that had just fired notched another arrow. Sumeragi turned, seeing the situation in an instant. "YOU DARE?!"

Garon drew and axe from his coat, brandishing it menacingly. "No, how dare you, Sumeragi? Have I not made the situation clear? If Nohr does not get food soon, they will starve. When they starve, they look for food anywhere they can find it. Soon, there won't be any in Nohr. One way or another, with or without my order, my people will march on Hoshido. I have tried to resolve this peacefully, but if you will not be convinced with words, then I will fall back on the ways of my ancestors." He gestured to the many Nohr soldiers around the room.

"Fire at will."

Arrows flew from across the room. The royal guards stepped in front of Sumeragi to block the blows, but the doors to escape were locked. Garon stepped forwards, dark energy crackling around his mighty axe. He reached Sumeragi, surrounded by the corpses of his dead guards, clutching and arrow wound to his side. "Nohr will take what it needs, for the good of all!"

Corrin backed away, still not noticed by anyone in the room. He wanted to scream, but his voice failed him. He fell back onto his rear, scrambling backwards away from the dark king. Garon drew his axe up. Sumeragi looked across the room at him, frowning. He inclined his head towards the far sliding doors, before coughing up blood. "You can kill me, you vile monster, but you cannot kill the spirit of Hoshido!"

Garon sighed. "I do not intend to, you stubborn man. Hoshido will live as many have, as a benefactor state of Nohr. Die knowing that I will do what you could not. I will unite the continent under one banner, one rule- for the good of all."

He brought the axe down, severing Sumeragi's head from his body. Corrin screamed, an ear splitting wail of a child who couldn't understand what was going on. Hadn't understood the significance of the talks. A child who wanted to forget he had ever seen what he just had. Garon whirled around, catching sight of the young child cowering in the corner. One of his men aimed an arrow, but Garon held his hand out in a cation.

"Do not fire. The child does not deserve our hate." He walked towards Corrin, placing the axe away on the table. "You poor thing. You shouldn't have been here for this" He knelt down to Corrin's height, a thoughtful look on his weathered face. "...I'm sorry, my child, but I'm going to take you away now. Hoshido will not counterattack if I hold their prince in my grasp. Nohr... is not yet ready for a war this large." He held his hand out, grasping a hold of Corrin's wrist. "But it will be. I just need time. Time, and power..."

Garon stood, holding Corrin's hand in his. He turned to his men. "Cover Sumeragi's body. Leave it for the Hoshidans to bury, they deserve that much at least. Prepare a carriage, we leave now."

Corrin strained his neck, looking behind him as the Nohrian soldiers draped a white sheet over Sumeragi's corpse. He strained against the strange man who was dragging him away, not understanding the words he spoke. Garon dragged him along anyway.

"Do not be afraid. You will not be harmed. Think of yourself... As my child. A Prince of Nohr, for however long you stay with us."

Corrin squeezed his eyes shut, clutching to the hand of Garon. His young mind couldn't understand what was happening. All he knew was that he never wanted to see what had just happened again. Never see another person die. He blotted the incident from memory, forcing himself not to think about the corpse just a few meters away from him.

"My child..."

* * *

Corrin gasped in air as memories long suppressed poured into his mind. His father. Both his father's. A conversation he couldn't understand as a child, he now understood. He could understand what Garon and Sumeragi had been debating. He could understand why he was taken. The only question that remained was...

"Why did he keep me?"

Azura knelt down next to him. "Are you okay, Corrin? You've been sitting there for several minutes."

He looked up at her, at the scratch marks around her neck, and felt the horror of what he had just done catch up with him. "Yes, I'm fine. Just disgusted with myself. Are you okay? I can't believe what I did to you. It was like... I had no control over myself."

Azura nodded, helping him to his feet. "Please, I'm perfectly fine. Don't worry about it. That wasn't you, that was the blood of the Ancient Dragon that runs in your veins."

Corrin stared at his hands, confused. "I thought only the Nohrian family had Dragon Blood?"

Ryoma strode over to him. "The blood of the Dusk Dragon runs in the Nohrian royal family, and the blood of the Dawn Dragon runs in ours. But you... You're like the kings of old, Corrin. You can actually turn into a dragon."

Azura nodded. "Many of the record books in the royal library record that the ancient kings could do so. But the bloodline had become diluted over the years, and the ability was lost. Or at least, so the books said..."

Corrin shook his head. "Never mind me. What happened to the people in this town?" He looked around him. "What happened to mother?"

Ryoma sighed, looking downcast. "The square is devastated. Most of the crowd was killed in the initial explosion, no bodies left behind. And as for mother, well..." He gestured to where Takumi, Hinoka and Sakura were standing hunched over somebody. "You can see for yourself."

Breaking free of Azura's grasp, he ran for the group of Hoshidan Royals. Hinoka saw him approach, and stood to greet him. "Good to see you're back from... Whatever that was."

Corrin looked down at his mother. "Never mind me. How is she? What happened to her?"

Sakura looked up at him, tears in her eyes. "She... She's alive. Barely."

He breathed a sigh of relief, kneeling down at her side. Sure enough, her chest rose and fell with shaky breaths. "Thank the gods. But how? I saw the shards penetrate her."

Hinoka held her staff over the queen, putting another healing pulse into Mikoto. "I don't know. I- I think the blade was more magical th-than physical. Physically, she's suffered no major injuries."

Corrin recalled the brief memories of his fight with the hooded assassin, and how no matter how hard the blade his him it left no physical marks, just sapping his strength. What would have happened to him if the blade had penetrated his thick dragon hide? "So, she's okay then?"

Sakura sobbed. "No! I... I can't feel any traces of magic left in her. Her natural balance is completely disrupted, and she- she can't do magic anymore. She's barely even breathing!"

Not killed. Crippled for life. Corrin didn't know which was worse. "Gods. I'm so sorry for not seeing this coming..."

Takumi stood, his eyes blazing with anger. "Your apology means NOTHING!"

Corrin stayed silent at his brother's furious rage.

"This is all your fault! Countless people are dead, mother is crippled. And it wouldn't have happened if you hadn't shown up on our doorstep." He laughed angrily. "Oh, sorry, I meant attack one of our forts unprovoked and put my sisters in danger. You don't belong here!"

Ryoma roughly laid a hand on his brother's shoulder. "Enough, Takumi!"

He angrily shook him off. "Your words change nothing! And besides-"

Azura cut into his angry rant. "Takumi, please liste-"

"Don't speak my name, Nohrian wretch! You're even worse than him, an agent of Nohr. Are we really supposed to believe that neither of you knew this was going to happen?" An angrily pointed away. "Leave, now! I don't ever want to see you again! Go back to Nohr, where you belong."

Hinoka angrily grabbed her brother, shaking him by the shoulders. "Hey, knock it off! You just saw Corrin fight off those... Things! How can you say that to your own brother?"

"He's the reason mother is nearly dead! He's not my brother! He and that Nohrian harlot are leaving, NOW!"

Takumi felt someone lightly touch his ankle. Looking down sharply, he saw that Mikoto had opened his eyes, looking up at him sorrowfully. "Please... Takumi. Do... Do not fight. Not now. Not when you need to be strong... together. All of you."

Hinoka immediately put another healing pulse through her. "Mother, don't try to talk! Lie back. I'll keep you healed until help arrives."

Mikoto smiled gently. "My sweet daughter... Always putting others first. But please... let... let me speak." She looked up at Ryoma, her eyes hard. "This is no doubt Nohr's doing. They have removed from me my magic, and with it we have lost the barrier. No doubt Nohr already marches on us. Defend us, my son. I will not be able to."

Ryoma nodded. "I will. But please, do as Sakura says. Rest. Leave everything else... To me." He looked around the destroyed square, scowling as he did so. "You see, Corrin? This is what Nohr brings us. Destruction and despair."

Corrin stayed silent about what he had seen in his memories. He was possibly the only person left alive who could speak of what happened in the negotiation room, all those years ago. When Sumeragi's infamous stubbornness finally overwhelmed him. He put it all out of his mind, focusing on his mother. From the corner of his eye, he saw several Hoshidan soldiers arriving. Help was finally here. Leading them was Yukimura, a worried expression on his face.

"Lord Ryoma! Is Mikoto alive?"

Ryoma nodded. "My mother is alive, but near death. Worse, her magic has been taken from her. The barrier she erected that protects us from Nohr is down."

Yukimura looked down at Mikoto, a mix of relief and horror on his face. "Then this makes the following news all the worse. A massive Nohrian force is gathering on our border, near the Ulwyan Plains. They are armed for war."

Ryoma stamped on the ground, fury visible on his face. "This is the last straw. Both me and my mother have worked hard to avoid an all out war, but now..." He stabbed his katana into the ground angrily. "Death is too good for them. Who is with me?"

The Hoshidan soldiers gathered around him all yelled in anger and hate, raising their weapons in violence. Hinoka stood from her mothers side. "I am with you too, brother. Let us show those Nohrian dogs that we are not a weak country to be bullied into submission!"

Takumi also took his place at Ryoma's side. "I'm going to kill all those Nohrian Scum." He stared hard at Azura and Corrin. "No matter where they may be hiding."

Yukimura helped several soldiers lift Mikoto onto a stretcher. "Indeed. We must strike now, while we still have the chance. If we wait a moment longer, we will be put on the defensive and the war will be good as lost. Ryoma, there are several strategies I must discuss with you..." He looked down at the sleeping Mikoto, concern on his face. "After I have gotten your mother to a healing house. Wait for me at the castle."

Ryoma nodded, and gestured for the soldiers to be silent. "Search the area for any survivors! I will return to the castle. Tomorrow, we will march to met Nohr's offensive!"

There was more cheering, even from Hinoka and especially from Takumi. Corrin couldn't help but feel completely overwhelmed by what was happening in such a short period of time. As Ryoma and the royal siblings marched away, he turned to Azura. "There must be another way. Surely the answer in not more bloodshed?" He looked at the retreating forms of his royal siblings. "But I feel that I must go with Ryoma to the border. Maybe I can avoid this war."

Azura nodded. "Yes, I suppose you could. The royals of Nohr are likely to lead at the front lines, and you know them better than anyone in Nohr. You are of both Nohr and Hoshido. If anyone has the potential to stop this war, it is you."

Corrin nodded thoughtfully. "Yeah, I suppose you're right. Thanks, Azura. You've really helped me today... Who knows how things may have gone if it wasn't for your song." He snapped his fingers. "How DID that works, anyway? I remember glowing blue, but not much else."

Azura looked away from him. "Uh... I've known that song ever since I was a child. My mother gave it to me, along with this amulet. When I sing it with passion, it has been known to cleanse the soul, refresh the mind. If often puts people's minds at ease, calms tensions. I thought it might work to bring you back to your senses."

"Huh. So it's a magic song."

Azura rolled her eyes. "Yes, if you wish to put it bluntly. There is power in its words. It is ancient, and I don't fully understand it myself. Still, I suppose today has shown that it can be useful on the battlefield." She looked back to Corrin. "You know, I do feel as if I've known you a lot longer than just a week. You make me feel safe."

Corrin shrugged. "To be honest, you're the one who kept me safe today."

She smiled. "Indeed. I think I will travel with you to the border. Someone has to keep your dragon side under control. Who knows when it might once again go out of control."

Corrin nodded gratefully. "Thanks, Azura. It'll be good to have you along. But, if can excuse me, I have to go find a new weapon now. My old one... Wasn't as reliable as I hoped."

With a wave, the two lost royals went their separate ways. Corrin intended to go immediately after Ryoma, but he instead found himself wandering the ruined square. It didn't feel real to him, what had happened. Semi visible soldiers? As far as he knew, Nohr had nothing like that at their disposal. Leo would have surely bragged about it if they did. But Ganglari was a gift to him form Garon, and it had caused the destruction. Did he know the effects it had? The blade certainly seemed tied to the mysterious, invisible soldiers. Was Nohr as evil as Hoshido said? He didn't know the answer anymore.

He continued to wonder, lost in thoughts. The devastation around him yielded no survivors. Everyone in the immediate blast zone was dead. He overheard one soldier guessing that it was around a hundred and six people who had died. All because he carried that blasted sword into Nohr, which had only happened because he fought at the fort, which only happened because he had chosen to fight Xander with all he had in the test. For a moment, he longed to be back in the tower where he knew nothing, only living a simple life with his servants and Gunter. Fresh thoughts of Gunter and Jakob threatened to overwhelm him, so he kept moving, trying to stay ahead of the thoughts. Eventually, he found himself standing in a dead end alley, having wandered for more than an hour. He leaned against the wall, still trying to process what had happened to him.

"Thank Oro you're alive."

Corrin spun around, seing Lilith had appeared just up the ruined road behind him. He quashed all his rambling thoughts. "Woah! Don't scare me like that, Lilith!"

She smiled sadly. "Heh. Sorry." She tapped her foot nervously on the ground. "I'm sorry about what happened, Corrin. I... I did my best to help. I put all my power into keeping Queen Mikoto alive while you were fighting those soldiers."

"Thank you, Lilith. Who were they, do you know?"

"... No, not really. They were definitely magical, but I can't say more than that. More importantly, you transformed into an Ancient Dragon."

He nodded. "Yes, I did. It's alright though, Azura was able to bring me back."

Lilith approached him, shaking her head. "Whether they can access it or not, every being with dragon blood has two sides to them- their human side and their dragon side. These are two completely separate personalities and beings. Some dragons, like me, are able to reconcile these two halves and gain control over their entire being."

She suddenly changed into her fish like Astral Dragon form. "I can choose to assume whatever form I wish. For other dragons, their two sides are constantly at war. The dragon side can even overturn the human side, almost entirely erasing it. If you do not learn to control the dragon inside you, it could come out at any time and wreck havok."

Corrin gulped. "I understand. How do I control my inner dragon?"

Lilith warped into her human form and reached into her dress pocket. She pulled out a small, round, green stone. "This is called a dragonstone. Young dragons used them as training when they were learning to phase between their two selves. It should allow you to control the dragon inside... Until such point as you want to let it out."

He took the stone from Lilith's outstretched palm. The instant he touched it, a small electrical jolt shot into his hand. "Ow!"

Lilith pressed the stone into his hand. "Good, its imprinted on you. Use it the same way you would a Dragon Vein to unleash the power. Hopefully, over time, you'll learn to transform without it."

Corrin tucked the small stone into his pocket. "Thank you, Lilith. I don't know what I'd do without you."

Lilith smiled. "Likewise, Lord Corrin. But there's no time to delay. Ryoma is already making battle plans with your siblings. If you intend to go with him, you must hurry."

He nodded. "Okay. I'll go as quickly as I can. Thank you so much Lilith."

The Astral Dragon morphed into the familiar white swallow, flying up into the sky. No doubt, she'd be watching over him as time went on. He turned towards the castle, sitting up high on the hill above the city. He had to know the truth. What had Garon done? What did his siblings know? There was only one way for him to find out. Corrin was going to march with his brothers and sisters in Hoshido.

The great war of conquest had begun.

* * *

 _A double edged blade cuts your heart in two,_

 _Waking dreams fade away..._

 ** _A/N: It's about time I put one of these in, I think. There's a TL;DR at the bottom for those who don't want to read this. Hey there, I'm Gublyb. I've been reading FanFiction for a long time, and even wrote a little bit a while back. Most of those stories fizzled out, but I really feel attached to this one. Fates has a really cool concept, but the execution is lazy and cliched in many places. This is an effort to overcome the narrative issues that the story has. Please note, I'm by no means a professional author. I'm just a fan, looking to write some fiction. Because of that, I would greatly appreciate any feedback you readers would be interested in giving. What you like, don't like, want to see more of. I love writing this, but I know part of that is getting feedback, so I'm willing to hear whatever critisisms you have. And hey, if you have any plotholes/issues that are in the original fates story that you wound like me to try and correct, go ahead. I love hearing ideas._**

 ** _I'd just like to shout out to a few readers who've been really helpful thusfar: Temporal King, for his knowledge of what needs to be improved and great conversation, ArcherShirou for his awesome ideas and impeccable spelling :) and to anyone else who left a review pointing out spelling mistakes. Hero King Mary was one of the best pointed out to me, I think._**

 ** _TL;DR: Good to have you along. I'll be continuing to update, I want to fix fates as best I can, and if you have any feedback at all feel free to either PM or give a review. Thanks for reading!_**

 ** _Next chapter, the big choice, as well as where I'll be listing the major changes I'll be making (although a few should be obvious by now)._**


	7. Chapter 6: Embrace the Dark

CHAPTER SIX: EMBRACE THE DARK

The plains stretched out before them as far as the eye could see, only stopped by the mountain range border in the far distance. Green, rolling hills swept outwards from where Corrin stood, and small streams crisscrossed the land. It wasn't hard to see why Nohr was so set on these particular plains- They were the perfect example of Hoshido's natural bounty. Hoshido wasn't even farming them, and yet he had no doubt that if he planted a seed in the ground there would be crops to harvest the next year. To think the war was started over this land and now the second part of it would be started on it too. No, Corrin reminded himself. I'm here to stop that. I can convince people to stand down.

He swung himself down from his horse; handing the reigns over to a stable boy he hadn't discovered the name of. Behind him, the combined might of Hoshido's entire army brewed with intent. Ryoma had prepared them much more in the recent years, and the thousands strong army stood dressed in simple yet highly effective battle robes and armour, their faces covered by wide brimmed hats and cloth covering their face. When the Hoshidan army moved, they moved as one, like an elegant sea of white silk and shining weapons. There was no doubt they were well trained, well equipped and well led. The problem, as Corrin saw it, was that they were squarely outnumbered.

Advancing towards them in strict, regimented units was the Nohrian army, stretching from one end of the plains to the other. Try as Hoshido might, they could never match the military force of a country bred from war. Legions of cavalry advanced with spears held aloft, berserkers stomped out war beats, the Wyvern Brigade danced their intricate and ritualistic battle ceremony in the sky, and the Dark Mages scattered throughout the army were busy casting dark hexes of power over their allies. There was no doubt; Nohr was the power to Hoshido's elegance. Centuries of experience, strategies and hardship had forged the most efficient and devastating army the world had ever seen. And now, with the barrier down, they were free to march on Hoshido. Seeing such a force bear down on him, Corrin almost got right back on his horse and ran.

"Do not fear, my brother. Nohr is unprepared for what we have in store."

Corrin turned to face Ryoma, who was fully kitted out in his war headgear, red armour and the robes that denoted him as leader. No official statement had been made, but it was generally accepted that in the stead of Queen Mikoto's delicate condition, Ryoma was now the King. He certainly looked the part.

"... Ryoma, if we do this, so many lives will be lost. Will it be worth it?"

Ryoma stared down the Nohrian army. "Yes. Because for every life we take, every yard we gain, we are revenging a decade of oppression and insults to our sovereignty. Our people fight not because they were told, but because they desire to defend their homeland. That is why we win over these conscripted slaves."

Corrin decided not to point out that most people volunteered to join the Nohrian army. Joining gave extra rations to you and your family, a steady job, training, and recognition. More than that, it was the hope of a better life beyond Nohr. Xander had spoken to him at length about the loyalty and dedication found within Nohr's army. Seeing the land they could take for their families no doubt would only spur them on further.

"... Maybe. What's the plan from here? Which strategy are we using?"

Ryoma looked across the battlefield, searching for someone. "For now, we wait and let our forces mobilise. They will not attack now, not while they are not fully prepared themselves. They did not expect us to attack for a while yet. We have caught them by surprise."

Corrin had to admit he was right. Behind the main Nohrian force, the tents and camps were still set up. Some of them even still had their fires going. Clearly, an organised Hoshidan response had not been expected so soon. He wondered how, exactly, they had known to start mobilising here even before the barrier was down. Maybe Nohr was responsible for the invisible soldiers.

"Hah! They don't look so tough." Hinoka strode up behind him, her voice full of false bravado. "We can take them easily. Like mother always used to say, the good will triumph over evil, right?"

Yes, Corrin thought, that might be true. The question here is who's who.Ryoma raised his swords up, turning to the army gathered behind him.

"PEOPLE OF HOSHIDO!" He shouted. "FOR TOO LONG, HAVE WE BEEN ASSAULTED BY THE NATION OF NOHR! WE HAVE TRIED EVERYTHING TO PREVENT WAR, BUT IT SEEMS THEY ARE DETERMINED TO CONTINUE AT ALL COSTS, EVEN ATTACKING US AT OUR OWN CAPITAL." The cheers rose up to a crescendo in the crowd, shouts of rage as much as energy. "BUT NO MORE! I ASK THAT YOU FIGHT! FIGHT, FOR YOUR PEOPLE! FOR YOUR LAND! FOR YOUR FAMLIES!" He pointed his blade forward towards the enemy force. "FOR HOSHIDO!"

Corrin heard Ryoma's booming speech, most of the plains did. But his attention was taken by a familiar figure on horseback, standing at the head of the enemy army. For even at that distance, Xander was clearly distinguishable with his dark armour and regal posture. And just like with Ryoma, he could hear his voice from the other side of the lines.

"Loyal soldiers of Nohr! Long have we waited the day when our troubles would end! When the hardships would cease! Well, look around you! This is the land you were promised! Where you can make a new start, free from the pain of your past! Hoshido has chosen to squander their wealth, to waste it on themselves. Well I say no more! Fight, as any Nohrian would, for the prosperity- nay, survival of our kingdom." He drew Siegfried, holding it high above his head. "FOR THE GLORY OF NOHR!"

The plains became drenched in the cries of anger, resentment, and endless generations of pain. Both sides believed, fanatically, in their cause. And, as the leaders of each nation raised their sacred blades, the armies began to march. Corrin felt himself swept along with the push, the soldiers behind him not letting him lag behind. He felt himself falling into step alongside Ryoma, who seemed to be breaking into a run as the Nohrians got closer. The noise got louder, the armies got closer, and the bloodshed grew nearer.

In the far distance, an Astral Dragon watched in fear. From even further away, a being of unfathomable age laughed at the sight of the two armies clashing.

Corrin didn't want this. The iron blade he held in his hand felt sweaty and painful, the roar of the two armies drowning his shouts to Ryoma to try and parley. He should have tried harder to convince his brother. It wasn't right; it wasn't okay what was happening. Corrin knew that if he didn't do something to stop this charge now, it would forever haunt him. So rather than resist the push, he broke into a sprint. Ran far ahead of Ryoma, even as his brother yelled caution at him. Ahead of even the most eager Hoshidan soldier, straight towards the Nohrian advance. Reaching into his cloak, he laid a hand on his dragonstone and willed it to release the power inside him.

With a burst of red light, it was not Corrin that stood between the two armies.

The ground shook as it reared up on its hind legs. A shockwave blasted out from it as it transformed, giving every soldier pause. Then, it slammed back down onto all fours with a crash like a thousand thunderclaps. The earth shattered beneath its feet, the front line soldiers were knocked onto the ground, and some trees were bent over backwards. But every soldier on the battlefield froze up in terror as the Ancient Dragon opened its mouth and let out an ear splitting, universe shaking roar.

They say that if you stand out on the Ylissean fields at night when all is silent, you can still hear the echo of that roar. Whether that be true or not, there is no doubt that every single soldier came to a grinding halt- Ryoma and Xander included. Azura began to shove her way to the front, convinced she would have to bring him back.

The Dragon turned its head to stare Ryoma dead in the eyes, challenging the tiny mortal to try and approach him. Then it turned, staring down the equally startled Nohrian army. Both sides were at a complete standstill. Even those who couldn't see the Dragon knew that something of great power stood before them. The dragon observed its surroundings, counted up the numbers, and decided that if it wanted to it could tear the both armies apart. It snorted, wondering if it should test that theory.

 **'NO'**

The voice resonated form deep inside of it. The dragon knew what it was, its human side given voice by the dragonstone. Still, the weak human had no control over him. If it desired peace, it would fight them all to a standstill.

 **'NO. THEY HAVE STOPPED BREIFLY. LET ME TALK TO THEM'**

The Ancient Dragon winced at the harsh volume of the words. The human was strong as well. And the dragon respected strength. Very well, it decided. Let us see if you can accomplish with words what I would with strength.

The red aura blazed around the Ancient Dragon, forcing Xander and Ryoma to look away. Corrin fell to his knees, exhausted from the transformation. Slowly, in full view of both Xander and Ryoma, he stood tall. Both his brothers stared at him in shock. Xander spoke first.

"... Corrin?! You're alive?" He took a step forward. "They haven't harmed you, have they?"

Corrin shook his head, standing between the two opposing forces. "I'm fine, Xander. But I need you to hold your troops back. We need to talk."

Xander looked at him strangely. "My brother... It gladdens me to see you alive, but I cannot stand down in front of the enemy. Not even for you."

The prince born of dragons stared his brother in the eye. "You can. Ryoma, that goes for you too. Right now, right here, we are going to have a talk. As princes." He turned around and eyeballed Ryoma, making sure he got the message as well.

Hesitantly, both commanders whispered orders to their subordinates which spread through the army like wildfire. Both sides lowered their weapons, battle fury temporarily silenced by the greater fear of having to hear the dragon's roar again. The war Wyverns in the sky began to settle on the battlefield. One very familiar rider flew right over to where they were standing, landing with a thump. The purple haired rider immediately dismounted, running over to Corrin. Camila had arrived.

"Dear! I was so worried about you. Don't ever wander away from me again." She tried to offer him a hug, but he stepped back.

"It's good to see you too Camila, but this is not the time. Xander, where is Leo?"

Before he could answer, the man himself broke from the ranks and came trotting over to the group on his horse. "Right here, brother. I'm glad you're okay. After what we heard happened, you must have the devil's own luck!"

His sibling's warm smiles almost convinced him to walk right over to them, but he held firm. Impartial. He was the link between, born of Hoshido and raised of Nohr. Only he could bridge this gap of hatred. Then Elise ran out from behind her bodyguards, an ecstatic grin on her face.

"Yay! We got out brother back!"

His image broke and he crouched down, embracing her in a hug. He couldn't help it. Elise was one of the closest friends he had, one of the few people who had visited him often as a child. However, he quickly broke away from her, aware of the dissent growing from the Hoshidan side. Most of all, from Hinoka. She seethed, hovering on her Pegasus above them.

"Nohrian Scum! First you kidnap him, now you lie to them? Corrin is MY brother, not yours! How dare you!"

Once again, the scum comment rankled on Corrin. "Hinoka."

She looked down at him, still angry. "What?!"

"They're still my family."

Seeing his sad expression, her gaze softened. Camila laughed, stroking her Wyvern. "Yes, I'm afraid you're mistaken. Corrin is my sweet little brother, and you may not have them. Not that he would want you, anyway."

Corrin turned to face his other sister, just as irritated. "Please watch how you speak, Camila. They're my family as well."

The Wyvern Knight seemed rather taken aback by his comment, shutting her mouth promptly. He took a step back so he could look at both Ryoma and Xander. "My brothers. Please, this has to stop. War here will only mean bloodshed and sorrow. The cycle of hate that has defined this generation will continue. I still believe that we can fix this peacefully. Without war, but with words."

Xander scoffed. "It seems you are still as naive as ever. Nohr tried negotiating, and it got us nowhere but deeper into a hunger crisis. Do you propose we return to King Garon empty handed, with nothing to feed his people? I am sorry, little prince, but that cannot be so."

Corrin continued. "But Sumeragi is no longer king, Xander. Now, we have the potential to negotiate again. Right here. To try and reach a solution that suits everyone."

Xander stared at his brother. "Do you truly mean what you are saying?" He glanced at Ryoma. "Does he truly mean what you are saying?"

Corrin nodded. "Yes, of co-"

"Do not think to speak for me, my brother." Ryoma stepped towards Xander, aggression in his footsteps. "Nohr has bullied our borders, slain our countrymen, and sent horrific beast to rape our lands. And now, right after an attack on our mother's life, you intend for me to compromise?" He settled into an attacking stance, drawing Raijinto with a clean swish. "My father died protecting these lands. I will not stand by as his ideals are crushed over by an empire taking advantage of your good will."

Xander nodded. "I thought as much. Sorry, little brother, but war is not so easily solved. It takes more than a few apt words to fix these scars." He reached into his sheath, drawing out the long and broad broadsword, Siegfried. "This is how things must be. King Garon has commanded it."

Corrin felt his control of the situation slipping away. "Please, stop! It doesn't have to end like this Ryoma, see reason. We stand to benefit if we gift some land to-"

Ryoma held up a hand. "Please, Corrin. Do not make this harder than it already is. I have accepted that today will be filled with losses. I have made peace with the fact that I am leading my country into a war that will claim thousands of lives." He held his hand out to his brother. "All that I ask today is that I don't lose you."

Corrin stepped back. "Wh- what are you saying?"

"Stand with us! With your homeland! If your goal is peace, then fight with us to protect it!"

Xander shook his head violently. "Corrin, we have raised you since you were a child. I... Confess, I have always known of your true lineage. But I have grown to accept you as my own blood. Come home with me, little prince. We can be a family once more!"

Hinoka landed next to Ryoma. "No, don't listen to him Corrin! Nohr isn't your home, Hoshido is!"

By this point, Takumi and Sakura had reached the front line and stood behind Ryoma. Takumi simply stared at Corrin, waiting for him to make a decision. Sakura took a shaky step forward, mustering all her confidence.

"B-big brother... Mother needs you! H-her heart will break if you leave her now!"

Elise frowned. "He's my brother!"

Corrin looked back and forth between his two families. "Please... Please don't make me choose. We can still fix this! It doesn't have to end in war. It doesn't!"

Xander shook his head sadly. "I'm so sorry it has to come to this, Corrin. But I trust you can make the right decision."

He felt like he was being torn in two. Every time he thought he'd made a decision, he was reminded of another reason he shouldn't make it. His loyalty. His mother. Takumi. Elise. Azura. Lilith. Invisible warriors. Deep inside him, the Ancient Dragon whispered in his ear.

 ** _"Let me out, let me free. I can bring them to their knees and force them to worship us as king"_**

Corrin shook his head to try and dispel the voice. He clutched his dragonstone; the familiar power reminded him that he had control. He could make the best of this. If they didn't want to listen to reason, then he would just have to make the best choice for not just him, but for both nations. Nohr or Hoshido? Bloodlines or Loyalty? Family or Relatives? The confused child closed his eyes, thinking it over with as much calm as he could muster.

A prince of Nohr opened them.

"... I know what I must do." He turned to Ryoma, his heart feeling like lead. "Ryoma. Withdraw your troops."

The leader of Hoshido stared at him with disbelieving eyes. "You don't mean that, Corrin. You cannot possibly!"

Corrin stepped back to Xander's side. "I'm sorry, brother. I will not fight for Hoshido."

Getting over their shock, his eyes now blazed with fury. "HOW CAN YOU SAY THAT?! Open your eyes! Can you not see how vile these Nohrians are? They're hateful fiends who wish to trample Hoshido. They crippled our mother!"

Corrin clenched his hands into fists. He wanted nothing more than to disappear at that moment. Perhaps being a dragon was easier, where every choice he made was consequence free because he never felt guilt or remorse. That was what made him human, he decided. He would regret what he was doing for the rest of his life. Still, he knew he would regret it more if he denied Xander.

"I know Nohr has done you wrong, Ryoma. But when I look around me, I don't see 'vile fiends'. I see an army of desperate people made so because our father denied them what he could have so easily given. I don't know if it was fear, tradition or stubbornness that made him do so. But regardless, you cannot pretend that Hoshido is entirely pure either."

Ryoma gave a cry of frustration. "They've brainwashed you, Corrin! Made you see things from their warped perspective! They are the aggressors, they are the killers here, and yet you try to paint us as evil?"

"You are not evil, Ryoma. But neither is Nohr. My sorrow is beyond words, my brothers, sisters... but I cannot abandon th..." He turned away, unable to keep the anguish off his face. "The only family I have ever known. I'm so sorry..."

Ryoma went silent, his face an unreadable mask of stone. Xander laid a hand on Corrin's shoulder, doing his best to comfort the young prince.

"I know it may not seem like it now, but you have made the right decision. You may not be my blood brother, but I have regarded you as family since I first laid eyes on you. I cannot express what it means that you've chosen to return to us. I am... Very proud, my brother. Father will be as well."

Ryoma scowled. "Are you sure about that, Prince of Nohr? It seems King Garon was more than willing for him to die in his attack on our capital!"

Xander frowned. "Explain yourself. Swiftly."

"There was an attack on our capital's square. The explosion came from Corrin's sword. If my mother hadn't risked her life, he wouldn't be alive right now. If King Garon truly cares, why did he deem it acceptable to sacrifice Corrin's life?"

Xander looked even more disturbed. "Is this true, Corrin?"

The prince of Nohr considered it for a moment. Yes, the sword had been the cause, but it was only called by the mysterious blue shade. Garon and Nohr didn't have access to such powers, he thought. And if they did, what was the purpose of sending me in the first place if they could summon spectral warriors to do their bidding right into Hoshido? No, there was more at play here. He knew it. "Yes, it is true. But I'm willing to guess that you didn't send invisible assassins to Hoshido, correct?"

Leo scoffed. "Invisible? If we could just send invisible warriors into Hoshido, we would have won years ago. There were no attacks ordered by Nohr."

Ryoma snarled. "Lies! You amassed your forces on the border well before the barrier was down! How did you know to do so if you didn't send the assassins in to disable it?"

Leo bristled. "That's not your concern. If anything, that sounds like the work of Hoshidan diviners. Perhaps you've got a rebel group in your own borders?" He shrugged. "It doesn't matter now. Lay down your arms and surrender, or be destroyed."

Takumi notched an arrow in the Fujiin Yumi. "We will never surrender! Not even in the face of betrayal."

He fired the arrow, which shot straight towards Corrin. With a flash of dark energy, Xander blocked the arrow with Siegfried. "Stand down, Prince of Hoshido."

Ryoma stepped forward. "Order me around once more, and Nohr will lose two princes today. You vile Nohrians have brainwashed my brother, and I will do whatever it takes to bring them back to us."

Xander sighed. "More false accusations. You know very well has chosen this of his own free will. No matter what blood courses through his veins, we are his true family. That will never change."

"Then it appears we are at an impasse. I shall not stand here and listen to more of your lies. Come; let us settle this with blades."

"Hmph. I always knew it would come to this. So be it."

The two leaders advanced towards each other, and their respective armies resumed battle stances. The wyvern knights took back to the skies. War drums began to play again. Berserkers screamed out war cries.

Corrin grabbed Xander's shoulder. "Please, stop this madness! Both of you! Xander, I beg of you, let it go for now and return to Nohr. There has been enough senseless death on this day."

Leo grabbed his brother and pulled him aside. "I'm afraid that won't be possible."

"What? Why would you say that, Leo?"

"If we retreat, then they think we fear them. Or worse, that we coerced you into joining us. This is our- and your- chance to prove beyond a doubt that you joined us of your own volition. We have no choice but to stand our ground and fight!"

Camilla nodded, climbing back onto her Wyvern. "I agree with Leo. After all, we've come all this way. Why shouldn't we fight them?"

Elise smiled. "Don't worry, Corrin. Everything's going to be okay now that we're all together again!"

Corrin frowned, not sure if he shared Elise's sentiment. "Is this what you really want? Elise, Leo, Camilla..."

Ryoma stamped the ground with his foot. "If you mean to fight, then FIGHT! Nohrian scum! You shall soon be a mere stain upon my sacred blade, Raijinto. Hinoka! Sakura! Takumi! Are you prepared?"

Hinoka spurred her Pegasus back into flight, already bringing her guard nagita to bear on Camilla. "Ready and waiting! You're not going to take Corrin from me again!"

Takumi sniffed, notching an arrow. "I'll show no mercy. It's time for some revenge."

Sakura stepped forward, timid yet steadfast. "I'll do my b-best to help too! Please, Corrin, come back to us..."

The Nohrian siblings quickly roused themselves back into combat stances as well, with Leo trotting his horse back to the dark mages and Camilla rejoining her fellow knights in the air. Both sides were itching to cross those last few metres to engage in combat, the dragon long forgotten. Corrin stared at the field full of Hoshidan soldiers, all prepared to lay down their lives to defend their home.

"Am I wrong...?" He whispered to himself.

 ** _"A dragon does not doubt his choice. A dragon FIGHTS for what he believes!"_**

The resounding drone of his dragon self gave him some measure of comfort. It was right. Going back on his choice now would only cause more problems. He had to pick a side. He had done so. Now, he'd just have to live with the consequences. For the rest of his life.

"CHARGE!" Xander shouted.

"FORWARD!" Ryoma responded.

Both leaders leapt into motion, Xander kicking his horse into a gallop while Ryoma simply ran at full pelt. Behind them, their respective armies began to kick into motion, the front lines breaking off with a roar while the rear army slowly picked up motion. Corrin drew the katana that Ryoma had given him, seeing the irony of using it now. But he had no choice. No choice at all, he convinced himself. If I can just help win this quickly, then they'll be no bloodshed.

 ** _"Cut them down. Make them bleed for us"_** His inner dragon whispered.

He couldn't delay any longer, not with the battle lines behind him pushing forward. With a yell, he raised the weapon of Hoshido into the air. "By peace, or by war! You have made this choice!"

He charged forward, a thousand loyal warriors behind him. The front line Hoshidan soldiers stood firm at the charge, nagitas held forward like a wall of spikes. A few soldiers overtook him, shouting battle cries. Ten metres distance. Seven. Four. Two.

Then the two lines crashed together in a whirl of blades and blood.

Corrin lost all semblance of control the instant he reached the Hoshidan forces. Bodies pressed in on him from all sides, people fighting for space to even swing their weapon. Next to him, a dark mage was impaled on a nagita. Behind him, a berserker tried to push forward to reach the enemy. Ahead of him, a Hoshidan spear fighter had accidentally gotten their nagita lodged in the soft ground. Without thinking, he swung his blade out with a panicked swipe, cutting clean across the man's throat. He dropped his spear and clung to his neck, failing to keep the spurts of blood from leaking out. No sooner had he fallen than another man was stepping over his body, this one carrying a club. Corrin took the step forward, driving his katana towards the bare chested savage. Confused at having a Hoshidan weapon brandished at him, the man hesitated. His own mistake, because Corrin didn't hesitate at the chance. He drove the blade deep into his chest, impaling him out the other side.

"UGHHAH!"

There wasn't any time to consider what he was doing. He simply pushed the man off his sword and swung it wildly at the next target. All around him, the sweat and heat of battle numbed his senses, a far cry from the elegant swordplay he had been taught. There was no room to manoeuvre, just a crush of bodies to push through. The berserker behind him stepped around, splitting the skull of a diviner in the midst of casting. A spearman tried to stab him down, but Corrin reacted faster by knocking the pole arm away and slicing his wrist open. The berserker punched the spearman in the face, knocking him to the dirt. With his axe still stuck in the diviner's head, he simply tackled the spearman to the ground and began to pummel him with metal gloved fists. A spray of blood from somewhere sprayed across his face, reminding Corrin he was still in a battle. He ran forward through a gap in the brawl, trying to see if there were any Nohrian forces he could help.

"Die where you stand, traitor!"

A man he didn't recognize dressed in golden armour charged, his flashy chrome blade glinting in the afternoon sun. The man seemed to have some authority amongst the Hoshidan troops, who parted before him. Corrin stayed back, hesitant about taking him head on. His opponent had no such qualms, launching forward with a savage slash. Corrin stepped back into the crush of bodies, not giving him a chance to have such broad strikes.

"After all they gave you, this is how you repay them?"

An overhand swing barely blocked. The bone shaking force behind his strikes rattled Corrin; the clash of metal on metal deafened him. Blows began to blur together, the glint of gold and silver dazzling his eyes. The young prince tried to perform a disarming manoeuvre, but the golden samurai was far more experienced than him at close combat. With a deft flick, he knocked the blade from Corrin's hand.

"The punishment for traitors is death!"

The man went in for a killing blow. Corrin fell backwards, scrambling away from the swoosh of silver. He tried to get behind a fellow Nohrian troop, but the man was cut down before he knew what was coming. Gold armour stepped towards Corrin, backed up by a posse of white robed Hoshidan swordsmen. Without a weapon, he knew he only had one option left.

"I'm sorry about this. Truly, I am." He touched the dragonstone in his pocket. "But if I die here, I can't fix anything about this situation." The power flowed out of it, giving him a surge of stamina and energy. "I WON'T DIE! I HAVE TO FIX THIS, SOMEHOW! _AND IF IT'S OVER THE BLOOD OF OTHERS, THEN THAT'S MY BURDEN TO BEAR!_ ** _GRAAAAAH!"_**

The dragon aspect of Corrin took control, bursting into being with a flash of red. Stunned by the huge beast suddenly standing before him, the man in golden armour didn't even try to dodge and the Ancient Dragon crushed him beneath a single foot. It stared down at his Hoshidan friends, who remembered exactly why they had stopped their charge before. The dragon crouched down, coiling up like a spring. Then it shot off like a firework, shattering two of the soldiers outright and knocking the rest of the group down. It smashed another with its rear leg; head butted one into the dirt. Hoshidans began to flee in droves, while the Nohrians rallied behind the beast with a cheer.

The Ancient Dragon bounded forward, swatting aside anybody unfortunate enough to get in its way. It had no goal, no target. All it cared about was that it was surrounded by easy targets, and there was nothing stopping it from demolishing an entire army. However, it noted with annoyance, there was a group of people wandering the battlefield helping some of its victims back up. Healers. The very thought disgusted it. If you were at the point where you required the help of others to survive, you may as well let yourself die. Enraged, he casually swatted aside the duo of spearmen who had been trying to break his tough hide and broke into a run for the white robed healers. It let out a roar as it did, letting its targets know of their imminent demise.

 ** _" No, please, don't do that! Not the healers!"_** The irritating voice in his head kept pestering him. **_"Sakura! That's Sakura, can't you see?"_**

The dragon trampled down the samurai guarding the healers and looked down on them. Yes, it did smell fellow dragon blood in one of the healers. Pathetic. They weren't taking advantage of any natural power at their disposal. If she has chosen the life of cowardice, then it would grant her the honour of being slain by a true dragon.

 ** _"No. I am in control here. You shall not do this."_**

The Ancient Dragon growled, feeling the shackles of the dragonstone creep around it again. Very well, it decided. I have proven my dominance here, at the very least. Let us see how you manage to do the same. With a burst of red aura, Corrin was standing in place of the dragon. The healers cowered in fear before him, trying to scramble away from what they what moments before had been a dragon. Corrin held up his hands, trying to placate them.

"Peace! I mean you no harm. Leave now, and you will not be harmed."

One of the elder priests amongst them hesitantly stood. Old and weathered with age and experience, he resolutely shook his head. "Nay, Nohrian beast. Our place is with the injured. And thanks to you, there are plenty for us to care for."

Looking behind him, Corrin could see the bloody swathe he had cut through the Hoshidan army with his dragon self. Some of the soldiers barely clung to life, their bodies crushed into contorted shapes. "I... I cannot guarantee your safety if you do not leave. Please, leave now!"

The elder smiled. "No. If you intend to stop me, then try."

He walked forward and then right past him, who didn't raise a hand in resistance. One by one, the other healers followed after him, healing staves in hand. Finally, there was only one young woman left. Sakura, her face stained with tears of fear and sadness.

"Brother... Are you r-really going to fight me now?"

Corrin shook his head. "No. No, I am not going to fight you. I could not."

Sakura sobbed. "What did we ever do to you, that we deserve this?" She pointed to the sounds of battle all around, a hundred miniature fights to the death. "Look at what you've done! All we wanted was to l-love you! I don't understand."

Corrin stepped forward. "Sakura, I am so sorry you were here for this. It has nothing to do with you, you did nothing wrong. But I had to make a choice. Not just for myself, but for everyone. That includes you, Sakura. I want to try and reach the best outcome, for both sides." He crouched down in front of Sakura, wiping the tears from her face. "Look, it's very difficult to explain. But know this: I love you as my sister, Sakura. Perhaps more than any of the others. And I can't let you die here." He put his arms around her. "Just have a little sleep, okay?"

He applied pressure in the way Leo had taught him, back when his brother had gone through his human biology craze. Sakura struggled, her cries muffled by his arm. After a few moments, she went limp, unconscious. He picked her up in his arms, walking forward with her. Standing in a clearing of bodies, it wasn't long until a Hoshidan caught sight of him. Unfortunately, it wasn't someone he could just hand Sakura over to.

With a swoop of feathers, Hinoka landed in front of Corrin. "What exactly do you think you're doing, Corrin?! Betraying us, me, for Nohr, and now you attack Sakura?! She's no threat to anybody!"

"I know, Hinoka. She doesn't belong on this battlefield." He held her out to his sister. "Please, take her. Take her far away from here, where she can't be hurt by this brutality."

"You're asking me to abandon the battlefield?"

"I'm asking you to take your sister- my sister- to safety."

Hinoka took Sakura from him, growling in frustration. "Manipulative and cunning. You make a fine Nohrian, Corrin."

"Hinoka, please-"

She shook her head. "No, I don't want to hear any more. I dedicated my life to getting you back, and when I finally do..." She gave a hollow laugh. "You just walk right back into the lion's den. What a joke it all was. What a silly little dream for a silly little girl." She slipped Sakura in front of her and whipped the reins of her Pegasus, launching up into the sky without another word.

Corrin reached out to her. "No matter what happens, you are still my sister, Hinoka! Nothing can change that!"

With eyes of thunder, the Pegasus knight looked down at him. "Yes, they can. You've made your choice, it seems. Now live with it, Nohrian." She sped away, leaving him with nothing but Sakura's stave lying on the grass.

Kneeling down, he picked it up. Smooth, light brown wood carved into a complex helix. She probably didn't want to lose it. Tucking it into his armour strap, he made himself a promise. One day, when all of this was over, he would return it to her. That was his vow. No matter what happened, Sakura and Hinoka would not be harmed. No matter what.

"Corrin! Oh, Lord Corrin! Are you alright?"

Corrin stood from his contemplation, keenly aware that he was still on the battlefield. Turning around, he found himself face to face with none other than his familiar maid, Felicia. "Wh- Felicia? What are you doing here? I thought you were at the tower?"

Felicia shrugged, hitching up her skirt and hurrying over to him. "I heard you were lost in Hoshidan territory. A division of the army came to the fort to resupply, and well... I came with them! I'm so relieved to see you're alive!"

"But... This is a battle! Why would you come here, of all places?"

She huffed. "Don't speak so abruptly, or I might think you're unhappy to see me! I came to see you, of course. And Jakob, and Gunter. Where are those two anyway? I couldn't find them anywhere."

Corrin sighed. Unpleasant memories floated to the front of his mind on top of everything else he had to face. "Felicia... This is quite possibly the worst timing possible, but I must tell you. Gunter and Jakob are-"

He found himself cut off from speaking any further by a colossal boom that erupted from the Hoshidan lines. Snapping his head towards the sound, Corrin saw that a circle of Diviners dressed in ornate and flowing robes was marching forward, chanting strange words and moving in odd, rhythmic patterns. Corrin recalled what Ryoma had mentioned about a backup plan. Whatever it was, clearly he had seen fit to use it.

"Never... Never mind. Not now. We have to move."

Felicia nodded. "R-Right! I'm sure they're just somewhere else in the battle, right?" She waited for a response, but Corrin was already moving back towards the Nohrian line, which was beginning to reform.

The battle lines were receding, those not involved in combat pulling back to their respective forces. A few Nohrian snipers shot off some arrows at the Diviners, but the projectiles were thrown aside as if by an invisible wall. They continued to wave their arms about, unfurling long scrolls filled with arcane symbols. Corrin could feel the energy in the air, resonating with a hum. Whatever they were about to unleash, it was big. He ran back to the front lines.

"RETREAT! Pull back, get away from the casters!"

Felicia did her best to keep up with him, but she kept stumbling over the bumps and dips in the ground. The prince looked over at the diviners, who appeared to be in the last phase of the elaborate casting. With a final flourish, they threw all the scrolls into the air where they stayed, hovering and beginning to glow. Suddenly, black lightning arced out from them and hit each of the seven casters, causing them to flop to the ground. Corrin could tell they were dead. The paper scrolls began to whip themselves around in frenzy, tearing up into tiny fragments. The black lightning continued to crackle in the maelstrom, cracking out at any person foolish enough to step close. Then, as if it had never happened, all the papers stopped moving and slowly floated down from the sky, a rain of paper shreds. But as they fell, they cast a shadow far greater than what they should have. A shadow which spread out over the entire hill the casters had been standing on. And then, almost as if they had been standing there the entire time, was an army of inky shadows.

"What's going on? What did they do?" Corrin yelled.

A dark mage turned to him. "They... Diviners can summon the spirits of animals and beasts to fight for them in battle. I think... I think they just summoned the spirit of every soldier who ever died in this field."

Corrin stared as hundreds of featureless black shapes began to advance towards the Nohrian army. "How many battles have been fought here?"

"Milord, this is the single most contested piece of land on the continent. Thousands of souls. It should be impossible for them to summon so many."

The army looked real enough to Corrin. It had taken the lives of seven highly skilled diviners, but the Hoshidan army had just doubled their numbers. For the depleted Nohrian army, it would almost certainly be too much. Clearly Xander thought so too. He stood at the head of his army, staring down Ryoma who now smirked confidently in front of a legion of spirits. The message was clear.

Hoshido was not to be trifled with.

Xander looked at the spirits, then at his own army. The Wyvern knights had been devastated by the Hoshidan archers. Corpses of berserkers littered the plains. He probably had just over sixty percent of his original force left. Still much more than the remaining Hoshidans. But with their spirit army? Corrin already knew what he was going to do before the cry echoed across the plains.

"RETREAT! FALL BACK TO THE CANYON!"

All around him, Nohrians were beginning to fall back. Some stayed, standing to fight the oncoming horde. A few stayed stock still, paralyzed in terror. Corrin gripped Felicia's hand. "Come. We have to go, now." He pulled his maid along, practically dragging her. The shadowy soldiers broke into a sprint, backed up by the living Hoshidan samurai. It was all a matter of how quickly they could make it back to the relative safety of the bottomless canyon. And at the rate the inky soldiers were moving, they would catch up with them before they could make it. Nevertheless, Corrin put as much speed as he could into his stride.

"Keep moving, Felicia! Don't slow down."

The maid was doing her best to keep up, but kept tripping over her own feet and making Corrin stop to right her. "I'm s-sorry! I'm doing my best!" No sooner had she said that than her dress got caught on a dead body, sending her sprawling out into the mud. Corrin slid to a halt, kneeling down next to her and helping her to her feet. Felicia moaned.

"Oh, Jakob was right. I'm no good at fighting!" She shoved Corrin away. "Leave me behind. I'm just slowing you down."

Corrin shook his head, violent flashbacks in mind. "No! I'm not going to let you die as well. Come on, we can still make it!" He helped her to her feet, breaking into a run again.

Felicia tore off the bottom of her skirt and gave chase, covered in mud and blood. Behind them, the oncoming horde of spirits had drawn weapons. Looking back, Corrin saw there was no time left to run. He reached into his pocket, fist closing around his dragonstone. He'd just have to hope for the best as his dragon side.

"Corrin, darling! Let me give you a lift!"

From above, Camilla's mighty winged Wyvern came down. It landed with a thump, sending out a gust of air that almost knocked Corrin off his feet. On its back, Camilla held out her hand. "Quickly! Before those ghastly spectres catch up."

Corrin grabbed Felicia by the arm, helping her over to the Wyvern. "Got room for another?"

Camilla sighed. "Oh, Felicia. Always getting you into trouble. Fine, get on."

He helped Felicia on first, before climbing on behind Camilla. With a flick of the reigns, the Wyvern leapt back into the skies. Corrin let out a shout and grabbed onto Camilla, suddenly aware of how high up he was. Down below him, the shadow soldiers poured like a tide over the brave soldiers that stayed behind, wiping them out. It gave the rest of the army time to make some distance, with the dark mages warping out those who had no strength left to run. From up on the high viewpoint, it was clear who had won the battle.

"Gods... They've destroyed us."

Camilla looked down, as if observing the destruction for the first time. "Oh, I suppose we did lose a few troops. Don't worry your pretty little head about it though, Corrin. We've got you back now. That's all that matters."

Felicia yelped as the Wyvern flew through a cloud. "Yikes! C-can we go down now? Surely we must be at the canyon?"

Camilla laughed. "Oh, I suppose. Come, Corrin. Let's go take you back to your true family."

She swept down from the sky, descending towards the void that was the bottomless canyon. Not daring to fly across it, she simply touched down on one side next to a small fort. A very familiar fort, he realized. One he had taken himself, at the cost of Gunter and Jakob. Camilla settled her Wyvern down, giving Felicia and Corrin a chance to get off the Wyvern.

"This is the meeting point, dear. Now, I hate to leave you again, but I must regroup with the Wyvern Knights first. Just go into the fort, there should be some soldiers waiting. Xander, Leo, Elise and I will be back soon." She patted him on the head. "It's good to see you again, dear."

With that, she took off into the sky on her black-winged Wyvern. Felicia did her best to brush off some of the mud, trying to salvage what was left of her ruined dress. "Well, um, at least she hasn't changed. Are you alright, Corrin?"

The Nohrian Prince nodded. "Yes, I'm fine. It's you that we need to worry about. Did you break anything? Do you need a healer?"

Felicia shook her head. "N-no, I'm fine. Maybe a new dress, but no need to put yourself out. I'm sure the fort has something more practical for me to wear, anyway."

Corrin smiled. "Yes, I did think it was a bit odd how you came to battle dressed in your maid uniform."

Felicia shrugged. "Oh, yes. I just didn't have anything else to wear! Jakob took the only set of combat armour left in the fort. I'll just have to see if I can borrow it from him when he gets back!"

Reality came crashing down on Corrin, his smile vanishing. "Oh, gods. Felicia... I need to tell you. Now, before you find out some other way."

"Oh, okay. What is it?"

"Gunter... Gunter and Jakob... Well, things got bad in the fort assault, and... Jakob, he..." Corrin couldn't bring himself to say it, as if admitting it would make it finally true. He choked back the lump in his throat and kept talking. "Jakob sacrificed his life so that Gunter and I could escape. He... He died."

Felicia froze. "W-what? Dead? No, no Jakob wouldn't die. He... He was going to teach me how to iron a shirt when he got back. He said so. He promised!"

Corrin closed his eyes. "He's dead, Felicia. Gunter too. They... They fell into the canyon. If it wasn't for them, I'd be dead too."

Felicia collapsed to her knees, grief written across her face. "No... That can't be true! Gunter's so strong, he wouldn't just die like that! Jakob... He promised..." She looked up at him, tears trickling down her cheeks. "Say it isn't true, Lord Corrin!"

Corrin knelt down as well, finally letting the tears flow. Not just for Gunter and Jakob, but for everything he had lost. All the pain he had endured. The family he had forsaken. Those he had left behind, and those he had been forced to kill in the battle. He sobbed, breaking down in a way he was sure Xander would tell him was most unbecoming of a lord.

"They're dead, Felicia. And I hate myself for letting it happen. Hate myself for forgetting their sacrifice, even for a moment. None of this should ever have happened." He wept openly, hanging his head in his hands.

Felicia put and arm around his shoulder, and he responded by grasping her free hand. For several minutes, the two of them sat there on the edge of the bottomless canyon, letting the tears of grief flow out. All the soldiers gathering around the fort gave them ample space, recognizing the pain on their faces. After a while, they had nothing left to give, and simply sat there together. Finally, it was Felicia who spoke.

"Gunter... Would be so mad at us right now, huh? 'Look at you two, lying about on the ground just because I died! Get up, and get back to work!' That's what I think he'd say now, if he was h-here."

Corrin sniffled, but couldn't help smiling slightly. "Yeah. And Jakob, he'd have already made us a cup steaming hot tea, somehow. 'Come, Milord. You can't let the death of a lowly servant like me get you down'. That's exactly the kind of silly thing he'd insist on."

Felicia clutched her dress. "... But they're wrong, a-aren't they? We can't just forget them and move on."

"No. Never. Choices that I made... gave me my consequences. I... I couldn't have known what attacking the fort would bring. I couldn't have known about Hoshido's weapon. It... It may have been my fault. No, it was my fault." He looked up at Felicia. "But it doesn't have to be my guilt. Not yours, either."

Felicia nodded, and no further words had to be spoken. The two old friends simply sat there together, remembering the good times of the past. And when the royal party arrived, more than an hour later, that was where they found them. Remembering.

You can't ignore the past, no matter how much you might want to bury it. For it is only there that we can find the guide to moving forward into our future.

 _The Hoshidan Capital_

Ryoma entered the royal palace, flanked by Hinoka, Sakura, Azura and Takumi. The mood was dour, the once vibrant castle in twilight under the evening dusk. Yukimura entered as well, before shutting the doors behind them.

"The Nohrian forces have retreated back into the bottomless canyon. We have diviners on constant standby to maintain the shades, and have begun to reinforce several key points on our border. Overall, I would say that from a strategic perspective the battle went rather well."

Hinoka frowned. "And what word of Corrin? Is there any news of him?"

Yukimura nodded. "One of our scouts reported seeing him fly off with Camilla, one of the Nohrian princesses. It is believed he has rejoined the main Nohr force at the border." He bowed his head. "I am very, very sorry for your loss."

Ryoma clenched his fist. "How many casualties, Yukimura?"

The tactician hesitated before answering. "Roughly forty five percent of our soldiers were either killed or died of their injuries. More than half of the survivors are injured in some way. As well as that, we lost seven of our strongest diviners to cast the summoning spell."

Ryoma punched the table. "So many lives. And for what? We repel them, only for them to return tomorrow. What point is there here?"

Yukimura smiled sadly. "Take heart, my lord. You may not feel it, but today was a great victory. It will be awhile before Nohr dares launch another offensive. You have bought us time, precious time. Please, rest now. I will discuss further plans tomorrow."

Before Yukimura could leave, a set of sliding doors was slid open and a familiar regal figure entered the room. Queen Mikoto walked with the help of some wooden crutches, but she otherwise seemed much more well than when they had last seen her. Sakura ran forward.

"Mother, you shouldn't be out of bed! You're meant to be recovering!"

Mikoto smiled. "Oh yes, I know. But when I heard you had returned, I had to greet you. It brings joy to my heart to see you are unharmed. Tell me, how fared the battle?"

"... We repelled the Nohrian invaders entirely. Decimated their force in half. We took... Significant losses ourselves, but overall we have prevailed." Ryoma decided to cut all the parts that could upset his mother, and prayed that she wouldn't ask the dreaded question right now. Unfortunately, as she scanned through her children, she noted one missing.

"Hm? Where is Corrin?" She raised a hand to her mouth. "He isn't hurt, is he?"

Ryoma shook his head. "No, nothing of the sort. He's probably fine."

"Oh, good. Where is he?"

The crown prince of Hoshido stared at the ground in shame. Every time he thought back to that fateful moment, all he could remember was the look of pure anguish in his brother's eyes as he was forced to make a choice. He couldn't blame his brother for making the decision he did. He should never have had to make it. All the same... He felt shame. Shame that he hadn't done more to convince him, shame that his brother had disgraced them all by siding with the enemy. Shame that he had just allowed it to happen.

"Ryoma. Where is Corrin?" Mikoto asked urgently.

He couldn't do it. Losing him so soon after getting it back, it would tear her apart. He looked to Hinoka, Sakura, even Takumi, begging them with his eyes to break the news for him. Don't make it be me. They all shifted their gaze, nobody wanting to tell Mikoto that her son had betrayed her. To the surprise of everyone, Azura stepped forward.

"Corrin tried everything he could to prevent the conflict, but in the end it was no use. He was forced to choose between fighting with his Nohrian family that he grew up with, or his Hoshidan blood relatives."

"Those vipers tried to take him back? Have they no shame?"

Azura closed her eyes, bracing herself. "They did not force him. He chose to return to them, willingly, and fight for Nohr instead."

Mikoto blinked. Releasing her crutches, she sat down abruptly on one of the many chairs in the great hall. "Oh..."

Azura barged on, determined to finish. "He has returned to Nohr with the main force. It seems he has chosen to return."

Takumi spat on the ground. "Traitor. After everything we did for him, this is how he repays us? Going over to the enemy?"

Mikoto shook her head. "Do not say such things, Takumi. It... It was his path to choose. And while it pains me beyond measure that he has chosen to leave us, it does not change that he is still my son."

The royal siblings stared at their mother, who seemed to have infinite faith. Hinoka sat down as well. "But... Mother! After all those years of trying, after we finally had him back, we've lost him again! And he chose it! How can you be so calm?!"

Queen Mikoto of Hoshido slammed her palm down on the table with surprising force. "Oh, I understand as much. It was his choice to make, but that does not mean I will sit idle and accept it."

Ryoma stepped back, not used to hearing such a cold edge in his mother's voice. She continued on, her voice rising in volume. "He has been brainwashed by those Nohrian devils. He may think he knows what he is doing, but he is not in his right mind. We will bring him back here, to his home, whether he thinks he desires it or not."

Sakura gasped. "M-mother..."

Mikoto smiled at her youngest daughter. "Do not be afraid, my sweet child. We will be a family again, do not worry." She turned to Yukimura and Ryoma. "Sit down. We have plans to make."

And deep in the outer realms of the world, a spectre cloaked in blue laughed and laughed and laughed and laughed and laughed at what their meddling had created.

War.

 _Embrace the brand new day..._

 **A/N: Just a quick note today guys. I'm just going to take the opportunity here to list off all the main changes I will be making during the course of this story, trying to keep it as spoiler free as possible. Skip this if you want it to all be surprises.**

 **1: No child characters, at least not the way they are in game. They're gimmicky and silly in the context of the game.**

 **2: Queen mikoto lives, and has further impact on the story**

 **3: More direct impact from Valla, not just kept in the revelation route**

 **4: Lilith will be much more involved in actual combat**

 **5: Some chapters will be skipped entirely as they are filler/add nothing to the story**

 **6: Much more moral grey for both sides, trying to give each of them justifiable reasons for what they do. This means some motivations will change.**

 **That's all for today. Up next, the dramatic family reunion and a new mission to embark on. I'm aiming to have it up within a week and a half! Thanks for reading, and I love to hear feedback.**


	8. Chapter 7: A Dragon's Decree

**CHAPTER SEVEN: A DRAGON'S DECREE**

"The capital is ahead!"

Corrin looked up from his horse, seeing the sprawl of Windmire before him once again. So much had happened that it felt like a lifetime ago the last time he had descended down the mountain path. But it had only been just over a week. His life had been torn apart under him in such a short amount of time. The Nohrian Prince sighed, slumping back down onto the back of his horse's neck.

"Chin up, brother. It wouldn't do for the people to see their Prince in such a manner."

Corrin roused himself at Xander's words. The entire trip, his elder brother had been giving him advice on how to appear princelier, everything from how he talked to how he walked. He had not been very responsive to them, and the elder prince was worried for his younger brother. It seemed that Corrin was far more attached to the Hoshidans than he had first thought, and was definitely feeling the guilt of having left them behind.

Corrin propped himself up again, looking around the sorry state of the army. It felt like the past three days had simply been a blur of noise and riding along endless mountain paths. His siblings had done their best to try and stir some conversation out of him, but he had remained sullen for much of the trip. Even Elise had failed to bring him out of his slump.

Xander tapped his brother on the shoulder. "Come, Corrin. We are about to appear before the people. Try to make yourself look presentable.

Elise, who was riding behind Corrin, grinned. "Yeah, come on Big Brother! Not much further now. Mmmn, I wonder if they'll have brought in pears from Cheve by now? Do you think, Xander?" Elise looked over to him.

"It's likely that all supply lines will have slowed, what with most resources being put into this assault. So no, no pears. I'll make it first priority to restart those once we get home."

Elise pouted. "Awww. That's a shame."

Leo pulled up alongside his siblings and nodded. "Indeed. We have lost much forward momentum from this loss. Many of my future plains were resting on us taking the plains, at least..."

Xander shrugged. "Don't dwell forever on the past. We have learned the extent of their defences, and once we know their limits we can set about to breaking them. I'm sure you and the dark mages can find something to counteract the summoning spell."

Leo frowned. "I hope so too. For all our sakes, the next plan had better be a good one."

There was silence for a few moments as the Royal Family surveyed the worn out army around them. Even the most loyal and devout of soldiers had fallen grim over the course of the ride. Regardless, they travelled onwards, aware that the only way was forward. To turn back now would mean instant execution for deserting the army. Eventually, after trekking over the swampland that surrounded much of Windmire, they reached the walls.

With a trumpet sound, the gates began to creak open. Corrin was too tired to be amazed at the incredible design of the gate mechanism, already craving to simply fall asleep for as long as he could. With the royal party leading the way, the imperial army of Nohr returned to the capital in defeat. Ahead of them, a large crowd was gathered. A page stood up on a podium, gesturing to the royal party.

"ALL WELCOME THE RETURN OF LORD XANDER, LORD LEO, LADY ELISE AND LADY CAMILLA!"

There were a few cheers at the announcement by the herald, but the crowd was already looking beyond them to the state of the army. A few gasps rang out at the sight of all the injured being drawn on carts, the once shining army dented and dusted by the war. Frantic whispers travelled fast- 'Did we lose?' 'What was the point of going all that way again?' 'Gods, I can't survive another winter without some fresh crop seed'. As the army assembled at the gate, slowly organising themselves into rows, the people's fear grew.

Corrin looked out at them and was shocked at the level of poverty. He had always known that Nohr was not a blessed nation, but some of the people were literally dressed in rags of cloth roughly sewn together. Some of them looked as if they hadn't eaten in days. Most of them had brought baskets with them, as if in the hopes that the army would bring spoils of war back from Hoshido. Corrin closed his eyes to block out the image, but then could only remember the plentiful feast halls of Hoshido. He turned to Xander.

"Just one of the meals we ate in Hoshido could have fed this entire crowd right here. It's... Disgusting."

Xander nodded. "And this is why we fight, little brother. Not for honour, not for glory, not even for our own gain. This is survival. And Hoshido horded its blessings for far too long." He trotted his horse over to where the page was standing, where they had a short conversation. With a nod, the page turned to address the crowd.

"Loyal citizens of Nohr, lend me your attention! I bring news from the front lines. Nohr has seized firm control of the border, from which they can launch a variety of attacks directly into Hoshidan territory. This is a great victory."

There were a few cheers from some of the more loyal amongst the crowd, but most of them were waiting for the other shoe to drop. With a grim frown, Xander continued.

"Unfortunately, in an unforeseen defensive assault, the Hoshidan diviners used Dark arts to summon forth an army of spirits. Were it not for such a tactic, we would almost certainly have won. We were forced back from the plains of Hoshido, and suffered many losses. They will all be remembered as heroes of Nohr."

The people were growing restless now, some angry. Xander pushed on, anxious to finish his speech before they turned violent.

"All soldiers will be benefitted with bonus pay for their service, and the families of those who died will be compensated for their loss with additional rations. Soldiers, disperse to your barracks. Further movements will be issued at dawn."

He swiftly moved his horse through the crowd, trying to be gone before their favour turned ill. Corrin decided to follow after him, not anxious to see how the crowd might turn. Elise kept her horse close to him, and they were flanked on all sides by guards in heavy plate armour. Clearly, the army was prepared for a riot at the news. Sure enough, it didn't take long before a rock was thrown.

"PATHETIC! ALL THOSE TAXES, AND THIS IS ALL YOU CAN GET?"

The dam was broken, and the crowd broke into a torrent of abuse.

"WHERE'S MY SON?"

"WHERE'S THE LAND YOU ALWAYS PROMISE?"

"DAMN ROYALS! YOU NEVER GET ANYTHING DONE!"

"WHAT'RE MY CHILDREN GOING TO EAT TONIGHT?"

Xander broke his horse into a gallop, forcing the crowd to part before him. Corrin fell in behind his wake, covering his face with his hand. A soft potato smashed against his wrist, splattering over his face. Elise shrieked as a rock hit her horse. All around them, the knights were moving into action, jumping into the crowd and swinging the flats of their spears. A dark mage waved his arms, sending several jolts of lightning into the crowd. They cleared the main square and kept galloping down the road, moving towards the central crater of castle Krakenburg. Corrin looked over his shoulder, seeing the rioters being beaten down by the knights. He kept after Xander, trying his hardest not to be left behind.

"Close the gates!" Leo yelled from behind them.

The gates to the main city square began to close, cutting off the shouts of anger. Corrin stared back, wondering what would be happening to the rioters. Probably nothing good. Elise sniffled.

"Hmph! After all we do for them, and they get mad? Meanies!"

Xander sighed. "Try to see it from their perspective. All of them had to pay a tax to send this army out. Every time we leave, they're told it's going to be the time we win and bring them back endless resources. To come back with nothing, to put all those resources to waste and to sacrifice so many of their fellow countrymen... It's no wonder they feel anger." He shrugged. "It's just a pity they feel the need to express that anger so."

Corrin frowned. "What will happen to them?"

"Most of them will be sent back to their homes. Those who the knights pick out might spend a few days in a cell. Those who resist might get a few months hard labour. We have to stamp this sort of thing out before it gets too out of hand."

The road began to dip down, leading to the castle Krakenburg crater. Leo spurred his horse down the road. "Come. If you want to make things better for the people, then you can help by getting that army right back out there. We can't afford to lose momentum, not when we've spent so much effort to gather the army. Father will have a plan. He always does."

The royal family of Nohr began the long descent into the pit of Nohr.

* * *

Once again, Corrrin found himself standing in front of the imposing metal doors of castle Krakenburg. This time, however, they were wide open. A constant stream of people moved in and out. They were dressed in expensive clothes, with many hooded servants following them around. Corrin looked at one who was being lifted around on a chair.

"Who are they?" He whispered to Leo.

"The nobles, rulers of individual provinces. I have told you about them before, Corrin."

He had, but it was his first time seeing them in the flesh. Contrary to the relative conservative nature he had seen of Nohr so far, they were extravagantly dressed, with glittering jewels hanging on earrings and necklaces. As they walked into the main hall, Xander nodded politely to a few of them before making his way to one of the hooded servants.

"Please tell King Garon that we have returned, and would speak to him at his earliest convenience."

The servant bowed and shuffled away. Peering through the throng of people, Corrin saw that at the far end of the room, seated on his mighty throne, was King Garon. Dressed in his ceremonial black armour, sitting bolt upright with a sceptre in his hand. Before him, a man read figures off from a scroll, while Garon nodded thoughtfully. It seemed everyone in the room wished to speak with him. The servant approached Garon and bowed, whispering his message into the King's ear. Garon looked up and around the room, affixing Xander with his gaze. He didn't notice Corrin, hidden behind the crowd of nobles.

"XANDER! You have returned!" he bellowed.

Xander dipped his head. "Indeed, father."

Garon stood, drawing himself up to his full and mighty height. "Work of your work in Hoshido precedes you, son. I hear you fought valiantly and bravely. But news of the outcome has also reached my ears. That we were driven back by the Hoshidans."

Xander stood firm. "We have seized complete control of the bottomless canyon, and as we speak our agents are searching for ways into Hoshido. Yes, we may have lost the battle, but the war is still in our favour. But there's something else. I bring more important tidings."

Garon frowned. "More important than the loss of our armies? What is it?"

Xander pulled Corrin into his line of sight. "Corrin had returned safely to us. Our family is whole again."

All around them, the lords and ladies gasped. Those with their ear to the political ground knew all about the hidden fifth child, and his secret origins. To have him be declared in the middle of the throne room could only mean he had accepted his place as a child of Nohr. There were shocked faces all around. But none, Corrin noticed, as much as King Garon. He stared down at Corrin, his expression one of utter surprise. Corrin felt like an insect under a magnifying glass.

"Corrin... Has returned?"

The hall was silent. Corrin stepped forward. "... Hello, father."

The king stepped forward. "Everyone but my children, out of this court!"

There was confused mutterings. Garon picked up his sceptre and smashed it with force onto the ground. "OUT! NOW!"

Slowly, the nobles began to file out of the main hall and into the various other parts of the castle. Most of them gave Corrin looks that ranged from confusion to contempt to pity. Corrin wasn't sure which one he was afraid of most. Eventually, the only people left in the royal hall were Garon, the royal family, and Iago. Garon stared down at Corirn. A long moment of silence passed. Finally, he spoke.

"Why did you come back?" He asked softly.

Corrin blinked. "What? Do you doubt me?"

Leo kicked him lightly in the leg. "Answer his question, Corrin!"

Garon shook his head. "Peace, Leo. You need not watch your tone around me. This is not an official conversation with your king, but instead with your father. Now, Corrin. I have spies everywhere, and I know you've been at Hoshido castle this whole time. No doubt their... Queen of theirs has told you everything. You now know the secrets of your birth. I took you as a child, raised you in a lie. By your birthright, I am your enemy. So that is why I ask- why did you choose to return after you knew the truth?"

Corrin looked down at his feet. "... I almost didn't. When I stood there, between Hoshido and Nohr, I almost couldn't make the choice. But in the end... I... I chose to go back to the family I knew."

"Ah. So it was nostalgia that brought you home."

Corrin looked up sharply. "NO! It's more than that!" He stepped forward, tears stinging the corner of his eyes. "I remember everything! The peace talks, Sumeragi, you. How you took me as a hostage to escape. And I... I can understand. I can understand why you did what you did. But why... WHY DID YOU LIE TO ME? If I was to simply be one of your hostages, then why pretend I was your son?!" He stamped his foot. "Why did you keep me, after I had served my purpose?"

Garon remained impassive. "Truth be told, I considered many times in those early years to return you. I used you to force the Hoshidans out of the capital. I used you to take some early land back from them. But then Azura was taken, and I realised that if I continued to use you as a hostage then the Hoshidans would only grow more savage in their attempts to take you back. So I hid you far away, and for a time, focussed on keeping Nohr together."

Corrin frowned. "But Xander visited me. Elise visited me."

There was a faint smile on Ganon's face. "Yes... They found out about you, you see. I told Xander the truth, but Elise, Camilla and Leo were too young to understand. So I told them you were their brother, just so they wouldn't ask too many awkward questions. Imagine my surprise when they started to visit you, brought back stories of a lonely young prince who longed to see the world. I think it was then I realised that you did not have to be just a hostage. You could also be... My son."

Corrin stepped forward. "So you kept me in the tower. Raised me. Trained me. For what? So that I be another soldier in your army?"

Garon nodded. "There is no greater honour I can bestow upon anyone, Corrin. You would be as my child, leading the glorious armies of Nohr in their swift conquest of Hoshido. However, as it turned out, you required far more training than I expected. But in the end... You became what I always imagined you could be. A prince of Nohr." Garon stepped forward towards Corrin. "And so I ask again, now that you know the full truth of it. Why would you return here, to the people that stole you?"

Corrin stared right back at Garon, blinking moisture away. Why was he here? Was it a silly spur of the moment decision, or had he made his choice for good? Garon didn't waver, waiting stoicly for his answer. Corrin clenched his fists.

"Because I want this war to be over, even though it's only truly just begun! I want to stop it, as soon as I can, before any more lives are lost. I'm here because Nohr can end the war swiftly, quickly and without hesitation. I damn both you and Sumeragi for making it war, but..." He sighed. "I can see that the road to peace must sometimes be paved with blood. I'm here... because I am a son of Nohr." He knelt down before Garon. "Father."

Corrin's words reverberated around the chamber. Xander stared down at his brother, looking so fierce before Garon. He had never been more proud of his little brother in his life. Elise smiled at her brother's words. Father would make him a proper prince, and then they would all be able to live together again. Leo hadn't known that Corrin had such a passionate speech within him. It would all be okay.

"Hah! A likely story."

Iago stepped from his place behind the throne, sneering at Corrin. "You've read my reports, King Garon. You know what my spies say. Corrin lived in their house, played with children, fought for them and against us. This all smells like treachery. Betrayal! He's surely sided with the enemy. Could it be he's trying to assassinate you, King Garon? It's only logical..."

Corrin shook his head violently. "I would never do such a thing, Iago!"

Iago smirked condescendingly. "Of course, that's what you would say. But the instant my liege's back is turned, no doubt you'll be the one plunging the knife. I suggest immediate action, before he becomes a threat."

Xander snorted in anger. "I saw him swear allegiance to Nohr with my own eyes. He fought back half the Hoshidan army with his divine blood. There's nobody more loyal to Nohr than Corrin."

The advisor shrugged. "Hmmm... A convincing fable. But it proves nothing! This could all just be an elaborate ruse! And, as we Nohrians so often say, the punishment for Treason is death. Don't you agree, King Ga-"

The sceptre came out of nowhere, smashing into the side of Iago's head with considerable force. The dark mage recoiled, clutching his head as blood trickled down it. King Garon stared down at Iago, a look of pure rage on his face.

"Be **SILENT** , Iago! You dare to speak to one of my son's in such a way? Take your baseless accusations and leave my presence immediately. Feel lucky I don't throw you to the cells right now."

Iago stared at Garon, and then at Corrin. "But..."

"Do not try my patience, Iago! Corrin is a loyal servant of Nohr, and I will have nobody slander his name!"

The dark mage bit his tongue and scurried off, giving a death glare to Corrin in his retreat. Once the door slammed behind him, King Garon turned to Corrin.

"My child. Step forward."

Corrin did so, still in a daze from his father's actions. Garon laid a hand on his shoulder.

"I hear your answer, Corrin. You have become a prince of Nohr by your own will. Let nobody tell you otherwise. No matter what may happen, no matter obstacles you face in the future, know that I am most proud of your actions." Then, surprising both Corrin and the rest of the royal party, he pulled Corrin into an embrace.

Corrin froze up, completely at a loss of what to do. Before he got his head around what was going on, King Garon broke apart, with the first genuine smile Corrin had ever seen him have. Tentatively, Corrin smiled back.

"I'll do my best to do you proud, father."

Garon nodded. "Good. I have very high expectations of all my children." He stepped back from Corrin, his face resuming a stony exterior. "However, while I may see you as my son, there are many nobles who may not. It will be most difficult to convince them that a Hoshidan born is now a Prince of Nohr. You need to show them, once and for all, that you are truly on our side. Are you willing to do what is necessary?"

Still buzzing from his father's affirmation, Corrin nodded. "Yes! Whatever it takes."

Garon nodded. "Very well. The Ice Tribe, one of the many mountain tribes under our rule, has started to rebel against our leadership. Travel there, and suppress it through whatever means you see fit. I want the solution to be swift, and permanent. Understood?"

The ice tribe? Corrin's heartbeat quickened. Felicia and Flora were both from the ice tribe. It felt strange to be marching on his friend's home village to bring it back under control but... he had given Garon his word. "Yes, father. I understand. It will be done as you say."

Garon nodded. "Good. Unfortunately, with the current state of our army, I cannot spare large numbers of troops, but you will have to make do. Talk to Xander to see if he can spare any of his own soldiers for you."

Xander nodded. "I have some in mind. I don't suppose we could go along with him?"

Garon shook his head. "No. I have new tasks for you already. When is Camilla arriving? Hers is perhaps the most critical moving forward."

Elise shrugged. "She's returning her Wyvern to the stables. She'll probably be back soon."

"Very well. When she returns, find me again and I will give you your new tasks. Until then, prepare Corrin for his own. Serve Nohr proudly, all of you."

"Yes, father!" They said back together.

* * *

Many hours later, after a short rest, Xander brought Corrin up onto one of the watchtowers to meet his new companions.

"Corrin, meet Odin and Niles. They're Leo's personal retainers, and they'll be accompanying you on your journey."

Corrin studied the two men standing behind Xander. One was tall, with short blonde hair. From his clothing, he guessed the man was a Dark Mage. He certainly looked the part, with his fishnet bodysuit and long, flowing cape. While most of the time the dark mage uniform was regarded as ceremonial, this man seemed to take great gusto in wearing the scant clothing, posing himself quite ridiculously. The other man seemed almost embarrassed by his companions' antics, standing a head shorter than him with long, messy white hair. A blue cloak covered most of his tanned skin, and one eye was covered over by an eye patch. There was something in the way he held himself that made it clear he wasn't one to be trifled with. Neither of them looked like the sort Leo would keep in his personal employ.

"Errr... Right. Nice to meet you." Corrin held out his hand in greeting.

The dark mage bounded forward and shook his hand vigorously. "Greetings! I am Odin Dark, sorcerer extraordinaire and the chosen on of legend! I will gladly be the shining blade at your side in this glorious quest!"

Corrin nodded, stunned by the man's bombastic greeting. "Right. Good to meet you too, Odin. I, uh, look forward to working together as well."

The other man sighed. "Oh, calm down Odin. You're scaring our new lord before we've even met him." He nodded to Corrin. "I'm Niles. Please excuse my friend here. He's a bit... eccentric."

Corrin looked back at Xander. "Leo made these people his personal retainers?"

Xander smiled. "I know they don't look it, but Niles and Odin are some of my most powerful soldiers. Niles is a master with the bow, and there are few locks he can't open. Odin could be very high ranked in the order of Dark Mages, if he didn't choose to be my personal retainer."

"And if he got his head screwed on straight..." Niles muttered.

Corrin decided to give them the benefit of the doubt. If Xander thought they would be of assistance, then he would have to trust them. He would need some allies on his quest if he was to manage it. Xander reached into his waist satchel and pulled out a small pouch.

"Here are some funds to help you on your way. Spend them as you see fit."

Taking the pouch, Corrin felt its weight in its hand. It was far from minimal funds. "Thank you, Xander. I'll be sure to use it wisely."

Xander looked out from the watchtower they stood on. Dark clouds were gathered on the horizon, threatening foul weather. "Be sure to pick up some wet weather gear. The way you're going, it's going to be a difficult trip. You'll have to go through the Woods of the Forlorn. Be on your guard."

Corrin looked out at the dark forest. "Any advice for me before I go, Xander?"

"Honestly, brother, there's not much advice I can give to a man who can become a dragon. Most threats I would normally warn you against don't exactly apply to you."

Odin tapped Xander on the shoulder. "Sorry, milord, but did you just say dragon?"

Xander nodded. "Oh, yes. The blood of ancient dragons flows strong in Corrin's veins, allowing him to assume the form of an ancient dragon. Or at least, that's how I understand it works."

Odin's jaw dropped. "D-dragon! You can turn into a dragon?!" He grabbed Corrin by the shoulders. "Tell me, what's it like? Does your ancient blood sing to you in battle? Come, you must tell me everything!"

Niles dragged Odin away. "Okay, that's enough. Come along, Odin, let's go prepare the horses."

Odin sighed. "Oh, fine. Corrin! We will recommence our talk soon!" He followed after Niles, waving to Corrin. Xander shrugged.

"Well, you've made his day. He may be a bit energetic, but he means well. Just be sure not to let him go on too much, or you'll never get him to stop."

Corrin nodded. "I'll keep that in mind. They seem like good people, at any rate. Will they be the only soldiers coming along with me?"

"Not quite. Elise has volunteered one of her retainers for you to bring as well. In fact, she should be getting here soon..."

"I'm here now." A new voice rang out from behind them.

Corrin turned to face them. She was certainly a knight, wearing the heavy metal plate armour and holding a long, vicious steel spear. She already seemed fully packed, carrying a colossal pack stuffed full of food rations on her back. Corrin held his hand out to her.

"Effie, right? Thank you for agreeing to come with me."

Effie shrugged, and shook his hand with a bone crushing grip. "Well, I just do what Lady Elise tells me to. And she tells me to keep you safe, so I guess that's what I'm doing now."

Corrin shrugged back. "Well, I'm glad to have you aboard either way. I suppose you're carrying all our food?"

She looked over her shoulder at the massive pack of rations. "What, this? No, that's just mine."

"But... Really?"

Effie nodded. "I know. It's less than I would like, but I suppose I'll have to make sacrifices."

"You really intend to eat all that?"

"Oh, yes. Got to keep the muscle up, you know."

Corrin sighed. It seemed every person he was travelling with had some kind of weird quirk attached to them. Regardless, he could hardly complete the task on his own. He would have to take all the help he could get.

"Alright then. Niles and Leo are preparing the horses down at the gates; you could go introduce yourself to them."

Effie nodded slowly. "As you say." The colossal knight slowly ambled out back down the stairs, seemingly without any cares in the world. Ryoma chuckled.

"I know she may seem odd, and she rather is. But Effie is fiercely devoted to Elise. If Elise told her to defend you, then she'll do so with her life."

Corrin leaned on the railing, taking a look out over the land around Windmire. It was bleak, windswept and rocky, interspaced by large lakes of stagnant black water. He looked over at Xander.

"Brother?"

"Yes, Corrin?"

"... Have I made the right choice? Did I do what was right?"

Xander joined him at the railing. "That is the wrong question, Corrin. As a prince, you will almost never make the RIGHT decision. You'll make mistakes, see better options in retrospect. I've yet to meet a man who ever made the right decision on everything." He patted Corrin on the shoulder. "But ask yourself this: Did I make the best decision? At the time, with the options open to you, did you make the best decision for you?" He shrugged. "Sometimes, you won't. But this time, I think you have."

Corrin thought back to the brutal battle, the bloody killing and the look of betrayal Hinoka gave him. It wasn't the right decision, he knew that. But in the same nature, leaving Nohr behind wouldn't have been either. So what was he supposed to have done? What would stop him feeling the guilt that burned in his heart like fire? Had he made the BEST decision? Maybe. Who could know. But it was the choice he had made, and now he would have to stick with it. He tried to remind himself of that, repeating it like a mantra. I've made my choice. I've made my choice. I've made my choice. I've made my choice.

"I've made my choice." Corrin whispered.

Xander nodded. "Good. Well then, I suppose you should prepare yourself for the trip."

Corrin nodded sedately. No matter how much he repeated it, he still didn't believe it.

* * *

 _Four days later..._

"Lord Corrin! Help!"

Corrin sighed, looking back at Felicia. Once again, the maid had slipped from her saddle and was clinging desperately to the side of his horse. Dismounting his own, he walked back and helped he back up.

"Oh, I'm so sorry! I don't know why this keeps happening to me."

Niles snorted. "Maybe if you didn't burden the poor thing with a large pack, it wouldn't feel so obliged to knock you off."

"Oh, it's not that large!"

"You brought a cutlery set! Why on earth do you need a cutlery set?!"

"... Jakob always had a cutlery set on him. You never know when you'll need to set the table, he always said."

Niles huffed, but stayed silent. He had learned over the past few days that it was better not to push the maid on matters of Jakob and Gunter. Up ahead of them, Effie marched onwards.

"Come one, we're losing time. These woods spook the horses, I don't want to spend any more time than necessary in them."

Odin nodded. "Agreed. There is an air of foul evil resonating deep within this forest. Or perhaps that is my own dark aura, who can tell."

Corrin pushed Felicia back onto her saddle and mounted his own horse again. "Well, according to the map we should be out of these woods by tomorrow. Just one more night here, then we'll be at the base of the mountains."

Niles grunted. "Of course, we could have been out faster if SOMEONE didn't spend half the day being lost."

Felicia blushed in embarrassment. Corrin looked up sharply at Niles. "Please watch your tongue, Niles."

"Sorry, Milord." he replied, clearly anything but.

The five of them rode on in silence again, the foreboding presence of the Forlorn Woods pushing in around them. The trees formed such a dense canopy that even in the high afternoon sun, the shadows cast it into perpetual twilight. Corrin could barely see more than fifty metres in front of him. It was only the compass and the map that kept them on course. First had been the long but swift ride across the plains before they hit the Woods of the Forlorn. After that, the gnarled roots and bumpy ridges had stalled their progress to an agonising crawl. The constant feeling that they were being watched kept everyone's nerves on high alert.

Ahead of them, the trees thinned out slightly and allowed a few rays of sunshine through. Corrin looked up as he passed under them, catching a glimpse of the clear blue sky above them. It was a shame that it wouldn't last long. He moved out of the sunlight and found himself cast back into the shadow. He sighed-

-And found himself flattened off his horse and onto the dirt.

"Lord Corrin!" Felicia cried.

Corrin coughed, blinking his eyes open and trying to see what had hit him. His horse reared up, letting out its own cry of alarm. Behind it, a great mass of green took a slow and lumbering step forward. His horse bolted into the woods, not looking back. The strange beast raised its fists up, preparing to bring them down on Corrin. The Nohrian prince recognized the stance. Faceless.

Before the beast could finish its movement, an arrow whizzed through the air, sinking into its throat. With barely a noise, it slumped onto its knees. Thinking quickly, Corrin leapt to his feet and swung his steel sword for the beast's throat. With a neat cut, black ichor splattered over the forrest floor. The faceless collapsed backwards, still kneeling awkwardly on its knees. Corrin breathed out, trying to dispel his nerves.

"Are there any more?"

"Yes, Milord!" Odin yelled.

Corrin turned in a circle. He only saw trees and bushes. "Where? I only see trees!"

"They are the trees!"

Looking closer, Corrin saw in shock that some of the 'trees' were indeed starting to move, unfurling and standing up. The Faceless had been standing dormant for so long that green moss and even entire plants had grown all over them. Corrin had trampled right over the roots of what he thought was a tree, but had in fact been the laid out arm of a sleeping Faceless. But what were they even doing here?

"How many, do you think?"

Niles peered around. "I'd say twelve, real big boys too. Silent, camouflaged and deadly. Want my advice?"

"I'm all ears for a plan."

The archer pointed behind him. "Run. If we make a break for it that way, we should be able to lose them in the swamp I saw on the map."

Hardly the most princely plan, but Corrin didn't know how effective the Ancient Dragon would be in the cramped environment of the trees, and he didn't know if he could manage to fight them all with their limited numbers. Effie pulled her lance out from the straps at her horse's side.

"I say we fight. They may be big, but I can punch above my weight."

Niles snorted. "As amusing as it would be to see you frighten the soulless beasts into submission, I doubt you can take all of them."

Felicia struggled to keep her horse under control. "Uh, would we make our choice quickly please? I don't think she's going to stay still much longer!"

Corrin made his choice. "We run! Odin, give me a ride."

He climbed onto Odin's horse behind the Dark Mage, who spurred his horse into more of a trot. Effie looked over her shoulder at the slowly approaching Faceless, before sighing.

"Fine. I guess I'll get my training in somewhere else."

She followed after Niles and Odin, with Felicia struggling along behind her. Seeing their prey fleeing away, the Faceless began to pick up their own pace. It was hardly a sprint, but the momentum behind them cleared all obstacles in their path. Corrin clung onto Odin's shoulders, aware that they were moving very fast for a dense forest.

"Hah! We're leaving them in our mud! Once we hit the swamp, those big lunks'll slow right down."

Their horse's footfalls were now making wet slapping sounds on the mud, the ground getting softer and softer. Up ahead, large pools of water were gathered as the trees became sparser. A swamp. Niles reached it first, splashing his horse over the shallower parts and around the edges of the big ones. A light mist hovered just above the surface of the water, bringing a shiver to Corrin's back. Odin steered his horse on the same path as Niles had, careful not to take a step out of line. Effie matched her horse right through the water, her beast of burden easily wading through it with its strength. Then, Felicia came through. Already struggling with her horse, she wrestled it along the path laid out to her.

Worn out from days of heavy burden, terrified from the strange sights and smelled around it, her horse bucked up and threw her off as soon as it hit the water.

"AGHH- BLEH!"

She landed back first in the water, the mud sucking her down. The more she struggled to sit up, the further in she sank. Fifteen metres behind her, the Faceless cleared the tree line.

"Wait, stop! Help!"

Niles shook his head. "Forget it, leave her! We have to keep moving."

Corrin looked back at Felicia, doing her best to crawl through the sucking mud as the Faceless horde advanced on her. Sighing, he released Odin .

"Wait up for me."

He let himself fall off the horse, grasping a hold of his dragon stone as he did. With a burst of red light, the Ancient Dragon hit the ground. Odin gasped at the colossal beast that stood as high as he was on his horse.

"Woah... That's so COOL!"

The Ancient Dragon snorted, ignoring the human mage behind him. That man's power was but a trifle compared to its own. No, it was more interested in the strange beasts ahead of him. They had no aura, no soul, no energy coming from them. And yet, they barrelled forward with incredible strength. The dragon was intrigued.

Would they bleed as he cut them down?

It leapt forward like the wind, casting a shadow over Felicia as it jumped over her. It bounded over the wet marsh, not slowing down in the slightest as it charged for the oncoming horde. They were moving at full pelt now, and they couldn't have stopped even if they were smart enough to comprehend the dragon coming towards them. It hit the frontrunner like a tonne of bricks, shattering its spine in two and sending it cart wheeling comically away. The Faceless behind it sent a punch flying into the dragon's side, but it simply bounced of the hardened scales. With a growl, the dragon coiled.

It struck like thunder, and moved like lightning. From Faceless to Faceless it moved, cutting them down with ruthless efficiency. It crushed, trampled, tackled, shattered. Niles, Effie and Odin could only watch in awe and shock as the Ancient Dragon completely destroyed a force that ten men would have had trouble defeating. But still, for every Faceless the dragon cut down, more came out from the trees to replace it. They came from all sides of the swamp, some even rose up out of the bog itself, ambling over to try take the dragon down. Slowly, the dragon started to become overwhelmed. Fists began to rain down on it from all sides, and it could only kill so many at once. It was beginning to get dogpiled by the horde. Odin dismounted his horse, pulling out a leatherbound tome.

"Come! We must assist Lord Corrin in his glorious combat!"

Niles pulled back an arrow in his bow. "Right. You'll forgive me if I don't get too close to that... Thing. If we take care of the stragglers, is should be able to handle the rest."

Effie jumped off her horse with a clank, her huge set of thick armour clanking around her. She held a hefty steel lance in front of her with one hand, a look of intense concentration on her face. "You do that. I'm going to go help Lord Corrin."

Niles looked at the Ancient Dragon, currently ripping a Faceless in two with its hands. "Are you crazy? That thing'll kill you just as much as the Faceless!"

Effie just stared at him blankly. "But Lady Elise told me to protect Lord Corrin."

"So?!"

"So I am." She replied, as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

Effie tramped out across the marsh, brandishing her spear. A Faceless hanging back from the main melee saw her and lifted up an iron clad foot to try crush her. As it came down, Effie held up her free hand and gripped it by the ankle, stopping the foot dead. With a grunt of exertion, she pushed the Faceless off balance, causing it to fall backwards onto the mud. With surprising agility for someone in such heavy armour, she clambered onto the stunned beast's chest and drove her spear thorugh one of the breathing holes in its mask. It let out an inhuman screech, twisting and thrashing in the mud trying to knock Effie off. The knight stayed firm, driving the spear all the way in and out the other side of its head. With a final spasm, it stopped moving. Odin let out a low whistle.

"The blood of warriors flows strong in her veins! I've never seen such strength. She may speak like an angel, but she fights with the force of a demon!"

Niles shrugged and fired an arrow into the back of a wounded Faceless. "That's nothing. Have you seen her without the armour on? Biceps as thick as logs. I once saw her cut down a tree with a rusty axe, and then bench press it right there. 'Strong' doesn't really begin to cover it." He notched another arrow. "Now, how about we show these dastards the meaning of pain, eh?"

Odin smirked, crackling lighting between his fingertips. "The chosen one, Odin Dark, shall team up with his loyal sidekick to smite evil in the name of justice! Truly, a saga for the ages!"

He held out his hand in front of him, and lighting arced out into a Faceless who was in mid charge. Its muscles immediately seized up, stopping it in its tracks. Niles pulled back an arrow, and fired. It arced neatly through the air, going straight through the breathing holes on the mask of the stunned Faceless. Without another word, it fell down dead. Odin laughed, the lightning growing more intense around him.

"Come, abominations! Let Odin Dark show you the sweet mercy of death!"

"One of these days, you are going to take combat seriously." Niles sighed.

While Odin and Niles took down the stragglers, the Ancient Dragon fought tooth and nail against the main Faceless group. It thumped its body against two Faceless, sending them tumbling back into the mud. It swiped with its hand, crunching the windpipe of another. It bucked out with its legs, knocking one off its feet. It was winning battles, but sheer numbers were beginning to tire it. Loathe as it was to admit it, but the Ancient Dragon wasn't sure if it could keep up the fight forever. Already, there were a few tears in its mighty hide. Deep inside it, a voice spoke out.

 _ **You can't fight forever. Fall back, let the others help.**_

Ridiculous. The very thought of relying on the pathetic humans for help gave it such a burst of rage that it tore a Faceless clean in two. It would kill them all itself, or it would fall. That was all there was too it. With a roar, it cracked its tail like a whip, cutting open the stomach of a Faceless trying to sneak up behind it. Unfortunately, that meant it was off balance and unable to dodge the spikes fist coming straight for its head. The blow did not penetrate, but it dazed the dragon enough for the Faceless to get another blow in. And then another, and another, and soon Faceless all around it were raining down fists on it. With a cry, it lashed out, but its feet hit empty air. It was too dazed to aim properly.

 _ **No, get up! Fight! You're a Dragon, you're supposed to be invincible!**_

Foolish Boy. Perhaps, if it had been a fully grown dragon with eons of growth behind it, it could be called invincible. But it had spent its life in the backseat of a sheltered child whose life could barely be measured in blinks to a dragon. Powerful, yes. But not invulnerable. A spiked fist penetrated the dragon's hide, drawing blood for the first time. The silvery blue liquid trickled down its flank as the dragon fell down, too stunned to stand. Perhaps its life was destined to be short and glorious.

"Get away from Lord Corrin! HYAGHHH!"

Suddenly, there were far less punches being rained down on the Dragon than before. Looking up, the dragon saw one of the humans standing over it, a large spear in hand. The human stabbed it clean through a Faceless, before grasping one by the knee and crushing the bones in her fist. The Faceless screamed in pain, but it was quickly silenced as the human adorned in metal scales stabbed her pike through its iron mask and into its misshaped head.

"You asked for it!" The human shouted.

Still disoriented, the dragon leapt to its feet and heatbutted the nearest Faceless. Turning a full circle, it took note of where the Faceless stood. There were still about twelve of them left, some of which had arrows sticking out of them. Before the dragon could charge them down, the human in metal scales charged forward and skewered two Faceless together with her spear. With a grunt, she lifted them both into the air on her spear, both of them still alive and squirming.

"NGHH! Lord Corrin, they're yours!"

Dragons do not take orders from humans. Nevertheless, it recognized it was being offered the opportunity for a kill. Leaping forward, it grabbed the heads of both faceless in midair and crushed them in its hands, splattering their heads into paste. As it landed the Dragon kept running, tackling a third Faceless into the mud and crushing its ribcage. The human pulled its spear out and stabbed it into another Faceless' knee, sending it tumbling forward so the dragon could smack up upside the jaw, separating its head from its body. The human ran forward at the remaining eight, who had gotten it through their thick skulls that perhaps it was time to flee. The dragon fell into step beside the human, letting out an ear shattering roar as they charged together. Their enemy tried to turn and run, but it was too late for them. The dragon hit them like a cyclone, the human like a ballista bolt. Both of them together broke the enemy line utterly, crushing and impaling the enemy underfoot.

Niles looked on as the remaining Faceless were swiftly and immediately destroyed. "Huh. Makes you wonder why we're even here if dragon boy and mammoth girl can kill small armies by themselves already."

"Nonsense! I was of great importance in the battle."

Niles shrugged. "Whatever. Milord, are we to be off soon? Or are you going to stay bestial for the rest of the night?"

The Ancient Dragon turned towards Niles, tensing its powerful legs. The human should bow down in awe at his majesty, not give him orders!

 _ **Calm down. The battle is over.**_

SILENCE! The dragon roared to its internal voice. The whelp would have to be taught a lesson. Dragons would be honoured, not shown disrespect. It growled, tapping the mud with its hand. Yes, it would teach the human a lesson.

"Lord Corrin. Let's get something to eat."

The dragon looked down at the human in metal scales. It held out a hand and placed it upon its leg, gently patting it. The audacity! A mere human, touching a dragon as mighty as it?! But the dragon let its indignation fade. The human had been a valuable ally. Loathe as he was to say it, but without them it might not have won the battle. It would concede to forgive the other human. If humans could all be as strong as this one was, then it could even perhaps consider them equals. Letting the power fade from his body, he let his human side take control once again. With a flash of red light, Corrin fell down onto the wet mud. Effie reached down and helped him to his feet, giving him a firm slap on the back.

"Nice work. That dragon form of yours sure is strong."

Corrin gasped in air. "That's the problem. Every time, I feel less in control. The dragon... keeps getting stronger."

Effie frowned. "I don't really understand what you're saying, but if going dragon hurts you then you should probably stop. First rule of workout: No point getting stronger if it wrecks you long term. Even I know that."

Corrin struggled to his feet. "Thanks for your concern, Effie, but we couldn't have won without it. I just need to be more careful next time." He looked around him. "Where's Felicia?"

Niles held his hand up. "Little missy's over here, Milord. A bit slicker, but none the worse for wear."

Felicia stood up from the mud. "Oh, I'm so sorry Lord Corrin! I-"

"Look, you don't have to apologise all the time Felicia."

"But it was my fault we got caught!"

"No, we probably would have had to fight them anyway. Just try to be more careful next time."

The five soldiers of Nohr regrouped, taking stock of their losses. Most of Felicia's things were scattered across the swamp, and here horse was nowhere to be seen. Corrin's own horse had fled as well, taking his share of the supplies with him. Effie grunted.

"I suppose it's good I have such an appetite. If we ration, you two should be able to survive off my supplies."

Niles grinned. "Effie, your supplies could feed an army if we rationed them. It is a pity about the horses, though. Well, I guess you and the maid will be riding with me and Odin from here. Even I'm not cruel enough to put Effie's horse under any more strain."

Corrin nodded. "Alright. Felicia, gather what you can and ride with Niles. I'll go with Odin. This diversion might set us back a bit, but hopefully not too much." He looked around him at the piles of Faceless corpses. "What I'm wondering is, where did they come from? There were too many in that forest for them to have simply got lost."

Odin shrugged. "Who can say. Perhaps they were drawn to this forest's malignant aura. Or perhaps it was fate that they gathered here, where they would face the might of Odin Dark, the chosen one!"

"Or maybe they were there to keep young folk like you out, oaf."

All of them spun around to face the new voice. None of them had seen the figure approach, shrouded in the mists of the swamp. They wore dark black robes, torn and patchwork, that covered over their entire body. Not even their face was visible. A heavy black tome was attached to their belt. They were short, and the withered voice suggested perhaps an older woman. Niles reacted first, drawing a dagger and pointing it at the old woman.

"Where'd you come from, hag?"

The figure sniffed. "I would think you should have more respect, child, coming into my forest and killing my guardians."

"These Faceless were yours?"

"Oh, yes. I set them up to scare away anyone who got too close to this swamp. I honestly didn't think anyone would flee deeper in. And then to fight them off... I've not seen such a display of power in decades."

Corrin held a hand in front of Niles, indicating he should lower the dagger. "We mean you no harm. We intended only to pass through the Woods of the Forlorn on our way to the Ice Tribe Viliage."

"Ice Tribe? Yes, that is through this way. Most travellers tend to go around, though."

"We are in a hurry. Why do you feel the need to protect yourself with so many Faceless?"

The old woman shrugged. "I value my privacy, boy. Now go. The Ice Tribe is but two days hard tramp North East from here. I have to see about resetting my defences. And clearly, they need to be more complete." She turned around, walking away from them.

Niles looked over to Corrin. "Do we let her go?"

Corrin shrugged. "She doesn't seem dangerous. Just antisocial, perhaps."

She whipped around. "I can hear you! Show more respect for your elders!"

Unfortunately for her, it was in that moment that a gust of hard wind blew across the swamp. It blew straight into the old woman, blowing her black hood back and revealing her face. Niles laughed out loud when he saw it.

"Hah, what's this? A child playing dress up?"

For indeed, it was not the face the voice might suggest. She looked very young, no more than fifteen at the most. Her black hair was long an unkempt, sticking out wildly in many directions. She quickly tried to pull her hood back down, but the wind simply pulled it off again. With a sigh, she threw her arms up in exasperation.

"Oh, here we go again. Judging by appearances is all you children ever do."

Even Corrin had to grin. "That is somewhat ironic, coming from a child."

"I'm not a child!" She insisted. But it was hard to believe her, now that her voice had reverted form being a grizzled old woman to an eleven year old girl.

Niles grinned and stooped down to here level. "Oh, sure. I'm sure you're a very grown up little princess. Now tell me, are your parents around? I think they might want to know their daughter is playing out in the swamp."

The girl stomped her foot on the mud. "This is why I kept the Faceless around, to keep immature juveniles like yourself away from me. Get away, before I lose my temper."

Corrin held his hands up in surrender. "Forgive Niles, please. It is a serious question, though: Are there any adults we can speak to here? We've lost many of our supplies, and need replacements. We have coin, if you've got items to trade with."

The girl sighed. "Oh, very well. Come, I will give you some things and then you will leave me alone. Follow me." She turned around and marched into the fog, barely giving Corrin time to follow her.

"Hey, wait up! Little girl! Don't get lost in this fog!"

"I told you, I'm not a child! And my name is Nyx."

* * *

After about seven minutes of following Nyx through the mist, they reached a small clearing. A campfire lay at the centre, and a bed had been set up under a lean-to shelter against a tree. Smoked fish lay drying on a rack made of sticks, and various bundles of food and gear were kept under linen sheets. Nyx pulled one of them back, revealing a plethora of travellers gear.

"Here. This is what I've scavenged from the forest over the years. Take what you need, and then please leave me in peace."

Corrin looked around the sparse camp. "You live here? All alone?"

"Yes."

"But why?"

Nyx sighed. "That is a long, complicated story I don't feel like telling. It's just better if I don't stay around people. Least of all, because they misunderstand my appearance."

Odin studied Nyx closer. "Yes, that puzzles me. You appear to be but a child, and yet your magical aura is almost as fearsome as my own! How did you come to such power?"

As Niles began to pick through the gear pile, Nyx sighed and sat down. "Very well, I can see you won't leave me alone until I at least give you an explanation." She gestured to herself. "While I may appear as a child, I have in fact lived for more than a century now. An... accident... when I was a child forever ceased my aging process. As you can imagine, this makes living amongst normal society rather difficult. It makes things simpler if I live out on my own, and keep any curious scavengers away."

Odin nodded. "That explains why your aura seems so old. There are many hexes that can extend a life, but I've never seen one with the power to cease aging entirely! Tell me, how did you do it?"

Nyx shook her head sharply. "Never. The knowledge came at a heavy price, one that shall hopefully only ever be mine to bear. Now, has your thief finished taking what you need?"

Niles nodded, stuffing some water gourds into a sack. "Yes, most appreciated. Nyx, eh? You know, I think I've heard stories attached to that name."

"Really? I do not care to hear them. Leave now, please. Give an old woman her rest."

Corrin looked around the barren camp, at the dark and dismal swamp, and couldn't help but feel immense pity for Nyx. He wouldn't wish on anyone having to live here. Opening his mouth, he blurted out his thoughts. "Come with us, Nyx."

She looked up at him sharply. "What?"

"Come with us. You seem a highly competent mage, and we need someone with knowledge of the area. We can pay you, if you'd like."

Nyx laughed. "I've no need for money. Why on earth would you bring me along? My servants nearly killed you."

Corrin shrugged. "Like you said, they were just supposed to scare us away. But when I look at you, I get the feeling you've been here, alone, for a very long time. Why don't you come with us?"

"I... I cannot. I am content here, with myself for company. It is all I have earned, for the sins of my past."

Niles snorted. "If you're looking for penance, trust me, having to ferry this group around is punishment enough."

Effie nodded. "I'm sick of this forest. No good places to train. We've been wandering in it too long. If you can get us out of it quicker, you're welcome along."

Corrin held out a hand to Nyx. "I'm sorry if this seems sudden, but... I can't move on and leave you here in this squalid place. I spent enough time in isolation to know it doesn't do you well. Come, if you want I'm sure my brother could find you a place in the Dark Mage order."

Nyx stared back at the strange, white haired boy who seemed to have bizarre and infinite generosity. One minute, he was fighting her creations, the next he was offering her a place in his group. The boy was either obscenely trusting, or this was a trap. She couldn't rule that out, there were many enemies in her past. But the look in his eyes told her that he was as honest as the ocean was blue.

"...Very well. I'll escort you out of the forest, at least. Where things go from there, we will see."

Corrin smiled. "Great! It'll be good to have you aboard, Nyx."

He really meant it too, Nyx realised. He already trusts her after just knowing her for minutes. She had been in the world for too long not to know what happened to that kind of innocence. It got crushed, completely and resolutely. She drew her cloak tighter around her, and decided that she would not be the one to do so.

"... Maybe it will be good, to have human contact again. Give me but a moment, I will gather my things." She reached down under one of the sheets and pulled out a single sack, which she slung over her shoulder. "Done. Shall we march?"

* * *

And so, Nyx joined Corrin's group of Nohr soldiers. She led them out of the forest within the day, and that night they camped under the first clear night sky they had seen for days. Corrin slept calmly and quietly, for the first time in a while not afraid that he would be attacked in the night. After all, they had survived the Forlorn Forest. He was confident that what lay before them could hardly be worse.

 _His dream came to him, vivid and yet somehow distant. He hovered in a black void, alone save for the mighty Ancient Dragon the floated before him. It looked down at him, its featureless smooth face betraying no emotion._

 ** _WHY DO YOU HOLD ME BACK._**

 _The voice came from everywhere at once, and Corrin knew at once he was speaking to his Dragon Aspect. Focussing, he tried to form a response._

" _ **I don't hold you back. I keep you reasonable."**_

 ** _TODAY I DID NOT FIGHT WITH FULL STRENGTH. YOU HAVE DOUBTS. THAT IS WHY WE ARE BOTH WEAK._**

" _ **Of course I have doubts. Every decision I've made since I came out of the tower had left me with doubts. That's part of being human."**_

 _ **THAT IS WHY HUMANS ARE WEAK. IF YOU ARE TO BECOME ONE WITH MY NATURE YOU MUST SURRENDER YOUR DOUBTS AND BELIEVE ONLY IN YOUR OWN STRENGTH.**_

 _Corrin tried to make sense of the bizarre conversation he was having with himself. He tried to remember what Lilith had told him, about how every person had two aspects. If he wanted to gain a further control over himself, he would have to reconcile the two personalities that shared on body._

" _ **I'm stronger when I fight with others."**_

 _ **THAT MAKES YOU WEAK.**_

" _ **Yes, and was Effie weak when you fought with her? Even you were more powerful when she helped."**_

 _ **THE HUMAN FEMALE IS AN EXCEPTION. SHE IS STRONG SO I RESPECT HER. YOU HAVE YET TO PROVE YOU ARE STRONG WITHOUT ME.**_

" _ **I'll get stronger. I'll be strong enough to end this war, and with as few lives lost as possible."**_

 ** _BELIEVE_** _ **WHAT YOU WILL**_

 _Both he and the dragon were silent for a few minutes, or perhaps for hours. Time was impossible to tell in the void. Finally, the dragon spoke again._

 _ **I HAVE CHOSEN A NAME FOR MYSELF**_

" _ **Dragons do that?"**_

 _ **EVERY DRAGON CHOOSES THEIR OWN NAME. I HAVE SLEPT WITHIN YOU SO LONG I NEVER HAD A CHANCE BEFORE.**_

" _ **Oh, right. What is it?"**_

 _ **MY NAME IS CAIM. DESCENDANT OF THE ANCIENT DRAGONS AND BLOOD BOUND WITHIN YOUR BODY.**_

" _ **Alright then, Caim. I am Corrin, descendant of Hoshido yet Prince of Nohr. There are many battles ahead of us. Will you join me in them?**_

 _ **I CHOOSE MY OWN BATTLES HUMAN. YOU DOUBT YOUR OWN CAUSE. PROVE TO ME YOU ARE WORTHY OF MY POWER.**_

" _ **I will. I'll prove to you that my way of fighting only makes me stronger."**_

 _ **WE WILL SEE.**_

 _The void faded to white around them, and Corrin woke up to a new day._

* * *

 **A/N: Hah, remember when I said two weeks at most for this chapter to be written? Yeah, those were the days...**

 **So, a bunch of different things hit me at once, from school to assignments to my job to breath of the wild. So I got a little distracted on writing this. Rest assured, it shall not die, not yet. More will come, hopefully at a more consistent rate. Either way, I hope it was worth the extra wait to you all. I'm always open to feedback, both critical and positive. This is an effort to improve the Fates plotline, so if you have an idea then I'd love to hear it. Apart from that, thank you for reading and I'll see you next chapter.**

 **Edit 1: As MANY of you pointed out, Odin and Niles are LEO'S retainers and not Xander's. Sh*t me for making that mistake, I'm very sorry. Some of you also pointed out some spelling/grammar issues, so I've tried to go through and fix as many as possible. I see this feedback as a great thing, as it means the sotry becomes far better than anything I could make on my own. Thank you for all the advise, and I hope to make less errors in the future :).**


	9. Chapter 8: A Cold Reception

**CHAPTER EIGHT: A COLD RECEPTION**

"Gods, it's cold. The Ice Tribe certainly lives up to its name."

Corrin and his allies had been tramping up the mountains for almost two days. What had started as a simple hike over some chilly hills had swiftly descended into climbing up steep cliffs and narrow paths in driving snow. As far as Corrin could see, there was nothing but more ice and more snow. Niles passed him, nodding his head.

"You can say that again. I can't believe anyone would actually want to live here."

Ahead of them all, Felicia kept ahead. As a native of the Ice Tribe, she had been their guide through the snowy mountains, and had so far kept them on the right path. Corrin hoped that their luck would hold. She looked over her shoulder and smiled.

"Oh, don't worry, it won't be long now. The colder it gets, the closer we are. And my word, isn't this cold air marvelous? It really puts a spring in your step."

Far behind them, Nyx sneezed under her black cloak. "That's hardly the word I would use. Hey, slow down would you? I can't match your pace."

Niles grinned. "Would you like me to carry you on my shoulders?"

Nyx shuddered. "I don't want _your_ help, child."

Odin seemed to be faring the best out of all of them. He walked along, whistling a merry tune. How the man was still conscious in the piercing cold when he was still wearing his skimpy Dark Mage uniform was beyond Corrin, but he hadn't questioned it. Next to him, Effie marched on in silence. Corrin was impressed that she was able to match his pace in the heavy armour she was wearing, pushing through the snow like a plough. It inspired him to keep walking forward, even as the snow came up to his knees and his fingers felt like they were about to drop off.

"Okay, hold up a minute everyone. Felicia, don't get too far ahead. Are you alright, Nyx?"

The age impaired dark mage drew her cloak tighter around herself. "Alright. I just find it difficult to walk through the snow on these stupid, stubby child legs. It's... highly frustrating."

Corrin nodded in concern. Despite how she talked and acted, Nyx was still, physically at least, a child. He could hardly expect her to keep up hard march on the side of a snowy mountain. "Alright. We'll rest for a few minutes here, just to catch our breath."

Niles sighed. "I don't want to wait in this gods forsaken cold any longer than I have to. If she can't keep up, then I am serious about carrying her."

Nyx sneezed again and started walking forward. "Never mind, child. I'll be fine. Keep walking."

Corrin looked at her frail form as she struggled to push through snow that was nearly coming up well past her knees. "It's alright to take a break, Nyx. Or, I'm sure Effie wouldn't mind carrying you a short distance."

Nyx shook her head. "I'm fine."

Effie looked over at her. "You sure? It's good to admit when you're at your limit. Come on, I'll give you a piggy back. It'll be good training-"

"I said I'm fine! I don't need your help!" she shouted. After a few moments of silence, she sighed. "Very well. Corrin, I'll take a short break back here. You go on ahead without me, I'll follow Odin's aura later."

Corrin shook his head. "I'll stay with you. It wouldn't do to leave you alone out here." He turned to Felicia. "Go on ahead a short while, try to reach the Ice Tribe village. We'll catch up with you later."

The maid nodded uncertainly. "Alright... If you're sure about that."

Corrin brushed some snow off a rock and sat down on it, taking the time to pull out his water skin and take a sip. He saw that Nyx sat down much more abruptly on the snow, immediately starting to rub her hands together for warmth. Niles sighed in exasperation.

"Well, I can hardly stop you it seems. If little princess here wants to be a bother, then I'm fine with going on without her. See you soon, Milord."

With that, he walked back off into the snow. Odin followed after him, swiftly followed by Felicia. Effie hesitated for a second, looking back to Corrin with a concerned expression. Corrin nodded to her.

"I'll be fine. We'll catch up before you know it."

She nodded slowly and then walked after the others. Once they were a good distance away, Nyx snorted angrily.

"That pup of a thief had better watch his tongue, or I'll take it from him," she muttered darkly.

Corrin settled onto the rock, looking over at the dark cloaked mage. She was all bundled up in the black cloak, shivering slightly. After a minute or two of silence, Corrin decided to speak.

"Nyx, why do you refuse help? Any of us would be more than willing to help you. Even Niles, if I ordered him."

Nyx faced away from him. "Corrin... It's not important."

"I think it's important. If there's anything I can do to help, just ask me."

Nyx took a small sip from her water satchel. "That's very kind of you, Corrin. But if you really want to help, you can mind your own business and stay out of my problems."

Corrin was quite taken aback by her abrupt response. "Ah, err... I'm sorry. I didn't mean to pry."

Nyx shrugged under her cloak. "No harm done. You're young enough that I suppose you can't help but be inquisitive."

Corrin smiled. "It's quite strange, you saying that. Every time I look over at you, I have to keep reminding myself that you're not actually a child."

Nyx fell still, and Corrin became aware he may have misspoken. The Dark Mage turned to face him, her irritated look just visible under her hood. "Are you through speaking?"

Even in the cold, Corrin's face burned in embarrassment. "Y-yes."

Seeing his expression, Nyx relented and shrugged. "Perhaps I was too harsh there, Corrin. I understand your intentions are good. But when a LADY has a secret to keep, don't go digging for answers. Be mindful of that in the future."

Corrin nodded. "Understood."

"Good. Now then, I think it's time we went back after the others." The experienced dark mage stood up again, hiking through the snow with a renewed determination. Corrin kept after her, wondering just why Nyx wanted to be left so alone.

* * *

At first, they made good time. When they came over the next hill, they actually caught sight of the others on the snowy plain below them. They had yelled to get their attention, but their voices had been snatched in the wind. Nyx had led Corrin on, following after Odin's magical aura. After a while, they had to rely on it rather than sight, as the winds began to pick up and visibility got lower and lower. With barely a few minutes warning, the duo found themselves in the middle of a snowstorm.

"Are you okay, Nyx?"

The two were walking side by side, leaning against the driving wind. It was only from Nyx's magical senses that they knew where they were going, as they could barely see their hands in front of their face.

"I'm fine. But it seems we're well separated from the others now."

Corrin shivered as the biting wind blew over him. "Damn, I think you're right. We need to catch up with them quickly, or we'll freeze to death."

"Indeed. Come, Odin's aura grows weaker as he moves further from us. Keep moving."

The pair went on, wading through snow up to their waist. It felt as if every step was a monumental feat, and the cold froze their joints together. More and more, it seemed that Corrin was relying on Nyx to pull him forward into the next step. He began to get sluggish, fell silent. Nyx knew the telltale signs of hypothermia.

"Come Corrin, do not stop. Keep moving."

Corrin stumbled forward. "It's f-f-freezing... that's good, right? Felicia said the colder it was, the closer we were."

Nyx dragged him by the hand. "Yes, she did. We must be close now. Come, Corrin, you don't wish to be outpaced by an old lady do you?"

He nodded slowly. "We... must carry on... but my mind is... hazy. And I can't... feel my legs." With a groan, the Nohrian prince fell forward into the snow.

Nyx knelt down beside him, trying to shake him awake. "Corrin! Come, child, wake up!"

Corrin slipped deeper into the snow, mumbling and groaning. "Nyx... are you tired? I'm... so tired... So very sleepy..."

Nyx slapped him hard around the face. "No! No sleeping. You must not fall asleep!"

But her words fell on deaf ears. Corrin slipped into the realm of unconsciousness, his body falling limp. Nyx cursed, looking around for anything she could use to move him. Curse her pathetic body, curse its pathetic strength. She could barely hold him out of the snow, let alone drag him anywhere. She didn't have any curing ingredients on hand, and a hex would be next to impossible in the blizzard. Nyx growled in anger at how quickly the mountain had turned against them.

"Odin! Effie! Felicia! ... Niles! Can anyone hear me? I- Corrin needs help!"

But her words were simply swallowed up by the howling winds. No matter how hard she shouted, they were simply too far away to hear. With a chilling realisation, Nyx realised she was stuck out in the middle of a blizzard with a comatose prince.

"Is there anyone out there? ANYONE?"

"Halt! Who goes there?"

Nyx spun around to see an armoured figure come out of the snowstorm, and knew that they were going to get out of the blizzard. It was where they were going after that that worried her...

* * *

"Aghhh... Waghhh?"

Corrin cracked open his eyes, a killer headache pounding between his ears. Groaning, he rolled over on the bed and curled up tighter. Why did Jakob have to wake him up so early...

"Corrin! Oh, thank goodness! For a minute there we thought we'd lost you!"

Corrin turned his head and caught sight of Felicia. He didn't recognize the room he was in. "Felicia...? Where are we? What's..." his memory came flooding back to him, and he realized he wasn't back in his tower. "Felicia, where are we?"

A new person stepped into his view. The man was tall and imposing, wearing heavy feathered cloak and an iron helmet. He stared down at Corrin with steely grey eyes. "You are safe, young traveller. Welcome to my village. I am Kilma, leader of the ice tribe."

Corrin bowed his head slightly. "Kilma... thank you for your kindness. It would seem you saved my life. My name is Corrin, second prince of N-"

"Milord! You look very tired. Perhaps you ought to take another rest? Now." Niles strode into the room, giving him a cautious glance.

"Niles?"

Kilma frowned at the Nohrian thief. "Is something the matter?"

Niles smiled without sincerity. "Sorry, sir. Corrin just woke up- his mind is still a bit foggy, isn't that right Corrin?" He patted him on the shoulder and laughed. "Perhaps you would allow him a bit more sleep before we go through all the introductions?"

Kilma glared suspiciously at the thief, but begrudgingly nodded. "Very well. I'll go prepare something warm to drink. Excuse me."

With a backwards glance, Kilma left the room. After making sure he was out of earshot, Niles sighed and turned back to Corrin.

"Heh. That's a closer shave than I ever want to have again."

Corrin sat up on the bed. "Niles, what are you on about? I feel fine."

The thief frowned. "You forget who you are, Milord. Perhaps you've forgotten, but we're here to suppress a rebellion. HIS rebellion. Nohr isn't exactly flavour of the month here in the village. To say you're a prince of Nohr, when you're lying helpless in a medical hut... bad move."

Realisation dawned for Corrin. "Yes, I suppose you're right. Thank you, Niles. That may have gone very badly if it wasn't for you."

Felicia shrugged. "Oh, I don't know. My father is a very honourable man, he wouldn't hurt someone who was already injured."

Niles rounded on the maid. "He's your FATHER?!"

Felicia nodded. "Uh, yes. Didn't you know that already?"

Niles ground his teeth. "You are aware, of course, that we came here to fight him?"

Felicia glanced at Corrin. "W-well, I was hoping that we could try to resolving things diplomatically. If I talked to him, maybe I could convince him to stop his rebellion..."

Niles threw his hands up in the air. "Unbelievable. I don't know why we brought you along."

The door to the medical hut swung back open, causing everyone to jump. Kilma came back in, carrying a steaming cup of hot tea.

"A fresh pot of hot tea, as promised." He looked around at their nervous expressions. "I'm not interrupting anything, am I?"

Corrin shook his head. "No, no, it's nothing. Thank you for the tea, Kilma." He gratefully accepted the cup.

"Hm. You know, I don't normally allow strangers into my village like this, but I made an exception for your group. Felicia insisted that I help you all, saying that you were her friends. How do you know her?"

Corrin glanced over at Felicia, who had a worried expression on her face. How could he explain knowing Felicia if he also didn't wish to admit to being a prince of Nohr?

"Uh... We met at the Northern Fortress," he stalled.

Kilma nodded slowly. "Yes. My daughters have been... working... there for quite some time. But I thought very few people were ever allowed in?"

"Uh, yes. I was a passing traveller."

"I see. And how did you come to the ice tribe territory?"

Corrin paused, considering his words carefully. "I... Me and my companions came here to search for resources. As I'm sure you know, Nohr is anxious for anything they can get their hands on. We thought there might be some minerals up here in the mountains that we could use."

Felicia nodded. "Ah, yes, that's right father! I was just guiding them through the mountains when the blizzard hit, and so I though, ah, why not visit here?"

Kilma kept a neutral face, scrutinising Felicia. After a few seconds of uncomftorble silence, he relented. "Very well. I sense there is more to the story than that, but for now I choose to be glad that my daughter has come back to me after so long away. Come now, I'm sure your sister is anxious to see you again."

"W-what? Flora is here?!"

Kilma looked at her strangely. "Of course she is. After all, you were released from the northern fortress, why not her? Weren't you aware she was coming here as well?"

Corrin saw Niles subtly reach for his bow. If Flora was here, then potentially their entire cover could be blown. Making eye contact with Niles, Corrin gave him a small nod. They had to act quickly before they were discovered.

Before anyone could move, the door to the hut swung open again and a familiar blue haired maid walked in. Kilma smiled at her.

"Ah, it looks like my daughter has finally arrived. Allow me to introduce you..."

No introductions were needed. Flora looked at Corrin in shock, and him likewise.

"What the... Flora? What are you doing here?"

The maid frowned back at him. "I could ask you the same thing. And I shall. Why are you here, my liege?"

Kilma rounded on Corrin. "My liege? Explain yourselves."

Niles carefully drew an arrow from his quiver. "This isn't good..."

Felicia stared at her sister. "F-Flora? What are you doing here? You were supposed to hold the fort down while I was gone..."

Flora shook her head. "I changed my mind. Father was preparing his rebellion, and he needed me by his side." She glanced at Corrin. "If he's here, I can only assume it means that King Garon has caught wind of it."

Realisation dawned in Kilma's eyes. "Ah. You are servants of King Garon, then."

Flora stepped back from Corrin. "More than that, father. He is Lord Corrin, Prince of Nohr."

"Well then, all has become clear as ice. You monsters have manipulated my daughter into helping you into my village and abused my trust all to strike at us in our home."

Corrin shook his head. "I promise you, that was not my intention. I came to negotiate, try to-"

Kilma reached to his belt for a dagger. "Don't play dumb. Such childish games to not befit a prince, even one of Nohr. I know how you Nohrians operate. Well, so be it. Flora, you know what must be done."

Before he had even finished speaking, the maid had already drawn two daggers. "Yes, father. I will raise the alarm right away," she glared at Corrin. "The Nohrians have infiltrated our village. They must be repelled immediately... and permanently."

Felicia gasped and backed away from her sister. "Flora! H-How could you say such a dreadful thing? Fighting was supposed to be a last resort! Can't we talk this out? Or at least try to?"

Flora sighed. "Felicia, dear sister... You've always been ignorant of the ways of Nohrians. War is the only language that they understand. Stand with them, and you'll pay the price."

Corrin got to his feet, still feeling unsteady. "Please, Flora... You know me. You practically raised me. Trust me when I say, I didn't come here to fight. Please don't force this."

Flora shook her head. "I'm sorry, Lord Corrin. But you speak in ignorance. You have no idea what I... what the Ice Tribe... has suffered through at Nohrian hands. You will leave, or we will remove you."

Niles shrugged and pulled his bowstring taut. "Well, if negotiations have failed, then it's time for plan," he levelled his bow at Flora. "Drop the knives and stand down. You too, mister leader."

Kilma snorted. "And so the true nature of Nohr is revealed. I didn't expect anything more from you people." His hands started to glow with energy. "Unfortunately, it won't serve you. We will defend our homeland!"

With a wave of his hands, the air in the room dropped to freezing temperatures. All at once, Corrin became keenly aware of his aches and injuries as the cold made every nerve in his body jangle. Niles loosed his arrow, but with shaking hands it went far wide of its target and hit the far wall. The windows of the hut shattered, letting in the cold Northern winds. Kilma and Flora dashed out of the hut, yelling to warn the other villagers that the Nohrians had come to invade. Corrin gasped as the cold seemed to almost freeze him solid. As Kilma got further away, the crippling cold seemed to lessen until it was only the regular temperature of the snow covered mountains. Odin burst into the hut, followed by Nyx and Effie.

"A fell wind is upon us, my companions. What occurred?"

Niles pulled his arrow from the wall, letting out a growl of annoyance. "Our darling maid's sister showed up and blew our cover. Now we've got the whole damn village coming down on us. Blast it all."

Felicia blushed despite the cold. "I-it's not my fault! She was supposed to still be at the Northern Fortress!"

Niles shrugged. "Well, now she's another corpse for the pile. This is going to get very, very messy."

Corrin watched as Felicia froze up in fear. There was no way she could attack her sister. And despite what Flora had said, there was no way he could either. "No."

Niles stared at him. "What?"

Corrin strode forward. "These people expect us to raze them down, to conquer them through force so that they will cease their rebellion in fear. They expect us to act like Nohrians."

Nyx raised an eyebrow. "I was under the impression that you were."

"And I am. I've accepted that. But I can be a Nohrian and still fight with dignity." He turned to Felicia. "There's still a way to end this peacefully. If we show your father we mean no harm, that we truly intend to resolve this peacefully, then I think this situation can be salvaged."

Niles kept staring. "All due respect Milord, but... Are you mad? They're going to be coming at us with swords, creepy ice magic and gods knows what else, and you want us to fight peacefully? Putting aside the fact that it's next to impossible to passively subdue an entire village, have you forgotten that King Garon commanded us to cut this rebellion off?"

Corrin stayed resolute. "Non vital extremities. Stun them. Disarm them. Nyx, Odin, cast sleep hexes. We can easily do this if we have the restraint and patience. But you're forgetting the most important thing, Niles." He strode forward, drawing his sword. "My father sent me here to subdue this rebellion however I saw fit. Not how you did. I am in command here, not you. So, shut your mouth, stow your arrows and follow orders."

Everyone stood tense, sensing the tension in the air. Niles stared coolly back at Corrin, and for a single moment, the Nohrian Prince caught a glimpse of something savage in his eyes. Then it was gone, replaced with a confident smirk.

"Very well, Milord. We do things your way."

The archer lowered his bow, and Corrin sheathed his sword. In the distance, loud bells began to toll. Effie poked her head out the door.

"They're gathering on the other side of the lake. Some guys are going from house to house recruiting more villagers to fight us."

Corrin joined her at the door. "That's not good. We should try reach the houses first, perhaps try to dissuade them from fighting." He looked our across the frozen lake that the ice tribe village curved around. "There, I see Kilma and Felicia. If we can reach them, maybe we can persuade them to stop fighting."

Nyx drew a dark dome from her cloak. "A plan that hinges on the fact that they will, indeed, back down. What if they do not?"

"They will."

"Yes, but what if they don't?"

Corrin shook his head. "They will. They must. I can't believe anyone would fight when there was no reason to."

Nyx shook her head. So naive, so innocent. But the force behind his words... He believed he could do it. Perhaps that was enough. "Bah, fine then. The stubbornness of youth..."

The group stepped out into the cold street. Already, the shouts of warriors were getting closer. Effie moved to the front of the group, hoisting her mighty spear up with one hand and lifting up a great shield in the other. Nyx and Odin moved to the back of the group, already chanting incantations under their breath. Niles disappeared down a side alley, already notching an arrow for a surprise attack. Felicia and Corrin stood behind Effie, their weapons at the ready. After a moment of pause, a warrior dressed in fur skins came rushing around the corner.

"There they are! Get the Nohrian bastards!"

Before the man had even finished saying his sentence, an arrow whizzed out of the alley from Niles. It sunk into the man's calf, sending him screaming onto the snow and clutching his leg. Injured, out of the fight, but not dead provided that he got medical attention soon. His friends came around the corner, sizing up Corrin's group compared to their own. They were about seven men strong compared to Corrin's six, all strong warriors bearing axes and swords. Corrin held up his hand.

"Peace! We don't have to fight!"

That set them off straight away. Their leader growled, hefting his great steel axe above his head. "We won't listen your Nohrian lies! You're here to take more of us away. We won't let you defile our people any longer. Charge!"

They all broke into a sprint, a wall of heavy steel and armour. Effie stepped forward, bringing her shield to bear. As soon as they came into range of her, she charged forward with surprising agility for her bulk and smashed into the leader with her shield. He went flying off his feet, curving through the air before landing in a pile of snow, out for the count. Niles loosed another arrow, which hit another man in his sword arm. Corrin and Felicia moved in, doing their best to disarm their foes.

Xander had done his best to teach Corrin the more advanced lessons in swordplay, but had eventually given up as Corrin hadn't been able to grasp the intricacies of trying to disarm an opponent. Nevertheless, he knew the basic manoeuvres. He moved in with his sword, trying to hook the nearest warriors axe. The man simply twisted it in his hands, tangled his axe with Corrin's swords and yanked it from the Prince's hand. Corrin stepped back, now harshly aware that he was the one without a weapon.

 _ **LET ME FREE. I WILL TEAR THEM LIMB FROM LIMB.**_

" _ **That's not exactly what I'm going for here-"**_

Corrin's internal dialogue was cut short as a warrior made his way around Effie's bulk and came at him with a long, thick great sword. One good swing connecting from that would cleave him in half. The warrior hefted it up, coming in with a horizontal slash. Acting on instinct, Corrin did the only thing he thought he could do in the situation. Jumping up, he landed feet first on the blade as it swung under him. His weight landed fully on the sword, tearing it from the man's grasp and pushing it into the snow. Before the stunned man could try lift it up again, Corrin lashed out with a fist. He'd never trained in hand to hand contact before, but everyone understood the general gist of what was supposed to happen. His fist connected with a crack, knocking the man backwards. Corrin recoiled as well, clutching his fist in pain. As it turned out, punching a man with a bare fist hurt you just as much as him.

Effie swung around, holding her pike out. She smashed it into Corrin's opponent with a crash, knocking him face down into the snow. Another arrow flew out, forcing another man onto the ground. The remaining three warriors backed away, much more cautious about their approach. Effie grunted, bringing her spear and shield back to bear.

"Sure you don't want to surrender? I mean, this is good exercise, but I'd like to go eat something now."

They hesitated, neither setting their weapons down nor attacking. After a pause, one of them shook his head. "You lie! You Nohrians always lie. Telling us we will be free, we won't tax you, we won't conscript you. All lies! This is no different!" He pointed his sword at Corrin. "I won't listen to this any longer!"

"What a coincidence. I myself was just starting to tire of listening to you," a young voice hissed.

Nyx and Odin stepped forward, surrounded by a dark aura. Runic symbols glowed around their hands, and the shadows around them seemed somehow deeper. The warrior stepped back, fear evident on his face.

"B-black magic? A devious torture, designed to make us kneel in fear? I won't accept it! Fight us with honour, not with your evil death magic!"

Odin sighed. "Oh, please. Even I can tell you're being overdramatic. Have some rest, you poor misguided souls."

The duo of dark mages held their hands out and the black aura rushed forward, flowing over the three warriors like a mist. They barely had a chance to cry out before they fell back onto the snow, already snoring. Odin nodded at their handiwork.

"I must say, Nyx, that was some amazing spell work! What say we team up again, more often? You could be the devious sidekick, I, the mysterious chosen one! It would be a fine tale to tell!"

Nyx sighed at his antics. "I'll think about it. You're not such a bad mage yourself, for one so young."

One of the injured that Niles had shot looked up at Corrin in fear. "Please... Have mercy! I submit, I'll do whatever you want. Just please... spare the villagers! They have nothing to do with the rebellion, it was all us..."

Corrin cut him off with a wave of his hand, picking up his sword from the snow. "Don't be afraid. I didn't come here to wage war. If you promise to stay away from the fighting, I'll let you leave the battlefield with your friends to seek medical help. I presume this village has a healer?"

"Y-yes."

"Okay, good. Take your unconscious friends to them, and then wait. I'm going to try negotiate with Kilma for a peaceful solution."

The warrior couldn't believe his ears. "T-Truly?! Thank you, whoever you are! You're nothing like who the Nohrians normally send. I'll tell everyone else I meet to stay out of your way." He staggered to his feet, tying a cloth around his arrow wound. "I'll get away now."

Him and a few of the others who were still awake helped to carry those who couldn't walk away from the battlefield. Corrin smiled, turning his thoughts inwards.

" _ **See? My way works too."**_

 _ **HM. YOU HAVE WON A SKIRMISH, NOT THE BATTLE, AND CERTIANLY NOT THE WAR. DO NOT THINK SUCH TACTICS WILL ALWAYS BE SO EFFECTIVE.**_

" _ **So you admit they're effective?"**_

 _ **... I BELIEVE YOU ARE MISSING THE POINT. NOW, IF YOU ARE NOT GOING TO CALL ON MY STRENGTH, LEAVE ME IN PEACE.**_

Corrin turned his attention back to the fight at hand. He marched down the road, flanked by the rest of his group. None of them had any major injuries, and Niles still had most of a quiver full of arrows. With pride, Corrin noted that a few Warriors who stood on the street edges simply watched as he walked past. Clearly, they had seen the battle and made their own choice. That would show Niles.

"Ahem, Milord."

Corrin turned to Niles. "Yes?"

"I hate to bring you down off cloud nine, but look over at the lake."

He turned his head, and knocked himself for jinxing the situation. Striding confidently across the frozen lake was more than two dozen armed men and women, a mix of warriors, archers and even some sorcerers. Nowhere near small enough to take down without using the Dragon. And judging from the angry glares and shouts, not in any mood to calm down and walk away. Niles smirked.

"So, Milord, shall we ask them if they wish to sit down for tea?"

Felicia frowned. "I... Recognize many of them. They are father's personal elite, his honour guard. Designated with protecting the village at all costs. They won't listen to anyone but father."

Corrin looked around him for anything he could use. If he attacked the group now with the dragon, it would tear apart any trust he had built up with the other warriors. Yet if he waited, they would be forced to defend themselves. There was no way they could reach Kilma before the group reached them. With a feeling of despair, Corrin realized that there might not be any other way to resolve it.

"Calm yourself, Child. Can you not feel the power that surges through that lake?"

Corrin turned to Nyx in confusion. "I'm sorry?"

She sighed. "If you can become a dragon, surely you can at least manipulate a dragon vein. One flows through the lake. Even I can feel it."

Corrin put all the clutter out of his mind and focussed. Sure enough, the familiar hum of energy stretched out over the entire frozen lake. Stepping forward, Corrin felt it grow stronger. "Yes... I could...," he turned to Felicia. "How well can your people swim?"

"Oh, really well! In summer, the lake melts and we can all learn to swim in there."

"Okay, good. Hopefully they'll have the sense to drop their weapons."

"What do you mean-"

Felicia was cut off as Corrin reached out into the ancient vein of power, providing it the spark it needed to blaze into life. The surface of the lake began to steam, glowing with yellow energy. The attackers slowed as they realized the ice was starting to crack under their feet. It was too late to turn back, however, as with an almighty burst the ice shattered into slush, sending the warriors plunging into the lake beneath. Far from being its normal icy cold, the lake was superheated from the dragon vein to become almost as warm as a Hoshidan hot spring. Spluttering and choking, the warriors were forced to drop their heavy weapons and armour and start to swim for shore. It would take them more than a few minutes. Corrin just hoped he could figure something out before they came back after them.

"Right, now's our chance! Let's make a break for Kilma and Flora. Hopefully, they'll be willing to stand down now."

The group broke into a sprint, moving quickly through the town. Though they passed many villagers along the way, nobody tried to stop them. Up ahead, standing in front of what Corrin assumed to be the town hall, were Kilma and Flora, weapons in hand. Felicia drew ahead of the group, racing through the heavy snow. She reached the duo first.

"Father! Sister! Please, s-stop this! Surely you can see that Corrin means us no harm?"

Flora sighed. "Felicia, my foolish sister. Did you really think this rebellion could be solved by a few pretty words? The Ice Tribe does not back down from an attack, even if it is a peaceful one."

"I'm no f-fool, Flora! You know Corrin even better than I do, so surely you should see he means no harm. We grew up with him!"

Flora laughed. "Felicia, you... You really don't understand. Anything. This goes beyond the rebellion. That time we spent at the castle, you really think... I mean, it was just..." A tear rolled down her cheek.

Felicia was tearing up as well. "What are you trying to say, sister?"

Flora sighed, blinking it away. "No, forget it. There's no point telling you now, not after everything else that happened. Let's get on with this." She drew her daggers. "I won't go lightly on you, sister."

Corrin caught up with Felicia. "No, stop, stop! Can't you see I'm trying to solve this peacefully?"

Kilma stood straight, hefting up a mighty staff. "I see your actions, Nohrian. I know what I would like to believe they mean. But I have lost too much, far too much, by trusting Nohrians. We fight now, Lord Corrin of Nohr. There is no other way around it."

The air temperature began to drop again as Kilma clenched his fist. Flora ran forward at Felicia, a blur of knives and ice. It was Nyx who reacted first, waving her hand and summoning from the air a great pillar of fire. It burst from her palm like a waterfall, curling through the air towards Kilma. The ice tribe leader gripped his staff tighter, concentrating the cold to directly in front of him. Nyx kept up the barrage and Kilma continued the chill, keeping each other in stalemate.

"Go, child! Help your maid, before I run out of strength!"

Corrin nodded, running over to Felicia who was becoming quickly overwhelmed by Flora. With a deft movement, the elder sister disarmed her, knocking Felicia onto the snow.

"Gah! P-Please... Flora, can't we... can't we just go back to how things were before? Me, Corrin, Gunter, Jakob..."

Flora's eyes blazed in sudden fury. "Go back? Perhaps to you, sheltered from the truth, those days might have been a dream. But they were a nightmare to me, Felicia. I kept you safe, sheltered you, put up with the other servant's ridicule and hatred. We weren't maids! We were captives, hostages, to keep father in check. Garon kept us as safe as his own son to ensure our father never overstepped our bounds. That's what you want to go back to, Felicia. A great big LIE!" She kicked Felicia's weapons away from her. Flora turned back to Felicia, gripping her own dagger tightly.

Corrin moved in, swiftly raising his blade to her throat. "Surely, even now, you would not harm your own sister?"

Flora froze, hands shaking. "No. She is still my own blood. But I cannot stand here, while she sides with the Nohrians. With our kidnappers."

Corrin suddenly realized that a lot of mysteries growing up made sense to him all of a sudden. Why Flora and Felicia were always at the tower, all year round. Why the guards didn't let them leave either. Why he would sometimes catch Flora crying silently, looking out over the windswept mountains. She had kept Felicia safe from the truth of their situation, covering it up as a chore, a fun task to complete, a holiday away from home. But she had borne the full truth for so long, it has taken its toll. Slowly, Corrin lowered his sword.

"Flora, I... I know what you mean. I can't understand everything, can't comprehend the full magnitude of your situation, but I think I can know, more than most people, what you speak of. I've been a prisoner in that tower for so long myself, wishing for so long to get free. I have that same fury, that same anger. Nohr has much to answer for. But I aim to make things right."

"You cannot, my liege! You cannot wipe away years of oppression, a childhood stolen from me. My mother DIED while I was locked away in a castle scrubbing floors! Nohr doesn't deserve a second chance!"

She lunged at Corrin, frost covered daggers lunging for his face. But Flora had been his sparring partners for many long afternoons at the fortress, and he knew how she moved. Flicking his blade up, he deflected the strike before kicking out with an armoured foot, knocking the wind from her. With a yell, he knocked Flora onto the snow and landed on top of her, pinning down flailing arms and legs.

"Please, Flora, stop this! Don't make me keep fighting you!"

Behind them, Niles and Odin were doing their best to take out Kilma. Every attack they fired off at the leader was silenced by the crippling cold that lurked around him, freezing Niles' arrows into shards and cancelling all of Odin's spells. Turning around, Corrin saw the warriors begin to haul themselves out of the lake, helping those less able to swim. Beneath him, Flora twisted around and tried to throw Corrin off her.

"GET OFF ME! GET AWAY, YOU FILTHY NOHRIAN SCUM!"

Corrin heard two decades of pain and loneliness in her shouts. Felt the frustration of being powerless for so long in her struggles. He knew how to render her unconscious right there, but he saw then that wouldn't fix anything. He stood up off of Flora, releasing her.

"I... I'm sorry, Flora. I'm sorry for my ignorance, for my foolishness. I cannot ask you to forget what Nohr has done to you."

He threw his blade into the snow. "But I... I ask that you can forgive me. For being, at least in part, one of the causes for your pain. Forgive me, please."

Flora snarled, gripping her daggers tightly. "Is that an order, 'My Liege'?"

"No." He knelt down and bowed, in the way she had been forced to do so often at the Fortress. "I'm not you master anymore, Flora. But I want... I want to be your friend."

Flora froze, staring at the Nohrian Prince humbling himself before her. Her hands shook harder, and not from the cold. Behind her, Felicia stood, walking over to her elder sister.

"Flora, please! I d-don't want to fight you anymore. Corrin doesn't want to fight anymore. C-could you not want to fight anymore, as well?"

She closed the distance between them, embracing Flora. Her elder sister lowered her arms, dropping the daggers to join Corrin's sword in the snow. "I... Why? Why did you have to grow up to be so kind? It would have been easier to hate you if you were like your father."

Corrin looked up. "If there's anything I've learned at all in the past few weeks, Flora, it's that your family does not have to define you. Besides, how could I ever end up unkind when I had you to guide me?"

Despite herself, Flora smiled. She knelt down to be at eye level with him. "You always were dramatic, Corrin. Very well. I'm never going to forget. But I think, perhaps, I can forgive." She held out her hand, which he gratefully accepted. Flora helped Corrin to his feet, where she gave him a short hug.

"Now please, go. Stop my father from killing himself."

Corrin nodded, leaving his sword in the snow and turning to face Kilma. He became harshly aware that his elite were all out of the lake and arming themselves with whatever they could get their hands on, some already charging for the main hall. Nyx was sweating as she pushed all the power she had into her flame, with Odin pouring his own power into her. Niles and Effie were forced to watch from the sidelines, unable to get any closer than a few metres due to the cold. Corrin stepped forward, ignoring the chill.

"KILMA! IT'S OVER! EVERYONE ELSE HAS STOOD DOWN! THERE'S NO NEED FOR YOU TO KEEP FIGHTING!"

The leader growled, clutching his staff tighter. "PERHAPS SO! BUT I REFUSE TO SEE THE DAY WHEN A NOHRIAN TAKES CONTROL OF MY PEOPLE! I REFUSE TO LET MY WIFE'S KILLERS INTO MY HOME!"

Flora broke away from Felicia, turning to her father. "Please, father, do not be foolish like I have been! If there was ever a time to think, to reconsider, if there was EVER a Nohrian we could trust, it is Corrin. Please, cease your power!"

Kilma closed his eyes. "Flora, please... Do not sow doubt in my mind. These Nohrians, they stole you and your sister from me. Your mother died from her grief... and you wish for me to surrender to them? To submit to the likes of them... it's unthinkable! Throw them from our village!"

Nyx groaned, falling onto her knees. "I can't keep him back for much longer."

Corrin's mind raced. Deep inside him, Caim spoke up again.

 _ **YOU HAVE WON THIS BATTLE YOUR OWN WAY. NOW ALLOW ME TO FINISH IT, BEFORE HE KILLS YOU ALL.**_

No! Not after all he'd achieved, he wouldn't finish it with violence. But how else could he force the man to stand down? What could he possibly...

 _ **SOMEONE APPROACHES, HUMAN! ONE OF MY KIN IS NEARBY.**_

Corrin looked around, trying to figure out what Caim was talking about. "Whe-"

"Cease your chaos!"

From behind Kilma, a new figure bust from the snow. Or, as Corrin realised as she came into view, a familiar one. Lilith, in the form of an Astral Dragon, dive bombed from the sky towards Kilma. The man barely had a chance to look up before Lilith hit him, a flurry of claws and muscle. His staff fell from his hands, and the icy cold began to cease. With a gasp, Nyx cut off the stream of flames. Lilith morphed in midair, taking the form of her human self. She landed before Kilma in a crouch, smashing her palm into his face. He fell back, landing in the snow with a thump. The dragon stood, looking over at Corrin.

"CORRIN! Are you okay?!"

The Nohrian Prince ran over to her, surprise written all over his face. "Lilith! I was wondering where you had gotten to!"

"Oh, I know I keep making excuses, but I suddenly lost track of you! It was like your aura was overwritten by another, much more powerful one."

 _ **IT IS LIKELY I OBSCURED HER SENSES. MY POWER IS GREAT ENOUGH TO DO SO.**_

"Uh, yeah. Caim thinks it might be his fault."

"Caim?"

"Oh, my dragon aspect. He chose the name himself."

"He's chosen a name? Oh goodness-"

Niles cleared his throat. "Ahem. Is anyone going to explain to me WHAT IN THE GODS NAME IS GOING ON?"

Corrin suddenly realized that he was standing next to a strange woman most people in the group had never met before, in the midst of a pitched battle with Kilma. Speaking of, the ice tribe leader sat back up, groaning and rubbing his face.

"Gah... What on earth was that...?"

"Hold that thought, Niles." Corrin crouched down next to Kilma. "We have won this battle. If you look around you, it will be clear that none of your men have been killed. The most any of them have is superficial injuries and perhaps some headaches. I would appreciate it if you were to leave with the same."

Kilma looked over Corrin's shoulder, seeing his elite guard charging for him. "I shall not, Prince of Nohr! No matter what game you play, I won't let you leave this village alive."

"This is no game, Kilma. I don't believe in killing for the sake of killing. Please, don't do the same."

"A curse on your lies! Nohrians stole my children, killed my wife, and force this village under a yoke! We shall never surrender!"

The elite warriors were on the final stretch, charging at them at full pelt. Corrin turned back to Kilma.

"Kilma, I do not know what relations you have had with Nohr before this point, but I would like nothing more than for today to be a fresh start. One not ruled by power or control, but with a mutual trust. Nohr is in a dire state, and needs every ally it can get. I don't just want your resources, I want your friendship. I know it won't be easy, but I sense in my heart that it is the right way. Kilma, do you want to help me build a world where we can both live peacefully?"

Kilma stared back at Corrin. This young prince, so full of lofty ideals and even loftier promises... dark memories danced at the back of his mind of the last time he had trusted a Nohrian. No matter how much this man claimed any different, he couldn't escape the legacy of his people. Kilma remained steadfast as his men approached.

"P-please, Father. Work with Corrin. He's a good person!" Felicia insisted.

Kilma looked over at his daughter, still not believing that she could even look at a Nohrian after what they did. "Do you trust him?"

"Yes. Without any doubt. Corrin would never betray us."

It was one of the few times Kilma had heard his clumsy daughter say something with true and clear intent, no stutter. He looked over at Flora. "And you, Flora? What do you have to say?"

"We have all suffered greatly at Nohr's hand, father. But if there is any Nohrian we can rely on, it's Corrin."

Kilma sighed. Both his daughters seemed to trust this man, despite the fact that he had been the one they were forced to serve. He was so unlike any of their kind he had seen. Perhaps, it was time to move forward. "Very well, Corrin. I will put my faith in you, for now."

Corrin's face lit up in a smile. "Kilma, I... Thank you! I swear to you, you won't regret this!"

"Heh. If it was anyone but you saying those things, I'd be inclined to disbelieve you. But perhaps... with a fresh start, without the bad blood... we can resolve things peacefully."

The two men reached out and shook hands, Corrin lifting his fellow leader back to his feet. Kilma strode forward, holding his hand up in a stop motion. His elite warriors stopped their charge as they saw him move into view.

"My loyal people... today has been a very strange day for this tribe. I have seen Nohr make their move on my village, as we had long suspected and prepared for. But at the same time, it was unlike any attack I have ever seen. After much consideration, and at the urging of my daughters, I have decided we shall let the Nohrians live. We will have faith in this man's honesty, and seek an adequate solution- for ALL sides."

Felicia smiled and hugged Flora again, simply thankful they didn't have to fight anymore. The villager watching nodded in thought, all of them having been thinking the same thing. The elite warriors, not quite so willing to give up their chase yet, glared at Corrin menacingly. Kilma continued to speak, placating them. At the very least, they wouldn't be attacking them yet.

"We will move forward, as one."

Niles sighed and tapped his foot.

"Wow, that's just wonderful. Now, if we're all finished hugging and kissing, is ANYONE going to explain what the strange fish thing was, and why it's a creepy woman now?"

Yes, Corrin supposed. He did have rather a lot of explaining to do...

* * *

"... And that's basically everything. Did I miss anything, Lilith?"

"No, I think that was a good summary."

Niles shook his head in confusion. "No, wait. So you're telling me that this stable hand is a dragon from beyond our world... with access to a parallel universe... and we can enter it at any time?"

"It's more of a pocket dimension, but yes, that is the basics of it."

"Okay then. So WHY HAVEN'T WE BEEN USING IT ALL THIS TIME?"

Lilith blushed and shrank down before his outburst. "I, um... I keep losing track of Lord Corrin. You move away too fast, then I spend days tracking you and then I lost Corrin's Aura. Things will be much simpler now though, I'll just travel with you directly."

The group was gathered in the village hall, resting in front of a roaring bonfire at the centre. All their gear was unpacked out over the floor to be repaired, and Flora had been kind enough to bring them all some tea. Corrin had spent the last twenty minutes doing his best to explain to them the specifics of what Lilith was, and how she fit into the full story. If it wasn't for the fact that there was a shape shifting dragon in their midst, he guessed none of them would believe the fantastical tale. Odin leaned forward in his chair.

"Hmmm... So, how much space is there in this pocket realm of yours?"

"Oh, most of it is taken up by a large fort. Maybe just over a square kilometre?"

"Then, perhaps we would be able to store our extra items and surplus weapons in it? Furthermore, it would be an ideal place to keep the wounded when we are on long marches. Indeed, there are limitless applications for this strange sorcery!"

Corrin nodded. "That's true. Now that you're here with us, Lilith, we can use the deep realms for lots of things."

She nodded. "Oh, of course! There is just one downside to them."

Nyx laughed bitterly. "Ah, there always is with such great powers. What is it?"

"Time passes oddly in the deep realms. What may simply appear to be an hour for someone in there would be to us just over two."

Odin shrugged. "Well, that could be a benefit if we wish to pass time quickly. We just need to keep our eyes on the clock, as it were."

The six Nohrian soldiers relaxed around the fire, content to simply wait while Flora and Felicia calmed the villagers down and Kilma announced the news to them. Both parties had agreed it would probably make the news they were cooperating with Nohr worse if there were Nohrians present. Corrin looked around him at the companions that he had come to rely on in such a short period of time. Odin, despite his quirky and flamboyant personality, had proven to be a valuable ally in battle. Niles was cunning and rude, but that sometimes made him useful. As long as Corrin made it clear who was in charge, the archer was a good fighter to have alongside him.

Nyx... She seemed so strange to Corrin, so aloof. He recalled their conversation back on the snowfields. Clearly, the old child had many secrets she wasn't willing to share. Corrin hoped that maybe, one day, she might think of him as enough of a friend to confide some of them. And Effie, well, she had proven to be the mightiest fighter he had ever seen. Perhaps Xander might outclass her in skill, but for raw strength there was nobody greater. He had to admire her dedication to both her physical health and the well being off Elise. Corrin made a note to have more of a talk with her when he got the chance; she seemed like an interesting person to get to know.

Corrin was broken out of his musings as the doors to the hall were opened, letting in a brief gust of cold air before Kilma, Flora and Felicia strode in and closed the doors behind them. Kilma smiled at Corrin.

"Well, that went better than I expected. It seems news of your unusual style has already spread throughout the village. The people were more than willing to cooperate with Nohr, provided that it was you they interfaced with."

Corrin stood up from the wooden chair he had been seated in. "That's good to hear, Kilma. I only hope I can live up to their expectations."

Kilma nodded. "Indeed. Now, as a show of good faith, I offer you this tribute. It's a little larger than what we normally send to Nohr, but I suppose we haven't sent anything in a while so it all adds up."

Felicia and Flora slung several large sacks they had been carrying on their shoulders onto the floor. The elder sister opened one, pulling out a smooth, glossy fish.

"We always have more fish than we need. From now on, we'll send them back to Nohr. I hear the people there are in desperate need of fresh food, so this should be good for them."

Corrin's eyes widened as he realized how much there was. "Thank you, but... How are we going to get this to Windmire before it spoils?"

Kilma frowned. "I'll warp you, obviously. Isn't that how you got here?"

"No. We walked."

"Truly? The last Nohrian ambassador we had always warped here. He was rather fond of appearing behind people to frighten them."

"Um, right. Who was your last ambassador, anyway?"

"Hm. He called himself, Iago, and with no offence to you, may a curse be called on his name! He tricked me into submitting to Garon's rule, then took by daughters and made them hostages. If he ever shows his slimy face here again, I won't be responsible for what I do."

Iago. Now it all made sense to Corrin. If he had had to put up with him as a diplomat for so long, it was little wonder the ice tribe disliked Nohr more than ever. Corrin realized that overcoming all the bad blood between them was going to be much harder. Still, it was one step at a time. They were working together now.

"Yes, he has that effect on people. He's rather fallen out of favour at the castle right now, so I don't think you'll be seeing much of him."

"I'm not sure whether to be disappointed or relieved. Either way, if you pack up your gear I'll be more than happy to warp you home whenever you feel like it."

Niles picked up another one of the sacks, taking a peek inside. "This one's full of swords."

Kilma nodded. "Yes, we had been smithing many of them for our planned rebellion. Seeing as we don't need them anymore, I decided to hand them on to you."

Odin stood, a wide smile on his face. "Weapons, you say? Lord Corrin, might you to us the honour of letting me and Niles take care of them?"

Corrin nodded. "Sure, Odin. I had no idea you were so into weapons."

"Then we don't know each other very well at all! A good weapon is the key to any great hero! Without your legendary sword, who's going to remember you in the history books? The great feats you achieve, the maidens you dazzle... and most importantly, the name of your weapon! Come, Niles. We must take great care to give all of these weapons spectacular names! I already have a list prepared for such an occasion. You pick which ones you think fit best."

"Oh, give it a break with this nonsense. You and your weapon names..."

The duo lifted away the sacks of weapons, Odin already reciting a list of long and complex names. Corrin shook his head, turning to Kilma.

"I must thank you one last time, Kilma. Without your support, this may have gone very badly."

"No, Corrin, it is you I must thank. You and Felicia, for not allowing me to make a foolish choice. Now, there is one more thing I would like to discuss before you leave. Felicia... will you be returning with Corrin?"

The younger maid seemed caught quite off guard by the question. "I, um... I mean, I don't want to just leave you here. It's been ages since I saw you. Maybe it would be best if I, um, stayed a little while..." She trailed off.

Flora sighed, slapping her sister on the back. "Don't worry about father, I'll take care of him. But, we are still Corrin's maids. One of us has to make sure he doesn't get into too much mischief."

Felicia smiled. "Oh, but you were always the mature one! I just get in the way, and trip over, and cause a mess. You should come with us!"

Flora's face fell. "I... couldn't. Going back into Nohr, I don't think I'd be able to face anything there. Too many bad memories."

Corrin nodded. "I understand, Flora. You should do what feels best for you."

Felicia sighed. "But sister! If you stay, who's going to look out for me? I always mess things up..."

Flora clapped her sister on the shoulder. "Then you'll learn. Go with Corrin, Felicia. I'm sure you'll find your feet eventually."

The two sisters embraced, with tears on both sides. Kilma stepped around them and stared Corrin down. "I trust you with my, village, and my people. Be aware, it only by my daughter's insistence that I permit this on good faith. But now, I trust you with something I value far more than any of that. Look after my daughter, Corrin. Make sure she stays safe."

"I will, Kilma. You have my word on that as well."

"Ensure that you are the only Nohrian who comes an envoy. That is my people's demand. If anyone else turns up demanding our help, they will be swiftly evicted. Do I make myself clear?"

"You have," Corrin affirmed.

Apparently satisfied, he backed away and walked back over to his daughters. "I will miss you greatly, Felicia. But if you are to go with Corrin, I send my best wishes with you. Besides, it cannot hurt to have a representative of the Ice Tribe present to give our perspective on things. All our prayers travel with you."

Niles tapped Corrin on the shoulder, drawing his attention away from the farewell. "Sorry to interrupt, but we're ready to go when you are."

Effie was carrying most of the crop, with Odin already admiring some of the weapons. Nyx and Lilith seemed to be in deep conversation about something or another. The sooner his group got back, the sooner they could give the goods to the people. And the sooner he could give Iago a piece of his mind.

"Very well, Niles. Grab anything you need to take home with you."

Corrin gently cleared his throat, getting Felicia and Flora's attention. "I hate to be rude, but when we left the capital city was all but crying out for food. The sooner we can get these generous donations back, the better."

Kilma nodded. "Of course." He embraced Felicia one last time. "Go well, my daughter. Do all of us proud."

"I... I will!"

She broke away from him and walked over to the rest of Corrin's group. He smiled at Flora, and hesitantly she smiled back.

"My Lord... I did have some fond memories of the castle. Of you, Jakob, and Gunter. Perhaps, when all this war is over, we should all meet up again? I would greatly enjoy that."

Corrin's smile froze on his face. He didn't have the strength, didn't have the willpower, to tell Flora that Gunter and Jakob were dead. Perhaps later, when everything was calmed down, he could tell her the news.

"I'm glad, Flora. It may have been a prison, but all of you... made it a home, and I'm grateful for that."

There was nothing more that needed to be said. Kilma tapped his staff on the ground, lighting the room up in a white glow. "Right then, where would you like to be returned to?"

"The main square of Windmire, please. It's about time the people got some good news."

Kilma nodded, and his staff began to glow brighter. Looking down, Corrin saw that he was beginning to become translucent. Felicia waved to her family one last time.

"Goodbye, Father! Sister! S-Stay safe!"

Flora nodded, and gave a neat curtsey. "You as well, Felicia. May the gods watch over all of you."

With a flash of light, they vanished from the Ice Tribe Village.

* * *

The main square of Windmire still bore scars from the riot more than a week ago. Scorched tiles from when the mages had started to use fire to dispel the crowd, rotted fruit and bread that the peasants had thrown at the guards, deep footprints in the dirt from the fleeing crowd and broken, discarded pitchforks littered the cobbles. So when there was a glow of runic symbols and a man dressed in Nohrian clothing appeared, nobody was anxious to approach him immediately for fear that a repeat would occur from last time. Then, the rest of his party appeared and those loitering around the square started to get interested. Who was this man, and more importantly, what was in the sacks he was carrying?

"Is everyone alright? Did we all make it?"

"I-I'm fine!"

"Bah! You're saying we could've been warped there and Iago had us walk?"

"A good warp invigorates the soul!"

"Uh, I feel funny all over."

"It certainly is a more continent way to travel"

"... It's odd, to say the least."

The growing crowd watched as the strange group spread out, seemingly checking that all their things were where they had left them. After a few minutes, their leader looked up and saw the gathering crowd. He walked over to the colossal woman in armour and whispered something into her ear. With a nod, she slung the five huge sacks off her shoulder and opened one of them up. Corrin stepped up onto a discarded box, holding his hands up for quiet. He looked at the large crowd nervously, before clearing his throat.

"People of Nohr! As some of you may remember, barely a week before now we returned empty handed from the lands of Hoshido."

The crowd murmured angrily. Yes, they remembered. Some of them still had scars from when the guards had forced them to stop rioting about it.

"It... Pains me greatly to see people in need. The royals of Nohr do so much for this nation, but I think often it goes unrewarded, or doesn't bring back the benefits directly to you. As an... yes, as an apology for the events of last week, I present to you a small bounty, courtesy of the northern Ice Tribe."

Effie opened up the bag, pulling out a thick and plump fish. The people started talking over each other all at once, pushing forward to try and grab at the sacks. Effie stayed firm, keeping them at bay with her mighty strength.

"Please, on at a time. Take only as much as your family needs. I am under no illusions, this won't feed everyone in this city and it'll only give you a few meals. But I want this to be the start of a new era, where the people are given what they need to survive, and not forced to scavenge remnants. This is only the beginning of what the Royal Family works tirelessly to achieve- Xander, Leo, Camilla, Elise... They are all working constantly to secure lands in Hoshido, to bring about a permanent solution to this food crisis."

Effie, Odin and Nyx began to hand out the fish to anxious, waiting hands. From around the square, more people poured in as they realized there was food available. Corrin was amazed as he saw the people sharing it around, passing it on to the needier before taking any for them. This was a community that only survived by working together. What little Corrin had brought would be spread across Windmire by the people, ensuring that those most critically in need ate first. And as more and more people received food, the attitude in the square changed from cautious hostility, to optimism, to relief, and then finally to gratefulness.

"Who're you, then? Why've you brought us food?" Someone called out.

"I didn't get this food. The Ice Tribe generously donated to the people of Nohr. This wasn't my food to keep. It belongs to the people who need to it most. You've made things so much clearer to me now! It, it's not fair that you should live in poverty, while in Hoshido they dine on magnificent feasts every night! It's not fair that they grabbed all the fertile land and refuse to share it! None of this is fair!"

The people were beginning to shout out their agreement. Some were just in it for the food, but others were listening to the strange young man with such a commanding voice.

"This is how it should always be. Those with much give to those with little. I swear to you all, I'll do everything I can to ensure a better future, for everyone!"

A young boy shrugged. "Yeah, but who ARE you?"

On the far side of the square, there came the clip-clop of horses. The entire crowd froze, and turned to face the new entrants. It was a squad of armed horsemen, led by none other than Xander himself. Corrin realized that he may have been causing a slight scene.

"Xander! It's so good to see you again."

Xander smiled slightly. "And you as well, Corrin. But before we exchange news, I believe the boy asked a question. Now is as good a time as any to answer it."

The crowd had fallen mostly quiet, everyone waiting for Corrin's answer. He took a deep breath, before continuing.

"I am Corrin, third Prince of Nohr. I swear, I shall do everything- we all shall do everything, to restore Nohr to its former glory."

From the crowd, Nyx and Lilith watched Corrin in silence. Such natural Charisma, keeping the crowd in the palm of his hand. He didn't know it, but he was an excellent public speaker. The crowd certainly seemed to think so as well, as they broke into a wild cheer. For a moment, at least, the people of Nohr were satisfied. Corrin just hoped that he could take their hope and keep it alive. Hoshido were his family, his blood. But they were also wrong. He would make them see that, somehow.

Even if it meant war.

* * *

From atop a building at the edge of the square, a ghostly blue figure in a hooded cloak watched in silence. They held the dark sword Ganglari in their hand, swishing it back and forth absentmindedly. After a few moments, they laughed.

" _Believe what you will, Prince. You cannot change the nature of man, nor can you defy the will of a **GOD**. Nohr and Hoshido will tear each other apart, until there is nothing left to burn."_

They turned away, disappearing into the dark of the night.


	10. Chapter 9A: Uncertain Bonds

**CHAPTER NINE B: UNCERTIAN BONDS**

Camilla was waiting for him at the gate to Krakenburg.

"Oh, Corrin dear! I've been ever so worried! Come and give your big sister a hug!"

She closed the distance between them quickly, clenching him into an inescapable bear hug. Corrin wheezed, unable to breathe.

"Hkkk... Thank you, Camilla, but I'm fine. Really. Everyone else kept me safe."

Camilla looked over his shoulder at his party. "Oh, well I must thank you all for that then. And it seems you've even picked up some new recruits." She looked down at Nyx with a smile. "What's your name, sweetie?"

Nyx frowned at her condescending tone. "I am Nyx. And you are...?"

"I am Camilla, Corrin's dear sister. I thought my face was rather well known through the kingdoms."

Nyx snorted. "You'll forgive my ignorance. I have been out of the capital for quite some time, and when I saw your state of dress I simply assumed you were some royal mistress."

Camilla kept up her cheerful expression, but a shade of harsh anger crept into her eyes. Nyx stared right back, daring her to respond. Corrin winced, sensing that Camilla might fly into one of her violent rages. He had seen her like that, once, back at the castle when she had heard two stable hands insulting her behind her back. The fallout had not been pretty.

"Ahem, well, never mind that. Is father able to see me?" He cut in.

Tearing her gaze away from Nyx, Camilla nodded. "Yes. He asked me to send you to him as soon as you arrived. Best not to keep him waiting... He's been in a terrible mood recently."

Xander clopped in behind the group on his horse. "Hm, again? It seems he spends more and more time in his foul rages these days."

Corrin tilted his head to the side in confusion. "He seemed perfectly reasonable around me."

Xander nodded. "Yes, it was a rare moment of peace for him. Meeting you again, and getting you back, seemed to grant him a measure of peace. Now that he's had to deal with the nobles, the border situation, and Hoshido mounting counterattacks it's gotten rather unbearable to be around him. Hopefully, news of your victory will cheer him up."

At Xander's command, the hooded servants slowly pulled open the vast doors to castle Krakenburg. It seemed Garon was not seeing the court that day, as the hall was empty and dimly lit once again. Corrin turned to his companions.

"Feel free to do as you will around the castle. I'll call you when I need you again."

Niles nodded. "Sounds good to me. Come, Odin, there's some drinks out there with our names on it."

He dragged his reluctant dark mage friend away. Effie quietly walked down a side path, waving a gentle goodbye to Corrin as she went. Nyx sighed, looking back up at the city.

"Very well. I shall take the time to reacquaint myself with the city. It has to have been decade since I was last here. I'll see you in a few hours."

As she walked off, Felicia trailed after her. "I-I'll go with her! Make sure she doesn't get in any trouble."

His companions dispersed, Corrin turned back to the vast doors. With Camilla and Xander at his sides, he stepped inside. The interior was as dark as he remembered it, gloomily lit by only a few torches compared to the vast number that had lit the room up during court time. Corrin wondered if it was to save resources, or simply because Garon liked the room dark. Looking to the far end of the room, he saw Garon seated on his iron throne. Inclining his head to Xander, Corrin whispered in his ear.

"Should I speak first, or do I wait for him?"

"It would be proper for you to announce your presence, and then wait for his response."

Corrin nodded, and cleared his throat. "Father. I have returned."

At the far end of the hall, King Garon stood. "Indeed you have. Approach me, my child, and tell me the details of your great victory."

Corrin swiftly crossed the room until he stood before Garon. He gave a short bow, before standing straight to deliver his report. "We managed to arrive in the Ice Tribe Village with only minor issues. Once there, a minor skirmish ensued once the inhabitants realized we were Nohrian."

Garon nodded, his expression neutral. "So, the situation has indeed broken down there. How did you deal with the problem?"

Corrin took a deep breath. "We managed to repel the initial attacks without any loss of life, on both sides. After that, with some negotiation, I was able to convince their leader Kilma to cease his rebellion. Tithe will resume from them once more, and I have a guarantee that they stand beside us in these trying times."

For a moment, Garon's stony facade cracked. He looked shocked, impressed, but beneath it all... Pride. It was gone in an instant, but Corrin smiled anyway. His father was proud of him.

"You have done well, Corrin. Better than I had ever expected. I thought the diplomatic situation in the Ice Tribe unsalvageable, but it seems you have proven me wrong. I am... Proud of you. As promised, I now welcome you officially back to the royal family."

Corrin knelt down. "Thank you, father. I can't tell you how much this means to me."

Garon stepped forward and laid a hand on his shoulder. "Rise, my son. You still have much work to do, and there is one more matter that must be resolved before I can present you before the courts."

He stood. "What is it, father?"

Garon pointed to Siegfried, the dark blade, sheathed at Xander's side. "All of my sons bear with them Regalia. Xander wields Siegfried, Leo has Brynhilder. You too will require such a weapon if you are to be taken seriously in the courts."

Xander winced. "Truly, father...? You intend for Corrin to retrieve Regalia from Notre Sagesse?"

"Indeed."

Corrin blinked. "Sorry, I don't understand. Where and what is Notre Sagesse?"

Garon waved his hand. "Bah, Notre Sagesse is not truly important. It is a small island off the east coast that has managed to maintain neutrality from any kingdom for a number of years. Fishing, farming, too small to normally care about. It is what lies within that is the true prize. The rainbow sage."

The young prince coked his head. "Does he guard Regalia?"

"Indeed. In more peaceful times, Leo and Xander both went and obtained Regalia from him. If sources are to be believed, the two royal sons of Hoshido also obtained their legendary weapons from him. Unfortunately, Notre Sagesse has recently fallen under the occupation of Hoshido. Their numbers are light within the city, but still significant enough to hold it firmly. You will need to break through their lines to reach it, and then seize control of Notre Sagesse itself before you can meet the Rainbow Sage and see his Regalia collection. There will doubtless be one he has that you can wield, and you require a replacement seeing as you lost Ganglari."

Corrin looked up sharply. "Who told you I lost Ganglari?"

Garon seemed taken aback. "Iago and his spies keep me informed of most things in the kingdom. He told me you lost the blade while in Hoshido."

Corrin shook his head. "That is a lie. I did not lose the blade. It exploded while I was in the central square, killing many and wounding moth... Queen Mikoto. I could easily have been killed as well."

The King of Nohr stood, a look of thunderous rage on his face. "That whelp has misinformed me for the last time! It is treachery that he does not tell me of what occurs in my own kingdom. Tell me what the cause of this explosion was."

"Ah, I did see but... It was strange. The blade was sheathed at my side, and suddenly it... seemed to come alive, almost. A strange, hooded person in the crowd reached out and Ganglari flew from my grasp, into theirs, and then..." Corrin blinked moisture from his eyes. "And then is exploded, the blast killing many innocent civilians."

Garon seemed absolutely livid. "That rat! This is critical information, information that could turn the tide of this war! How dare he not inform me! Was there anything else that happened afterwards?!"

"It's hazy. After that point, I assumed the form of an ancient dragon, and I can't remember much when I am. However, I do remember that there were strange, ghostly soldiers that attacked the square. They were truly bizarre... almost like they weren't really there."

Garon's anger vanished instantly. He slumped back down into his throne, seemingly deep in thought. "Invisible, you say?"

Corrin winced, realizing how silly it sounded. "Yes, father. And I must ask... How much do you know of Ganlari's power? Did you know it would explode?"

Garon looked away from him. "I did not. The sword was a gift from Arete, it has rested in my weapons cabinet for generations."

"So, do you know anything about the-"

"Leave me by, boy. I wish to think on these events in private."

Corrin didn't want to just let the subject drop. So many questions he wanted to ask all bubbled to the surface at once. What happened to Hans, why he had oppressed the Ice Tribe for so long, why he had not once asked about how his daughter Azura was faring in Hoshido. "But father, what about-"

Garon thumped his sceptre into the floor, cracking the marble with its force. _**"LEAVE, NOW!**_ Travel to Notre Sagesse, obliterate all Hoshidans you encounter and claim your power. Do not show yourself before me until you have done so."

Corrin jumped back, shocked at his father's sudden mood swing. He hesitated, unsure if he should say anything else. But Garon was already leaving, striding over to his personal chambers and muttering under his breath. Stepping out of the hall, he closed his chambers with a slam. Corrin was left in a shocked silence, unsure of what he was supposed to do. After a few moments, Camilla came up behind him and gave him a gentle hug.

"There there, Corrin. Don't take what he says to heart. Father is just... Stressed."

Corrin shook his head. "It this how bad he truly is? Is this the true King Garon, the one they speak of in Hoshido, who crushes armies mercilessly beneath him, without a thought for mercy? Or is he my father, the man who is tough yet fair, endlessly devoted to his country and willing to give second chances?"

Xander sighed, a defeated expression on his face. "He... Wasn't always this bad. As you say, he used to be fair in his judgements, and showed restraint in our expansion. In comparison to some of our previous rulers, he was almost lenient. Perhaps not exactly an outwardly loving father, but we all knew he cared for us. He even used to play games around the castle with Elise, do you remember that Camilla?"

She nodded. "Yes, though it seems so long ago now. Ever since Arete died, he never quite seemed the same."

Corrin pulled away from Camilla. "Who exactly is Arete? He's mentioned her often."

Xander pointed to a portrait that hung on the wall, a detailed painting of a tall and imposing woman. She dressed regally, held a neutral expression on her beautiful face and had long, flowing blue hair. Corrin couldn't help but think she looked familiar.

"Garon has had two wives, and many mistresses. His first, Katerina, was well loved by the people. She is my mother. Mother... Died, when I still very young." For a brief moment he looked saddened, before continuing. "The King of Nohr must always have a wife, it is tradition. There were a string of mistresses, which resulted in Camilla, Leo and Elise, but no permanent marriage emerged. The courts were getting restless. So, Garon married a woman named Arete, a newcomer to the courts who captured his attention. She was beautiful, and in some ways, kind. It was not her first marriage either, and she had a daughter of her own that she brought with her into the family. Perhaps both she and father were seeking peace after their first marriages were ended. During their time together, the war with Hoshido escalated and father brought you into our home. Arete seemed to accept it well enough, and I'm told you got on well with her daughter."

Corrin nodded, realizing where he had seen the same hair and facial features. "And her daughter's name was Azura."

Xander looked taken aback. "Why... Yes. How did you know?"

"Because I met her in Hoshido. She has been held there, Queen Mikoto raising her like her own daughter."

Xander nodded slowly. "Yes, I suppose they wouldn't kill her for hopes of being able to trade you back. Unfortunately, by the time the Hoshidans kidnapped her, Arete was already dead. She died only a few years after she married Garon, some form of heart attack is what I was told. Garon retreated into the castle, refusing to see anyone. Azura was kidnapped, but it was weeks before anyone was able to get close enough to tell him. If anything, it just drove him further into grief. Two wives lost, in such a short period of time."

Camilla smiled sadly. "I didn't get to know Arete very well. She seemed to miss her home, wherever it was, and spent most of her time in the castle with Azura. It's good to hear, at the very least, that the girl has been kept safe. But I'd never give you up, not even for her."

Xander sighed. "Yes, that was the issue. When father finally emerged from his rooms, he was not the same man. He refused to consider trading you for Azura. He had always been tough, but his new strategies were outlandish even for Nohr. It was then that he brought Iago on as his advisor, and ordered him to create the Faceless to invade Hoshido's borders. That was when he began to truly clamp down on our external territories, bringing anyone still neutral and within reach under Nohr's banner."

"So he became a monster."

Xander paused, and Corrin realized he had made a mistake to accuse his father that way. "No, Corrin. Do not insult your father and King. Everything he did, he did for Nohr. Those new territories kept us alive when famine struck our own lands. The faceless, despite how despicable they are, kept Hoshido off of our borders. And sometimes, when all was going well, I can see glimpses of the man he once used to be. When you came fully into his life, I saw it once again in full. You remind him of what things used to be, when my mother or Arete were still alive. After you left, he and I trained together for the first time in years. He asked how I was faring, not as King but as a father."

"He came to watch me and the Wyvern Riders perform our aerial training. He hadn't done that since I was a little girl." Camilla chimed in.

Xander laid a hand on Corrin's shoulder. "I understand that this may be discouraging, but try to bear with father. He has had much suffering in his life, but even now remains wholly dedicated to Nohr. Go, capture Notre Sagesse. Claim Regalia of your own. Bring him pride for your great deeds."

Corrin nodded, looking over at the slammed door. "... Very well, Xander. I'll do my best."

His brother and sister smiled. "Good. Now, come. If you are to take back an entire city from the Hoshidans, you will require more than just seven soldiers."

LINE BREAK

Xander led him through the bowels of Castle Krakenburg, through so many twisting corridors and tunnels that Corrin was worried that if he were to lose his way he'd wander down in the depths forever. Eventually, he was led into a large room full of bunk beds. Some were occupied by soldiers sleeping; other soldiers were seated at tables and playing card games. They all stood and saluted once they saw Xander and Corrin enter.

"At ease, men. Is Silas Brakenmore here?"

Down the far end of the room, a man with messy grey hair and sleek black armour stood up. "Yes sir! What do you require?"

Xander gestured to Corrin. "I am told that you excel in many forms of combat, and have proven yourself in battle many times. Given time, you have the potential to be a great leader within the Nohrian army."

Silas bowed deeply. "You honour me with your words, sir."

There was something familiar about the man; Corrin just couldn't quite place it. Had he been a guard at the Northern Fortress? Yes, he was sure of it. They had met before at the Northern Fortress, when Corrin had just been a child. Xander continued.

"Silas, I am promoting you through the ranks. You are to be Lord Corrin's personal retainer, for as long as he sees use for you. You are to serve him well in all respects."

There was quiet murmuring from the soldiers around the room. Clearly, being made a royal retainer was quite something. For his part, Silas looked ecstatic.

"Truly, Milord? I am honoured you think so highly of me. Is this Lord Corrin right here..."

Silas looked over at Corrin, and the two of them remembered each other instantly.

"Corrin!"

"Silas?"

The knight ran over to Corrin, a smile all over his face. "Oh, it's so good to see you again my friend! After so long, who would think we'd be reunited like this?"

His childhood memories were always hazy, but after seeing Silas again he remembered their time together instantly. When they were both boys, Silas had been assigned to the fortress as a squire to Gunter. The two has become fast friends, and had gotten in trouble more than once for running all around the Northern Fortress and causing all sorts of havoc. Of course, then one day they had pushed it too far.

"How have you been, Silas? I never did find you where they sent you."

"I've been here, for the most part. Being a castle guard's not so bad, at least compared to what the alternative was. I'm sorry, it's just... I can't believe you're really here! So you finally earned the right to leave the tower. I'm glad for you, Corrin."

Corrin smiled. "And I'm glad you're still okay, Silas. It's been years... I'm sorry to say, I might have forgotten about you, slightly. But seeing you here, now, brings it all back. Those adventures we used to have."

Xander cleared his throat, grabbing both of their attentions. "Ahem. As nice as it is to see the two of you meet again after so long, we do have other people to gather. Perhaps you could talk along the way?"

Silas nodded. "Oh, yes, sorry. Wait there, I'll go gather up my things."

Corrin walked after him. "I'll help."

"No, no, there's no need! After all, I'm your retainer now! I really ought to be carrying your things."

As he enthusiastically returned to his bed to pick up his scant belongings, Corrin turned to Xander. "Did you plan this?"

Xander smiled. "I always felt bad that Silas got sent away so suddenly from the Fortress, even as he faded slightly from your memory. He has grown up to be quite the skilled knight. You could learn a thing or two from him in terms of swordsmanship. He'll make a good retainer for you."

Corrin nodded. It had been so long, and he hadn't thought about Silas in such a long time. He felt a little guilty that he had all but forgotten someone who had once been his closest friend. Still, Xander had given him a chance to reconnect. He should be thankful.

"Thank you, Xander. I appreciate this."

"It is no problem, Corrin. You will need many powerful allies if you are to stand a hope of taking Notre Sagesse. Beyond the obvious issue of capturing the town itself, you will have quite the journey even reaching it if our latest scouts are to be believed."

"Why? What happened?"

Xander sighed. "I had intended to tell father about this, but... Well. I'm sure one of his advisors will tell him sooner or later. The quickest way to reach Notre Sagesse would be to travel to the coastal city of Dia, which lies almost on the border of Hoshido and Nohr. It is Hoshidan territory at the current, but that is not the worst part. To even reach Dia, you would have to take a path through the mountains, passing through Fort Dragonfall. It was previously the largest stronghold we had within Hoshidan territory. Unfortunately... It has fallen. We put too much work into fortifying the Bottomless Canyon, that the Hoshidans were able to capture it.

Silas returned, carrying a large pack on his back. "So the rumours are true then, milord? The fort has truly fallen?"

Xander nodded stiffly. "Yes. Although to be honest, it had never been fortified nearly as much as it should have been. We may have the largest army, but also more territory to enforce. There's never ideal protections everywhere, and their ninjas are very effective at striking our weaknesses. Such is the case now."

Silas grimaced. "Well, that is a shame to hear. Perhaps we could go around, or take a ship...?"

Xander shook his head. "And that is where things become an issue, Knight Silas. Going around will take time, and in that time the main Hoshidan force will arrive. At the current, Fort Dragonfall and Notre Sagesse are held down by their advance party. Our own forces are mobilizing for a return strike to repel them, but whoever controls Notre Sagesse will have the clear advantage here."

Silas nodded, stroking his chin. "Yes, I see. So, a small unit of soldiers could move quickly now and recapture both Fort Dragonfall, then go to Dia and catch a boat to Notre Sagesse and capture it, ensuring that when the main Nohrian and Hoshidan forces arrive, we hold the clear advantage..." He suddenly looked embarrassed. "Er, or that's what I would suggest. I wouldn't wish to speak against whatever Lord Corrin has planned."

Corrin shook his head in amazement. "No, it's fine. You've given it more thought than I had already... You're a regular strategist."

Silas smiled slightly. "Well, I'll be happy to provide some advice to you, Lord Corrin.

"Just Corrin, please. It feels odd for you to call me that."

Silas nodded and gestured for the entrance. "Alright, Corrin. Should we go gather the rest of your soldiers?"

"Yes, of course. Err, I am warning you, they're not exactly what I'd call conventional..."

* * *

They found Effie bench pressing a table in a storage room.

At first, Silas thought one of the Faceless must have gotten loose in the castle and was messing with the furniture. But Corrin walked straight over to the moving table and knelt down. Doing the same, Silas saw that it was not some monster lifting the table but instead a powerfully built woman still wearing full armour. Disconcertingly, she hadn't even broken a sweat lifting the solid oak dining table. She looked up at him, casually setting the table down.

"Oh, hello there Lord Corrin. How can I help you?"

Even Corrin looked slightly shocked at the display. "Er, right. Effie, I'd like to introduce you to Silas. He's an old friend of mine, and will be joining us on our new assignment."

Effie nodded, turning to face another table. This one was laden down with huge amounts of meat, bread, and all other kinds of heavy food. She sat down and took a bite from a vast loaf of bread.

"Good to meet you, Silas. Oh, could you pass the gravy?"

Still dumbfounded, Silas silently passed the large pot of gravy over to her. She poured it over a generous helping of chicken and began to bite into it loudly. Corrin shook his head in amazement.

"Hosting a feast, then? Who else is invited?"

Effie polished of the plate faster than Corrin thought possible, and started to serve herself some more. "Oh, nobody else. Why do you ask?"

"Um... Because you've gathered enough there for twelve people?"

Effie looked shocked. "A dozen people? Goodness no. This is just my lunch, nothing more. I expend a great deal of energy in the course of my training, you see. Afterwards, I must refuel. All in the name of protecting lady Elise, of course!"

Corrin nodded mutely. "Well, she clearly trusts you a lot, from what I've heard."

She smiled. "Thank you for your kind words. I always wonder if I'm doing an adequate job, if I'm really strong enough to serve her well."

Behind Corrin, Silas' eyes widened. He's met men twice the size of Effie who would treat lifting the table as a feat deserving of a parade, yet she brushed it off as nothing? Just how strong was this woman? It seemed bizarre that she put so much work into getting stronger.

"Ahem. If you don't mind me asking, what drives you to train so much? Surely lady Elise doesn't expect this of you?" Silas asked, slightly nervous that this was what all retainers needed to achieve.

Effie shrugged. "Well, she is always saying I shouldn't work so hard. But I'm her retainer, I should always be at the top of my game to serve her in any way I can. Besides, I owe her everything."

"Is that so? Care to share that story?" Corrin asked.

Effie looked over at Corrin, and then back at her plate of food. "I suppose I could... But it is a long story, and I like my food hot."

Sensing her intend, Corrin nodded. "Of course, pardon me. Once you've finished with all of that, please meet us at the stables."

"Thank you, Lord Corrin. It was nice to meet you too, Silas."

With that, she went back to devouring her food at a breakneck pace. Corrin walked back out of the storeroom, Silas in tow. Once they came back into the cold corridors, he shut the door behind them.

"Like I said. Not exactly conventional."

* * *

Niles and Odin proved less of a headache. A few directions from palace guards about where the duo had said they were going, and Corrin was able to walk back up into Windhelm and find the tavern the two were staying at. It was worn and rundown from the outside, with one of the upper windows shattered and covered over by some cloth. Nevertheless, Corrin pressed in with Silas in tow. Inside wasn't much better, with bare wooden walls and rickety stools gathered around some mouldy tables. Despite its clear decay, it was still quite full, enough so that Corrin and Silas were able to get inside without too many people taking notice of them.

"There they are, over by the wall," Corrin pointed. "Seems they're having fun."

The two were in animated conversation, a questionable number of empty glasses on the tables around them. Neither noticed Corrin as he approached. Silas hung back, shiftily looking around the shady crowd for any signs of trouble. It wouldn't do if his new master got injured in his first day of service.

Corrin walked closer to the table, and began to pick up on their conversation.

"...Dragonslayer! Vicious Decapitator! Scourge of the Risen! Gambit Shroud! Th

ose are the truly great weapons names, the kind that stick around in the history books! We can't just give them boring, unoriginal names!"

Niles sighed. "Odin, I think you're taking this a mite too seriously. Lord Corrin gave us the weapons to take care of, not to name. And even if he did, relax. We've got a couple of days before we have to move on again."

Corrin cleared his throat, catching their attention. "I'm afraid not, sorry."

Odin jumped, nearly spilling his drink in the process. "L-lord Corrin! How long have you been there?!"

"Not long. I hate to be the bringer of bad news, but we're to move out as soon as possible. We've got a deadline to race against this time, and there isn't a moment to lose. Finish your business promptly, and then meet us at the stables."

Niles sighed, slumping down in his chair. "I just can't seem to catch a break, can I? Alright then, Milord. I'll get over there once I've finished this drink."

Odin nodded. "Yes, that does sound good. Some liquid courage before we once again throw ourselves into the first of combat, yes?" He poured himself another brown drink from a bottle on the table.

Corrin sighed. "Do as you will. Just make sure you're at the stables before sundown, and still able to ride a horse. And Odin?"

The Dark Mage looked up from his drink. "You call upon me?"

"... Those do sound like some interesting names. I wouldn't mind you organizing our surplus supplies, giving them names and such so that they can be kept track of."

Odin's eyes lit up like a child being offered candy. "Truly?! Well, Milord, you have come to the right legend! I, Odin Dark, shall proceed to gift all of our supplies truly magnificent names that shall be remembered throughout the ages." He glanced over at Niles. "With some help from my sidekick."

"Hey!"

Before they could continue, Corrin cut in. "Yes, thank you Odin. I'll meet you both back at the stables after I gather Nyx and Felicia."

Odin nodded. "If you're looking for Nyx, I've been sensing her magical aura in the southern district."

"Thanks. I'll look there first."

Corrin turned to leave the bar. Behind him, Silas was doing his best to avoid the suspicious looks being thrown at him by the various patrons. Corrin swiftly crossed the room, tapping Silas on the shoulder.

"Come on, Silas. We'd best be off."

"Hold a minute. You're one of the princes, ain't ya?"

Corrin paused, turning to face the new voice. It was a tall man sitting at one of the tables, wearing some leather hunting gear. "I'm not looking for any trouble."

The man didn't react. "You're the new one, right? They say you're Hoshidan born, adopted in. Not a real Nohrian."

Corrin nodded. "I maybe new, but the king himself has accepted me as his son. I'm willing to defend Nohr with my life if need be."

The man nodded, smiling. "That's what I've heard. There's something a few of us would like to give ya." He held out a small pouch to Corrin. "It ain't much, but it's what we could give."

With the tell tale clink of gold, he placed the pouch in Corrin's hand. The Nohrian prince looked up at the man, confused. "I'm sorry?"

He laughed. "Word spreads there's a new Prince in Nohr. One that cares for the people, feeds them outta his own pockets, makes promises the people actually believe. We're behind you now, young Prince. Don't let us down."

Corrin nodded. "... I understand. Thank you for putting your faith in me like this. Now, if you wouldn't mind, I do have a very important task to complete now."

The man nodded, stepping aside. "Sure. Just remember us, when you're out there on the battlefield. Don't forget about the people, like your Dad has. Fight for us, not just for Nohr."

"Aren't those two the same thing?"

He snorted. "I dunno. Ask King Garon his opinion the next time you see him."

With that thought in their minds, Silas and Corrin left the bar to go find the others.

* * *

In the end, Nyx found them. She came sprinting around the street corner as fast as her short legs could carry her, almost running straight into Corrin.

"Oh, good, the smart child. Tell these infants to stop chasing me, before I lost my patience and hex them all into frogs."

A group of palace soldiers came around the corner, making a beeline for Nyx. As soon as they saw Corrin, all of them stopped to salute.

"Lord Corrin, Sir! Please excuse us if she's bothering you, we'll take care of her right away!"

Corrin stepped forward. "What did she do?"

"There was a complaint from a shop owner that a young child was attempting to purchase items from her store that could be used in a Dark Magic ritual. Naturally, she is concerned about the child, and why she's out alone trying to buy... Faceless kidneys, of all things."

Nyx sighed. "The shopkeep was more observant than I thought. Saw right through my disguise. She only called the guards because she thought I was trying to steal from her, the money grabbing hag."

Corrin waved the guards away. "Thank you for doing your duty, guards. But Nyx is an accomplished dark mage, and one of my personal companions. I'll take her from here."

All of the guards fixed Corrin with a variety of confused expressions, and a few of disgust. Eventually, their leader nodded. "Very well, Milord. Just tell her to go to more... appropriate stores for a child of her age in the future."

The marched off, whispering amongst themselves. As soon as they were around the corner, Nyx brought her hood back up over her head and waved her hands in front of her face.

"Thank you, child. Although, you may wish to phrase your words better next time." She spoke in her old woman voice.

Corrin looked confused. "How so?"

Nyx laughed bitterly. "Half of them think I must be your child, and the other half would try to arrest you if you weren't a Prince. Now, I suppose you being here means that it is time to leave on your next great quest?"

Corrin nodded. "Yes, King Garon has assigned us a new task. But Nyx, you don't have to come if you don't want to. I have no wish to force anyone to come who does not wish it."

Nyx shook her head. "Hm. It has been... sufficiently interesting, being a part of your group. I don't mind tagging along for the next little while. Who knows, some of your mages might have even made a few new discoveries in the half century I've been away. Going back to the woods now would be a waste."

"Well, I'm glad to have you aboard Nyx. Oh, and this is Silas. He's and old friend of mine, and is also my assigned retainer. Silas, this is Nyx, a powerful Dark Mage and knowledgeable scholar. We encountered her on our way to the Ice Tribe."

Silas was still trying to reconcile the tiny child he knew was beneath the long cloak and the withered voice she spoke in. Why did all of Corrin's group seem so bizarre...

Eventually, he found his voice. "Uhm, yes. It's good to meet you, Miss Nyx."

She nodded in greeting to him. "Likewise, Knight Silas. It's good to see some children these days still have manners."

"Er, right." Silas had no idea what to say.

"I'll answer the question you wish to ask. Yes, my body is that of a young child. An accident in my youth cursed me with immortality, and I've looked this way for a number of years. Bear in mind that I am a grown woman, and expect to be treated with the respect of one."

Silas nodded. "Y-yes. I look forward to working with you."

Nyx turned to Corrin. "You'll want to go recover that maid of yours. Last I saw of her, she was getting herself into trouble at some clothing store. Come, I'll show you the way."

She forged on ahead, leaving Corrin and Silas to follow after her. After a minute of silence, Silas looked over at Corrin.

"Well, you were certainly telling the truth. They're all very unconventional. Not... at all what I expected."

Corrin shrugged. "They're not what I expected either. But it seems talent comes with its fair share of quirks. They're all incredibly talented and skilled soldiers. With all of them working together, we might just be able to take Notre Sagesse."

"At the risk of sounding pessimistic, I'm not sure if we all stand a great chance, Milord. Can eight soldiers truly hope to conquer an entire town?"

"I know it sounds improbable, but I trust their skills. And it's nine soldiers, two of which can assume the form of ancient dragons, two of which are incredibly powerful practitioners of Dark Magic, one is a ridiculously strong Knight and another is an archer with excellent thieving skills. With your tactical mind and strategies, I think we stand a good chance."

Silas blinked. "Run the part where we have two dragons past me again."

Corrin laughed and stepped into the store Nyx was waiting patiently in front of. Opening the door with a jingle, he quickly identified Felicia, shelling out some gold over the counter to a red haired cashier.

"Thanks for that! Enjoy your new look, and be sure to come back to Anna's combat dress emporium."

Felicia turned, and caught sight of Corrin. "Oh, Milord! Is it time to leave already? S-Sorry, I really must have let time get away on me."

Corrin looked up at Felicia, and was surprised by what he saw. No longer was she wearing her old maid's outfit, which had long since become trampled with mud and torn on the long marches. Instead, she wore a much less baggy skirt, with a simple blouse. Corrin could see a hint of some actual armour underneath it.

"No, no it's fine Felicia. You clearly needed some new clothes at this point anyway."

She nodded. "Yes, well, Jakob always said I should always dress my best. I just thought it might be good to wear something more practical this time."

"Well, it'll certainly make things easier for you. Less to trip over, I suppose. Anyway, look who's back!" He gestured to Silas.

Felicia smiled. "S-Silas! It's been so long since you left!" She looked him up and down. "You've grown. I suppose you're a proper knight now?"

Silas nodded. "Indeed. And you look a lot more confident! Found your feet yet?"

She went red. "Ah, slightly. Sometimes, I can even make tea without burning anything!"

Corrin smiled as the two old friends reunited. It would certainly make the long trip more bearable if he had good company at his side.

* * *

Back at the stables, everyone was already waiting for them. Effie was helping Lilith load their gear onto the horses, while Niles and Odin were plotting out their route on the map. However, there were a few surprises he hadn't expected to see.

"Hey there, Big Brother!"

Elise bounded over, clutching him in a bear hug with surprising strength.

"OMPH! Heh, it's good to see you too, Elise."

She pulled back from him smiling. "You were gone so long! I was worried you weren't going to be okay. You could've died!"

Corrin shrugged. "Perhaps. But I had some good allies to defend me. I was never in too much danger."

Elise stamped her foot. "Not good enough! What if you were injured, huh, then what? You haven't got any healers with you to help." She twirled her healing stave. "That's why I'm coming with you!"

"What? No. Elise, we're marching against an army! You might get hurt!"

She pouted. "All the more reason to take me along. You're going to need all the help you can get. Besides, I'll have Elise and Arthur guarding me. I'll never be in too much danger." She mimicked.

Corrin sighed. "Elise... I don't want to see you hurt."

"And I don't want to see you hurt either! I'm coming with you, big brother, and that's final!"

"... Oh, alright then. But you have to promise to stay behind the main lines. And who's Arthur?"

"Oh, yes! He's my second retainer aside from Effie. He should be around here somewhere..." She turned a full circle, not seeing anyone new. "Effie! Where's Arthur gone?"

The massive woman looked up from loading three tents. "He went to get me some rope. Should be back soon, I think."

At that moment, with a colossal crash, Arthur fell from an upper window down into the courtyard. Luckily for him, there was a bale of hay to break his fall. Unluckily for him, a horse had chosen the spot to take a rest. He landed with a crash on top of it, sending the horse screaming to its feet and bucking for all it was worth. Arthur went flying, tangled up in rope, and landed on the hard cobbles at Elise's feet. She yelped in shock.

"Arthur! Are you hurt?"

The man coughed, struggling to his feet and trying to untangle himself from the rope knotted all around him. "No, Milady, I'm fine! Perfectly fine!"

She sighed. "Oh Arthur... What happened this time?"

He succeeded in freeing his left arm and began to work on his right while he told the story. "Well you see, Effie told me she needed some rope to tie up all the supplies. So I went up into the storeroom up there and found some rope to bring down. I was just lifting it up when a bee came from nowhere! It swerved right into my face and landed on my chin. My honed reflexes kicked in, and I swatted at it with the rope. Unfortunately, the rope whipped my eye and I dropped it. The blasted thing became entangled on my legs, so I reached down to try untie myself. Next thing I know, its got itself wound around me and I'm tripping forward into the window!" He finished untying himself, passing the rope over to Effie. "A most unfortunate series of events."

Elise rolled her eyes and giggled. "And that's not even the worst string of bad luck I've heard from him. Big brother, this is Arthur. He's real nice, and good with an axe, but he just seems to have to worst of luck."

Arthur gave a dazzling smile of white teeth, dusting down his colourful leather armour. "So it seems, Milady! But I must take all events in my stride. No use complaining!" He bowed to Corrin. "It's good to meet you, Milord. I look forward to working with you as a fellow combatant of justice!" He walked over to join Effie in packing.

Elise huffed. "So that's Arthur. Hopefully, he doesn't break too many things on this trip."

Niles grinned. "He'd probably get along pretty well with the maid."

Corrin walked over to the map. "Hush. What have you got mapped out?"

Odin pointed to the largest city marked on the map. "We are here, in the glorious capital of Windmire. The Great East Road will take us east of here, towards the border. From there, the quickest route is to take the mountain pass down to the southern shore, along which we'll have to pass through Fort Dragonfall. After that, we should be able to reach port Dia without too many issues, and if we keep our heads down might even be able to get aboard a ferry. After that, it's smooth sailing to Notre Sagesse."

Corrin nodded slowly. "Yes, I see. Going any way aside from the mountain pass will take weeks of hard hiking. Fort Dragonfall really is the fasted option. Unfortunately."

Niles smirked. "Eh, Nohrian forts aren't that hard. If you know the patrols, attack at night and have some decent numbers, we can easily run them down in a surprise attack."

Odin rolled up the map and stuffed it into his bag. "We can discuss our battle tactics, and the perfect names for them, along the way. For now, there's a few days of riding before we even reach the mountain pass."

Elise groaned. "I hate riding! My legs get so sore after a few hours."

"You'll have to get used to that if you wish to go with him, Elise." Xander stated as he stepped into the stables.

Everyone turned and gave a bow apart from Corrin, who approached his brother. "Come to see me off?"

Camilla stepped into view from behind Xander. "I'd never let my little brother go off without giving him a goodbye kiss!"

Corrin sighed. "Sister..."

She giggled. "Just kidding. But give me a hug, at least. I do ever so worry about you..."

Corrin smiled, embracing his sister. "Don't worry, Camilla. I can take care of myself now."

She nodded. "Oh, I don't doubt it. But you're still my little brother, Corrin. Don't worry, I'll make sure I'm part of your reinforcements. For now, I have to take care of some business in the city."

"It's good to hear you're backing me up. See you soon, Camilla."

"You too, Corrin." She smiled, giving him a small peck on the cheek. Laughing nervously, he pulled away from her and turned to face his brother.

Xander finished examining their supplies. "And I have been assigned to the front lines. I fear it may be some time before we meet each other again, little prince. But I know you'll do Nohr- do me- proud. This is the first time the world is going to see the new Prince of Nohr in battle. Take care it is not the last time."

Corrin nodded, holding his hand out to him. "I won't, Xander. I'll do Nohr proud, and show father there's still some hope for us yet."

Xander smiled back, gripping Corrin's hand in a firm shake. "I've no doubt you will. Oh, and one more thing..." He pulled his brother closer, whispering into his ear. "It was most impressive, ending conflict in the Ice Tribe without casualty. Just remember... Not every battle can be won the same way. You're going up against true Hoshidan warriors, and they don't back down. Leave any fear behind in Windhelm."

Corrin nodded less certainly. "I... Very well, brother. I'll keep that in mind as well."

He gave Corrin a little push towards the horse. "Good. Now, time is of the essence. It would be best if you don't linger too long anywhere. Ride as much as you can during daylight, and break camp at first light. The best hope you have of overcoming their forces is to surprise them."

The group began to lead the horses out of the stable into the courtyard. Lilith seemed right at home, gently coaxing them out without any fuss. Corrin mounted his newly assigned horse, a dark brown mare with a long black mane. Lilith came over to him, stroking his horse's face.

"Now, be kind to him and he'll be kind to you." She whispered.

"Who're you speaking to, me or the horse?"

She giggled. "Both. Her name is Sully. She's a bit temperamental, but fast and strong. She'll be a good horse."

Corrin gripped the reigns, giving her a small pat on the head. "Alright then. I'll take good care of her." He looked around at the others mounting up on their own horses. "Lilith, where's your horse?"

"Oh, I won't be needing one. I'll take the form of an osprey, fly above you as a lookout."

"Alright. Give us a signal if you see anything potentially dangerous." He considered his statement, and then laughed. "When did my life become so strange that I ask an astral dragon to keep watch as a bird?"

"I've always found humans adapt quickly to any situation they're in, Milord."

The group trotted out into the courtyard, Xander and Camilla still trailing behind them. It was early evening now, the sun just starting to drop below the horizon. They probably wouldn't get far before they had to camp for the night, but it would be best to get a quick start. Corrin looked over his shoulder, waving to Xander and Camilla.

"See you soon, Xander! Camilla!"

Elise waved as well. "Yeah, don't get into any trouble while I'm gone!"

Camilla grinned. "I'd be more worried about you. Oh, my little Corrin... Please be careful."

Corrin and Xander exchanged one last look, the two princes of Nohr nodding at each other in understanding. They would see each other again soon, they knew. With a final wave, Corrin spurred his horse forward into a run, leading the group down the wide streets of Windmire and towards the east gate. The two elder royal siblings watched them go, Camilla with a look of concern and Xander with stoic pride.

"Do you really think he'll be okay...? Perhaps I should have gone with him." She worried.

Xander nodded resolutely. "He'll be fine. The blood of ancients runs through him, and the honour of Nohr rides alongside him. This will be his chance to prove himself not just to us, but to all the kingdoms. I would not take this away from him by going along as a babysitter."

Camilla pursed her lips. "... I hope you're right, brother. I truly do."

* * *

The first night passed with no concerns, getting a gentle sleep under the evening stars. They woke early the next morning, and continued the ride. Windswept hills and rocky plains spread out before them far and wide, broken up only by the occasional steep mountain and sheer cliff. It was Corrin's first time seeing his chosen homeland up close.

"Silas... How do the people live out here?"

"Out on the plains? Many make their living raising livestock to sell at market. The oxen in this region are particularly tough, I hear, and have adapted to eat the scrappy plants that do grow."

"So there is some industry, then? Is there much trade with surrounding kingdoms?"

Silas looked out over the muddy plains before them. "More coming in than out, I'm afraid. For all the advantages that our oxen have, it has made their meat tough and stringy. Nohr won't turn away any meal, but trying to trade them anywhere else isn't usually successful. And our crops- well, we barely make enough to feed ourselves, let alone trade."

It certainly looked desolate out there. Even in the early morning, the skies were still as grey and dark as they had been at night. "Does the sun ever shine here?"

Nyx pulled her horse up alongside them. She was handling her horse with surprising grace for someone with a body so small. "Oh, it does. For a couple of months a year, the sun breaks through and we get a summer. Although it seems to grow smaller and smaller every year..."

Silas shook his head. "That's an old wives tale. There's no proof daylight hours are shortening."

Nyx laughed. "I am proof, child. I've been watching the skies for more than a century. Trust me, it is growing smaller. A consequence of the changing times, I suppose. There are forces that act on the world that even I don't fully understand."

Silas grew quiet. They rode on in silence across the muddy field.

* * *

After another night of rest, they caught sight of the mountains as the fog cleared up slightly. Arthur gave a booming laugh, gesturing to the great visage ahead of them.

"Isn't that a lovely sight! Just the sort of thing to wake you up in the morning!"

Niles yawned, sitting up from his bedroll. "Be quiet, would you? Last thing I want to hear this morning is your babbling."

Arthur didn't seem too put off my Niles' words. "Who'd like to join me for a brisk morning run?"

Effie sat up. "Sure. How about from here to that tree?"

He looked at a tree up on a far hill. "Ulp! All the way to that pine?"

She shook her head. "Oh, no. I mean that birch, up over there." She gestured to a white tree far off in the distance.

Arthur winced. "Errr... Perhaps I shall instead take a brisk walk, instead.. Feel free to attempt such a run yourself, Effie."

Effie slowly stood and started to pack up her things. "No, if you're not going I suppose I'll stay here and help pack up. Lady Elise, do you need a hand?"

Elise was struggling to force her bedroll down into her pack. "N-No! I'm fine, just fine!"

Wordlessly, Effie reached over and shoved the roll in with one push. Elise sighed in relief.

"Thanks, Effie. I don't know what I'd do without you."

The group quickly packed up, attaching their packs to their horses. Lilith had been up much earlier than the rest of them, feeding their mounts and cleaning their dark coats. Surprisingly, it was Felicia who was the most organized in packing up the gear. She bustled from horse to horse, ensuring everything was tied down and secured.

"Oh, Lord Corrin! You forgot your coin bag!" She held it up with a jingle.

Corrin gratefully accepted it from her. "Thanks, Felicia. You know, you've been a real help this morning. What brought that on..."

She looked embarrassed. "Err, really? I don't know... I still feel all clumsy. But last night, I remembered all those lessons Jakob tried to teach me about etiquette, helping you, packing bags... I guess some of it's coming back to me."

Corrin nodded gratefully. "I'm sure he'd be proud to see it, Felicia."

She smiled sadly. "Yes... I hope so too."

They mounted up on their horses and rode off towards the mountains.

* * *

Once they reached the precarious cliffs, progress became much slower. Their horses had to proceed along at a trot, cautiously navigating along the narrow mountain roads. Rocks clung precariously to the cliff edge, threatening at any moment to fall down and squash them all flat. Not much of the cheerful chatter that had accompanied the earlier rides remained, as all of the party were too focussed on simply getting up the slope.

"Watch your step, Milord." Niles mentioned to Corrin.

Corrin corrected his course, steering his horse well clear of the edge. He turned to face Niles. "Thank you, Ni- What are you doing?"

Niles looked up from where had been staring intently at something in his hand. "Oh, hm? Well tell me, Milord, what do you suspect I am up to?"

He tried to spot what the thief was holding, but it was out of sight. "Well, I can't really tell from here."

Niles beckoned to him. "Then you should come a little closer. Don't worry, I don't bite."

"OK..." Corrin said hesitantly. He steered his horse over to where Niles was trotting ahead, pulling up alongside him. Leaning over, he tried to spot what was in his hand.

"BOO!" Niles yelled in his ear.

Corrin leapt back, almost startling his horse into a run. Hurriedly trying to bring it under control, he turned to Niles. "Gah! What was that for?!"

Niles gave a chuckle. "Sorry, I just felt like teasing you. I'm all done now. So if you want to see what I'm really doing, please, come a little closer..."

Corrin looked hesitant. "Well..."

Niles nodded understandingly. "Scared of what I might do next? At least you're thinking this time. I haven't yet earned your trust, so it's smart of you to be sceptical of everything I do."

He shook his head. "No, no... I trust you."

The thief scoffed. "You do? How foolish. After all, I don't yet trust YOU."

"What?! Why not?"

Niles shrugged. "Because we barely know each other, milord. Trust is borne out of a violent confrontation, or a traumatic experience, not some simple conversations. All the interactions we've had has been me trying to do things the smart way, and you insisting to make things difficult. What a blessed childhood you must have had to think we can gain trust simply by talking!"

Corrin looked away. "My childhood may have been sheltered, Niles, but it was far from worry free."

Niles paused, looking actually cautious for a moment. "My apologies. Clearly a sore subject. I, of all people, should know better than to probe a troubled history."

The Nohrian Prince nodded back. "It's alright, Niles. But what do you mean, 'of all people'? What happened to you?"

Niles grinned, wagging his finger. "Oh ho! You offer nothing and expect juicy gossip in return. Sorry, kid, you'll have to do better than that." He gave his reigns a like whip, pulling ahead of him.

Corrin looked up at the strange, white haired thief. The man was an enigma, to be sure. One moment scathing and sarcastic, the next showing some empathy. He certainly wasn't forward about any of his intentions. Still, perhaps over time, the two could grow to trust each other more. At the very least, he hoped, they could stop fighting over tactics now that Silas was here to be the definitive word on the subject. They rode on up the mountain path.

* * *

By dusk, Fort Dragonfall was in sight. It towered up from the valley below them, might and imposing, seemingly carved out of solid rock. It was smooth, curved, strangely... alive. Corrin observed it from above on his horse.

"It's enormous... And fully occupied? Silas, how are we supposed to pass through that?"

His friend was already weighing up potential points of entry. "Well, we don't have much of a choice. The comes down into this valley, and the only way out leads through the Fort."

"Hm. It looks... almost like a giant, sleeping dragon. Does that sound strange?"

From behind them, Elise giggled. "Hehe! You're keen about this, Corrin. But right on the money. It's some big ol' dragon that died ages ago."

Corrin turned around to face his sister. "Hence, Fort Dragonfall... Tell me more, Elise."

"Sure! Well, rumour has it that this dragon was incredibly powerful. So when it died, its body eventually became this fort!"

Looking down at it once again, Corrin felt a strange affinity for the mighty beast lying before him. "So it's one of the ancient dragons... How awe inspiring. How on Earth could such a powerful beast possibly die?"

A white osprey that Corrin recognized to be Lilith settled down on a rock next to them. With a quick flash, Lilith was sitting down in her human form. "Like I told you, Corrin. When the human and dragon aspects become too divided, they can split to become two entirely different entities- but they are still linked. If one dies, the other will also fall. If I had to guess, I'd say this old one died when its human aspect fell. Perhaps it was even the thing that killed it."

"Such a thing can truly happen?"

"Indeed. That's why you should try to reconcile with your own draconic aspect, lest you become like Fort Dragonfall."

Corrin turned his thoughts inwards. _"We're all good, right?"_

 **I HAVE NO DESIRE TO BECOME A FORTRESS FOR TINY HUMANS TO CRAWL THROUGH.**

" _Okay, good. Just checking."_

He turned to face Silas. "So, do we have any plans to sneak into the fortress now that we're here?"

Silas nodded slowly. "I'll want to run a few things past Niles, he seems like he knows a few things about breaking and entering. Either way, we're going to want the cover of darkness. I suggest we set up camp here for now, rest our bodies in preparation for tonight."

Elise sighed in exhaustion. "It's about time! My legs are aching!" She dismounted her horse and sat down on the grass, massaging her tired legs.

Corrin also dismounted his horse, letting Lilith lead it away to be washed down. It had taken good care of him. He'd have to give it some good treats when he got back to Nohr. Sitting down on a rock, he looked at the mighty dragon down beneath him. Had such beasts truly walked the land, so many eons ago? Where had all of them gone? Why were there just remnants left, like Lilith and the strange astral plains she inhabited? He didn't know the answers. But, he decided, they had to be out there. When the war was over, he was going to searching for them. He pulled out his spyglass, one of the many items Elise had lent him over the trip. Expanding it out, he focussed in on the Fort, trying to see how many soldiers there might actually be.

They weren't hard to spot, wearing sleek cloth garments that looked both elegant and practical. Most of them seemed to be wielding either Nagitas or Katanas, although a few were hoisting around great clubs. There were archers atop the beast as well, although not enough to monitor all of it at once. They were clearly undermanned, awaiting reinforcements from Notre Sagesse. Hopefully, if all went well, he could quickly seize control of the fort and force them all to lay down arms. Corrin was about to lower his spyglass when a sudden commotion on the walls caught his eye.

The front doors were thrown open, and a group of guards came bustling out. They were clearly escorting someone, but they were so grouped up that he couldn't tell what was going on. Then they parted for a brief moment, and Corrin saw a familiar glimpse of long blue hair. Her white dress was dirtied slightly, and she looked very tired, but he knew who it was.

"Azura..." He whispered. "What are you doing here...?"

The guards were pushing her along, angry looks on their faces. What was going on? She had a neutral look on her face, moving along without resistance. He caught a glimpse of restraints on her wrists, and his thoughts went red.

"What on earth do they have her captive for?! She's done nothing wrong!"

The guards stopped, releasing Azura and stepping back slightly but clearly not giving her any leeway. She ignored their pointed looks, instead gazing out over the valley. This was her outside time, he realized. They were keeping her indoors most of the time, and this was the time she was allowed to be in the fresh air. Azura opened her mouth, and even from the other side of the valley Corrin heard the piercing, haunting melody.

" _You are the ocean's grey waves"_

" _Destined to seek"_

" _Life beyond the shores, just out of reach"_

" _Yet, the waters ever change."_

" _Flowing like time,"_

" _The path is,"_

" _Yours to climb..."_

The entire group had heard her song, staring transfixed at the strange woman with the beautiful voice. The guards moved in as she finished her song, pulling her back towards the door. Once again, she didn't resist, allowing them to pull her back into captivity. Finally, Nyx broke the silence.

"Who is she? Her song... I have heard nothing like it for decades..."

Corrin clenched his fists. "She is Azura, princess of Nohr. I don't know what she's there for, or why they're holding her, but we're going to get her out. This is no longer just a capture mission- it's a rescue."

* * *

 **A/N: So, I know this is getting old now, but I'm sorry this one took so long! School started again, and I got swamped under a mountain of work. Things have really picked up now. Also, I'm sorry that this chapter is mostly support conversations and information, but I think it was necessary to have in and I didn't want to make the chapter into a book by adding in the actual fight. So consider this chapter 9A, and expect the rest promptly. Thank you to everyone who reviewed or gave feedback in the gap between last chapter and this one. All of it is appreciated, even the criticisms. That's how I get better. So, reviewing to provide your honest opinion is always appreciated, and will help make the story a better reading experience for you (I hope).**

 **Thanks for your patience, and I'll see you next chapter!**


	11. Chapter 9B: Another Trial

**Chapter Nine B: Another Trial**

The sun sank down beneath the tops of the mountains, plunging the valley into darkness. Torches began to get lit up all around the fortress, tiny pinpricks of light against the overwhelming night. Silas was right, it would be much easier to infiltrate the fort in darkness. The only issue would be trying to find a way down the valley without any light. Corrin finished buckling up his armour, sheathing the sword at his side.

"Lilith, I need you to stay here with the horses. Once the battle is over, lead them down and into the fort, alright?" Corrin whispered.

Lilith nodded hesitantly. "... Alright. I pray the blessings of Oro over you."

Corrin turned back to the rest of the group, all of them wearing dark cloaks over their usual armour and weapons. "We all understand the plan, so we shouldn't have any issues. Just remember- if you are discovered, call out for help and the others will come, but the aim is to subdue as many soldiers as possible without being discovered. If we do this right, the Fort could be under our control before anyone realizes we're even in here."

Niles rolled his eyes. "Yes, we've been over this. Now let's move, while they're still getting used to the darkness."

The group moved down the hill as quietly as they could. Effie had stripped her armour down to the bare essentials, meaning she could walk without making huge amounts of noise. Niles led them down into the valley, seemingly at ease in his steps despite the darkness. Arthur was taking each step with the utmost care, an expression of extreme concentration on his face. From behind him, Elise giggled quietly.

"It's just like when we used to try hide from Gunter in the Northern Fortress, right?"

Corrin smiled. "I suppose so. Just much more at stake than not cleaning up our mess."

Niles shushed them. "Quiet. If we're spotted before we even reach the walls, this is all over. Don't do anything stupid."

Elise made a face, but fell silent. They proceeded onwards, the great dragon getting closer and closer. Up close, it was even larger than he had realized. At its highest, it would almost be as big as tall as Castle Krakenberg. Corrin could also feel the raw draconic power leaking out of it. Even in death, it lingered. He was willing to bet there would be more than a few dragon veins within.

They reached the base of the valley. It was nothing particularly impressive, just some sparse grass and a few skeleton trees. The ground was lumpy and uneven, with hills and hollows all over the place. Perfect for hiding in. They left the main road, sneaking off into the bushes. Their entrance plan was well thought out, but required them not to be noticed. Niles waved his hand.

"Alright, split off. You know your places."

Effie, Arthur, Elise, Felicia and Odin broke away from the rest of the group. They would remain outside the castle and wait for the signal that the entrances were clear. Nyx, Niles, Silas and Corrin would be the main infiltration force, breaking in through the front entrance. In the dark night, it would be relatively simple to slip in unnoticed. Unfortunately the interior looked well lit, and would have to be stealthily cleared of Hoshidans before any of the others could risk attempting it. They had pondered the solution while they were waiting for night, and had eventually settled on Nyx. She had more than a few illusion hexes within her knowledge, and they could get a small number of the team inside without too much trouble.

"Alright, let's get closer to see where the guards are." Silas whispered.

Keeping low to the ground, the infiltration group made their roundabout way towards the main entrance. Disconcertingly, it was clearly the giant maw of the dragon that served as the entrance. Niles led them towards it, sticking to shadows that became increasingly sparse as they got closer to the torches on the fort.

His footsteps were silent and precise, leaving no trace or indication of his presence. Corrin wished he could be as good at it, as there was more than one time when he stepped on a stray stick or splashed in a puddle of water that drew irritated stares from Niles. Silas was handling it about as well as Corrin was, not helped by his metal armour that made him far more cumbersome. Nyx was almost as silent as Niles, her bare feet making barely a sound as she skittered through the night, her black cloak letting her blend into the shadows perfectly. Still, she had had plenty of practice.

Ahead of them, Niles stopped in a ditch and held out a hand. The others caught up, crouching down next to him. Silently, he pointed towards the entrance and held up two fingers. Two soldiers, at the entrance. Corrin could see them both, staring sleepily into the dark. With the lack of soldiers to man the fort properly, they had probably been on duty quite a lot, and were exhausted. They weren't even glancing in their direction. Niles quietly pulled out his bow, notching an arrow. At the same time, Nyx began to chant something under her breath and gather black energy in her hands.

"Fire on my mark." Niles whispered, his voice barely audible.

Corrin looked away.

"Mark."

With light twang, the deadly bolt flew through the air. Its aim held true, stabbing into the guard's eye and killing him instantly. His friend didn't have a chance to raise the alarm either, as Nyx clenched her fist closed. The man began to splutter and choke, desperately trying to breathe in air. Nyx held fast, her hex sealing his airway shut. Corrin winced.

"Stop drawing it out…"

With another twang, Niles ended the guard's life. He waved his hand forward, and the group broke from the ditch and moved quickly to the front entrance. Niles and Silas picked up the bodies, dragging them out of view and towards the giant jaws of Fort Dragonfall. Corrin followed after them, not sure how to feel. They were his enemies, yes, but they were also people. Could they have used sleep hexes to disable them non lethally? Perhaps he could have tried going around the Fort instead…

"Move forward, child" Nyx prodded him.

Corrin realized he had been standing still in full torchlight. Putting his doubts aside, he pushed forward into the fort. Focus on what is important, he decided. Azura was in here, and definitely not of her own will. They would get her out. That was a worthy cause.

Nyx followed him in, concerned for the poor child. Regardless of how much he insisted he understood the need for killing, Nyx knew that no matter how justified the act, death always leads to guilt and sadness. If it didn't, you ended up with a man like Niles. He did rather annoy her. She shook such musings aside, focussing her magic around herself.

"Gather close to me, everyone. I shall cast us under a net of shadows."

The three men moved in around her, and Nyx whispered the incantation under her breath. With a flicker, the four of them vanished from sight. Silas hummed in amazement.

"Incredible… We've truly vanished. Where did you ever learn an art such as this?"

Nyx shrugged and began walking forward. "In my youth, I learned almost all of the illusion hexes. I liked to play pranks on the children. Most of them I have forgotten, but this one has proved still useful to me over the years. Come, you must stay within a few feet of me to keep the effect."

The group shuffled forward deeper into the fort, coming into the main hall area. It looked very different inside to how Corrin was expecting. A maze of corridors and tunnels branched off from the small lobby area, some even descending underground. Distant voices echoed around the fort, making it hard to tell which direction the sound originated from. As they stepped into the lobby, Niles held up three fingers. Looking around himself, Corrin spotted the three men he was referring to. Only one of them was armed, and he looked like he had fallen asleep on his chair. The other two were quietly eating at a wooden table. Niles pointed at himself and Nyx, and then to the two eating. Then he pointed to Corrin and the sleeping one. The message was clear.

"On my mark." He whispered, notching an arrow.

Corrin drew his steel sword, breathing heavy. He could do it easily. The man was right there, asleep. There wouldn't be any resistance. He'd killed Hoshidan soldiers en masse in dragon form, so he could definitely do it here. Definitely.

"Mark."

There was the dull whistle of an arrow, the choked cough of Nyx gripping someone in her hex, and Corrin found himself running forward. Ignoring his thoughts, he stabbed out with his blade. It sunk into the man's neck, neatly severing his artery and sending a gush of red blood down his white vest. He spasmed briefly, and then laid still. Corrin turned away from the Hoshidan soldier, not wanting to look at what he'd done. Azura, he reminded himself. He was here to help Azura.

"Right, put the bodies out of sight. Not much we can do if they start a search, but make it so they won't be immediately noticed" Niles ordered.

He and Silas began moving the other two bodies out of sight, tucking one under the table and another into a storage closet. Corrin turned to his own victim, and nearly gagged as he saw the glassy, lifeless eyes stare back at him. He'd never lingered long on dead bodies, but he was now forced to as he carefully picked up the heavy corpse and tried to manoeuvre him- no, he told himself, an it- behind a weapon rack. Blood kept seeping everywhere, leaving a dark line alone the floor. Eventually, he dropped the body down behind the rack and did his best to cover it over. It felt wrong. But then again, how was it any different from the tens of soldiers he- or rather Caim- had slaughtered at the border? The Hoshidan Ninjas he had cut down with Gunter at the bottomless canyon? He didn't have an answer. All he knew was that it felt wrong.

"Come on, Corrin. We have to keep moving" Silas reminded, with a slight edge to his voice.

Corrin nodded shakily, sheathing his sword despite the blood all over it. He followed after Niles and Nyx, who were already scouting the corridor ahead. For a guard post, the place seemed mostly deserted. The troops standing watch on the upper levels were likely most of them, the others would be sleeping. He followed Niles down the twisting corridors in a daze, doing his best not to make too much noise. Dead Hoshidans swirled in his thoughts despite his best attempts to take his mind off of it. Damn it, why was it playing on his mind so much?

 _ **YOU ARE KILLING YOUR OWN BLOOD. IT IS NATURAL TO FEEL APPREHENSIVE.**_

Corrin blinked at Caim's sudden input.

" _I didn't think you'd be the one to say that. Not going to yell at me for being weak?"_

 _ **NOTHING IS CLOSER THAN A DRAGON'S KIN. TO KILL YOUR OWN IS A SIGN OF MADNESS.**_

The Nohrian prince looked down at his bloodied sheathe.

" _What does that make me then?"_

 _ **YOU MUST DECIDE WHO YOU DEFINE AS KIN, AND WHO YOU CHOOSE AS YOUR ENEMIES. I HAD THOUGHT THE CHILDREN OF THE DAWN DRAGON WERE OUR FOES NOW.**_

" _If Nohr can seize control of the continent quickly, it'll be better for both nations. I know that in my head, but..."_

 _ **YOU LET YOUR EMOTIONS DICTATE YOUR JUDGEMENT. A NOBLE TRAIT, IN TIMES OF PEACE. YOU ARE AT WAR. STRIKE DOWN YOUR ENEMIES WITH THE RIGHTOUS KNOWLEDGE OF YOUR SOVERIGNTY.**_

" _... I understand, Caim. I'll try."_

Corrin focussed back on following Niles. The halls of the fort seemed more like a maze, curved and twisting. He wondered briefly if they, too, where left behind by the dragon. Were they venturing through the fossilized innards of an ancient dragon? He shuddered and dismissed the thought, ducking after Niles as he shuffled under a low doorway. Beyond it was a definitely manmade set of brick cells, barred with thick iron doors. Niles held a finger to his lips and held Corrin back in the shadows. Only one torch lit the room, giving them plenty of space to hide in. Crouching down and keeping silent, he tried to spot any guards.

"Jin, I'm here to take over."

Corrin almost jumped in surprise as a guard walked in through another door. A man he previously hadn't seen sitting on a chair in the darkness stood, nodding to the other guard.

"Alright, Ling. No need to pay too much attention, she barely moves."

The newcomer seemed unimpressed. "Hmph. She's Nohrian. That's more than enough reason to keep a close eye on her. Don't see why we haven't just executed her already."

Corrin couldn't believe his ears. Were they talking about Azura? She'd been living in Hoshido for most of her life, and they still didn't trust her? Worse, execution. He wasn't going to let that happen.

"Slow down, hotshot. Haitaka gave us his orders, he wants it done right. She'll be given last rights, a good meal, and some time to make peace with her gods. We're not savages like they are."

Corrin drew his sword in rage. Unfortunately, the blood on the blade didn't make it quiet, sliding out with a loud rasp of metal. Both guard immediately spun around to face their hiding spot. Acting on instinct, Corrin charged forward with blade in hand and white hot fury in mind.

"INTRU- GAH!"

The sword slid cleanly into the guard's throat, causing him to drop the katana he had been trying to pick up. Silas moved in swiftly behind Corrin, impaling the other guard on his steel sword. He covered the man's mouth so he couldn't yell out, shoving him to the floor. Corrin pulled out his sword with a gush of blood, spraying out over his armour. Gasping, he kicked the body away from him and onto the floor. Niles came out of the shadows, groaning.

"Thanks for that, 'Milord'. Your hero complex nearly got us found!"

Despite his angry words, there didn't seem to be anybody coming. Corrin wiped his blade clean on the chair, looking around for any sort of key.

"Hello? Who's there?"

Corrin turned, peering into the cells. "Azura?"

"... Yes. Who's there?"

He walked forward, kneeling down in front of the cell. "Azura, it's me, Corrin. We came to rescue you. Are there any other guards nearby?"

From inside the dark cell, he saw a lithe form sit up on the narrow bed. She stood, stepping towards the bars slowly.

"Corrin... No, there's only ever two guards. How did you even get here?"

Corrin pulled at the door, finding it locked. "King Garon sent us to capture the fort. I saw they held you captive as well, and... Well, I couldn't just leave you here. But what happened to you?! Why are the Hoshidans speaking of execution?"

While Niles started dealing with the lock, Azura sighed and stepped into the light. She looked much worse for wear, her dress torn and dirtied, as well as having large dark circles under her eyes.

"The war has been... 'Taxing' on the royal family. Queen Mikoto is distraught at your loss, and tries to send forces to recover you every day. Ryoma and Takumi have become so busy leading the armies that I barely saw them, Hinoka fights on the front lines, and Sakura... Sakura has shut herself away and refuses to see anyone. Your departure caused much distress, Corrin. The people felt the need for an outlet."

Corrin shook his head. "I never meant to... I just wanted... Why'd they have to go after you?"

Azura sighed. "They claim I convinced you to defect, that I was in liege with the Nohrians from the beginning. Ryoma did his best to protect me, but he could not be there all the time. A few of the more radical Hoshidans stole me away in the night, taking me far away from any official oversight in order to interrogate me."

Niles opened the door and Azura stepped out. "Once they found I knew nothing, they decided to execute me for treason. I must appreciate their honour, at the very least. Were it not for their leaders insistence that all the proper customs be followed, I would have been killed days ago."

Corrin felt furious. "They had no right! It was my own choice to return to Nohr, you had nothing to do with it!"

Azura smiled sadly. "I'm afraid it doesn't take much to sway popular opinion. Half of the people back at the capital can't search for me, and the other half are glad I'm gone. Your intervention here will simply confirm their suspicions that I'm in liege with you."

She turned away from him, looking over at the two dead guards. Her expression was unreadable. Corrin realized that he may have made the situation worse by trying to rescue her.

Silas decided to break the awkward silence. "It is an honour to meet you, Princess Azura. Regardless of what has occurred, I'm sure there is still a place for you back in Nohr. We would be more than willing to take you home again."

Azura shrugged. "I fear I have no choice at this point. Hoshido has decided I am a threat, and should I return there I no doubt walk into danger. I will come with you."

Corrin smiled, taking her hand. "That's great, Azura. I swear, I'll keep you safe. Just stick close to me."

Azura pulled away from him, picking up the nagita the dead guard had been using. "I am more than capable of protecting myself, Corrin. Lead me as you would your own troops" She glanced at the others. "Speaking of, I hope that these are not the only soldiers you came to capture the fort with."

"No, we have more waiting outside. When we give the signal, they'll storm the fort."

"A good strategy. The guards spoke quite freely around me, so I have an idea of the numbers in this base. They have three diviners, two of which are always on duty at any one time. Most of the forces are veteran warriors who hold to the old traditions of Hoshido. They will not expect a surprise attack from within their own fort. If you can remove the Diviners and distract the archers on the upper levels, your auxiliary forces should be able to enter the fort unchallenged."

Niles cocked his head at Azura, frowning. "Aren't you supposed to be the princess? What's with all this... Intelligent thought?"

Azura shot him an icy glare. "I am well versed in the arts of war, both Nohrian and Hoshidan. There were many books at the castle I was able to read. You'd be surprised what you can find by being able to read more than a few words."

Niles grinned. "Oh, I like her. Can we keep it?"

Nyx sighed, stepping over to the door. "If you're quite finished, can we move on? The longer we wait, the more our chances of being discovered rise."

Corrin nodded. "Of course, Nyx. Could you re-apply the illusion, please?"

With a wave of her hands, the group vanished from sight. Corrin left the room, mind ablaze with the new developments. From within his mind, Caim rumbled.

 _ **YOU HAVE DECIDED WHO YOUR KIN IS.**_

Corrin looked over at Azura, striding forward with confidence.

" _Yes. I suppose I have"_

The group moved out of the cells and back into the maze of tunnels. Azura led the way, gracefully and soundlessly ghosting down the corridors. Corrin could hear heavy footfalls echoing through the halls, and once or twice he even caught sight of white garbed soldiers. If it weren't for Nyx's illusion they'd have been spotted immediately. It was all very surreal, looking down at his arms and seeing nothing. As they turned a corner, two guards came into sight at the end. Niles held up a hand, calling them to a stop. The two guards seemed to be speaking to each other.

"Where's Jin? I sent Ling in to relieve him a few minutes ago, and I've never known the man to ignore his sleep."

Corrin turned to Azura. She nodded back to him, pointing at the door the two were standing in front of. It was clear that their goal lay beyond the two. Niles notched an arrow.

"Maybe they're having a drink. Wouldn't be the first time they've skived off duty together."

"He wouldn't, not if it costs him his sleep. Come to think of it, I haven't seen Yihlk come by on his rounds in awhile either. You think something's up?"

The guard snorted, leaning back against the wall. "I think you're paranoid."

"Haitaka wants us to be paranoid. We're going against both armies here, my friend. Hoshidan and Nohrian alike would come after us if they knew what we were doing."

"Hmph. We're in the middle of nowhere, and nobody knows the Nohrian spy's here. If you're so convinced we're under attack, go say hello to Ling and Jin in the cells. They'll just be having a drink together, mark my words."

Niles drew the arrow back.

"Fine then, I sh- ARGHHH!"

Niles loosed his arrow, but the aim was off. Rather than silence the man immediately in the throat, it sunk into his shoulder and merely injured him. Not dead, and definitely able to scream.

"INTRUDERS! WE HAVE INTRUDERS IN THE BASE!" He yelled, clasping his arrow wound.

Nyx spat out a curse Corrin didn't recognize and waved her hand, runes floating in air in front of her. She thrust her palm towards the two soldiers who were trying to duck into a side corridor.

"THORON!"

With an almighty bang of thunder, a brilliant beam of yellow light erupted from Nyx's palm, filling up the hall and incinerating both the guard in a flash. A wave of air washed over the group, aftershocks and sparks trickling through the corridor. The small dark mage wheezed, falling to her knees with a clatter. Corrin rushed to help her.

"Nyx! Are you-"

She waved her hand. "I'm fine, boy! Go, finish off the diviners!"

Corrin hovered, but neither Silas nor Niles shared his indecision. They both sprinted for the door, or rather the doorframe since the door was lying in splinters. The duo burst into the room, taking in the corners as quickly as possible. It seemed to be the barracks, with a few makeshift beds and futons set up for soldiers to sleep on. There were many soldiers in the room, but they were there for the diviners first. Three men in long, inscribed clothing were getting up in shock. Silas plunged his sword through the heart of one, and Niles shot another then kicked the last in the face before he could finish yelling an incantation.

"Stay down!" He yelled.

There were three other soldiers in the room, but only two were armed, and none were wearing significant armour. Silas charged at the one without a weapon, swiping for his throat. Showing surprising agility, the man ducked his blow and tackled Silas at the waist. The two tumbled to the floor, the Hoshidan throwing knees and elbows to try disable the Nohrian Knight. Niles notched an arrow and fired it off, hitting the second soldier before he could even take a step to help his friend. The third, however, had the sense to sleep with a nagita nearby and was advancing towards Niles with the tip help out.

"Attacking us in our sleep! Typical Nohrian cowardice!"

Niles laughed. "Typical Hoshidan incompetence that you didn't expect this."

The Hoshidan roared in anger and charged at Niles with the nagita flashing for his throat. Thinking quickly, he ducked low and thrust out an open palm. A combination of luck and finely honed skill led to his hand clasping around the spear body. With a hard pull, he yanked it from the hands of the soldier and twisted it around on him. Grinning, he slashed it horizontally across the man's chest.

"Also typical Hoshidan, you're all bark and no bite."

As the man clutched his chest wound, Niles lined up the nagita and stabbed it into his face, penetrating into the left eye socket. The soldier fell down onto the floor, and Niles let the spear fall with him. Turning around, he notched an arrow and aimed it at Silas' attacker.

"How you going down there, white knight?"

Silas punched his aggressor in the face, getting out from underneath him and forcing the man into a chokehold. Tightening his grip, he held the struggling soldier in place for a few long moments before his movements grew more frantic, only to go stiff and then still. Silas released him, standing up and wiping away the blood trickling from a cut on his forehead.

"I'm alright. He just surprised me is all."

Niles nodded, and then fired his notched arrow at the second diviner who was cowering on the floor. The room was clear.

"Suppose so. You fight pretty well, for a knight."

"Thanks. You were pretty skilled as well. Shall we move on?"

The duo emerged from the barracks, bruised but uninjured. Corrin had helped Nyx swallow down an Elixir, bringing some colour back to her cheeks while Azura stood guard at the corridor. All around them shouts and heavy clatters warned of approaching soldiers. Helping Nyx back to her feet, Corrin pointed to a set of stairs.

"We need to give the signal. Suppression is essential here, if we can kill the leaders

then the rest may just give themselves up. Move quickly, and we can minimize loss of life."

No further words were needed. The group advanced up the staircase, the stuffy indoors becoming cool night air. They came out onto the second floor, a manmade structure built on top of the dragon carcass. Nyx pointed up at the sky and made runes flare around her hand.

"Elfire."

A ferocious red fireball erupted up into the sky, lighting up the night for all to see. It hovered briefly up in the sky, then fizzled out. From the front of the fort came several yells and the clang of battle. The majority of the Hoshidan forces would be rushing to meet the Nohrians at their door. Niles grinned, setting his quiver down on the wall next to him and pulling back the bowstring.

"I'll be just fine up here taking potshots. Care to join me, little mage?"

Nyx ground her teeth but stayed by him. "Only if you silence your tongue. Corrin, me and the jackal here shall watch over you from above. But if you want to end things swiftly, I believe it is time for a show of force."

Corrin nodded, bringing out the dragonstone. Azura shook her head.

"His dragon aspect? No. The last time, he almost destroyed an entire town. It is an uncontrollable power."

He laid a hand on her shoulder. "Don't worry, Azura. Caim and I have an understanding now, of sorts." He looked to Silas. "Take care of yourself. Try... Try to minimize losses."

His thoughts turned inwards.

 _Are you ready, Caim?_

 _ **IT IS LONG SINCE TIME YOU MADE USE OF MY POWER. LET US MAKE UP FOR THAT. CRUSH YOUR ENEMIES UNDERFOOT.**_

" _... Very well."_

Flowing power into the stone, Corrin felt himself grow larger. In a red flash of light, Caim launched himself from the upper floor and towards the entrance. He landed with a crash like thunder, and whipped his tail out like lightning. Three white clothed Hoshidans went flying like dolls, either winded or dead. His fellow Nohrians backed up behind him, aside from Effie who stood alongside with pike pointed forward.

"It's... it's the dragon!" One of the Hoshidans yelled.

A man dressed in an ornate black and gold helmet stepped forward, spear in hand. "Stand steady, men! We fight with the Dawn Dragon at our sides, and the honour of Hoshido at our backs! Strike down these Nohrian betrayers before us!"

His spear seemed different, somehow. It had a longer point than was normal, almost half as long as the spear's handle. And it was rough, with hooked teeth along its thickness. Caim stayed back, cautious of the strange tool. Corrin recognized it from some of the lectures Leo had tried to give him about magical weaponry.

" _He has a Wyrmslayer on the end of his spear. It's designed to cut right through wyverns, and it's said to function just as well on a dragon."_

 _ **HMPH. SUCH A TOOL MAY BE EFFECTIVE AGAINST A MERE WYVERN, BUT THIS MORTAL HAS NEVER FACED THE MIGHT OF A TRUE DRAGON BEFORE.**_

" _He must have brought it specifically to combat you. Looks like he's confident it'll work."_

 _ **... IT MATTERS NOT HOW STRONG HIS BLADE IS IF HE NEVER GETS A CHANCE TO USE IT. I SHALL STRIKE HIM DOWN IN ONE BLOW.**_

 _Wait a moment. I want to try something else first._

Wrestling control over the draconic form, he opened what passed for a mouth and did his best to speak.

" **ARE YOU HAITAKA, PUNY LEADER OF THE HOSHIDAN FORCES IN THESE BARRACKS?"**

" _Wait, that came out wrong. Are you influencing me?"_

He detected a hint of smugness from Caim. Haitaka didn't seem to find it amusing at all.

"Your insults bring you no favour, Betrayer! I am Haitaka, loyal warrior of Hoshido, and I won't allow your sins to go unpunished any further" He pointed his deadly spear up at Azura on the floor above. "And I see you repay my efforts to give you an honourable death with yet more spite. I will restrain justice no longer. Strike down both the Nohrian traitors! Leave the dragonspawn to me!"

With that, the Hoshidan line charged forward, made up of samurai, spear fighters and a few archers. Normally, Corrin may have considered a strategy to best take down the army with minimum losses. But with Caim whispering in his ear, Haitaka shouting curses plus threatening Azura, both the dragon and human's will came aligned.

" **DESTROY!"**

An ear-splitting roar erupted from across the valley, and Caim shot off like a ballista bolt. He slammed into the Hoshidan line, thrashing and slashing with all limbs, even impaling those he could on his sharp horns. Behind him, the Odin started throwing lightning into the crowds, while Arthur and Effie cut down anyone who survived Caim's initial assault. From up on the second floor, Niles and Nyx hurled down arrow and arcane alike, taking down the archers with ease. Felicia and Elise stayed back from the front lines, dodging in to heal those who required it. Meanwhile, Silas moved back through the fort with ruthless efficiency, cutting down anyone who tried to retreat.

For a few moments, it even looked like they might win without incident. Then the Hoshidans recovered from the initial assault, and began fighting back.

Effie, for all her strength, found it hard to fend off three samurai at once, who all ducked and weaved through her mighty but predictable blows. Arthur did his best to help keep them away from her, but the two were barely holding the group off. The five remaining spearmen got away from the bloodbath Corrin was ripping into their army, targeting Odin with a coordinated attack. He threw spell after spell to keep them back, but his stamina couldn't hold out forever. But things became truly dire when Haitaka dodged through Corrin's flurry and stabbed his spear deep into the dragon's flank.

A roar rivalling the opening one tore across the plains, causing the whole battle to pause as the Hoshidan spearman viciously twisted it in the wound. The rupture of pure, white hot pain sent Caim into a spasm, wildly flailing out with his claws in an effort to force his aggressor away. Haitaka dodged back, looking for another opportunity. Spurred on by their leader's small victory, the other Hoshidans redoubled their efforts to strike down their own respective targets.

"Damn it! Someone needs to take down their damn leader!" Niles shouted from his overwatch point.

Nyx curled her fingers into a fist and then punched towards the group of spearmen assailing Odin, causing an explosion of fire to kill two of them. "He dodges any spells I throw at him, and there's nobody else we can spare. Corrin's on his own for now. I only hope he can keep his head, the last thing that child needs to do is get desperate."

Azura stared over the battlefield with cool brown eyes, taking in the ebb and flow of conflict. Effie and Arthur would hold, she was sure of that, and Odin could take care of himself. But Corrin... She didn't trust the control he claimed to have over his dragon self. Grasping her nagita tightly, she walked over to the stairs.

"Hey, princess! Where'd you think you're going?"

"To help."

Niles shrugged, apparently uncaring. Azura descended the stairs two at a time, fully aware that time was as much an enemy as the Hoshidans. She passed many fresh corpses as she hurried down the corridors, doubtless the work of Silas. The man himself was standing just be the entrance, leaning against the wall and gasping for air. He caught sight of her and stood up straight.

"Lady Azura! Please, you must get away from here, it's not safe!"

She pointed out into the battlefield, where Haitaka was easily avoiding all of Caim's clumsy and wild strikes. "Corrin needs help, Silas. He needs guidance."

The loyal retainer winced, struggling forward while clutching his side. "Then I shall go. It's my duty as a retainer to protect him."

She pulled Silas back, pushing him back against the wall. "You're exhausted and injured. You'll be of no help out on the battlefield. Recover here, I will take care of Corrin."

Her blunt words cut through his fever. "Corrin wouldn't want you to put yourself at risk like this!"

Azura frowned, bringing her Nagita into a combat stance. "I have survived in hostile territory for many years without the assistance of anybody, Knight Silas. The finest warriors in Hoshido have trained me in self defence, and the blood of ancient dragons flows through me veins. This fight will be just as any other I have faced in my life, merely with more blades."

She sprinted out into the fray, her gait light and graceful. A stray Hoshidan spearman saw her and tried to block her path, but she simply swiped her nagita out in a neat arc which slit his throat in a clean line. The songstress continued her movement, seeing that Corrin was faring significantly worse than before.

Caim felt his strength draining from him. Whatever the spear was made form, it cut right through his hide with no resistance. The more cuts that Haitaka got in, the less agile Caim became and the more injuries he sustained. It was a vicious cycle that was sending him closer and closer to defeat.

" _Back away. We can't hope to beat him in this state. Let one of the others help us."_

 _ **I WILL NOT BACK DOWN FROM THIS INSULT! HE DARES TO PIERCE THE SKIN OF AN ANCIENT DRAGON! I SHALL REND THE FLESH FROM HIS BONES, SHATTER HIS MIND AND FLAY HIS SK- ARGHHH!**_

Haitaka got another stab in, this time to the knee, sending Caim crashing down onto the group. He picked himself up, hobbling back on an injured leg.

" _He's going to kill us! We're dead!"_

 _ **COWARD! HE FIGHTS WITH A STICK, NOT WITH ANY OF HIS OWN STRENGTH! I REFUSE TO BE BESTED IN SUCH A WAY.**_

Caim paced back and forth, fury building up inside of him. A low growl rippled out from his throat. Haitaka grinned, wiping the sweat from his brow.

"You tire. Soon, I shall restore the honour of the royal family. Come at me, beast, that we might end this."

Caim roared, inclined to agree with the human. He would strike with all he had, and should the human best him then at least he would die at his finest.

"Corrin! Stop!"

The ancient dragon recognized the voice. It was the one who had calmed him before, back at his initial awakening. He turned to face the blue haired princess, growling with annoyance at the interruption. Haitaka also seemed angered.

"And now, your true colours show, princess of Nohr. For all your claims of standing with Hoshido and not being a spy for Nohr, you have sided with your brethren as soon as you were given the chance."

Azura ignored his jibe, instead staring at the blank, smooth face of the ancient dragon. "Corrin, you need to calm down. You can't beat him by striking wildly."

Caim growled again. The human woman spoke of restraint, and they were not words he was willing to hear. Seeing his resistance, Azura cleared her throat.

" _You are the ocean's grey waves..."_

Corrin and Caim froze, the voice entrancing both of their minds.

" _Destined to see, life beyond the shore, just out of reach..."_

Haitaka charged at Azura. "I'll have none of your honeyed voice of my battlefield!"

With unparalleled fluidity, Caim leapt through the air and blocked the Hoshidan's path with a neat counterattack. Azura continued her song.

" _Yet, the waters ever change... Flowing like time, the path is, yours to climb."_

Her song continued, but Caim was not listening to words anymore. Her pitch, rhythm and power spoke to him beyond simple words, striking something deep and primal within him. He knew this song, just as all dragons did. And it carried power. Corrin heard the song as well, transfixed by the flowing lyrics and pure voice that seemed to drown out all the other clutter of battle. He felt the power beneath the surface of the tune. And both of them felt it curl through them, stripping away the panic and fear and leaving only pure, emotionless strength.

Caim and Corrin lunged forwards; their minds united under one purpose as they launched a flurry of attacks at Haitaka. Injuries suddenly seemed insignificant, power running through their veins. The strength of a dragon, the precision of a human, directed at one target. The Hoshidan couldn't keep up with any of it. Under the sheer volume of attacks, his guard faltered for merely a moment.

Caim and Corrin crushed him underfoot in an instant.

The ancient dragon stood over the corpse of their fallen adversary, a roar of victory erupting over the battlefield. All the remaining Hoshidan forces, of which there were not many, realized that their biggest advantage had been lost, and the biggest Nohrian advantage was free to pursue them. Corrin, seeing the opportunity, focussed on himself.

" _I need to speak to them, as a human. Give me control."_

 _ **VERY WELL. I SHALL TAKE THE TIME TO HEAL OUR INJURIES.**_

With a flash of red light, it was Corrin once again who stood on the blood soaked battlefield. He kept himself steady, doing his best not to fall over from the sudden fatigue that washed over him. Azura rushed over to him, keeping the Nohrian prince steady.

"Are you well?"

"Gah, yes. Just tired. Please, I need to speak to the Hoshidans. There's still a chance... Still a chance to end this peacefully. Help me."

With Azura's help he stumbled towards the remaining Hoshidan soldiers, who had retreated from their respective battles into a small group. Standing tall, he held up his hands in a sign of peace.

"Hoshidan warriors, you have fought bravely and with honour. However, your leader has fallen. The battle is ours, surely you must see that."

Their uneasy silence told him that they understood. "But, I would prefer it if no more blood were to be spilled on this day. If you put down your weapons and surrender, I can guarantee you fair treatment as prisoners of war."

One of the less injured Hoshidans stepped to the front of the group, seemingly appointing himself new leader. "Why would we ever trust you?"

"I swear on my honour that I will do everything in my power to have you treated with respect. The battle has been fierce, for both sides. There is no need for further loss of life."

From up on his perch, Niles laughed and tapped Nyx on the shoulder. "Look, little mage. Your boy's going to get a nasty wakeup call if he keeps this up."

The new leader paused, his sword lowering slightly. Corrin smiled, stepping forward. "Please, try to-"

The Hoshidan raised his blade, anger flaring in his eyes. "A curse on you, Nohrian! You sneak into our fortress, slaughter our people, and then dare to speak of peace? You are either a liar or a fool, and none of us have any wish to deal with either. We fight to the last man!"

"Wait NO-"

But it Corrin's words were drowned out under the battle cries of seven Hoshidan warriors charging towards their enemies. The two remaining spearmen went after Odin, who was still separated from the others, while the rest simply charged for Corrin. The Nohrian prince suddenly realized that he'd dropped his sword through all the transformations.

"Get away. I'll handle these guys" Effie stated, putting a hand on his shoulder.

She pushed him behind her, swinging her pike ahead of her with a seemingly endless supply of energy. Arthur joined her, brandishing his axe.

"Indeed, Lord Corrin! Do not trouble yourself with these ruffians!"

Corrin could only watch in despair as the two of them cut down the injured an exhausted Hoshidan line like they were sand flies. There were a few shouts of pain, the crunch and clang of Effie stampeding them down, and then silence. Exhaustion caught up with him, and he fell onto the group with a thump, sitting with his head in his hands. Elise ran over to him, holding a mend stave.

"Hold on, big bro! I'll heal you right up!"

The rush of rejuvenation did nothing to alleviate his weariness. Odin strode over to him, casually flipping a steel katana from hand to hand.

"Ha ha! Did you see that, Lord Corrin? They thought they had me beat once I was unable to cast any more spells, but they didn't count on my skill with a blade! It has been a long time since my sword arm sang..." He paused at Corrin's sombre expression. "Milord, are you quite alright?"

Elise waved a hand in front of his face. "Yeah, you look really out of it."

Corrin smiled sadly. "I... wasn't hoping for it to be like this."

Effie cocked her head. "We're invading. What were you expecting?"

He looked around at the bloodstained grass, corpses piled up all around him. "I don't know. Just... Not this."

* * *

After a few more minutes of recovery, Corrin felt well enough to stand again. Niles had started a campfire, and the group were gathered around it as they waited for dawn to break. He simply stared into the flames, running over events in his mind. Was there a way he could have avoided bloodshed? There had to have been a better way than killing everybody.

 _ **OH, SPARE ME YOUR INDECISION.**_

Caim's words made him look up. _"What?"_

 _ **YOU IRRITATE ME, HUMAN. ONE MOMENT YOU ARE STRONG AND POWERFUL, THE IDEAL DRAGON. THE NEXT, YOU COWER AND CONDEM YOU OWN ACTIONS, SECOND GUESSING YOUR EVERY MOVE. IT PERPLEXES ME.**_

" _But this wasn't right! It wasn't the right way to have done things. Where did I go wrong?"_

 _ **HMPH. LISTEN WELL TO MY WORDS, HUMAN, FOR I SHALL ENTERTAIN YOUR FOLLY ONLY ONCE. IN THIS WORLD, YOU CAN ONLY PLEASE ONE GROUP. BY SERVING ONE, YOU CURSE ANOTHER. BY SIDING WITH ONE, YOU BETRAY ANOTHER. THAT IS THE NATURE OF CHOICE. ACTING AS YOU DO NOW, TRYING TO PLEASE ALL, WILL NOT SERVE YOU.**_

" _So I should just condemn the Hoshidans to slaughter? Caim, no matter my choice, it doesn't change the fact that they're my family."_

 _ **YOU STAND BY YOUR KIN, AS IS NATURAL FOR A DRAGON. BUT YOU MUST DECIDE WHICH KIN TO STAND BY. EARLIER, INSIDE THE FALLEN DRAGON, YOU DECLARED THAT YOU STOOD BY THE CHILDREN OF THE DUSK DRAGON. THE BLUE HAIRED ONE SPURRED YOU TO ACTION. IS YOUR RESOLVE STILL TRUE?**_

" _I believe in what Nohr is trying to do. Bringing a swift end to the war through decisive action will be better for both sides. It's just..."_

 _ **JUST WHAT? HUMAN, YOU PRATTLE AROUND IN CIRCLES. YOU HAVE MADE YOUR CHOICE. YOU HAVE CHOSEN WHICH GROUP YOU SHALL PLEASE. NOW STAND BY YOUR DECISION, LIKE A TRUE DRAGON WOULD. 'MAN UP', I BELIEVE, IS THE WORDS YOU HUMANS USE.**_

Corrin laughed despite himself. " _You're really learning, aren't you?"_

 _ **I MERELY REPEAT WHAT I HEAR. YOUR KIN THINK THIS FOR YOU AS WELL. DO NOT DISSAPOINT THE FAITH THEY HAVE PUT IN YOU AS THIER LEADER. EARN IT, AND EARN MINE. A TRUE LEADER MAY LEARN FROM HIS PAST, BUT HE DOES NOT DWELL ON IT.**_

" _You... You speak the truth, Caim. I, we, did our best today to keep casualties down. I don't serve anyone by remaining on it. Thank you for the wise words."_

 _ **I AM GLAD YOU BEGIN TO SEE SOME SENSE. THERE IS A LONG ROAD AHEAD OF YOU, MY HUMAN. WALK IT WITH PRIDE AND STRENGTH, FOR SUCH IS THE PATH YOU HAVE CHOSEN.**_

Caim's voice fell silent, and Corrin blinked his gaze away from the fire. He looked around him, seeing the Nohrians that had all put their trust in him as leader.

Odin and Arthur were sparring with swords, the former laughing about his sword hand flowing. Elise was fast asleep, leaning against Effie and snoring quietly. Niles stood off to the side, stringing his bow and quietly talking with Nyx. Silas was passed out cold on the grass, sleeping peacefully after all the healing spells that Elise had put into him. Felicia was repairing the various armours and clothing that had been damaged during the fight, humming quietly to herself with a smile on her face, Lilith watching over her to make sure she didn't make any critical errors. Azura sat opposite him around the fire, staring into the flames with a serene expression. All of them were with him, and in some ways, relied on him. He didn't want to let them down.

"Everyone. I'd like to speak with you all."

His sudden vocalization after so long in silence got everyone's attention.

"I've thought about everything a lot. Caim, my dragon self, had some words to share with me which have given me some new perspectives about the war, and what it might mean to me. Azura also helped me to understand what I want to fight for. I don't like to kill. I don't like causing death. But what today has shown me is that sometimes, there's no other options. And that may just be the way the world is. You can't save everyone."

Niles throws his hands up in the air. "Oh, so when I say it you ignore me, but when the magical dragon that lives in your head tells you, it's sage wisdom?"

"Perhaps I just needed a voice of actual reason. Nevertheless, it's strengthened my resolve. I want to keep you, all of you, safe. And that means I can't worry about keeping the enemy safe as well. We'll be facing tougher opposition, and there'll be less and less support for us the further we go into Hoshidan territory. I suppose I just wanted you all to know that I'll be doing my best you lead you, to keep all of you alive and achieve our victory. Whatever that may require."

Lilith smiled. It was good that he had found some common ground with his dragon aspect, she decided. At least they would be in symmetry rather than opposition. "I trust your leadership, Corrin. You've never failed to care for those who needed it, so I trust you'll understand when more force is required."

Niles shrugged. "You don't fool me. You'll still be asking them to kiss and hug, but it's a step. Small one. But a step."

Effie and Felicia kept silent, simple nodding their agreement. Silas sat up, nodding to his lord. "You know I'll always be with you, my friend. Don't let this war squash your kindness, but don't let it take advantage of it either."

Corrin nodded. "Thank you. If any soldier surrenders, we will go to every length we can to ensure they are treated fairly. However, should no compromise be found, then... We shall take decisive and permanent action."

Azura shifted, looking back down to the fire. "So then. Is this the path you have chosen, Corrin? You will fight for Nohr, taking the road of power and conquest to rid the world of its conflict?"

Corrin nodded. "I want a move towards a day where Hoshido and Nohr can live peacefully together. But now I see we're not going to get there without force. Not every battle can be won with words. Yes, this is the path I take."

She looked up at him, brown eyes flickering in the firelight. "Then I shall stand with you. It seems fate has tied our paths together, for better or for ill. Perhaps it was inevitable that I would one day return to Nohr."

He smiled. "Thank you, Azura. It means a lot to me that you say that."

Elise yawned again, sitting up straighter. "Hey, brother? You never really introduced this pretty lady to me. Who is she?"

"Oh, yes. Elise, this is Azura. She was once a Nohrian princess, but she was taken away to Hoshido many years ago."

Elise's eyes sparkled as she shuffled over to sit by Azura. "Wow, really? Why didn't you say so? Does that mean you're my big sister?"

Corrin looked over at Azura. "Do you want to explain this now?"

The blue haired songstress seemed flustered. "Um, I didn't wish to impose... It's been so long since I've been in Nohr that they've probably forgotten me by now."

Elise simply wrapped her arms around Azura and clenched her in a tight hug. "It's good to finally meet you, Big Sis. Camilla's told me all about you! You're so brave, and pretty, and strong... You're just like I thought you'd be!" She released Azura, smiling wide.

Azura's face had gone red. "Yes it's a p-pleasure to meet you as well. Thank you for the warm welcome, Elise."

The younger princess seemed oblivious to Azura's discomfort. "Oh, no problem! Come on, follow me! I wanna be the one to introduce you to everyone!"She dragged Azura away from the fire, introducing herself to Arthur and Effie.

Corrin smiled as she was forcibly introduced to everyone in the group. He supposed it was a good way to get her acquainted with everybody. He hoped that she'd be able to reacquaint herself with Nohr, to hopefully find some of the peace she'd had in Hoshido. More than anything, Corrin wanted to keep herself safe. Although from what he'd seen of her in combat, she would be the one protecting him. Hopefully, just perhaps, the two of them might be able to find some peace between Hoshido and Nohr, bridging the gap that had so long divided them. Felicia sat down next to him, taking in the warmth of the fire.

"T-that was a good speech, Lord Corrin. I think Gunter would have been really impressed with it, if he were here. Jakob, too."

"Yes, I think so too. Gunter always was trying to tell about the nature of the world, and war. I always used to think I understood, but... I didn't. I knew nothing of the world back then. Perhaps I still don't" He smiled back at Felicia. "But I'm going to try my best. That's all anyone can do, right?"

The sun began to rise up over the tops of the mountains. Dawn had broken.

* * *

 **A/N: Hey guys, been awhile, and I'm really sorry that I've been so late in getting this chapter up and that I also haven't been replying to some of your messages to me. I've had some pretty major health concerns over the last few weeks that have kept me away from the computer, and I've only gotten back into finishing this in the last few days.**

 **Good news, though: I'm not letting some sickness hold me back! I'm through the worst of it and ready to jump back into this. Any and all feedback is appreciated to improve future chapters, even (especially) criticism. I've got a passion to finish this thing, and I want to be proud of the end product. Hopefully, I'll be able to kick forward at a (relatively) faster pace now that I'm getting better. See you all next chapter!**


	12. Chapter 10: Unhappy Reunion

**CHAPTER 10: UNHAPPY REUNION**

"There it is, finally. The port town of Dia" Silas exclaimed.

The weary group looked down at the small coastal town from atop the mountain. Days of heavy mountain trails had exhausted them, only made worse by the fact that most of them were still tired from the late night assault on Fort Dragonfall. Dia was much smaller than any of them had expected, just a collection of houses gathered around a large port that made up most of the town. Niles sighed, leaning back on his horse.

"Looks like a dump to me. Still, we won't be spending long there, so I suppose it doesn't matter."

Elise whimpered. "What?! But I'm so tired! Couldn't we at least get some proper sleep before we have to go see the rainbow sage?"

Azura, riding alongside the young princess, shook her head. "Sorry, Elise, but we're in Hoshidan territory now. It's best not to linger too long anywhere, lest we draw the attention of their larger forces. You'll just have to get some sleep on the ferry."

She seemed to immediately brighten up. "Oh, good point! I can't wait to ride a ferry! Do you think they'll let us swim in the ocean?" She smiled at Azura. "We should go swimming together, big sis!"

As Azura patiently listened to Elise's endless stream of cheer, Corrin followed after Silas heading down the path towards Dia. He too wished they could stop for rest, but it was too much risk. If they were discovered, getting a ferry to Notre Sagesse would be next to impossible. He could only hope that Hoshidan presence in Dia would be minimal. He caught up Silas, smiling at his old friend.

"I must thank you, Silas. You've navigated us all the way from Nohr. We'd all be lost without you, quite literally."

Silas nodded gratefully. "Thank you, Corrin. It's been good to get back out into the world after so long spent in the capital. Getting to fight with you again, it's been..." He gestured to Elise, who was playing with Azura's hair. "Well, I suppose it's like those two. Catching up on all the lost time like it was never lost."

"Yes, it's been good to have you back. How long was it? I suppose the last real time we fought together was back when Gunter had us sparring against each other."

Silas' smile saddened slightly. "Gunter… I still can't believe the old knight is really gone. He taught me the basis of all I know, trained me hard enough that I could keep up with royal knights when I was assigned to Castle Krakenberg. Gunter was the strongest man I knew."

Corrin nodded sadly. "When this is all over, when we finally have a moment to breathe, we'll have to go back and hold a proper remembrance for him. Did he have any family?"

"No, not while I knew him. Though I suppose he may have had one in the past."

"I think I'll have to find out more about him when we get back to Nohr. I took him so for granted back at the fortress... I don't think I ever asked him about his past. All that time we spent together, and I never once asked him about himself."

Silas shrugged. "I did. He didn't tell. Gunter was a man of privacy, preferring to keep the past in the past. I never knew him to reminisce about anything. He was well regarded, though. People at the castle often spoke of the many great deeds he had performed in service to Nohr. He'd been a personal knight to two Nohrian kings, fought in countless border conflicts, and been a vanguard of the crown right into his old age. Warriors half his age couldn't hold a candle to his strength."

Corrin grimaced. "And yet, he fell protecting a foolish prince who couldn't fight back."

Silas shook his head, gently punching Corrin on the shoulder. "Hush, he wouldn't stand to hear you talk that way. He died in service of Nohr, just as any soldier would wish to. He'd be proud to see what you've done with yourself."

"Hm. Well, that's a worthy goal to work towards."

"Indeed" The conversation lulled for a moment, before Silas pointed to the island of Notre Sagesse, just visible on the horizon of the ocean. "We're almost at our goal, after so long. You know, one of the rumours I heard of Gunter was that he, too, visited the Rainbow Sage."

"Truly!?"

"Yes. Apparently, one of his last acts as a full service soldier was to make the pilgrimage to Notre Sagesse and seek the Rainbow Sage's blessing."

"But then where was his Regalia?"

"They say he never took one. For him, the journey was all he wanted. One last adventure. He retired soon after returning, and was assigned to the Northern Fortress to live out his days in service to the crown. Or so the stories go. To be honest, many of his exploits have become exaggerated over time."

Corrin looked down at the mountain path, narrow and steep. Was he following the same path Gunter had walked, the same steps his mentor had taken? Claiming a Regalia suddenly felt a lot more personal than it had before. "I'm sure there was some truth in it. Come, we should hurry along before it passes noon. It would be good to be on a ferry before nightfall."

"Right you are, Lord Corrin" He turned around to face the others, lethargically lagging behind. "Hey, hurry up! We've got a boat to catch!"

* * *

Dia was just as small as it looked from afar. On the main street, Corrin could see from one end of the town to the other, and it took barely any time after entering the gates to reach the wharf. The large wharf made of half the town, with vast stone walkways extending out into the water allowing boats to freely dock and unload goods. The whole town smelt slightly of cold fish, and the docks were packed with workers unloading the boats, merchants securing deals to shift their stock and buyers looking to pick up fresh imports. Amongst all the clutter and noise, it was easy for the group to slip in without anybody paying attention to them.

"Felicia, go with Arthur and purchase a fare for all of us plus the horses to Notre Sagesse. And quietly, please. There doesn't appear to be a large Hoshidan presence here, but it wouldn't do to draw attention to ourselves."

The maid nodded. "R-Right! I'll do my best!"

Arthur saluted. "Right away, and sneaky like! They'll never know we were here."

The two moved away, trying to blend into the crowd and sticking out like a sore thumb in the process. Nyx sighed under her black cloak.

"Was it truly wise to send those two, of all people?"

"They're the most good natured people in our group. Both myself and Azura are too recognizable, you and Odin might raise suspicion by being Dark Mages, and Niles... Niles simply rubs everyone the wrong way. Those two seemed the best option. Besides, everyone here seems too busy to care about two strangers."

The group settled down on a less busy docking platform that was currently unoccupied by a ship. Niles and Odin sat down next to Lilith, getting her to bring out the weapons from the Astral Plain one by one so they could record, count, and most importantly (According to Odin) name them. Corrin found his gaze drawn by Notre Sagesse, out in the distance of the ocean. He had seen the ocean drawn in pictures, described to him by his family, but seeing it with his own eyes was another experience altogether. The gentle ripple of the deep blue water back and forth, the overhead sun casting white reflections over the surface of the water, and the boats gliding over the surface like birds in the air... It all felt surreal to Corrin. Like something out of a dream.

"There's nothing like it in Nohr, is there?"

Corrin looked away from the water to face Azura, who had stood next to him. "Yes... It's incredible. I wish more people would get the chance to see it."

The blue haired songstress sat down on the edge of the platform, dangling her feet in the water. "It's the biggest thing I'll miss about Hoshido. The natural beauty of everything there, from the buildings to the landscape to the people. I'll miss it."

Corrin joined her at the water's edge, letting his armoured feet dip into the cool ocean. "Well... I think there's still plenty of beauty in Nohr. It might not be as obvious as it is in Hoshido, not as celebrated, but it's there. The way we built our capital, a living testimony to a perfect and effective design. An example of our tenacious will to survive, in any situation. Or at least, that's how my brother Leo described it. There's beauty to be found, if you're willing to look for it."

Azura nodded, looking thoughtful. "You make some valid points. I... I don't wish to sound ungrateful for what you've done for me, Corrin. You saved my life at Fort Dragonfall, no matter what consequences they may have had. You stood up for me when no Hoshidan tried to. And perhaps I will find acceptance in Nohr, if Elise is any indication. But still... Part of me wishes that you had chosen to stand with Hoshido. That I didn't have to leave the place that has become my home" She looked up at him. "Does that make me selfish?"

Corrin smiled. "I'll let you know when I figure it out for myself. I ask the same question all the time. Am I being foolish, standing with Nohr? But I always arrive at the same conclusion. I stand by my decision, even if it has unintended consequences. All I can do is do what I think is right, and try to control the effects as best I can. That's why I want to keep you safe. I feel terrible that you've ended up in this situation because of me."

"Oh, now you're just making me feel bad. You're not responsible for everyone, you know. There were always those in Hoshido who despised my presence. You just gave them the excuse. Things are how they are now, I suppose. There's no point in wondering about the could-have-beens. You've proved yourself to be a good man, Corrin. I'll follow your lead" She smiled wryly. "Though I hardly had much of a choice. No doubt they're already ousting me as a traitor back in Hoshido."

Corrin patted her on the shoulder. "You and me both. Hey, we can be outcasts together, right? We're not alone as long as there's two of us."

Azura was about to reply when Felecia and Arthur came rushing back onto the pier. The maid skidded to a stop by Corrin, panting heavily. The Nohrian Prince stood to his feet, seeing the panicked expression on her face.

"Felicia, what's wrong?"

She caught her breath. "Emergency! EMERGENCY! Hoshidan f-forces just came into the town. They'll be at the docks at any minute!"

"Are you sure?"

Arthur nodded. "Aye, she speaks the truth Milord! I overheard one of the guards say so myself on the way here. But that's not the worst of it."

Felicia took over. "They're holding all the ferries until whatever business they have is sorted out. I think they know we're here! It's bad, really bad. What're we going to do, Lord Corrin?"

Various options played out in Corrin's head. They could attempt to seize a ferry, but that would only lead to pursuit by the Hoshidans and he had no naval experience. They could attempt to hide and wait out the Hoshidan inspection, but there was a high chance they'd be found and none of the villagers would probably offer any refuge. Caim growled in his mind.

 _ **YOU KNOW THE BEST OPTION.**_

"How many are there?" He asked.

Arthur shrugged. "I don't know myself, Milord. From how it was phrased, I wouldn't expect more than a few dozen troops."

Corrin nodded, the correct path clear. "Right then. We go in hard, and fast. If we cause a lot of casualties quickly, and force them to retreat, we can catch a ferry away in the time they take to regroup."

Niles nodded. "An excellent plan. And what about the villagers? They might side with the Hoshidans against us."

There was a line Corrin wasn't willing to cross. "As far as I'm concerned, they're neutral. Don't kill or seriously injure any of them, unless they make themselves a genuine and serious threat. Try to incapacitate, or force them into their homes. If we strike first, we should be able to force the Hoshidans back before they can muster the town against us anyway."

Effie stood, her great armour clanking as she did so. "Right. I'll take the front."

Silas walked over to where their horses were tied up, mounting his own. "I'll join you there. These streets are ideal for cavalry. Niles, Nyx, Odin, you back us up from range. Arthur, you should be with us on the front as well. Felicia and Elise, you two stay way back and heal those who get injured. Corrin, where are you going to be?"

He ran a hand over the dragonstone, before deciding against it. Too much risk of damaging the surrounding town in dragon form. "I'll be at the front with you. Azura, how confident are you in combat?"

She shrugged. "I am aware that I'm not the toughest in a fight. I'll stay behind the front line and support you with my song. It should grant you strength in combat, and I'll step in when I'm able."

Lilith phased into her Astral Dragon form. "I'll fight too! I can heal and attack as you need me to. Put me where I'll be useful!"

"Are you sure?"

"Yes. I want to help this time, Lord Corrin!"

Silas nodded. "We could use her with the other healers, to help defend them if need be. Will that be alright with you, Lilith?"

"Anything, if it helps."

Arthur flashed a wide grin. "Well, if we've got our attack plan settled, shall we engage in battle? A hero never leaves his foe waiting!"

Odin nodded in agreement, holding sword in one hand and sorcery in the other. "Indeed! My fell hand has been reawakened, and it thirsts for combat!"

Corrin strode down the pier towards the main street. "Very well then. Take care, everyone. Be quick, but not reckless. I don't want anybody getting killed."

The group advanced, weapons drawn and adrenalin running high. How many Hoshidans would there be? Fort Dragonfall had been proof that they could take on larger groups, but that was only in tactically superior situations. This time it would be a straight street brawl, with no surprise attacks or hidden numbers. It made Corrin nervous, but he squashed down the fear. It he panicked, then they'd already lost.

"Hoy there, travellers!"

Corrin paused, turning to face the new voice. It was a fisherman, leaning back against the pier supports.

"Yes?"

"Just thought I'd let you know, be careful. Scouts say there's a Nohrian warband wandering these parts. Some Hoshidan forces are here to take care of them, but all the same. Be careful, eh? Wouldn't want you to fall prey to those damn savages."

Corrin looked away from the man. "Yes, we... we'll keep that in mind."

He walked straight off again, towards the main street. The town seemed to have fallen silent, the sailors pausing their work to go and look at the new Hoshidan visitors. Corrin swallow hard, turning the corner and striding onto the main street. He caught sight of them immediately, a cluster of white clothed men standing at the far end of the street, talking to an elderly man he assumed to be the village leader. At a glance, he guessed it to be around thirty men armed with nagitas, katanas and bows. A formidable force, but not an insurmountable one. Corrin strode forward with long steps, confident in his ability to end this quickly.

"Village Elder, I hate to impose myself on your town like this" A voice spoke up from within their midst. Corrin's blood ran cold, and Azura stumbled in her step behind them.

The old man shook his head, smiling behind a bushy beard. "Oh, it's no trouble. It's an honour to have royalty visit this humble town, Prince Takumi. How can I help you?"

Corrin winced as Takumi stepped out from the crowd of Hoshidan soldiers, his bow in hand. "I'm sure you've heard of the Nohrian invasion party that's slipped through the border, yes? They slaughtered our soldiers up at Fort Dragonfall, and they have now made their way here. Our scouts suggest they may even be within your town right now."

"Truly?! That is a... troubling thought. I'm afraid we are ill equipped to handle any such threats here, Prince Takumi. They could have passed through and we wouldn't have even noticed them, what with all the workers passing through here."

Takumi nodded. "It's alright, Elder. Hold all boats out of the port for now, don't let anyone leave. My forces will search Dia. Rest assured, if there are any Nohrian rats in this town, I'll..." He caught sight of Corrin standing at the far end of the street. He turned, eyes wide in disbelief. "Elder, get your people into their homes."

The old man looked over at Corrin and shook his head hastily. "Right away, Milord! My people, flee indoors! There are Nohrian bandits in the town!" He ran off, yelling at the top of his lungs for people to get indoors.

Takumi held the Fujin Yumi out in front on him. A ghostly white bowstring formed on it, which he pulled taught. With a rush of white energy, an arrow of light notched itself that crackled with power. "So then, there's no doubt."

Corrin fell into a fighting stance, advancing forward slowly. Effie, Arthur and Silas stood either side of him.

"I only seek passage to Notre Sagesse. There does not need to be a conflict."

Takumi shook his head. "I disagree. You abandoned your family, and Hoshido... Now pay for your betrayal!"

He loosed the arrow with a crack, sending it hurtling towards Corrin's head. Effie raised her shield faster than anybody could follow, blocking the arrow before it could hit. The shot dissipated over the metal shield, but left black scorch marks and made Effie stumble. Clearly, the Fujin Yumi was a lethal bow. Corrin sighed.

"I had thought that would be your answer. Advance!"

As the Nohrian group came down the street towards them, Takumi turned to his two royal retainers who stood at his side.

"What do you think?"

Hinata, his younger and less experienced retainer, shrugged. "It seems they're not going to back down."

Takumi nodded. "I suppose I shouldn't be surprised. Nohrians aren't like ordinary, decent people. They live for the thrill of battle. We'll protect Dia from the likes of them. I shall delight in putting these cowards and betrayers in their place."

Oroboro, one of his oldest friends and second retainer, hefted her spear up. "There's only a handful of them anyway. We've got the advantage here."

"Agreed. Even so, it's never a good idea to underestimate one's enemy. I refuse to lose to the Nohrians, especially when that traitor is among their ranks. We shall prevail, for the sake of Hoshido and all that is good in the world!"

His forces cheered, and then charged. Takumi let them pass by, preferring to remain at the rear where he could be most effective with his own Regalia. No doubt, Corrin sought Notre Sagesse to claim his own weapon. He wouldn't allow such a holy place to be defiled by him. Drawing back another phantasmal arrow he launched it into the Nohrian forces.

Effie blocked the shot again, then charged into the approaching forces with pike held forward. Samurai ducked out of her way, but two unlucky spearmen found themselves right in her path. One was impaled onto her spear, and the other found himself trampled underfoot. They tried to form a circle around her, but she simple swung her great pike around in an arc to force them back. Arthur ran through the gap she had made, swinging his axe at the unprotected archers.

"Milord! You and I should take the right group!" Silas yelled.

Corrin nodded and ran forward, Silas riding ahead of him. Nohr was famed for the quality of its cavalry and horses, which Silas demonstrated as he stampeded down a Samurai who was slow getting out of the way. From atop his horse he swung down with the steel sword, aiming for the heads of the Samurai fighters. Corrin caught up with him and attacked with his own sword.

"Take this!"

 _ **STRIKE DOWN THOSE WHO DARE TO STAND AGAINST US!**_

He went for the samurai Silas was already engaged with, stabbing his blade into the man's exposed back. Not pausing, he pulled the sword out and dodged away from a spear that came swiping for his throat. While Silas dealt with his own foes, Corrin focussed on two spearmen who approached him. They both seemed well trained, keeping distance and using their superior reach to make it near impossible for him to get close. He'd have to improvise.

Xander had given him lessons on many forms of combat, and a least a few of them had stuck. When under pressure, there were other options available to him. He'd just have to hope the lessons on unarmed combat had sunk in. Drawing his arm back, hurled his sword straight towards the head of the second spearman. It cut into his cheek, not killing him but making him scream out in pain and involuntarily drop his spear. Not wasting the opportunity, Corrin ran forward and punched for all he was worth at the uninjured spearman.

"AH! Nohrian bastard!"

His strike connected, knocking the man away from him. Reaching out, he grabbed the shoulder of the second Spearman and pulled him closer. Striking out with a vicious punch to the gut, he pulled his sword free from the man's face. Blood sprayed out, causing the man to desperately strike with his hands and feet. Corrin kept the man in a hard grip, immobilizing him just as Xander had taught him how.

"Let him GO!" The other spearman yelled, charging back in with spear held forward.

Corrin twisted around, throwing the second spearman towards his ally. Unable to stop in time, he stabbed his spear right into the man's abdomen.

"ARGHHHHH!" Both spearmen screamed, one in pain and the other in horror.

Corrin sliced out with his sword, cutting the first spearman's neck and then ending the pain of the second spearman. Both crumpled to the ground, spear still impaled through the second's body. Familiar revulsion echoed through Corrin, but he quelled it.

"This is war. I can't afford to be weak" He whispered to himself.

Arrows and sorcery flew over Corrin's head, reminding him that others were still trying to fight. He turned to Silas, who was surrounded by two Samurai that dodged every slice he launched. Advancing, Corrin stabbed out at the closest enemy who had his back to him. Before the strike could even get close to connecting, the Samurai twirled around and blocked the blow with an equally strong strike of his own. His bare muscular arms easily pushed Corrin away, forcing the Nohrian prince to back off. Silas manoeuvred his horse away, still engaged with the other Samurai.

"You take care of him!" The knight yelled.

Corrin looked over at the Samurai before him. With a unique uniform, a cocky smile and longer blade, he definitely wasn't a normal soldier. He advanced towards Corrin, tossing his katana from hand to hand.

"Well, lookee here. Looks like we've got a Nohrian pig on our hands. Corrin, right? Or do you prefer Lord Traitor?"

Corrin recognized the man as Hinata, one of Takumi's retainers. "Traitor? Is that what Takumi told you? I don't want to see it that way."

Hinata shrugged. "Milord calls it as he sees it. He told me all about your lies and your betrayal. As Lord Takumi's retainer, it's my job to punish the guilty, those who bring pain. And trust me-" His eyes narrowed. "Your actions have brought plenty of pain in Hoshido. That's why I'm pleased to pieces to be the one who'll show you to your grave!"

Before Corrin could respond, Hinata leapt forward with incredible speed. It was all Corrin could do to not get his head immediately decapitated from the long blade that whizzed through the air so fast it left an afterimage. Corrin did his best to block the flurry of strikes, but they seemed unrelenting. Hinata kept pushing him back, and it wasn't long before his back was pushed up against a building. One missed parry, and the blade found its mark by slicing at the chink in his leg armour. Biting the pain back, Corrin kicked out with his uninjured leg and managed to force Hinata off him briefly. Leaning back against the wall, Corrin considered him options.

 _ **LET ME TAKE CARE OF THIS. HE HAS NO CLEVER WEAPONS, NO MAGICAL POWER. FOR ALL HIS SKILL, IT WILL BE NOTHING AGAINST THE MIGHT OF A DRAGON.**_

" _Not yet. I don't want to destroy the town to win."_

He shifted weight off his injured foot and kept his sword held high. Hinata smirked, twirling his own blade and closing the distance in a flash. Somehow, Corrin found the strength to block the kill blow and deflect it back. Realizing he had the initiative for the first time in the whole fight, he dropped his sword and tackled Hinata with all his strength. The two tumbled to the floor, the Hoshidan warrior surprised by the unexpected move. Corrin slammed an elbow into Hinata's throat, pinning the samurai down. As the Hoshidan struggled underneath him, Corrin recalled the brief lectures Leo had given him on human anatomy.

"The human body is a complex machine, Corrin. If you break one point, the rest will follow."

He viciously kneed Hinata's groin, making the man yell out in pain and briefly stop struggling.

"There are several points throughout the torso which can cause extreme pain and incapacitation when struck. If it ever comes to a fistfight, gods forbid, then these are the points to aim for."

Corrin recalled the hand drawn chart Leo had shown him as he rained down blows on Hinata. He wasn't sure if he was hitting them, but it seemed to be working well on Hinata who simply seized up and spasmed under his assault. Drawing a fist back, he crushed it square into his face, knocking the warrior out cold. Rolling off him, he grabbed his sword and raised it up for a killing blow.

"AWAY FROM HIM, BETRAYER!"

He felt the arrow pierce him before he saw it. Ripping straight through his armour like paper, sinking into his chest with a sickening squick. The arrow quickly dissipated, but the effects remained, sending waves of pain rolling over him. He collapsed back onto the ground, clutching his chest and feeling blood trickle through his fingers. Kicking out his feet, he did his best to crawl away from Takumi's line of fire. Before he could get far, a shadow fell over him.

"Stay behind me, Lord Corrin! I'll protect you!"

It was Effie, her armour scorched and dented but no less a bastion. She stood firm as Takumi rained down arrows, blocking each one he fired. Corrin felt someone lift him up.

"Hang on, Big Bro. I'll heal you!"

He felt a comforting warmth flow through him, from his head to his toes. It reduced the pain, but he could still feel it writhing in his chest. Opening his eyes, he saw Elise kneeling in front of him with concern on her face.

"Are you okay?"

He sat up, wincing as his chest flared up in pain. "I'm fine. Elise, get away from the front lines! You could be killed here!"

She looked at the blood still dripping down his armour. "You're not okay! Keep still, I'll heal you some more."

As she kept healing him over and over again with her stave, Corrin watched the battle unfold around him. Silas and Arthur had become separated from the group, fighting together down a side street against at least five foes. Odin seemed down for the count, nursing an injury of his own from the Fujin Yumi while Nyx and Niles kept him defended with their deadly coordination. Felicia seemed to be healing Odin. Azura was engaged in combat against another spearman, and they seemed evenly matched. He desperately wanted to get back on his feet and help, but the wound on his chest felt terrible no matter how much Elise healed it.

"It's not working, big bro! What do I do?"

Ahead of them, one of Takumi's arrows pierced Effie's shield with a shriek of breaking metal. She fell do one knee, using her whole body to block Corrin from his blows.

 _ **THE ARMOURED HUMAN IS GOING TO FALL. IT WOULD BE A SAD END FOR SUCH A NOBLE WARRIOR IF SHE FELL HERE. UNLEASH ME. LET US DEFEND HER, FOR ONCE.**_

" _I... Fine. It seems we have no choice left."_

Reaching into his pocket, Corrin clasped the dragonstone and closed his eyes.

"Get back, Elise. I'm going to change."

Before he could do anything, there was a rush of wind and Lilith was floating before him in Astral Dragon form. He paused, unsure of what was going on. She came down to eye level.

"Hold him still, Elise."

She breathed out a white mist that swirled over him, sinking into every pore and curling over his wound. With a sharp burst of pain that Elise stopped him twitching through, the wound vanished from his chest. Elise gasped.

"What... That's incredible! How'd you do that, Lilith? You've gotta teach me!"

Lilith phased back into human form, grasping Corrin by the shoulders. "It is an old Dragon art. Corrin, listen to me. You can't always rely on your dragon aspect. Sometimes, you've got to win by your own strength. Trust me."

 _ **BAH, DO NOT LISTEN TO THE ASTRAL HEALER. OUR KIN NEEDS HELP!**_

" _... No."_

 _ **I'M SORRY?**_

" _No. I'm going to win this under my own strength."_

He braced himself from a badgering from Caim.

 _ **... HA HA! NOW THAT'S THE KIND OF ATTITUDE I SHOULD EXPECT FROM MY HUMAN ASPECT! GO THEN. SHOW THEM YOUR POWER! PROTECT THE ARMOURED WARRIOR.**_

Corrin stood, his injuries forgotten. Picking up his blade, he sprinted forward.

"Get back, Effie! Protect Elise."

The retainer was already retreating, keeping herself between Elise and the battle at all times. Corrin advanced towards Takumi, who had paused his barrage to stare at Corrin with hate filled eyes.

"Well then, Corrin. Any last words?"

Corrin steeled himself, advancing forward at a faster pace. "Whatever I speak, you will disregard. There is no point in me trying to convince you of anything."

He pulled back his bowstring. "Well, you're smart enough to know that at least. Die then, and know that I shall protect Hoshido better than you ever could have."

Once again he loosed the arrow, but seeing him fire it so many times had shown Corrin his style. He always aimed for the chest, the largest target. Ducking before he had finished firing, the arrow whizzed over Corrin's head. Bursting out from the crouched position, he sprinted towards Takumi at full burst with his swords held aloft. The Nohrian archer realized too late that there wasn't enough time to fire again before Corrin was upon him in a flurry of strikes and slices. Takumi did his best to block the strikes with the hardy bow, holding Corrin off. Recovering, he fell into a strange martial arts pose Corrin didn't recognize. Takumi leapt forward, dodging past his blade and striking him in the neck with a well placed jab. Corrin felt the nerves in his arm seize and go numb, his sword dropping uselessly to the ground. Takumi followed up by kicking at his legs, sending him tumbling to the ground.

"Fool! I was trained by Igasato Ninjas! Your cheap attacks won't work on me."

A vicious kick into his ribs made Corrin cry out in pain, scrambling away from Takumi as best he could. The archer drew back an arrow in Fujiin Yumi, no more words to say. He saw the arrow fly towards him in slow motion, realizing he had no methods to block it. But intants before the arrow could strike him, a nagita sliced straight through the body of the arrow. Disrupted, the arrow split apart and dissipated. Azura stepped in front of Corrin, Nagita in hand. Takumi growled.

"Azura? Last I heard, you'd disappeared from the capital. It seems you just couldn't wait to rejoin your Nohrian brethren."

"It is good to see you well, Takumi. And perhaps you should make inquiries into the actions of Haitaka, one of your own soldiers. He kidnapped me straight from the capital and brought me out to Fort Dragonfall to be executed."

Takumi paused, fear flickering across his face. "He... He what?! I ordered him to watch over you, not try to kill..." He hardened. "No, it doesn't matter. If you're here now, then it seems his suspicion was correct. You're a Nohrian traitor, just like him."

Azura sighed. "I left Hoshido not because I wished to, but because your soldiers put me in a situation where I had no choice. It is unfortunate that it occurred, but I had to act based on my circumstances."

"Very well. If that is your claim, then step away from the traitor and let me execute justice. I'll take you back to Hoshido, and Ryoma can decide your fate."

Corrin struggled to his feet, rubbing feeling back into his arm. "She had nothing to do with this! Leave her alone!"

Takumi stayed still. "I'm giving her a choice. For the last and final time, Azura. Where do you stand? With Hoshido or Nohr?"

Azura seemed uncertain, letting her spear drop down. "I... I don't want you to kill Corrin."

"He needs to pay for his crimes. He's the reason mother is crippled, and the reason our defences are down! Don't you see, he's nothing but a Nohrian warmonger" He summoned another arrow into the Fujiin Yumi. "Now choose your side, before I lose my patience!"

Azura didn't move, staring blankly into the distance. Corrin picked up his sword again, his arm still feeling sore.

"Azura, don't let either of us influence you. Take it from me, this is a choice you need to make for yourself. I won't hold it against you either way which side you pick. You'll be my sister, and my friend, no matter what."

Takumi rolled his eyes, and fired.

Azura swung again, severing the arrow in half.

"Hmph. I can't say I'm surprised, Azura. I've always been suspicious of you. At least now I know for certain where you stand. I'll spare mothers feelings by not telling her your true nature. A Nohrian" Takumi spat.

"I do not stand with Nohr. It may be my birthplace, but thanks to Hoshido it could never be my home. But the likes of you, Takumi, ensured that I could never truly stand with Hoshido either. All in all, I cannot say where I belong. But I do know who I want to stand by. Corrin has proven himself to me, and I stand by him as all of us have chosen to. I am sorry, Takumi. Send my regards to Queen Mikoto."

Takumi shrugged. "I'll pass along those last words, Traitor. Now die with those you've foolishly chosen as allies."

Corrin watched Takumi draw another arrow, idly wondering if he realized that Lilith was barrelling towards him with fire seeping from her mouth.

"You'll hurt nobody today, brother. Sorry."

Lilith collided with the force of a horse, sending Takumi spinning through the air. He completed a full flip before smashing into the dirt, rolling straight into Corrin's feet with a shattering of bone. Corrin brought his blade up to his neck.

"It's over, Takumi. Call off your troops."

His face twisted, punching at Corrin's heel. "DON'T YOU TOUCH ME! Argh, my head. We would all sooner die than be taken captive by the likes of you!"

Corrin drew his fist back. "Well I'm not giving you a choice, brother. One day, I hope, you'll be able to see I do this with the best of intentions."

 _ **WATCH OUT, HE PLOTS SOMETHING!**_

Sure to Caim's warning, Takumi thrust out his hand and breathed in deep. "You are not my brother! I shall wash away your taint with the tides!"

Suddenly, Corrin realized why Caim had been so active. The familiar tug of power just below their feet that he had been too focussed to notice. A Dragon Vein. Takumi, being of royal blood, had just as much capability to activate it as he did. Corrin felt the power rip free and fly straight into the ocean. He watched in horror as the waters swelled up, bursting from the ocean and flooding down the main street in a tidal wave.

"Grab a hold of something!" He yelled, grasping the side of a building with both hands.

Corrin didn't have time to check on the others before the wave slammed into him, almost knocking him off his feet immediately. It rushed over his head, forcing him to close his eyes and duck his head. He clung on, desperate not to be washed away. The initial crest passed over and the water subsided down to his waist, but then the true issue began. Water began to suck out from the street back to the ocean, pulling anything that wasn't nailed down out to sea. Corrin hung on, but could see that Nyx was only keeping herself in place with sorcery and Felicia was slung over Arthur's shoulder. The others seemed alright, but his own grip was tenacious at best.

"You see, Corrin? The ancients favour me. You were never meant to be with us. To think mother thought- nay, still deludes herself to think- that you would be our protector. You're nothing but a liar and a killer, like all your Nohrian brethren."

Takumi seemed unaffected by the tide, striding through it like there was no pull at all. He drew an arrow back in the Fujiin Yumi, leisurely swivelling towards Corrin's head.

"You gave me a challenge, I'll admit that. But evil never triumphs over the righteous in the end. Your fate was sealed the instant you joined the Nohrians."

Corrin spat out water, trying to find his footing. Takumi seemed content to gloat in victory for a few moments longer. If he made a break for it, he could easily close the distance between them before anybody could try anything. Clenching his teeth, he decided to risk it, water be damned. But before he could act, a new voice rang out over the battlefield.

"Well, look at this little child."

Takumi and Corrin both looked around, trying to spot the new speaker. Suddenly the sun was blotted out by a dark shape moving in front of it.

"Throwing around such big words. Good, Evil. Did your father teach you those? It's such a Hoshidan concept. For all you claim to be enlightened, it's one area you really are so backwards.

A mighty wyvern settled on the roof of a building, framed against the sun. Its rider hefted up her axe, letting out a macabre chuckle.

"We Nohrians know, there's no such thing. You can't force call someone all 'good' or 'evil'. All we have is one side... And another. Now step away from my darling brother, or I'll show you just how 'evil' a Nohrian can be."

Camilla smirked down from atop her Wyvern, triumphant in her arrival. Takumi paused in shock, and Corrin's jaw dropped in amazement.

"CAMILLA?! What're you doing here? I thought you were on a mission!"

She shrugged. "Oh, that? I had Leo take care of it for me. I know you wanted to do this yourself, but I just couldn't bear the thought of my little brother facing all those Hoshidans without me. I've ridden for days to catch up with you, and it seems like in the nick of time too. Now, tell me- did these nasty creatures hurt you? Be honest now."

He couldn't believe she'd abandon her mission and come all the way to Dia just to help him. Wait, actually he could. Camilla had always been there for him, even when he'd preferred her not to be. Really, he shouldn't have been surprised she had gone to such lengths.

"Never mind. Right now, focus on helping the others! I'll take care of Takumi."

"Oh, are you sure? He seems ever so dangerous."

He closed a fist around his dragonstone. "I'm sure. Go make sure the others are safe."

Camilla nodded, whistling with her hand. "Oh, very well. Beruka, Selena! You heard my brother! Go fish his comrades out of the ocean!"

Corrin vaguely noticed two other people rush onto the battlefield alongside Camilla, but he was too busy focussing on Takumi. He looked irate, twitching and clenching his fists hard.

"You... YOU! Every time you lose, every time I should be allowed to win, you always get away! WHY?! Why do the gods allow you to get away with this?!"

Corrin picked up a Hoshidan katana from the ground, having lost his own in the flood. Water levels had receded down to his ankles, meaning he could run mostly unrestricted. "I'm sorry, Takumi. I'm sorry."

Then he closed the gap in an instant, lashing out with a brutal and vicious punch to his throat. Takumi choked, stumbling back. Corrin followed up with a kick to his stomach, and then a crushing blow into the side of his head. Takumi collapsed into the shallow water, unconscious. Corrin stepped back, letting out the deep breath he had been holding.

"I'm sorry."

Corrin gazed out over the town. Aside from the miniature flood that had spread down the main street, it seemed that Dia was mostly untouched. Villagers were peeking out though windows, trying to see what the outcome of the battle had been. Looking behind, he saw that the others were mostly alright, with Felicia and Elise healing anyone who needed it. The remaining Hoshidan forces had all fallen back, gathering at the village entrance. Their thirty strong number had been cut down to eleven. Overall, it would seem like a victory.

"You're Corrin. I don't believe we've met."

Looking back towards Takumi's unconscious body, he saw that someone had approached both of them. She wore ornate black armour, with stylized orange highlights. He was immediately struck by how beautiful the armour was. Clearly, a lot of thought had gone into it. The woman wearing it approached with a steel nagita in hand and an ugly scowl on her face.

"I'm Oboro, his retainer. You know, if things had been different, I'd be the one protecting you. Sadly, that's not how things have played out. Today, we meet as enemies. Are you going to step away from Milord, or am I going to have to move you?"

Corrin stepped back. "There doesn't have to be a fight. I have no desire to harm Takumi, and I doubt we could hold him captive even if we tried. Take him far away from here."

"I'm glad you're not as bad as what he claims you are."

She picked up Takumi, easily slinging him over her shoulder. All the while she kept the harsh scowl, her face twisting up in rage every time she looked at Corrin. It seemed to clash with her calm and measured words.

"Um... I'm not sure if you're aware, but you're making a very strange face."

Oboro's mouth twitched in what may have been a smile. "Oh, sorry about that. You see, I do so despise Nohrians. Whenever I see one, my face goes all sour. Do me a favour, and make sure I never have to see you again. If it weren't for Lord Takumi being in danger, I'd be ramming this spear through your eye socket. Stay away from my people, you murderer" She spat.

With that, she turned and walked over to the Hoshidans at the front gate. Hinata, apparently having recovered from Corrin's assault and survived the wave, limped after her. He watched them leave, marching away until they were disappearing over the first hill. For the moment, it seemed, Dia under Nohrian control.

* * *

Despite having lost his defences, the Elder had taken more than an hour to talk around. After much negotiation, reasoning and a little begging he finally came around.

"If it gets you away, then fine. Take a ferry."

Corrin nodded, shaking the elder's hand. "Thank you. And I'm sorry for the damage to your village."

The elder waved his hands, shooing him away. "Get out of here. Please, don't bring any more trouble to our town."

From behind Corrin, Niles grunted. "Easy there. If we wanted, we could burn this place to the ground and take your damn ferry. Be thankful Milord is more kind than I am."

Corrin reached into his pocket, pulling out the bag of coins that the Nohrians had given to him at the tavern. "Here. I know it hardly amounts to much, but take it as a small apology for what took place here. Hopefully, when we have a more peaceful future, I'll be able to repay you better."

Setting it down on the table, he left with Niles in tow. The thief grinned, looking around the bedraggled coastal town. "Well, that only took forever. You've got a real gift for making things take longer than they need to be, Milord."

"I'm quickly realizing that it's the bystanders who suffer most in a war, Niles. I want to reduce that, as much as possible. Dia has suffered enough for one day."

Niles shrugged. "The world doesn't care how much suffering you've already taken. If you don't mind me saying, Milord, you don't act much like a Nohrian."

"Perhaps so. Now if you excuse me I have to, um, deal with my sister."

Niles cackled. "Oh yes, I've heard much about the infamous First Princess of Nohr. It seems the stories, if anything, didn't exaggerate enough."

Corrin groaned. "I dread to ask, but what do the stories say of Camilla?"

"That she's a warrior of... Epic Proportions, if you get my meaning. Heh, good luck with her." He slouched off to where Odin was being healed up by Lilith, no doubt to torment him instead.

Corrin hurried over to the pier, where Camilla was sitting atop her Wyvern chatting to two other women. Now that he had a moment to think, he was able to identify both of them. None of his other siblings had brought their retainers along on their visits while he was in the Northern Fortress, but Camilla had regularly dragged hers along. As such, he'd gotten to know both the colourful characters rather well.

"Beruka, Selena, Sister. I must thank you for your assistance in the battle."

Selena, a redhead of fiery temperament, sniffed and crossed her arms. "You'd better! Lady Camilla's run us ragged for three days catching up with you! Honestly, I've got a hundred bruises all over my body and my hair is a mess! It's all your fault!"

Corrin smiled, knowing that her words rarely had any real weight behind them. "Sorry to hear that, Selena."

Camilla lay back on her wyvern, chuckling slightly. "Oh, it wasn't that bad. Beruka, what did you think?"

The small, pale haired retainer was silent for a few moments. She wore black, plated armour that made her small figure much more imposing, despite her few words. "... It was fine."

Selena sniffed again. "Oh of course YOU think that, Beruka! You'd fight a dragon without so much as a fluster! Besides, you got to ride your Wyvern alone. It's not fun, being the passenger on one of those... beasts!"

Beruka didn't reply, staring into the water. Selena threw up her hands, turning back to Corrin. "Never mind. Yeah, it's good to see you again too, Lord Corrin. What's it been, a year? You've grown, I guess."

Camilla nodded. "Looking the very image of a Nohrian Prince. Tell me, what are we going to do with this town for daring to stand against Nohr?"

Corrin shrugged. "Nothing. The elder has agreed to have one of his people ferry us over to Notre Sagesse. There's no need for any further bloodshed."

She frowned. "Oh, Corrin... Are you sure about that? Father doesn't like it when we don't clean up after ourselves. It makes him look weak. If you don't want to, I could do it myself..."

"No. The people here are innocent."

Camilla cocked her head in confusion. "I don't understand... Are you denying father's will?"

"If father ordered me to slay this village, right here, I would not. These people have done nothing wrong, and deserve no punishment. Besides, aren't you technically disobeying his will by being here in the first place? Sometimes, we have to bend the rules a little bit, for the good of everyone."

A dangerous expression flickered over her face, one that Corrin usually only saw directed at her enemies. It was gone in a moment, replaced with her cheerful smiling face. "Oh, I suppose so darling! Now, we'll be travelling with you from now on. I'm not going to let you go up against those Hoshidans without me being at your side!"

Breathing out a sigh of relief, Corrin relaxed. "Not that I don't appreciate the help, but don't you have a mission to take care of? Do you have to get back to that?"

Selena shook her head violently. "NOPE! I didn't go through three days of mad wyvern riding just so I could go all the way back! We're coming with you, and that's final."

Camilla smiled. "What she said."

He knew better than to argue with either of them. "Very well. We're leaving in half an hour, so gather up any supplies you may have and meet at the docks."

"Glad to hear it! Selena, go fetch my trunk."

"Ughhh, what am I, your slave? Wait, don't answer that. I'll get it, Lady Camilla..."

Selena trudged off, and Beruka drifted back into town to go retrieve her Wyvern. Corrin strolled down the dockside, alone with his thoughts. He cast his mind back over the battle, running over the events before he forgot them. Inside his head, he heard Caim growl.

 _ **ARE YOU ABOUT TO DELVE INTO SELF DOUBT AGAIN?**_

" _No, I'm alright with how things turned out today. I was just thinking about Takumi. Did he seem... Off to you at all?"_

 _ **THE BEARER OF THE HOLY BOW SEEMS TO ALWAYS BE ANGRY AT SOMETHING. I DID NOT NOTICE ANY ABNORMAL BEHAVIOUR.**_

" _Hm. He seemed more irate than was normal, even for him. Do you think something happened?"_

 _ **STOP OVERTHINKING MATTERS. WHETHER HE IS IN HIS RIGHT MIND OR NOT WILL BE OF NO CONSEQUENCE WHEN WE SUBDUE HIM.**_

" _Maybe. It's something to keep in mind, I suppose."_

 _ **IF YOU MUST. NOW PAY ATTENTION, YOUR KIN APPROACHES.**_

Corrin blinked and looked behind him. Elise was skipping up the pier, dragging Azura along. He smiled as his younger sister eagerly talked to Azura about how much she loved the ocean, and the elder princess did her best too get a word in when she could. She noticed him, waving and tugging Azura along.

"Hey, Big Bro! I brought Big Sis to come meet Camilla! Is she around?"

Corrin pointed further up the pier, where Camilla was still lying atop her Wyvern in the afternoon sun. Elise eagerly scampered past him. Azura did her best to indicate for assistance, but Elise's grip was iron.

"Hey, Camilla! There's someone you need to meet!"

"Oh, Elise, it's good to see you again my dear! And who's this new friend you've brought..." She trailed of as she made eye contact with Azura.

Elise continued on despite the tension. "Yeah, you won't believe who she is! You know that lost sister you sometimes talk about, the daughter of that woman whose painting's in the main hall? Well guess who Corrin found!"

Azura did her best to smile, doing a small curtsey. "Lady Camilla. It's, ah, good to see you again after so long. It's been so long, I'm not sure if you'd remember me..."

"Nonsense, Azura dear! I remember you well."

Camilla hopped down from her Wyvern, striding towards her.

"Oh, it's been such a long time since I saw you last."

She pulled Azura into a hug, surprising the blue haired songstress who let out a muffled yelp. Corrin winced, fully aware of how smothering those hugs could be.

"We used to play together with those old dolls you had, remember? How could I forget my childhood playmate?"

"I... I didn't think you'd remember any of that. I've been gone so long, after all..."

"None of us who met you forgot, Azura. Now tell me, how did you get here? Are you hurt? Tell me, did the Hoshidans hurt you?"

Azura seemed taken aback by her sudden concern. "Uh, Er, I'm fine. Corrin got me away from an unfortunate situation, and now I'm travelling with him. It seems I'm coming back to Nohr again..."

Camilla clasped her hands together. "Oh, this is marvellous! You're truly back, after so long. It seems those years in Hoshido haven't stifled your looks! Every bit as beautiful as your mother. I can't wait to show you around the courts, they're going to love you! Leo will be glad to have his old study friend back. Oh, and Xander will finally be able to rest easy. He's always been so worried about you, ever since you were taken. He did his best to discern your location, but the barrier did make it hard."

Azura seemed shocked. "You... You were worried about me?"

Camilla gave another squeeze. "Of course! We may not have had the same mother, but then barely any of us royal children do. You're our sister, Azura, and I'm so glad you're back. Everyone else will be as well, I promise you."

Elise patted her on the shoulder as well. "Yeah, big sis! With you and Corrin back, our whole family will be back together!"

Azura was on the brink of tears, gingerly patting Camilla on the back. "I... I don't know what to say. T-Thank you for your kind words, Lady Camilla."

Camilla released her, smiling. "Oh, knock that off! Call me sister, or Camilla at least."

"Oh, right. Thank you, Camilla."

"No problem, my dear. Now come, you look tired! You've got dirt all over your face, that lovely dress is all torn... Never fear! Selena should be here any moment with my trunk, I've got just the things to clean you up..." She looked over her shoulder at Corrin. "Oh, would you mind giving us some privacy, Corrin? I think it's time we all had some sister catch up time."

Corrin nodded, waving to both of them. "No problem. Have fun, all of you."

He walked back down the pier, smiling as Elise, Azura and Camilla sat down together and started talking. Finally, he decided, some good had come of his choices. Hopefully, Azura wouldn't feel so alone anymore.

"Hey, Milord. Want some food?"

Corrin turned to see Effie, Arthur and Silas sitting on the ground with a blanked spread out, piled with smoked fish and a few pies. Effie was already half way through devouring one of them.

 _ **YOU ARE HUNGRY. I WOULD BE INTERESTED TO SEE HOW MUCH THE ARMOURED WARRIOR CAN EAT.**_

"Sure, Effie. I'd love to."

Things had changed since the Northern Fortress. He had more than just three friends. Maybe, now, he wouldn't have to be alone either.

* * *

Meanwhile, on the island of Notre Sagesse, Hinoka studied the message Takumi had sent her via Pegasus Knight. Reading it from beginning to end, she looked up at the rider who had delivered it.

"How long ago did this happen?"

"No more than an hour ago, Lady Hinoka! Lord Takumi sent me as soon as he awoke from his injuries. Corrin will ride for Notre Sagesse, with the aim of capturing the Rainbow Sage for Nohr's purposes."

She grit her teeth at the words. So it was true then, despite everything she wanted to believe. Corrin was one of them.

"Very well, I will prepare our defences. Go back the mainland and gather as many reinforcements as you can, soldier. The Nohrians will not take Notre Sagesse, not while it's under my command. Go!"

"Yes, Milady!"

As the knight mounted his Pegasus, Hinoka let out a sigh. All her life's work had simply walked away from her, from Hoshido. It wasn't right, and it wasn't fair. Mother was weeping for her lost son back at the capital, and here he was leading a warband straight for one of the most sacred places in the world. Corrin had turned out nothing like how she had hoped. There was only one path left to her.

"Prepare our armies. Strike down any Nohrians who try to approach the temple. This is a holy place, and I don't want any bloodshed in it. Stop them before they get here. K... Kill them if you must, but try to leave Corrin alive. He is still my brother, despite everything."

Soldier moved into action, the Pegasus Knights mounting their rides and infantry soldiers arming themselves with the vast stockpile of weapons they had on hand. They would be a line he could not cross, a boundary that she would not allow him to break. Looking back down at the letter, she re-read the last lines Takumi has written.

" _He cares little for the lives of Hoshidans, cutting them down without a thought. Corrin has become a Nohrian, and a powerful one at that. Do not allow him to best you as he did me, Hinoka. No matter what, he must not reach the Rainbow sage. If he does, there's no telling what the traitor will do."_

"Very well, brother. I'll stop him. For Hoshido..."

* * *

 **A/N: Hey look, I actually updated in a reasonable amount of time! Hopefully this might be a trend. Anyway, feedback and ideas for anything moving forward is always greatly appreciated. Also, I'm going back over the older chapters to give them a touch up, and fix all those name mistakes you guys have been pointing out (Thanks for that by the way, it can be hard to keep so many names straight), so if you want to check them out they're a little more bearable.**

 **See you next chapter!**


	13. Chapter 11: Rainbow Sage

**Chapter 11: Rainbow Sage**

The barge gently rocked from side to side, the prevailing wind slowly making it drift ever closer to the island in the distance. Corrin sat at the back next to Arthur, steering the barge on the correct course. Up at the from, Silas was looking at the land ahead through a brass spyglass.

"We're not far out now! Just a few more minutes."

As they slowly sailed closer and closer to the island, Corrin's anxiety grew. The target of all their effort, finally before them. He'd be lying if he said the thought didn't make him a little nervous. Leaving Arthur to steer the ferry, he stood and walked to the front where Niles and Silas were scoping out the island.

"How do things look, Silas?"

The knight put down the spyglass. "I don't see any obvious resistance on the shoreline. In fact, I haven't caught sight of a single Hoshidan troop the whole way here. For a supposedly occupied island, it's looking remarkably empty."

Niles shrugged and leaned back. "Then they're hiding in wait for us."

Corrin nodded, already considering the possibilities. "I agree. Takumi probably sent word ahead, and they've prepared a trap for our arrival. We must be prepared."

Niles shrugged. "That, of course, wouldn't have happened if you'd just killed them all."

"Perhaps not. I try not to think in terms of maybes or might-haves any more."

"Well, at least that's improved. So what is our plan then, oh great and mighty leader?"

Corrin turned to face the others standing behind him on the ferry. "Could I please have everyone's attention?"

He waited until they were all turning to face him before continuing. "We are almost at the end of our long journey. However, this final hurdle may just be the hardest. The island of Notre Sagesse lies before us, fully occupied by Hoshidan forces who are awaiting our arrival. From the instant we leave this ferry we are likely to be hounded from all sides. As such, I want everyone fully armed and armoured as we disembark. Move in formation, carefully check all angles, and make sure we don't get taken by surprise. Clear?"

Everyone gave calls of affirmation and then jumped into gearing themselves up. Lilith opened a portal to the castle to pull our spare weapons to replace those that were lost in the previous battle, with the front line fighters taking their pick of them. Odin, Nyx and Niles started collaborating on their plan, the ranged attackers having developed a few strategies over the many battles. His little army had grown both in size and bonds. He felt confident that they would be able to manage themselves, to a degree.

"Well dear, you've certainly changed."

Camilla strode up to him, Selena and Beruka in tow. Corrin turned to face her.

"It's been a long journey. I've had to make some changes, as I suppose we all do."

Selena snorted. "Wow, listen to him. You'd almost think he's not the same prince who used to cry whenever Xander beat him in combat. Or, as I recall, used to fall asleep during his training sessions."

Camilla smiled. "Yes, it's just adorable to see him all grown up. But deep down, he'll always be my dear little brother, won't he? Yes." She laughed and patted him on the head.

Corrin coughed. "Camilla, that's a little… I'm not exactly a child anymore."

"So?"

"So… Our relationship has to evolve a little. You can't keep coddling me all the time."

She pouted. "I don't see why not. You're my brother, after all."

He sighed in exasperation. "Exactly. Look, if you keep it up people are going to… assume things."

She smiled. "Things like what?"

"Like… Aghhh! Never mind. The point is, I'm an adult now. I'd appreciate it if you could treat me like one, at least a little?"

He scurried off to the front of the ferry again. Selena smirked and jabbed an elbow at Camilla. "Oof, your little doll is finally leaving the house. That has to hurt."

Camilla fixed her with a cold stare that made Selena quiver. "Get back to work."

She jumped up. "R-Right away! Come on, Beruka!"

The group made themselves busy with preparation as Arthur steered them in towards the narrow jetty.

"We're almost ashore! Have to say, it's been rather lucky I haven't had any accidents all the way here" Arthur laughed.

He steered the boat left and then let it slowly drift towards the jetty. With a thump, the ship came to a rest. "Perfect landing! That almost never happens… er, I mean, just as expected from a hero of justice! Disembark, my companions!"

Effie pushed down the exit ramp and was first off the boat, with shield raised. Silas had mounted his horse and quickly followed after her, sword at the ready. Arthur was right behind them, and the three cautiously advanced up the jetty with Niles, Odin and Nyx having attacks prepared to back them up. After the trio reached the far end without any issues, the rest of the group disembarked and made their way onto land. Camilla and Beruka's Wyverns, which had been following them overhead, landing with a cry and their respective riders mounted them.

"I'll keep watch from overhead, dear. If any nasty Hoshidans get close, I'll let you know!" Camilla called. She and Beruka took to the skies, circling overhead with weapons prepared.

Azura and Elise carefully disembarked, with Corrin right behind them. With everyone out of the ferry, he tied it to the jetty for the return trip and then hurried after the others. Tension hung in the air as they slowly advanced in a cluster, keeping watch on all angles. Felicia fell into step next to him, wringing her hands nervously.

"Oh, I don't like doing this. Walking right into a trap feels just so… Wrong."

Corrin nodded. "I understand. But there's no other safe place to dock the boat. We have no choice but to go in. Don't worry, Felicia. With all of us here, you're as safe as you can be, considering."

They were off the Jetty now and into the town proper. Ahead of them were rows of narrow thatch roofed houses, with small inlets of water weaving through them. Clearly, Notre Sagesse was as much of a coastal town as Dia had been. Still with no sign of any troops, the army advanced forward. Selena growled.

"Come on! I'm sick of waiting. Why don't you just come out and fight?!"

Her shout echoed down the street, to no response. Odin laughed, twirling some sparks in his fingers.

"Well, if they didn't know they were here they do now. My sword hand swells with energy at your rigorous challenge!"

She scowled. "Shut up, Owa… Odin. No one ever cares what your sword hand is up too."

"Ack! You wound me!"

Niles swatted Odin, pointing down the street. "Shut up, both of you. Someone's coming."

The entire group turned to focus on a lone figure who was casually walking down a side street, figure just covered in shadow. Corrin stepped to the front of the group, sword drawn.

"Who's there?! Show yourself!"

The figure froze up, stepping out into the light. "Deary me! Seems those Hoshidans might have actually been onto something."

The entire group relaxed. It was on old woman, withered and aged, carrying a small basket of bread in her arms. Corrin lowered his sword, stepping forward.

"Sorry for frightening you, Ma'am. We don't mean you or your villiage any harm. We're just looking for the Rainbow Sage."

She relaxed slightly. "Well, then you're too late. Hoshidan soldiers took him straight out of his home, up the mountain."

"Is there any of them left in town?"

"Nay. They all up and left, fortifying themselves up in the sevenfold sanctuary."

Niles kept his bow taut. "She could be lying."

Corrin pushed the bow down. "She has no reason to. Put the bow away, Niles" He sheathed his own sword. "So Ma'am, you're saying they kidnapped the Rainbow Sage?"

"Well, they called it protection. Apparently some Nohrian warband was on their way here and they decided to relocate themselves up Mount Sagesse. There's a great temple up there, the Sevenfold Sanctuary. That's where they've fortified themselves. I assume you're said Nohrians?"

Corrin nodded. "Yes. But like I said, we have no desire to harm you. We only want to talk to the Rainbow Sage, and seek from him a Regalia. After that, we'll be gone" He sighed. "We were so close to finally meeting him, too…"

She shrugged. "Nohrian, Hoshidan, it's all the same. We don't care much for who says they're in charge here, it just changes which way we send our fish. Go fight the Hoshdians, if you want. Just keep it away from our village."

"I will. And thank you" He turned back to the group. "It seems like we have a little farther to go yet. The Hoshidans will have had time to dig themselves in and set up fortifications. The longer we wait, the harder it's going to be to penetrate this fort. We need to get moving, now."

Elise groaned. "More walking? But my legs are so sore…"

Arthur gave a booming laugh. "If you require, I will carry you Milady. A hero never leaves someone in duress!" He picked her up, and the group began its march towards the looming mountain in the distance.

-*-

"By the gods… this mountain seems to go on forever!" Corrin gasped.

Reaching it had been the easy part. For the better part of an hour, they'd been tramping up the narrow mountain path, and they still couldn't see the top. The group was strung out, even the most steadfast walkers starting to trail behind. Corrin led them forward, but could feel himself beginning to stumble.

Beside him, Niles laughed. "I have to say, these Hoshidans are smarter than I give them credit for sometimes. By the time we reach the top, we'll be too exhausted to fight back and they'll cut us down like flies. A devious tactic, I must say."

The thief didn't we to have any trouble will the steep slope. He kept marching up without even breaking a sweat. Corrin wondered how the Hoshidans even managed to get an army up this mountain. Takumi must have sent warning almost immediately for them to have gotten moving so fast. Corrin looked behind him at the rest of the group.

"Is everyone alright?"

Silas had let Felicia catch a ride on his horse near the beginning, the maid unable to keep up the pace. They seemed fine, at least. Arthur and Effie has alternated between carrying Elise and her walking short distances, but it was clear the young princess wasn't very physically strong. Azura was keeping pace with Lilith, who was floating along in astral dragon form. Odin and Selena walked alongside each other, bickering away. It seemed that everyone was doing alright, but after a quick head count he realized someone was missing.

"Where's Nyx?"

Peering right down to the rear of the group, he caught sight of the dark cloaked figure stumbling up the path. He hurried back down the hill towards her, worried at the stutter her steps were taking.

"Nyx! Are you alright?"

From under her hood, Nyx growled. "I'm fine, boy. Keep going."

Corrin shook his head. "Look, Nyx... We're all struggling. It's fine if you need to take a ride on Silas' horse, or if you need Effie to carry you a little way…"

She swatted him aside and kept walking. "I'd sooner die on this mountain. Stop wasting time over my pathetic body and keep moving."

Corrin sighed and laid a hand on her shoulder. "Nyx, I understand you don't want help. But leaving you to struggle on your own is going to slow us down more overall. And besides… I can hardly just ignore a friend in need."

Nyx shook her head. "A friend, you say?"

"Have I misspoken?"

Nyx sighed. "Oh, to be young again. Very well, seeing as you're not going to leave me in peace until I agree. You can… you may carry me a short distance. Just until I have my breath back."

Corrin paused. He himself was barely able to keep climbing the mountain. Carrying Nyx might just be more of a burden than he could manage. And there was really only room for one extra on Silas' horse. It would be unfair to ask Effie and Arthur to carry someone else as well. Something must have gone through onto his face, because Nyx deflated and looked to the side.

"No, never mind. It was foolish of me to ask that of you. Let us just keep moving."

Corrin shook his head. "No, wait, I'll grab someone who can give you a hand. I'm just… probably just as exhausted as you, to be honest. Wouldn't mind someone carrying me for awhile myself."

He scanned through the group. Who was strong enough to carry her… his eyes settled on a white haired thief. Nyx followed his gaze.

"No. Absolutely not."

"Trust me, it'll be fine. Niles, can you give me a hand down here?"

Niles turned and made his leisurely way down, a wide grin on his face. "What to you require, my liege?"

"Nyx could use a small bit of help climbing up the mountain. I would carry her myself, but… well, I'm just as exhausted as she is."

She shook her head vehemently. "No, I'm already fine. Perfectly recovered." She tried to walk past both of them, but her legs gave out from under her and she would have fallen to the ground if Niles hadn't scooped her up.

"Oh, it's no bother!" He laughed.

She scowled. "Unhand me, child!"

"Come now. Don't go acting like a child yourself. Don't worry, I'll be gentle."

Nyx groaned and accepted her fate, Niles swinging her around into a piggypack. "Really. Must you insist on such juvenile harassment?"

The two continued to bicker as he carried her forward. Corrin gave a grateful nod to Niles. It was good that the group was able to help each other. Even if Niles was doing it mostly to wind her up. He continued up the path behind them, making sure nobody else fell behind. Corrin couldn't understand how Xander managed to lead entire armies. He could barely manage with the small group he did have. Taking a deep breath, he gathered his resolve and continued pushing forward.

-*-

More than half an hour of hard climbing later, they finally caught sight of the sevenfold sanctuary. It was carved right into the mountainside, a rock entrance etched with symbols and writing. A single door led to the inside, lit by flickering torches. There were no obvious guard that any of them could see. Corrin leaned against the rock wall, panting in exhaustion.

"Alright everyone. Take a break, catch your breath. Whew..."

The group collapsed at the entrance with a collective sigh. Niles was right, the journey up had exhausted all of them. Corrin could only hope it had tired the Hoshidans just as much. Massaging his aching legs, he started checking over his armour to make sure it was all in place. He didn't have Jakob anymore to take care of him, after all. The others were all doing similar things, preparing their weapons for combat. Effie, already fully armoured, was doing some stretching exercises. Corrin couldn't believe it.

"Effie, didn't you just climb a mountain?"

She nodded. "Exactly. If I don't keep limber, my muscles might cramp up in the middle of combat. How will I be able to protect lady Elise then?"

Corrin had to admit, she was probably right. With a sigh, he did his best to copy her movements and stretch out his aching legs. They didn't feel any better, but he hoped it would ensure nothing painful happened to them later on. For a few minutes the group simply prepared in silence, all of them knowing at this point what their roles were. Corrin climbed back to his feet, sword in hand.

"Is everyone ready to go? It's likely to be a long and grueling battle, so I don't want to go on until everyone's ready."

Nyx nodded. "I'm ready. Having to endure Niles has given me the inspiration for a few particularly lethal hexes which I'm eager to test out."

Niles laughed. "Glad to be of service."

Odin laughed and stood to his feet. "Verily! It will take more than a mere mountain to stop Odin Dark, the Dark Sorcerer Supreme!"

"You're an idiot" Seleana muttered.

Niles sighed. "Sometimes, I feel like I'm the only normal person in this group. And that should make your all very, very worried."

Camilla and Beruka landed, dismounting their Wyverns. "Much as it pains me to say it, I don't think our Wyverns are going to fit into this blasted sanctuary. We'll have to proceed on foot."

Lilith, back her her human form, nodded. "I'll place a ward of protection so that they'll be kept safe. And I, too, am ready. I'll keep you all healed."

Felicia, having dismounted Silas' horse, stood close by her. "R-right. Not sure his much use I'll be, but I'll do my best."

Elise nodded. "Yeah, me too! If you ever get hurt, big bro, just come to me."

Arthur stood behind her. "And of course, as a hero of justice, I will protect Lady Elise at all costs! Don't worry, Milord. The princess is safe with me!"

Effie hefted up her shield and spear, her thoughts already clear. Azura had her Nagita poised, and nodded to Corrin.

"I'll stand by you. No matter where it leads."

Silas and Corrin moved to the front of the group, their weapons at the ready. Silas peered into the entrance. A short tunnel led forward before opening up into a short room.

"If they're here, then they're keeping out of sight" He clapped Corrin on the shoulder. "You've led us well so far, my friend. Just a little further, and we'll have what we came for."

Corrin nodded. "Right then. No point in delaying further. Stay together, and speak up if you see anything. Forward!"

The group advanced down the corridor with Effie at the front. The instant he set foot into the sanctuary, Corrin could feel the familiar pull of Draconic power. It was spread faintly through the whole area, a gentle pulse.

"Azura… do you feel that?"

She nodded. "Yes. There is great power concentrated within this place. It must be some kind of holy ground."

From within Corrin, Caim stirred restlessly.

 **I SENSE ARTIFACTS OF GREAT POWER. POWER THAT RIVALS EVEN MY OWN.**

The corridor eventually opened out into a large round room. It was well lit with both torches and some natural sunlight from a small hole in the roof. The walls were made of smooth stone, polished to a sheen. There was nobody else in the room, but there were three exits out; one on each wall. Corrin walked to the centre, feeling the tug of power all around him.

"So, which way?" Nyx asked.

Before Corrin had time to consider, there was a whistle of air to his right. Instinct kicked in, and he felt himself dodge backwards. An arrow shot past the area he had been a moment earlier and bounced off the wall behind him. Arthur yanked him down behind Effie as the entire group aimed their weapons at the left hand door the arrow had fired from.

"We're under attack!" Corrin shouted, raising his sword.

And, as if on cue, Hoshidans soldiers came running out of all three entrances. Spearmen, Samurai, and a few archers at the rear. About twenty in all came sprinting in, going into formation before rapidly pushing towards them. Surprisingly, Corrin didn't feel any panic. A sense of cold certainty filled him as he analysed the battlefield and formed a plan.

"Niles, Nyx, Odin, focus on the archers. Effie, Silas, Beruka, push the front group and try hold them off. Camilla, Azura, Selena, hold the left flank. Healers, fix up anyone who gets hurt. Arthur, protect the healers."

Niles glances to their right. "Oh sure. And who's going to take the right flank?"

Corrin closed a fist around his dragonstone. "I am."

 **FINALLY. I WAS BEGINNING TO THINK YOU HAD FORGOTTEN I EVEN EXISTED.**

 _"Just try not to collapse the whole room on us."_

With that, Corrin charged forward towards the right flank, sheathing his sword and clasping the dragonstone tightly. Not expecting such a foolhardy action, the Hoshidans hesitated for just a moment. And in that moment, it was no longer a human running at them. With a flash of red and a primal roar, an ancient dragon filled the room.

Caim barely fit below the ceiling, having the keep his head lowered to not scrape against it. His heavy footfalls shook the room, cracking the floor tiles under his feet. He was on them in seconds, revelling in his raw power and ready to destroy. He counted eight foes before him, all standing still in shocked fear. Which way to best destroy them...

 _"Let me help you with control. We work best in tandem._

Caim growled. Restraint wasn't in his nature, but he had to admit it had been a sight to behold when the two of them worked together in the past. Opening his mind slightly, he allowed the human to meld with him. Feeling a rush of focus, Caim analysed the group in front of him. Their stance, their formation, their weaknesses. He knew immediately what to do, and had the power to execute it. A lighting fast strike with his claws dispatched a spearman before they could even do anything. A follow up head-butt knocked down one of the samurai, breaking several bones.

"Fall back!" One of them yelled.

They tried to back away, but Caim was too quick for them. Cracking his tail like a whip, he sent three of them flying into the far wall with a crunch. A foolish samurai tried to rush him. Caim watched with amusement as the tiny iron katana ricocheted harmlessly off his thick hide before swatting the man aside. The two archers at the rear of the group were retreating back into the right hand tunnel, and Caim gave chase. He head-butted one, sending him flying down the corridor with doubtless broken bones. His comrade managed to make it in without injury, and quickly picked up his friend and kept walking. Roaring, Caim scraped his claws down the corridor and repeatedly slammed himself against the small entrance.

"You're not going to fit. Change back, let me take control."

Claim growled. **VERY WELL.**

Corrin found himself falling down onto the ground, suddenly feeling exhaustion overtake him. Struggling to his feet, he leaned against the wall and drew his sword. Taking a deep breath in and out, he turned back to face the battle.

Silas and Beruka were injured, staying back with Elise and Lilith, now in human form, to get some healing. The others were holding their own against the Hoshidans, several of whom were down with their own wounds. The battle looked pitched, but Corrin was confident in their ability to succeed. But looking down the hall ahead of him, he could see the survivors regrouping with a small group of their own. If left be, they'd join the fight and stilt it in favour of the Hoshidans. But if he took troops away from the main brawl, he risked losing it as well. Once again, he watched the situation with steeled focus.

"Arthur, Azura, Odin, Lilith, follow me. Silas, you're in charge!"

Standing up, Silas nodded back. The others reached him, falling into step as he started to advance down the corridor.

"What's the plan, Milord?" Arthur asked.

Corrin pointed to the room ahead as the Hoshidan lines started to form up. "We need to stop them before they get organized. Odin, can you handle the archers?"

He laughed. "Have no doubt of my skill! I, Odin Dark, shall slay them right-"

Corrin waved a hand to cut him off. "Right, good. Lilith, stay back. Make sure to heal anyone who gets hurt. Arthur, you're with me at the front. We need to break their front lines. Azura, after our initial push I need you to move in behind and assist. Can you all do that?"

Azura nodded. "I'll do my best."

Arthur hefted his axe into the air. "No trouble, Lord Corrin. I'll put these ruffians back into their place!"

They charged forward as a group, and the Hoshidans were not prepared for them. Corrin and Arthur hit the front lines head on, tackling whoever they could hit to the ground before engaging the nearest swordsman. Arthur simply swung his axe wildly around, raw strength and power sending soldiers spiralling away with huge gashes cut open. Corrin was more precise, moving in Arthur's blindspot and stabbing his sword at anyone who attempted to approach. The two were cleaving a path through the front lines, and the rear wasn't able to help them thanks to Odin.

"Prepare yourself, fools!"

Odin formed his hands into a complex sigil as they glowed with green energy. A huge explosion of air erupted amongst the rear lines, sending archers flying away and imploding the unlucky few who were right at the centre. He continued to rain down spells, forcing the rear line onto the defensive.

Azura moved just as deftly, staying back with the rear of her Nagita and slashing out at any soldier who attempted to make a break for Odin. She was light on her feet, her spear an elegant dance of weaving motions. The Hoshidan group found itself divided into two small surviving groups. One, made up mostly of archers, turned and retreated away immediately down another corridor. The others were backed into the corner by Corrin and Arthur, with no way to escape. A group of about five, made up of Samurai and a few priests. Corrin pointed his sword at them.

"Hoshidan warriors. Stand down now, and you will be spared. This will be your only warning."

One amongst them, a priest with fluffy brown hair, stepped to the front and smiled. "Or what? You'll kill us?"

Corrin remained firm, despite her nervousness at the suggestion. "If you force me to, then yes. I will. Do you surrender?"

The man shrugged. "Well, it doesn't matter so much either way. Die now, die later in a Nohrian cell. What's a few extra days of life, anyway? Might be best if you just kill us now. Save us the trouble."

His fellow soldiers nodded, growling. They looked ready to keep fighting.

Arthur hefted his axe back up. "Much as I always like to see a just ending, I see no way we can take so many prisoners with our current numbers."

Corrin shook his head. "No. There's a place we can keep them" He turned to the priest. "I promise you. I can keep you safe, are treat you as fair prisoners, but only if you surrender now."

He looked around for a moment to his fellow soldiers. "Oh, very well. But only because I'm interested to see exactly how you intend to do it."

Corrin motioned to the ground. "First, drop your weapons."

Reluctantly, the soldiers began to do so. Corrin waved Lilith forward. He leaned over to whisper to her quietly.

"Would you be able to send them into the Astral Plane?"

She took a moment to consider. "I… I suppose so. Anyone willing who touches the ball can be sent in, I suppose."

Corrin nodded. "Good. That'll do for now" He turned back to the soldiers. "Step forward to my companion here and place your hand on the crystal ball she holds. You will be sent… elsewhere. Do not attempt to wander. It will likely not end well for you. Stay put, and after this battle is over you will be transferred to a proper prison. I promise you, you'll be treated fairly. And when the war is over, and peace has been attained, I will personally ensure you get sent back home."

The priest laughed. "Well, that's certainly a tall tale. Might as well see if it's true" He stepped forward as Lilith held the crystal ball out. With a grin, he laid a hand on the ball and vanished in a flash of white.

The other soldiers were shocked, gasping and scuttling back. Corrin pointed to the ball.

"Quickly now."

Hesitantly, the others approached the ball one by one. Just as with the priest, they vanished into the Astral Plane. Soon, they were all gone. Corrin let out a sigh of relief.

"Thank goodness that worked. I hate to think what we would've had to do otherwise."

Lilith nervously tucked the ball away into her dress. "Aren't you worried about what they'll do in there?"

Corrin shrugged. "What is there for them to do? For now, it's an empty courtyard. They have no weapons. It's a temporary solution. Maybe later, we could get around to building an actual prison in there. It'll do."

Odin cracked his knuckles, discharging a few sparks as he did so. "Another great victory for Odin Dark! Selena's going to be so jealous when she hears about this. Come, Milord, there are more ahead!"

Corrin looked down the forward Corridor. Some of the soldiers had retreated down it, but it probably just led into another group of soldiers. This one might be harder to take care of.

"No, we pull back for now. Regroup with the others, form a pla-"

WHAM-CRASH!

Before Corrin could even start to walk towards the rear corridor, a steel grate dropped down from the archway. It smashed into the ground with a shattering of stone, thick and heavy bars now blocking the way. Corrin ran up to it, cursing his bad luck.

"What is this? What happened?"

Azura examined the mechanism above. "Some kind of emergency gate system. It seems that whoever is in control of this place has sealed off this tunnel. Most likely, to prevent us from regrouping with the others."

Corrin punched against the sturdy bars. "It's too risky to proceed forward on our own. We need to break through it. Odin?"

Odin grinned, wiggling his fingers. "Stand back, Milord. Milady."

Both Azura and Corrin stepped back as Odin began to chant under his breath and form sigils. The air crackled with Ozone, and the hairs on Corrin's head stood on end. A low buzz started to ring in everyone's ears. Blue energy crackled in Odin's hands as the noise reached a crescendo.

"Bear witness to my true power! The hammer of the gods! Mjolnir!"

He thrust his arm forward and a brilliant arc of blue lightning erupted from it, smashing into the grate with an ear shaking boom. The room rumbled, the floor shattering outward from the point of impact and several chunks of the ceiling breaking off. It was by far the most destructive spell Corrin had seen. And yet when the dust cleared, the barrier was still in place. Odin stamped his foot in frustration.

"Oh, come on! That's just cheating. What kind of magic protects this barrier? That should've vapourised the whole hallway! I wasted that spell on this…?"

Corrin sighed. "It seems this temple was built to last. I sensed it from the moment I entered this place. The power of dragons is strong here. It protects the place. I don't think I could even break through it in dragon aspect."

Odin smiled slightly. "Well, at least I was defeated by a power equally as awesome. So then, Milord, what are we to do?"

Arthur pointed to the hallway ahead. "There's only one way forward, young man! We must press ahead. The enemy may be waiting for us, but we will face them with bravery and honour! As expected of a hero of justice!"

Odin grinned from ear to ear. "Oh ho! It seems I've met a kindred spirit on this great journey. You take the role of hero as seriously as I?"

Arthur grinned back, thumping his chest. "Indeed! Odin, was it? I look forward to working with you" He turned to Corrin. "Milord, shall we proceed?"

Corrin nodded, bemused. "Sure. I suppose we have no choice at this point."

"Excellent! Come, Odin. Tell me about your mighty deeds, and I shall tell you of mine!"

"YES! Finally! Someone who understands what's important…"

The two strode off ahead, happily chatting away. Corrin sighed.

"I sometimes wonder if there's anyone normal in this army."

Azura watched them leave with a raised eyebrow. "Yes. I had the fearsome Nohrian military pegged as slightly more… disciplined."

Lilith shrugged. "I've found that the more skilled someone is, the more eccentric they get. At least, everyone I've met so far is like that."

The three followed after Arthur and Odin, the long corridor lit by the occasional torch. Corrin nervously peered into the shadows, trying to spot anyone hiding in them. They had so far proceeded fairly well, but he knew things could turn around in a moment.

 **YOU MUST PREPARE FOR WHAT COMES NEXT**.

Corrin nodded. _"They're definitely trying to lure us in. I'm probably going to need you soon, Claim."_

"Corrin?" Azura prodded.

Corrin pulled himself back to reality and turned to face Azura. "Yes?"

The princess seemed a little sad. "Corrin… do you regret this path?"

He fell into step beside her. "How do you mean?"

Azura motioned to her spear, still bearing bloodstains from the previous battles. "I know I said that I would follow you, but I confess… it does trouble me that we kill as we do."

Corrin nodded. "I understand. It's definitely haunted me just the same. If I had the choice, nobody would die. I'd spare everyone I faced. I've certainly tried to do that in the past. But I've learned, Azura. You can't spare everyone. That's not going to help anyone, long term. Some people, like there, can be taken prisoner. But not everyone. Some… some people do have to die."

Azura nodded, impassive. "I do see your point, Corrin. Still, it doesn't make things any easier."

"And it never should. The instant it becomes easy to kill other people, that's when we've gone too far."

Azura nodded."As long as you keep that in mind."

Corrin was about to reach out and pat her on the shoulder when Odin called out from ahead.

"Um, Milord? They're not exactly being subtle with this trap."

Corrin drew his sword and ran up to them. Just ahead was the end of the corridor, which led out into a large, round room decorated with intricate carvings and murals on the wall. Light steamed down through a grille in the ceiling, illuminating the room in ghostly white strips. The far side had a small arsenal of weapons and blades attached to it, each slotted into their own little indents. Corrin sensed Draconic energy from at least a few of them.

"At least there's Regalia here, after all this."

But it wasn't exactly possible to just take one. Between them and the weapons was a squad of Hoshidan soldiers. Corrin made a quick headcount, totalling around 15. Their battle lines were fully formed, bows at the ready and swords drawn. Clearly, they were expected. Corrin ducked into the shadows and motioned for the others to join him. Hopefully, they hadn't been noticed already.

"They've tunneled us in here. We don't have any other way out" Corrin muttered.

Arthur shrugged. "I have no fear, Milord. We may be lesser in number, but in spirit we outnumber them tenfold!"

Odin nodded. "Indeed, my friend! Although, there a limit to how far courage can carry us…"

Azura stared impassively at the army. "How are we going to beat them?"

Corrin breathed deeply. "Caim. Could you manage it?"

 **YOU DOUBT THE MIGHT OF A DRAGON? THESE PUNY MORTALS WOULD BE DUST BENEATH OUR FEET. LET US CRUSH THEM.**

Corrin nodded, turning to Arthur. "It's going to be close. It's all down to how fast I can bring out my own Draconic aspect. Don't stand too close to me. I'm not sure how much control I'll have when things get chaotic. Azura, Lilith, back me up from behind. Stop me from getting flanked. Odin, back me up from behind with spells. Don't worry about hitting me. Just attack with everything you have. Does everyone understand?"

They all resounded with a chorus of agreement. Hesitantly, Corrin sheathed his sword and drew out the Dragonstone. "I can't transform in the corridor here, I don't fit. Everyone, cover me until I clear the tunnel. Ready?"

They all quietly chanted a yes.

"Then charge!"

The group burst from their hiding place and charged forward, Arthur giving a hearty battle cry. The Hoshidans reacted immediately, snapping onto the approaching group and closing their battle lines. The archers drew their bows taut and aimed right for Corrin. He clutched ahold of the stone and sprinted as fast as he could, desperate to clear the corridor before the soldiers opened fire. And, miraculously, he found himself sprinting out into the open room before they even started firing.

Then the javelin hit him.

It glanced off his breastplate, piercing the metal but thankfully not his skin. Still, he was knocked off his feet and down onto the ground with a crash. He rolled, pulling the javelin out and scrambling back to his feet.

"Stop right there, Corrin" a voice spoke from above.

Corrin snapped his head up. There, riding atop her airborne pegasus, was Hinoka. She was outfitted in full battle uniform, with her simple yet elegant armour embroidered with flowing gold designs. She has several javelins strapped to the side of her mount, one of them no doubt having just been thrown at him. Hinoka, first princess of Hoshido, stared down at him with a glare intense enough to melt steel.

"Tell your men to stand down."

Arthur hadn't stopped his charge, and had engaged the front line of the troops. They held him back easily, their long nagitas having the range advantage and stopping him from getting close with his devastating swings. They weren't going for killing blows, but they weren't letting him approach either. Still dazed, Corrin decided it was best to play for time before his allies started getting injured.

"Arthur! Stop. Everyone, hold for a moment."

Behind him, Odin stopped chanting the spell he had been preparing. Arthur lowered his axe, backing away from the front line and nursing a wound one of them had stabbed into his arm. Lilith stood timidly at the back, unsure of what to do next. Azura ran up to Corrin, helping him to his feet.

"So, what's the plan now?" She whispered.

"Wait for my signal. I… I want to talk to her first."

Hinoka descended, her magnificent armoured white Pegasus gliding down to the ground. She dismounted with a flourish, bearing a large nagita with a carved piece of flat wood serving as a large guard. She strode towards him, holding it threateningly.

"Corrin. It seems you're not content with just deserting us. You're actually going to fight their war for them now?"

Corrin sighed. "Hinoka. I didn't expect to see you here. And I didn't come here to fight! I only wish to speak to the Rainbow Sage. That is all."

She frowned. "I find that hard to believe when you've slaughtered your way across the countryside to get here. Takumi gave me the report of all those you've killed. Scouts say Nohrain regiments are already moving in to occupy the territory you cleared out. Corrin… I spent so many years trying to be near you. And yet, now that you're here, we couldn't be further apart."

Corrin nodded. "I know. And I need to apologize a thousand times, I would. But Hinoka, surely you have to see my point. The best way for both sides is to end this war quickly, to share our resources for the benefit of all."

She snorted. "Listen to yourself. You already sound like one of them. Don't try to justify what you've done, Corrin. You may still be my brother, but I'm ashamed to have still doubted how far you'd fallen."

"Hinoka… Let's not do this. I didn't come here to fight you. We can go our separate ways today. It doesn't have to end in blood."

"I have a counter offer" She brandished her Nagita. "Lay down your weapons and surrender. Mother wants you brought back to Hoshido, alive. If you refuse, then we'll take you by force."

Corrin shook his head. "That's not going to happen. Father has tasked me with retrieving a Regalia from the Rainbow Sage. If I'm going to become a true Prince of Nohr and end this war quickly, then I'm going to need that weapon."

Hinoka stepped forward. "And that's your final answer?"

Azura stepped forward. "Hinoka, stop. Regardless of what you believe, if you choose to fight then it will not go well for you. Corrin bears the power of the ancient dragons. With mine and his power combined, and with our allies, we could overcome even your sizable force."

Hinoka's face saddened. "Azura… I can't believe you've abandoned us too. More than anything else, that hurts. I truly did think of us as sisters. Don't worry, I'll keep you safe too. You'll be treated fairly as a prisoner of war in Hoshido."

Azura shook her head. "Don't you understand? This isn't a battle you can win."

Hinoka nodded. "I'm not a fool. Word has spread of your power, Corrin. I can see why the Nohrain snakes have worked so hard to sway you to their side. I could not subdue you. Not just because you're more powerful, but because deep down you're still my brother. I could never raise a blade to you" She stepped to the side. "But I brought someone who can."

Before anyone could react, a wave of heat suddenly erupted out from the Hoshidans lines. Arthur was sent spiralling through the air, Odin knocked onto his back and Corrin barely had time to step in front of Azura. It felt like stepping briefly into a burning inferno as the heat washed over him. He was knocked down hard, his armour steaming up and the dragonstone send flying out of his hand.

"Stand aside, Lady Hinoka. I'll take care of things from here."

Forcing his eyes open, Corrin caught sight of the assailant. Tall and muscular, an imposing figure. Dark skin wrapped in furs and leathers, forming a complex patchwork armour. Casually wielding a club almost as large as she was. White hair done up in a complex pattern with a headdress. A steel mask covering most of her face, designed to look like a demon and with metal horns to complete the look. It was Rinkah of the fire tribe, and the air around her glowed red hot.

Hinoka walked away. "Capture Corrin and Azura alive. I don't care for his companions" She turned to her own troops. "Don't advance. You'll be caught in the flames. Stand back until she's dealt with them."

Corrin struggled up onto his knees, leaning over to check Azura. Her dress was singed, but she was otherwise alright. She got to her feet, helping him up once again. Rinkah advanced slowly, her body radiating heat.

"It seems we're fated to fight again, Corrin."

Corrin climbed to his feet. "I don't want to fight you, Rinkah. I owe you my life. But if you stand in my way, I will."

She nodded. "I feel the same way. You spared my life, but now you stand as the very thing I despise. There is no need for any further talk. You are my enemy. Me yours. I'm not going to hold back."

She charged at him, club raised. Corrin drew his own sword to fight back, but was caught off guard by the how hot the weapon had gotten. It burned his hand just to draw it, and so his awkward block was easily knocked aside by Rinkah's colossal club. His sword was sent flying out of his hand, and he was forced to dodge back to avoid her follow up blow. Azura stabbed out with her Nagita, but as the tip grew close another wave of heat billowed out from her and sent both of them flying away. Corrin felt the heat burn his face, and was landed back on the ground with a crunch. For a few moments, he lay there dazed. Odin ran forward, putting himself between Rinkah and Corrin.

"Back, you fiendish beast! I, Odin Dark, shall- Waggh!"

Odin didn't get the chance to finish his sentence before Rinkah was charging him, forcing the dark mage onto the defensive. Every spell he sent out was to counter the juggernaut of power and heat that was coming at him. Even in his scant clothing, Odin was sweating as he blocked her strikes with magical shields. It got harder to focus as she kept increasing the heat. Odin knew he was going to slip up soon.

"A hero never leaves a friend in need!"

Arthur launched himself at her from behind, having recovered from the initial blast. He was finally in range for his axe, and rained down blow after blow with she deftly deflected. Between the two of them, they were able to hold her back.

Lilith sprinted over to Corrin and Azura, laying a hand on both and letting Draconic magic flow. Corrin sat up with a gasp, feeling the cool touch of healing magic flow through him. His wounds faded, but didn't heal entirely.

"Burns are hard" Lilith muttered. "I can't heal you fully right now."

 **FORGET YOUR WOUNDS! RELEASE ME, AND I SHALL TEAR THIS FOOL APART FOR DARING TO CHALLENGE US!**

Lilith saw the look on Corrin's face. "No, don't even think about it. You're barely able to control the dragon aspect with your dragonstone. Without it, you'd do more harm than good right now."

 **IGNORE HER! LET ME FREE!**

Corrin stood back up, still feeling a little unbalanced. _"I'm not going to risk it, Caim. Where's the dragonstone?"_

IT FELL IN THE FAR CORNER. BEHIND THE ENEMY ARMY.

"Great. So no chance of recovering that, then."

Corrin stood up, clenching his fists. "Lilith, keep Azura safe. I'm going to go help Odin and Arthur."

He didn't wait for a reply, charging at the heated melee. Both Arthur and Odin were sweating profusely, barely able to keep up with Rinkah's endless beatings. Corrin didn't know how much help he could be without a weapon, but he knew he couldn't leave the two of them to fight alone. He charged Rinkah from behind and, ignoring the burning heat, grabbed her around the neck.

"Arthur, get her!"

Rinkah struggled to throw him off, but Corrin held firm, clenching his grip tight. Arthur didn't waste time, swinging his axe out in a savage chop at her legs. The blow connected with a solid crack, causing Rinkah to let out a scream of pain and stumble back. Corrin let his weight pull her down to her knees, trying to grasp her weapon. Arthur jumped forward and assisted him, pinning her arm down. Corrin leaned over her.

"Odin! Finish her!"

Odin nodded, drawing his fist back and gathering a dark swirl of energy around it.

"Nosfer-"

Rinkah responded by smashing her club out into Arthur's face. He relented his grasp for a moment, and she took the opportunity to slam it down on his arm with a sickening crack. He fell away, his arm twisted out at an unnatural angle. She shook Corrin off and stood, spinning around and punching a fist out at Odin.

"RELENT!"

Corrin saw her body ignite in an aura of pure fire. No longer just heat, it was an inferno that rippled off her and leapt out at her attackers. Odin was engulfed in a blazing fireball, sent flying away into the wall. Corrin tried to jump away, but it was too late. Flames washed over him, and he screamed as they scorched his exposed face and hands. His armour suddenly felt like a kettle around him, scalding his flesh just as much as the fire had. All he could do was writhe on the ground in agony, feeling his face blister up. He was barely aware of anything else around him, vaguely seeing Rinkah stagger back to her feet.

"CORRIN!" Lilith screamed.

Rinkah strode over to Corrin, pushing a hand into his chest. The scorching heat retracted, and the sudden cold was almost worse than the flames. Rinkah picked him up by the collar.

"Lady Hinoka. I have the traitor. What do you want me to do with him?"

Corrin felt weightless, floating in an ocean of pain. He hung limply in Rinkah's grasp, unable to move at all. Behind him, he heard Hinoka approach.

"Bring him to the healers, then bind him. I wish you hadn't been so harsh, Rinkah. You've hurt him badly."

She shrugged, which only made Corrin wince in pain. "It was the only way we were going to beat his dragon. He'll survive."

Rinkah strode over to the Hoshidan soldiers. Corrin let out a hiss, trying to find his voice, but couldn't even talk through his scorched throat. He felt his consciousness slipping away.

 **FIGHT! DON'T JUST LIE THERE!**

 _"I… I can't focus…"_

Rinkah walked away, Corrin in her grasp. The fight had been ended in minutes.

"H…. Hold it right there, you villain!"

Rinkah paused, turning her head. Struggling to his feet was Arthur, left arm hanging limply at side but still tightly clutching his axe in the other. One eye was clenched shut, blood dripping from it, but the other was wide open and staring Rinkah down with defiance. He stepped forward, seemingly uncaring of his injuries.

"While I still breathe, you'll not take Lord Corrin away. As a hero of justice, I challenge you to honourable combat!"

Rinkah snarled. "What would a Nohrian know of honour? Don't waste my time, you jester."

Arthur gave a wide grin, gaining a stride and advancing swiftly towards her. "I have lived my life in the spirit of heroism. You may laugh, as many have before. My life at times seems to be nothing but a string of bad luck. But I'll never give in! Not while there's still those in need. Now come! Let us do battle, fiend!"

Rinkah sighed. "If you insist on dying, then who am I to say no?" She set Corrin down on the floor and advanced forward, still wobbly on her wounded leg. "I'll end this quick."

She leapt at him, the air once again heating up. Arthur didn't try to dodge, simply blocking with his axe. Rinkah rained down blow after blow on the stalwart warrior, who somehow blocked every strike she threw at him. But he had no space to counterattack under her barrage. Rinkah sled under her mask. He would fall before she would, he was certain. And sure enough, he was just a fraction too slow blocking her next strike.

"You're open!"

She jammed the head of her club into his ribcage, digging in and feeling a few of them break. Arthur doubled over, coughing blood out onto the floor. Rinkah grabbed him by the head and threw him backwards, intending to knock the large man over. But he maintained his balance, stumbling back but getting back into a fighting stance. Rinkah could see he was on his last legs.

"Come on. You've fought well enough. It does you no good to die here alone."

Arthur coughed again, taking a heavy step forward. "Two things, villain! One, a hero never gives in. And two…" he grinned wider. "A hero is never alone."

From behind, Odin had hauled himself to his feet. His face was badly scorched, and his hands were hideously burned.

Rinkah stared him down. "You as well? Don't Nohrians know when to lie down and die?"

Odin grinned with what smile he had left, splaying his hand out int a wonky fashion. "Never! You may have burned my hands, but I, Odin Dark, have a secret! Magic was never my true calling. No, my fell hand sings for a more archaic tool. I have carried it with me, all throughout my long journey. You will fall to the legendary blade, Mystletainn!"

He reached into the folds of his cloak, and drew out a bundle of cloth. Pulling the cloth away, he revealed a strangely hilted longsword. Bundling the cloth in his hands as grip, he held the sword forward in a fighting stance. With one eye open, he charged forward at Rinkah.

"Come, Arthur! Let us defeat this mighty for together! A tale for the ages!"

Arthur nodded, hefting his axe up. "And perhaps our final."

Arthur ran forward with lumbering footfalls, rushing Rinkah down from.the other side. Corrin, having managed to get back up into a sitting position, could only watch the battle unfold. Odin moved with grace and speed, demonstrating what had to be years of practised skill. His sword, the Mystletainn, was like a grey blur. Despite his blistered fingers, he fought with practiced ease. Corrin couldn't believe he'd been hiding such skill with the blade. Rinkah couldn't block every strike, and he weaved through the fire she vented out and struck several deep wounds onto her torso and legs.

"We have her on the ropes, Arthur!"

The lumbering berserker rushed into Rinkah with a full body tackle, no longer having the arm control to swing his axe properly. She went down all the same, her injured legs finally giving out. With Arthur pinning her down, Odin dashed in and stabbed his sword right into her side.

"AGHHHH!" She screamed.

Odin grabbed Arthur by the shoulder and threw the heavy man off Rinkah just as her whole body erupted into flame. The room suddenly became like an oven as Rinkah lit up in flames. Odin dragged Arthur away, who was now barely able to stand. Corrin found himself knocked right back down, and even some of the Hoshidan soldiers stumbled as the heatwave erupted outwards.

Rinkah jammed a fist into her wound, cauterizing it shut. "Argh! You Nohrian bastard!" She struggled to her feet, abandoning the club in favour of her bare, flame covered fists. "You'll pay for that!"

Rinkah charged forward, her feet sizzling marks onto the ground. Odin lifted his blade back up, and Arthur leaned heavily on his shoulder. He lifted his axe definitely into the air.

"FOR NOHR!"

He launched off of Odin, his body swaying and his gait uneven as he charged to meet Rinkah head on. He swung his axe down in one final swing, sinking it deep into her shoulder. Screaming in pain but not going down, she punched him right in the forehead. With a spray of blood, Arthur fell. She wobbled, the axe still embedded in her shoulder.

Odin growled. "FOR YILESSE!"

He followed Arthur's charge, leaping over his still body and stabbing out with the Mystletainn. Rinkah led out a burst of flame from her fists, but Odin just let it wash over him. He wasn't going to be stopped. Odin swung through the flames and met his mark, slicing right through Rinkah's throat. Both of them collapsed to the ground, bleeding out onto the floor. The flames and heat subsided, leaving only a cold silence.

Mystletainn fell from Odin's hands and clattered to the floor. Arthur breathed his last, a smile still on his face. Still dazed, Corrin could only stare in shock.

Lilith got to her feet, swirling with blue energy. "ARTHUR! ODIN! Hold on!" She ran at the Hoshidans blocking her path, firing bursts of blue energy from the crystal ball.

Corrin lay on the ground, struggling to stand. From within his mind, Caim howled.

 **NO! THAT'S NOT HOW THE FIGHT WAS SUPPOSED TO END. THAT WAS A GLORIOUS BATTLE!**

Corrin felt a spike of rage rip through him. All his pain and injuries suddenly were pushed to the side. Odin and Arthur… dead. His siblings had entrusted them to him, to lead. To protect. And he'd failed them. They'd died protecting him while he lay on the floor, useless.

The wall of weapons pulsed with energy.

Hinoka slowly approached. "Corrin, tell your healer to stand down. This doesn't have to get any worse."

The wall pulsed again.

 **SHOW THEM JUST HOW MUCH WORSE IT CAN GET!**

A torrent of emotion poured through him, a mixture of both Corrin's own pain and Caim's furious indignation. He jumped to his feet, movements wild and uneven. He grasped at his side for a weapon, but had dropped his sword long before. He clenched and unclenched his fists, scanning for something he could use as a blade.

Hinoka approached, Nagita pointed up at him. "CORRIN! Stand down! It's over!"

Behind him, the wall of weapons surged with energy. He felt it, the gentle tug of a dragon vein. An ancient power, so long sealed away. Recessed into the wall, sunken deep from view. Hidden beneath. Corrin held out a hand, touching against the spring of power. The power amplified, a ring that needed only a slight push to be connected, a cascade waiting to be unleashed.

"Release" He whispered.

The wall exploded outwards behind him. Weapons worth more than kingdoms were scattered aside, bricks that had stood solid for centuries blasted apart. Raw power unleashed after milenia of waiting. And from within, finally unshackled from its ancient shrine, came a sword. Gleaming bronze and blisteringly sharp, the long blade floated silently through the air as the dust cloud billowed outwards. The handle was stylized in the shape of a dragon's claw, the hilt and pommel looking like a three fingered claw. It gently settled into Corrin's outstretched hand. And the instant it did, Corrin felt the ancient thrum of dragons.

 **THIS BLADE…**

Corrin swung it outwards. Perfectly balanced. Poised. Deadly. _"They're going to regret coming here."_

The dust cleared, and Corrin stood before the assembled forces with the mysterious sword in hand. His burns still stung, but he pushed the pain aside. He stepped forward, giving the blade a casual twirl. It felt more natural to him than any other sword he had handled in in life. Every lesson Xander had ever tried to teach him, all the long nights spent training in the tower suddenly made sense to him as he held it. This weapon was meant for him. He locked his eyes onto the group of Hoshidan soldiers standing before him, Hinoka amongst them.

"FOR NOHR!"

Corrin leapt forward, feeling draconic power surge through him. Whether it was Caim's, his own or of the sword was irrelevant to him. He slashed out with the sword at the first man he reached, feeling like the sword almost swung itself. The Hoshidan managed to block the blade, but to Corrin it was as if he were moving underwater. Corrin kicked out with his boot, shattering the man's kneecap and making him stumble back in pain. Before he could recover, Corrin swiped out with the sword again in a blurred slash that severed the man's head from his shoulders.

Hinoka gave a cry of fury. "Bastard! You'll not hurt anyone else!"

Corrin felt the blood splatter over his face, and felt the familiar revulsion wash over him. For just a moment, he considered relenting. Stopping now, before he went too far. Before he irreversibly ruined any remaining ties he had with Hinoka. But then he remembered the bodies of Odin and Arthur, and where slowing down and trying to talk had gotten him.

 **"Let's end this quickly, Caim."**

 **LIKE THE DUSK DRAGON OF OLD, WE CRUSH OUR ENEMIES UNDERFOOT**.

A spearman charged him first with his Nagita aimed to cripple his legs. Corrin flicked the blade out and neatly cut the wooden handle in two, sending the spearhead tumbling to the ground. Corrin closed the distance between them and stabbed the blade hilt deep into his chest, headbutting the man as he did so. Spinning around, he kicked the man off his blade and into the Samurai who had been trying to strike him from behind. The man fell over with the weight of the body, and Corrin ran past while swiftly slicing the man's throat open while he struggled on the ground.

Hinoka screamed in rage, running for Corrin at full pelt. "I don't understand! I don't understand why you're doing this! We loved you! I loved you! But you've become just like them!" She stabbed out at his chest, which Corrin barely avoided. "Nohrian SCUM!"

She swept out with the Nagita, and Corrin wasn't quick enough to jump it. His legs were knocked out from under him. He fell chest first onto the ground, already rolling to try get back to his feet. But Hinoka jumped onto him, pinning his sword arm and repeatedly punching him in the face.

"Why! Did! You! Have! To! Be! Like! Them!?" She shouted.

Corrin jerked his head to the side and Hinoka punched the hard ground. As she winced in pain he grabbed her arm and pulled her over, rolling so now she was pinned beneath him. He grunted, trying to knock the Nagita out of her hands.

"I don't know why, Hinoka. I don't know why-" He forced the weapon from her grip and tossed it away. "- fate made me choose. But I have. And at this point, it barely matters if I were right or not. Either way, I never would be. But I've chosen to stand by my people. To have a swift and clean conquest, not a drawn out and bloodied war of attrition like Hoshido is attempting. And I'm sorry if that disappoints you. I'm sorry I couldn't stand alongside you, and Xander, and Sakura, and Ryoma."

He intercepted a her fist before she could strike him and pinned her arm down. "I'm sorry I couldn't be the brother you wanted."

Hinoka snarled, twisting free and kicking him off her. "Not as much as I am" She wiped her face, clearing away the blood and tears. "I did have that final hope. That you'd give this all up, and come back to us. So thanks, I guess. If nothing else, you've shattered the last hopes of a foolish, silly, irrational little girl. Now I'm just your enemy. And you mine."

Corrin raised his blade. "Are you going to surrender, or must I force you?"

Hinoka laughed. "I can see when I'm beaten. Have the Rainbow Sage, if you desire him so much. Goodbye, prince of Nohr. When next we meet, there will be no words."

She turned, motioning to her remaining troops to follow. She ran, fleeing out a side corridor without looking back. Her pegasus followed. Corrin watched her go, feeling an uncertain sense of sadness.

 **WILL YOU NOT PURSUE HER?**

"There's no point. Enough people have been killed today."

He turned, kneeling down over Odin and Arthur. He put a hand to each of their necks, trying for a futile pulse. Neither had any. Corrin fell into a sitting position, feeling exhaustion creep back over him. All around him were the bodies of the dead, both his own and enemy soldiers alike. He stared down at the sword. All this death, just for a blade. Was it truly worth it all?

"Corrin! Are you alright?"

It was Lilith, running over to him with a concerned look on his face. Corrin nodded to her, standing back up.

"I'm… Alright. Lilith, Is Azura safe?"

She nodded. "She passed out from heat stroke. She'll need to drink plenty of water, but she's fine. You're not, though. Hold still…"

Lilith reached out and took ahold of his hands, her hands glowing with blue light. His blistered skin and stripped hands started to heal back over, the cool light flowing over them. Corrin let out a breath, looking over at Azura.

"I'm glad you're both safe. I don't think I could handle either of you dying" He looked down at Odin and Arthur. "Listen to me. They're both dead, and here I am feeling sorry for myself. I've failed as a leader."

Lilith grabbed his face in her palms, turning it back to face her and staring him right in the eyes. "Corrin, listen. You did everything you could. Odin and Arthur gave their lives willingly, to protect you. I would have, too. You didn't kill them. Don't blame yourself."

She started healing his face, vision slowly returning to his left eye. Corrin sighed.

"No. If I'd just been stronger, if I hadn't been eliminated so early, they wouldn't be dead. This will not happen again. I won't let it happen. I'll get stronger. Strong enough to crush this war before it can drag on."

Lilith frowned, but finished healing him all the same. She released him, taking a step away. "I owe you my life, Corrin. I'll never forget that. But don't you forget about the young boy who I once knew, who would never harm anyone. Who wanted to bring peace to the world."

Corrin kneeled down, closing Arthur and Odin's eyes. "I still do. But I'm not blind to what that requires now, Lilith. Swift action. Firm victory. I won't forget what I've learned here. To prevent the loss of life, sometimes, you have to take others" He stood back up and looped the sword into his belt. "We need to find the others. Come."

Lilith nodded slowly. "Very well, Corrin. If you ever need to talk, I'm always here for you."

Corrin looked around the room. Aside from the corridor Hinoka had taken, which presumably led outside, there were only two other ways. One was the way they had come in, and the other was a narrow passage that was darkly lit. Corrin walked over to it, peering into the depths. Squinting his eyes, he could just catch sight of a shadowy figure walking towards him a long way away.

"Who's there?" He yelled down the corridor.

His voice echoed out, going unanswered for a few moments. Then a familiar voice boomed back.

"Well, if it isn't the prince himself. After all the worry Shiny boy got himself into about where you'd wandered off to, and here you are at the finish line."

Niles came into view, a cocky grin on his face. He looked over his shoulder. "Hey, he's up here! Hurry, you slackers!" Niles strode over to him, laughing. "We fought a whole lot of Ninjas. Those slippery bastards certainly don't make it easy to kill them, that's for sure. How's it been for you, Milord?"

Corrin stepped out of the way of the corridor, letting Niles enter. "... The battle did not go in our favour."

Niles cocked his head. "What do you me…" his eyes fell on Odin, lying splayed out on the ground. He stared for a moment, silent. "No… no, you're having me on. I won't be fooled, this is one of your stupid pranks, isn't it Odin? I have to say, this is in poor taste, even for me…"

Corrin shook his head. "I'm sorry, Niles. They're dead. Both of them. Odin… died, heroically, blade in hand. He saved my life."

Niles looked away, wandering into the corner. "That little idiot… no, he wouldn't do that. He just talks big. He wouldn't actually… no" Niles savagely kicked the broken weapon wall, knocking a brick loose. "NO!"

"What's all the fuss about?" Effie stepped out, immediately noticing Arthur lying crumpled on the ground. "Oh…" Her face scrunched up, as if she were trying very hard to control it. "Lady Elsie, stay back! Don't look!"

Corrin hung his head as the others entered, one by one. Felicia, immediately breaking down into tears and collapsing down on in a heap. Nyx, staring at the scene with a look of profound sadness. Camilla, looking heartbroken at Corrin who only stared blank faced at the two of them. And Elise, taking one look and then running over to hug Effie tightly.

"Why… why'd this happen to Arthur? He… he said he would stay with me until I was all grown up. He promised! So how can he be dead?!"

Effie could only hold the young girl in return. "I don't know, Lady Elise. Sometimes… even the strongest people can still fall."

Silas came out, leading his horse through the corridor. He made a beeline for Corrin, a worried look on his face. "Corrin… I'm sorry. I know you cared for them both."

Corrin nodded. "Thank you, Silas. I… to be honest, I'm not sure what to do. How do I even proceed from here?"

Silas patted him on the shoulder, sighing. "I've had friends die as well. I won't lie, it never gets easier. The pain never fades, not fully. You can only accept it, and remember them for who they were."

"Just like Jakob and Gunter. More people who died because I wasn't strong enough" he clenched his fist. "It won't happen again."

Their conversation was cut short as Selena entered, with a wounded Beruka leaning on her shoulder. "Geez, you all left me behind. What's everyone so worked up about?"

Camilla sighed. "Selena, dear…"

She caught sight of Odin, and froze up. Beruka limped away as she stood there's stock still, a look of pure disbelief on her face. She rounded on Corrin, her face now red with anger.

"What's this?! Tell me he's not…"

Corrin looked down at the ground. "I'm sorry. He… he's dead."

Selena shook her head. "No, that's not right. You're lying! Owai- Odin wouldn't just die. He's too stupid to get himself killed."

She ran up to him, kneeling down at his side. "Hey! Get up, you idiot! Stop fooling around. T-this isn't funny!" She shook him, tears beginning to fall. "S-see? Now I'm crying, you big idiot. You'd better get up right now!"

Beruka looked away awkwardly. "Selena, he is clearly dead."

"SHUT UP!" She flicked around to stare at Corrin. "Tell me what happened!"

Corrin took in a deep breath. "We… encountered a very strong Hoshidan warrior. Me, Azura and Lilith were all defeated easily by her. Odin and Arthur were severely wounded. To be honest, I thought it was all over."

Selena was weeping openly now, clutching Odin's body. Corrin pushed on, the words pouring out now.

"But, but they didn't stop. Arthur kept going despite critical wounds. Odin couldn't even cast spells, his injuries were so severe but he… he drew a sword. A sacred blade. And he fought like nothing I've seen. It was the best swordsmanship I've ever seen. And together, the two of them stood up to the warrior, and defeated her" He sighed. "At the cost of their own lives."

Selena let out a wail, kneeling down by Odin's body. Camilla walked over to her, hugging from the side. Even Beruka gave her an awkward pat on the shoulder. Corrin looked away, trying to give her some space. It was clear the two cared for each other deeply. Silas laid a hand on his shoulder.

"Corrin… I know now might not be the best time, but we do still have a mission to complete. We should find the Rainbow Sage before we take the time to mourn."

"You're… You're right. Let's go make sure they didn't die for nothing."

Silas and Corrin quietly broke away from the group, going down the corridor that Hinoka had retreated down. This one was much more well lit, with recessed lanterns in the walls illuminating it in a ghostly white light. Doors on either side led off into small rooms that looked like dwellings. There were beds, cabinets, and even a food larder that was well stocked. Still, no sign of the sage in any of them. Corrin continued right down to the far end, where a large set of stone doors lay ajar.

"Give me a hand, Silas."

Together, the two of them pushed the doors open and sunlight streamed in. They were outside again, standing on a narrow plateau atop the mountain. Below them, the entirety of Notre Sagesse was laid out. The whole island was visible from up here. A path led back down the mountain, doubtless what Hinoka and her remaining troops had taken. And sitting on a wicker chair off to the side was an old man in grey robes. He had a long grey beard and a wrinkled face. He certainly didn't look very special.

"Ah. You've arrived."

Corrin approached the man cautiously. "Are you the Rainbow Sage?"

The old man nodded. "That's what they call me, yes. Come here, child of dragons. I have been expecting you."

Corrin stood by him, watching the town far below go about its business. "Expecting me? How so?"

The sage tapped his head. "I've lived for many years, I've seen many things. Sometimes, I see things that are yet to pass. I knew you'd come here, eventually."

"Well, I'm here. I've come to obtain a Regalia, but, well…"

The man nodded, gesturing to the sword at his belt. "Yes, you've already taken one of your own. Regalia choose their wielder as much as the wielder chooses them. When your brother Xander came here all those years ago, there was only one weapon that he could wield amongst my whole collection. Likewise for the Hoshidan prince, Ryoma. It is most interesting that blade has chosen you."

Corrin drew the sword, examining it in the light. "What is it called? Why was it sealed away?"

The old man leaned back in the chair. "I sealed it in the wall myself, long ago. It comes from a faraway land, one that none who still live remember. There, it caused much chaos but also much peace. It is a blade of choice, of decision. The Yato."

 **YATO… CHOICE. THE BLADE IS NAMED IN THE LANGUAGE OF DRAGONS.**

Corrin looked at the man. "Just how old are you?"

"Old enough to have seen many kingdoms rise and fall in these lands. To have seen the lands before Nohr or Hoshido, before this great war. In my life, I have forged countless weapons of enormous power. But my first, and most powerful, was the Yato. Ever since, I have seen it involved in every major event in history."

"Why did it choose me?"

The sage chuckled. "Probably because you're going to decide who wins this war. You've already decided, to be honest."

"Did you see that in your visions too?"

He shook his head. "No, I've just learned to recognize the patterns in history. Your draconic bloodline is strong, Corrin, and in ways you don't yet understand. With the Yato at your side, you have the power to decide the fate of this land."

Corrin held the blade aloft. "I can feel the power this blade holds. Is it… Is it truly right for me to bear such a mighty weapon?"

The sage shrugged. "You wouldn't be able to wield it if it were not the case. For better or for worse, the Yato has chosen you. As you grow, and change, so too will the Yato. It is a blade that changes to suit the wielder. Whatever path you walk, the Yato will change to reflect your choices."

 **I CAN SENSE IT. THIS IS NOT EVEN A FRACTION OF THE YATO'S TRUE POWER.**

Corrin bowed to the sage. "Thank you for entrusting me with this power. Will you be alright here?"

The sage nodded. "Oh, I've enjoyed this island for the past century or so. Up here, in the temple, I can see almost the whole world. It's as good a place as any too see watch history unfold."

Corrin slipped the blade back into his belt. "Very well, then. Silas, we need to get back. Thank you, Rainbow Sage. I'll try to use this power well."

The sage nodded. "Follow the path you have chosen, young dragon. And good luck" He coughed, leaning back in the chair. "Also, if you desire, I could warp you back to Nohr."

Corrin sighed. "Why does everyone seem to have the power to warp but me…?"

The sage laughed. "Warp is a powerful spell. It requires expert knowledge of the land to use. But I've seen all in this world. I can send you right back to Nohr."

Corrin bowed again. "Thank you once again, Sage. I'll be right back with the others. Silas, could you make sure nothing happens to him?"

The sage laughed. "I'm not going anywhere."

"Yes, but you'll forgive me for being cautious. We've come a long way, and I really don't want to have to walk all the way home again."

"Ha. Very well, go retrieve your army. I'll try not to get lost in the meantime."

Corrin ran back through the doors, hurrying down the long corridor. Coming back into the weapon room, he saw that the others had covered Odin and Arthur's bodies with sheets, bundling them up to be easily carried. Selena saw him enter, wiping the tears from her eyes.

"Did you find the stupid old man, at least?"

Corrin nodded. "Yes. He's willing to warp us back to Nohr again."

"Did you get what you wanted?"

"Yes. Thanks to Odin, and Arthur, I was able to retrieve the draconic blade Yato. I wouldn't be alive without him."

Selena sighed. "He'd just love that. Dying to get some stupid old sword. Idiot…" She wiped her eyes again, clearly distressed. "You'd better be worth it, Corrin. Every time you use that sword, you remember Owain."

"Owain?"

She smiled slightly. "Yeah, that's his real name. He changed it because he thought it sounded cooler. But now that he's gone, I'm going to remember him how he was. I've known him since we were kids… And we've come so far together."

"Owain. I'll never forget him, Selena. I'll make sure he's remembered."

Selena held out the Mystletainn, having cleaned it down herself. "I'm going to do the same, you hear me? This stupid sword of his, it's not even special. It's just a regular old sword that he calls a funny name. But I'm going to keep it, to remember him. You do the same with that Yato thingy of yours, okay? Someone… Someone I used to know once said that as long as someone's not forgotten, they're never truly dead. So if I keep this sword, he's not really gone, right?" She sniffled again.

"He was a hero" He looked over to Effie. "And so was Arthur. The most heroic, honest people I've ever met."

Effie nodded. "I'm, er, not much for words. But I'll do the same. This is his axe" She held it out. "It's strong. Like him. I'll hang on to it."

Niles growled. "I don't want to sit around moping here all day. Odin, or Owain, or whatever, never sat around. He was always moving, always annoying me, never shutting up. So he wouldn't want to sit here all teary eyed. Let's move."

Niles stalked off, hurrying down the corridor. Nyx followed him slowly, her expression unreadable beneath the hood. Effie marched away too, holding the still sobbing Elise in her arms. Felicia helped Azura stand, walking them to the exit. Selena walked away with Camilla and Beruka, both of them offering words of comfort. Corrin held the Yato in his hands, the sword he had come so far and sacrificed so much to gain.

"It won't be for nothing. I'll end this war. Others… others might die too. But I'm going to make sure that, no matter what, this war is ended quickly. I promise you. Owain, Arthur."

Then he turned and walked out the door, hurrying after the others to meet the Rainbow Sage.

-*-

In castle Krakenburg, court was in session. King Garon sat on his throne on the far side, looking out over his court of nobles. Each of them were raising their points, bringing up matters that required his personal attentions, all the little parts that running a kingdom entailed. He sighed. If he was honest, he despised it. Every minute he spent in here talking politics with his group of sniveling lords and ladies was another minute the Hoshidans could spend making actual military advancements. He longed to return to the war room, to get some real work done. He sighed again, focusing his attention on the man who was currently speaking.

"And so, my King, I propose that we send our builders to improve the roads to the Ice Tribe mountains. As our new allies, I think it is key that we have a clear route of trade with them, rather than having to rely on mages to warp small groups back and forth-"

The man was cut off as, right before his throne, a large rainbow coloured circle ripped itself open in the air. Garon recognized it as a warp, but didn't recognize the aura surrounding it. He stood, grasping ahold of his Regalia, the axe Bolverk, and prepared for a fight.

"GUARDS, SURROUND IT!" He shouted.

Out of the portal stepped a group of people, still obscured by the multicoloured ring. But as the energy faded away, Garon recognized their leader.

"Halt! Halt!"

Corrin stepped forward to the front of the group, looking around. He recognized the location as the throne room, just as he had asked the sage to return him to. He breathed out a sigh of relief, grateful that it had gone smoothly. Camilla looked at the court standing behind them and frowned.

"Corrin, dear? We may have chosen a bad time to enter."

Corrin looked at the large group of elegantly dressed men and women, who were staring in shock at the ragged and bloodied soldiers who had just deposited themselves into the middle of a serious meeting. Corrin internally punched himself at the realization.

"Father! A thousand apologies! I did not mean to intrude…"

Garon shook his head. "It matters not. If you have returned, then… your mission was successful?"

Corrin nodded slowly. He drew Yato, holding it out for Garon to see. "I have retrieved the ancient blade, Yato, from the Rainbow Sage. Notre Sagesse is now clear of Hoshidan control, as is the port town of Dia. My mission is complete."

Garon stepped down from his throne, setting Bolverk aside. "Then there is no point in further delay. Your timing has some merit to it, in fact."

He stepped through Corrin's group, addressing his whole court. "This meeting is being called short. There is a matter of great importance I will discuss with you all."

The court fell silent. Garon pointed to Corrin, still holding the Yato.

"I am sure many of you have heard the rumors of a Hoshidan Prince. One whom I took from Sumeragi, many years ago. Some have been saying that he has betrayed Hoshido to dtand alongside us."

The court murmured. Clearly, news of Corrin had spread already.

"These rumors are false."

Corrin looked over in shock at Garon, and the court erupted into swift whispers. "Father, I-"

Garon laid a hand on Corrin's shoulder. "Quiet, all of you. Peace, Corrin" The room fell into silence again. "It is no traitor prince of Hoshido who stands before you today. He has always stood with us, with Nohr. This is Corrin, and I am proud to call him my son. His past has no bearing on him. From this day forth, with all of you as witnesses, I declare him a true Prince of Nohr, with all the power and privilege that entails."

His proclamation boomed out into the great hall. And after a moment of silence, the assembled Lords and Ladies began to clap loudly.

"Hail Corrin, Prince of Nohr!" They shouted.

Amongst all the clapping and cheering, Garon led Corrin aside. "I am proud of you, my son. You have passed every test I have set before you, surpassing all my expectations. Truly, you are a loyal servant of Nohr" He gave Corrin smile.

"T-Thank you, father. I have done my best to make you, and Nohr, proud."

"And you have. Come, let us leave this place. The court has been informed of your existence, and they will no doubt spend the next few days gossiping and spreading word. By the time tomorrow comes, you'll be known throughout the whole nation."

Corrin felt a little dizzy. The sudden whiplash of emotions had left him a little stunned. "I'll do my best to live up to the title."

Garon nodded. "You will. But not today. I can see from your eyes you are tired, and saddened. Your victory was not without loss, wasn't it?"

Corrin nodded. "There were two. I… I couldn't save them."

"Do not fall to grief, Corrin. It helps nobody. You are a prince now, a commander of armies, and your subjects will look to you for hope and guidance. It is no easy task I have placed on you, my son. You must be at all times stoic, a bastion the people can rely on in these trying times. But for today, you can rest. Take your soldiers to on of the barracks, take a day to recover. After you are rested, come and see me again."

"I'll… Keep your words in mind."

Garon patted Corrin on the back, his face becoming stoic once again. "Good man. I thank you, Corrin, for all you have done. It has put my mind at ease, as it rarely is these days, to know I have someone to rely on…" He shook his head. "But I will not bother you. Rest, recover. And celebrate your victory. This, too, is important. If you will excuse me, I must dismiss my court."

Corrin bowed slightly. "Thank you, father. I will see you soon."

Garon nodded. "Very well. Farewell, prince of Nohr."

The two parted ways, Corrin feeling the weight of his new responsibility weighing on him.

 **A/N: Yeah, not dead. I'm sorry this took forever. I got lost writing this one. I must have rewritten nearly a dozen times, and I'm still not satisfied. I've decided to just upload the version I have here so I can just move on at this point. I got a little discouraged making this all work, and dropped out of writing it for awhile. Sorry I went away and ignored everyone's messages for awhile.**

 **So yeah, this one's not the greatest chapter but I just had to get it done. Reviews and feedback are appreciated, I know there's a lot I can fix in this chapter. I'm not sure how soon I can make the next one, but let's say a month and see how it goes. :)**


	14. Chapter 12: Uprising

**Chapter 12: Uprising**

Dusk had fallen on Nohr, the sun ceasing what little light it offered. In one of the many rooms in Castle Krakenburg, Corrin had collapsed in a bed to get some much needed rest. But sleep eluded the young prince, and as he tossed and turned strange dreams plaguing his mind.

He was hovering in the sky, up far above the clouds and peering through them to the distant ground below. Rolling hills of emerald green, white early morning mists slowly rolling over them and small towns and villages dotted over it all. Corrin didn't recognize the place. It certainly wasn't Nohr, but it didn't look like Hoshido either. Without his control, he began to move forward through the air. The landscape scrolled beneath him, seemingly idyllic and peaceful.

"What is this place…?" He spoke aloud to himself.

His mind hazed by the dream, he simply watched as he was taken for a scenic tour of the strange locale. He saw larger cities, vast farms, meandering rivers and towering mountains all across it. Peering closer, he saw that the architecture was nothing like he had ever seen. Not the brick utility of Nohr, nor the curved grace of Hoshido. He started to descend, coming down towards a large hill. Shaking his head in bemusement, he let himself be placed down lightly on the hill. Stumbling slightly, he landed on his feet. The hill offered him a panoramic view of the area all around him, and for a few moments he simply stood there and started.

"It's beautiful, isn't it?"

Corrin spun around to face the voice. Standing behind him on the hill was a man wearing a rough cloth robe, hood covering his face. Corrin could only just make out the lower half of his face, the robe covering the entire rest of his body. The man stepped forward, gesturing to the landscape before them.

"It always looked best with the spring mists, I think."

Corrin shook his head, trying to clear the haze. "Is… Is this a dream?"

The man came alongside Corrin, smiling slightly. "Yes, I suppose so. This is a dream."

Corrin nodded slowly. "I thought you dreamed of places you've seen before. I've never seen a place like this."

The man nodded. "That is how things work normally, yes. But sometimes, our dreams are more than just memories of the past. Sometimes, they can have great relevance for our future."

A great wind suddenly began to blow over the hills, almost knocking Corrin right over. He struggled to keep his balance, turning to face the cloaked man who simply stood there unaffected.

"What's happening?" Corrin shouted, raising his voice over the howl of the wind.

The man pointed up. "The dream is ending. I hope we can meet again, Corrin."

Corrin followed the man's finger and looked into the sky. The sun suddenly seemed dimmer, a shadow being cast over the land. No, that wasn't it. The sun wasn't dimmer… It was being blotted out. A vast shadow, hovering just above the clouds.

"Who-"

Corrin was cut off by an ear splitting roar that ripped across the plains, shattering the peace and forcing Corrin back onto his knees. With a rush of wind, the shadow descended from above with black flames rippling off it. It was vast and indistinct, but Corrin could see the flapping wings and the burning red eyes. Fear suddenly washed over him as he recognized the shape.

"A dragon…"

Then the impossibly huge monster spewed black flames over the hill, and Corrin screamed in the sudden and very real pain that engulfed his body. He writhed and struggled, feeling like he was being smothered in the curling fire. Corrin screamed again and started lashing out in terror and panic with all the power he had.

"Corrin! Corrin!"

The voice penetrated the dream, bringing him out of the fire and chaos and suddenly back to the real world. He was tangled up in his sheets, face covered. He swiftly pulled himself out and gasped in a deep breath of air, looking around the room in a panic.

"What?! Where am I?"

From across the room, Silas looked at him with concern. "Corrin, you're in Castle Krakenburg. It's me, Silas."

From within his mind, Caim grumbled. **YOU HAVE BEEN THRASHING AT SHADOWS FOR AWHILE NOW.**

Corrin sighed, still taking deep breaths. "Right… Right. It was just a dream. Just a dream."

Silas approached. "Anything you want to talk about?"

Corrin shook his head, untangling himself from the sheets. "No, I'm fine. It was just a foolish dream. What… What did you need me for?"

Silas shrugged. "If you say so. King Garon has requested your presence in the grand hall."

Corrin rubbed his eyes. "So soon? I feel like I've barely slept"

Silas laughed. "It's well past noon."

"Well, still."

"... that's noon yesterday since you went to sleep."

 **I'VE TRIED TO ROUSE YOU MULTIPLE TIMES.**

That long? Corrin sighed. "Well, thank you for waking me, Silas. Please tell Father I'll be there as soon as I can."

"I will. And Corrin? It is normal to have… dark dreams. I used to get ah, I guess you might call them nightmares, all the time when I first became a royal guard. If you ever need to talk about it, I'm here for you."

"Thanks, Silas. But really, I'm fine."

Silas nodded and stepped out of the room. After he had left, Corrin got out of bed and wandered over to the mirror. He still had bags under his eyes, and his hair was a chaotic mess. He yawned, stretching out.

"And besides… I don't know if that was truly a dream or not."

 **DREAMS NEVER HAVE NO MEANING.** Caim advised him.

Half an hour later, Corrin was rushing through the halls towards the Grand Chamber. It had taken him longer than he had liked to get his armour on properly, and to get his hair tamed into some semblance of order. Garon was not known for appreciating lateness. Running around the corner, he finally found himself at one of the many large oak doors that led into the Grand Chamber. Pausing, he took a breath and gave himself one last check over to ensure everything was in place. Then, deciding not to delay further, he pushed the doors open and stepped through. As expected, Garon was sitting on his throne looking sombre. However he had an unexpected guest next to him.

"Well, look who finally decided to get out of bed."

Corrin shook his head in amazement. "Leo!"

The elder Nohrian prince smiled, wearing his full royal armour. "It's good to see you again, brother. You've grown a lot since we last met, I suspect."

Corrin rushed over to him, resisting the urge to give him a hug in front of Garon. "But- Weren't you on a mission?"

Leo nodded. "Mine is finished. Much like you, I'm here to receive a new one. Now hush, brother. We can finish our reunion after talking with father" He turned to King Garon and bowed slightly. "Now that Corrin is here, may we begin the briefing in earnest?"

Garon shook his head. "I await one more child before we begin."

The doors creaked open again, and Azura stepped out. She had changed out of her old dirtied and torn robes, now wearing a smooth black dress more in fashion with the Nohrian style. It parted at the waist to allow for freedom of movement, and had buckles and clasps across it ready to attach armour plating or carry weapons. Much like the other royal garments, it was made for war.

"Father. Brothers. Apologies for my lateness, I came as soon as I was able."

Corrin smiled. "Azura!"

Leo looked startled. "Azura… So the rumor was true, then? You recovered her from the Hoshidans?"

Corrin nodded. "Yes. It was quite the strange story, but best saved for another time."

Azura strode across the hall, nodding to Leo and bowing to Corrin. "Good afternoon, Father. And to you too, Prince Leo. It is good to see you well."

Leo nodded. "Indeed. It has been rather a long time since we last spoke. Truth be told, I had given up all hope of ever seeing you again."

"It has. Please, I do not mean to intrude in your lives. Do not allow me to cause any disruption to you."

Leo shook his head. "Nonsense. You're still family, just like the rest of us. That is true, right Father?"

Garon nodded. "Indeed. Myself and Azura have spoken in private in the last few days many times. I have learned of her time in captivity, and the dignity with which she has carried herself this entire time. I gladly welcome her back to our courts as a Princess of Nohr.

Azura bowed again. "Thank you… Father."

"I will expect from you what I do of all my children. And this is why I have called the three of you here. There is a threat brewing within our kingdom, and there is no better time to build on your experience and to stamp out an infestation."

Leo gently smiled at both of them. "We can catch up more later. Please, explain the situation Father."

Garon cleared his throat. "Presently, I have Xander assigned to finding a way to breach Hoshido's defences. Reports from him are promising. But we cannot proceed on this front, because a threat has emerged within our own territory. A rebellion."

Leo stepped forward, gesturing the the map on the table before them. "Cheve. One of the first countries that Nohr absorbed into the empire. It has been one of our most loyal and stable allies for many years. And now, they are revolting."

Garon growled. "No doubt spurred on by Hoshidan instigators. They believe that just because our concentration is gathered at the border, that can do as they please within our kingdoms."

Leo nodded. "Indeed, reports indicate some Hoshidan presence within Cheve. Presently, the rebellion is focussed to the rural districts. Farmers, gatherers, hunters and the like. People easily manipulated and gathered into mobs. However, if this spreads to the central cities then it will cause serious trouble for the war effort. We rely on Cheve for food supplies, as well as being a staging ground for an invasion force into Hoshido. We cannot allow it to dissent."

Corrin nodded. "I understand. So, what is going to be done?"

Garon gestured to Corrin and Leo. "A show of strength. Doubtless, many of our other states are watching with keen interest. If they see Cheve succeed even slightly in their rebellion, then they will follow suite. We must show these rebels what happens to those who cause trouble. As such, I am sending the two of you to deal with this situation. I cannot afford to have my own empire turning against me at this critical stage of the war. I do not just want this rebellion stopped, I want it destroyed. Send a message to other such miscreants, and it will enforce peace in Nohr."

Leo nodded. "Understood, father. It will be done."

"Good. I leave the details and planning to you. Take what soldiers you need, and whatever resources you require."

Leo and Azura bowed again, and Corrin bowed uneasily alongside smiled, and nodded to the both of them.

"I have no doubt all of you will bring pride to Nohr. Go, and keep your county safe. You are dismissed."

Leo,Corrin and Azura stood and walked towards the exit. Garon watched them leave, waiting until the oak doors had closed and their footsteps had faded away. He let out a sigh, staring down at the map in front of him.

"We will win this war, Arete. I swear it."

As soon as the trio were out of the hall, Leo turned to Azura.

"It's simply incredible that you managed to make it here. Tell me, how on earth did it happen?"

Azura looked down at her feet. "After the war began in earnest, many patriotic Hoshidans started to see anything Nohrian as a threat. A more extreme faction decided that I was a threat to their safety, and should be executed as a spy."

Leo nodded grimly. "I've heard tales of this from my own spies. Those with no links to Nohr except the bad luck of their heritage, families who've defected to Hoshido and lived there for decades. It's always the same. I would have hoped they would have at least protected you better."

Azura shrugged. "They treated me well, but I suppose there was always a divide between myself and them. I was taken to a remote mountain fortress, far from the eyes of the capital. I was simply very lucky Corrin happened to be passing through the exact same area at the time."

Leo patted Corrin on the back. "Lucky indeed. Well done, brother. You've managed to achieve what I've spent many long nights strategizing about- you've brought back the lost princess of Nohr."

Corrin rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly. "Well, it was just luck. But I'm glad I was able to help."

Azura nodded to both of them. "And I am most thankful. I do admit, it has been a strange period of adjustment. But I… I hope you will be able to accept me here, despite where I have been in the past."

Leo nodded. "Of course, Azura. You know, none of us royalty have the same parents. Blood isn't what binds us, but we're family all the same. I'm very glad to have you back, sister."

Azura smiled. "And I suppose I am… glad to be back, brother."

Leo gestured down the hall. "Now, come. Tell me all about yourself as we walk. I suppose we have a lot of catching up to do."

After around ten minutes of walking, they were finally nearing their destination. The topic of conversation had drifted away from Azura and towards the oncoming conflict.

Leo led ahead of them. "My own agents have been gathering information in Cheve for awhile now. My reports claim that a leader has emerged, some highborn girl with delusions of grandeur. She currently has a small regiment of the Cheve army under her banner, and has roused a sizable mob of peasants."

Azura fell into step alongside Leo. "I believe you are talking about Scarlet, correct?"

Leo nodded. "Yes, I believe that was her name. How did you know?"

Azura shrugged. "Before I was taken, Ryoma was discussing ways to strengthen their position in Nohr. Scarlet had sent a messenger requesting aid."

Leo frowned. "Thank you for this knowledge, Azura. It is going to be a big problem if they can secure Hoshidan aid. We must act swiftly and decisively."

Corrin nodded. "So, if she was to be removed then the rebellion would likely fall apart."

"Yes, my thoughts exactly. Her soldiers will likely stay loyal, but I believe that if she is killed then the main populace will fall in line quickly. Are… are you alright with that, brother?"

Corrin shrugged. "Do I want to go and execute someone? No. But I've learned since we last met, Leo. You can't go around trying to save everyone. Sometimes, you do have to take harsh measures, for the good of everyone else."

 **AND IT TOOK YOU WELL LONG ENOUGH TO REALIZE IT.** Caim growled.

Leo smiled proudly. "I'm glad to hear it. We will, of course, try to minimize casualties. These are still our people, however deluded they might be. Some of the more serious upstarts mays serve time in prisons or labour camps, but for most this should simply be a reminder that we cannot afford infighting in this time of trials."

Azura sighed. "Such is how the world has come to, I suppose."

They rounded a corner and came into one of the many large armouries that were in the castle. Already gathered there was Camilla and Silas. The elder princess nodded to the three of them as they entered.

"Azura, darling, you look wonderful in those new clothes. Certainly fit for a Nohrian princess. Ah, Leo. So you've finally finished your task as well. And Corrin dear, out of bed at least."

Corrin waved to his sister as he approached. "Yes. I'm finally feeling better, at least a little bit. Have you heard about our mission?"

She shook her head. "Only a summary. Leo has called us here to discuss strategy for our assault. Should we begin, brother?"

Leo shook his head. "No, I want to gather the rest of your forces. I hear you've assembled quite the fighting force, Corrin."

Corrin shrugged sheepishly. "Well, most of them just decided to tag along. I didn't go out of my way to recruit anyone."

Azura patted him on the back. "And yet they're all loyal to you, Corrin. It's quite the feat to have achieved."

Leo smiled. "Indeed. Leadership does not come naturally to all of us, but I'm glad to see you've taken up the mantle. Now, we have matters to attend to. Knight Silas, was it?"

Silas gave a small bow. "Prince Leo. It is an honour to serve alongside you in this mission."

Leo nodded back. "I've heard many good things about you. Now, we need to gather our forces. Knight Silas, would you please go fetch the rest of Corrin's strike force? Oh, and go find my retainers first. Doubtless, they've gotten themselves into all sorts of trouble."

Corrin heart sank. For a moment, in the joy of seeing his brother again, he had forgotten the terrible news he had to deliver to him. Camilla, likewise, looked away. Azura remained impassive. Silas stood there awkwardly, twiddling his thumbs. Taking a deep breath, Corrin stepped forward.

"Leo… I have to tell you something. A terrible failure I have commited."

Leo stared back at him. "What happened? I only arrived in the capital this morning."

Silas slipped away to go gather the others while Corrin tried to find the words. Eventually, he decided the best way was to be direct. Leo had always told him not to fluff his words.

"Odin… Odin is dead. He was killed at the sevenfold sanctuary on Notre Sagesse by Hoshidan forces."

Leo froze. He shook his head. "Corrin… Are you being serious?"

Corrin nodded. "I… I'm afraid I am. Leo, I'm so sorry. It was my fault, and I couldn't protect him when he needed it. I'm so sorry."

Leo leaned forward heavily on the table, letting out a long, slow breath. He shook his head.

"I can't believe it…"

Azura spoke up. "It is true, Leo. Both Odin and Arthur fell at the hands of a Hoshidan fire priestess."

Leo took a shaky breath. "He was more than my retainer. He was my friend, as strange and eccentric as he was. Did… did he die honourably?"

Corrin nodded. "He saved my life. Without him, the warrior would have finished me."

"And Arthur? He has fallen as well?"

"...Yes."

"That explains why I haven't seen Elise since I arrived. The poor girl must be in tears."

"I'm so sorry, Leo. I don't know what to say."

Leo growled. "It's not your fault, brother. If the Hoshidans hadn't made this war so difficult, none of this would have happened." He thumped the table. "We were THIS close to winning before that spirit trick of theirs. How many more are going to die because they've dragged this war on longer? Curse them."

He paced back and forth, hands clenched behind his back. Corrin, Azura and Camilla could only watch awkwardly as their elder brother finally relented and stood back in front of the table with a sigh.

"I… I'm sorry. This is no time to become sentimental. If I become distracted now, then things will only become worse. We'll just have to do better. I won't fail again."

Camilla moved in, grabbing both of them by around the necks in a crushing hug. "Of course, brothers. Now that we're all together, there's nothing we can't do. We'll crush the Hoshidans and end the war."

Leo winced at the sudden pressure. "Erk- yes, of course. Odin wouldn't want us to lose sleep over his death. But there will be a monument, I think. A large statue commemorating him, that's the sort of thing he'd love."

On the far side of the room, several people walked in led by Silas.

From amongst them, Niles laughed. "Yes, inflating his ego even from beyond the grave. He'd love that."

Leo nodded to his surviving retainer. "Niles. It is good to see you well."

"As well as can be, Milord. Now, I think it's time to manage our next steps. Odin's statue will have to wait."

Beruka and Selena sat down by Camilla, and Silas ushered the others in. Corrin quickly counted heads. Niles, Nyx, Beruka, Selena, Felicia, Azura, Lilith and of course Silas. Two missing.

"I suppose Effie is with Elise, then?" He asked.

Camilla nodded. "She's still in her room, poor dear. Effie hasn't left her side since… the incident. She's going to sit this one out, I think."

Leo walked to a table at the centre of the armoury, rolling his map out over the table. "That sounds appropriate. Now, everyone. For those who I have not met before, I am Prince Leo of Nohr. Corrin has recruited you as soldiers of Nohr, and as such I will trust that you are all loyal. Even if some of you seem… odd."

He stared pointedly at Nyx, who was huddled in the corner wrapped up in her cloak. She ignored him. He coughed and carried on.

"I know it has only been a few days since your last mission, but a new situation has emerged. Everyone listen carefully, I don't want to explain this twice."

He pointed down to Cheve. "There's a filthy rebellion brewing in Cheve. Myself and Corrin have briefly debilitated about the best course of action, but I am going to lay it out here in detail. The rebellion is headed by a local hot head named Scarlet. If she were to be killed, the rest will crumble around her. As such, a surprise attack will be our best option. Stomp them out before they have a chance to cause any harm. I'm going to use a warp spell to teleport us right into their village."

Corrin remembered Leo's attempts at warps, back from what he had seen of them at the tower. They barely went from room to room. From what he knew, it was a complicated spell that only Mages of great talent and experience could use, and usually only when bolstered by a source of external power.

Corrin spoke up. "Brother, I thought you couldn't use it properly. Didn't you teleport yourself into a wall several times?"

Leo coughed. "Yes, but that was years ago. I'm much better at it now."

Nyx laughed. "Oh, great. The boy can jump to the next room and now he thinks he can manage to warp us all across three countries."

"I've trained since I could speak in the arcane arts. I've been practicing warp since before you were born."

She scoffed. "Somewhat unlikely. But think as you will. I'm sure all this 'experience' of yours will work just fine."

Leo grit his teeth and continued. "I WILL open a warp into Cheve. It will work, and they certainly won't be expecting it. My spies have reported the village this girl is gathering forces in. With the element of surprise, we rush her down and kill her, along with any other loyal forces. After that, we stay a few days to round up any other stragglers and remind the populace of their loyalty to Nohr. Any questions?"

Selena raised her hand. "Yeah. Not to be rude, Lord Leo, but… you sure about this warp?"

He thumped a fist onto the table. "Of course I'm sure! This is the most efficient and safe way to solve this conflict, and with minimal loss of life. Unless you have another way?"

Selena flinched back and fell silent. Leo looked around, ensuring nobody else had any questions.

"And that's our plan. I'm going to open a portal to Cheve in two hours. I expect all of you to be gathered here then, prepared for battle. Understood?"

The room chorused agreement. Nyx swiftly left the room, while Selena and Beruka assisted Azura and Camilla with sorting through the armoury. The others filed out of the room to see to their business. Corrin approached Leo.

"Brother… Are you alright?"

Leo nodded tersely. "You have some interesting friends, Corrin. Is it truly wise to bring such a young girl along into combat?"

Corrin laughed nervously. "That's an interesting story. She's actually older than most of us, she just looks like a child…"

Leo shook his head. "That sounds most improbable. Still, if you think she's necessary to bring along then I'll put up with her barbs" He turned back to the table, starting to draw some calculations in the margin.

Corrin coughed. "One more thing, Leo. I know you probably don't want to hear it, but… Are you sure you can manage the portal? I've seen you try before. Are you sure there isn't an easier way? A safer way?"

Leo rounded on him. "Yes, I'm sure there is. We can spend the next two weeks marching to Cheve on foot, give them time to amass power and assistance from Hoshido, and be ready for us with an army twice the size. I've been the strategist for Nohr's armies most of my life, and my decisions get people killed every time. I've just lost one of my closest friends. And I'm not blaming you, or myself, but I'm not going to make any more mistakes. Trust me on that."

Corrin stepped back at the sudden onslaught of words. "Okay, Leo. I do trust you. But like you said to me… Don't beat yourself up over it. It wasn't your fault."

He looked back at the map. "Yes, I know. Now please, I need to make some calculations. This is going to be complicated, I won't deny that."

Corrin nodded, and stepped back. Over the years, he had come to understand how Leo hid his emotions away behind a mask of indifference. Leo was deeply hurt, but Corrin didn't know what to do. So he turned away and walked across the room to where Camilla was directing her two retainers and Azura to organize their supplies, Lilith standing next to her bringing various loot from the astral realm. She smiled at him as he walked up.

"It Leo being difficult again?"

Corrin nodded. "I don't blame him. He and Odin seemed close."

"You do form a close bond with your retainers. Ican't imagine what I'd do if I didn't have Selena or Beruka around."

Behind her, Selena grumbled. "You'd probably have to start doing your own work."

"What was that, dear?" Camilla asked in a tight voice.

"NOTHING!" Selena Squeaked.

Camilla looked back over at Leo with a sad frown. "It does hurt to see him torment himself over this. He's always had too much responsibility, ever since he became a strategist."

Azura placed a large greatsword into the pile. "From what I remember, he placed a large burden of responsibility on himself even as a child."

Camilla nodded. "That's one thing I can be thankful for, I suppose. I've never had to do anything more than the missions father assigns me. Leo also has to balance that with essentially overseeing most of the Nohrian army's tactical decisions."

Corrin rubbed his head. "I'm beginning to understand how he feels. Father's relentless. Is this how it always is? Mission after mission after mission. Do you ever get a break?"

Camilla shrugged. "Sometimes. That's when I'd visit you, of course! Those are some of my best memories. You were so cute when you were a little boy! It made all the work I had to do worth it when I could come and relax out at the tower, away from all the responsibility and tasks. Xander and Leo liked it too, although they'd always try to pretend they were visiting for other reasons. Do you remember that?"

Corrin smiled. "Leo used to bring me books. He'd claim he was just visiting to make sure my education was being kept on track, and that I wasn't spoiling the books he gave me. After awhile, he stopped asking about the facts I'd learned and more about how I was doing. He never gave it up, though. To embarrassed to admit he'd just come to visit me."

Camilla nodded. "You were a safe haven, Corrin. For all of us. A place away from Father's gaze, away from the stress. You'd always want to play games, to hear stories about our lives. It was like getting to be a child again, I suppose."

Corrin nodded back. "Camilla? Thank you."

She looked bemused. "Whatever for, darling?"

"You were helping me, too. You didn't have to come all the way out into the middle of nowhere, but you did. And it saved me. It kept me motivated to do all the training, all the reading, to make sure that I'd be able to impress all of you the next time you came along. I don't think I ever thanked you, though. So thank you."

Camilla crushed Corrin in a bear hug. "Still as cute as ever, Corrin. But it's good to see you're all grown up now. And I couldn't be prouder of my little brother."

Corrin hugged her back as well as he could while wedged in her vice grip. "I'm proud to fight alongside you, big sister."

She released him and turned to Azura. "And you too, of course." She grabbed her into a quick hug that Azura quickly wriggled out of.

Azura looked quite flustered. "I, um, you don't have to hug me, La- Camlilla."

The elder princess laughed. "No, you're part of the family now. What kind of family would it be if we didn't hug each other? You're just as cute as Corrin is, little sister."

Azura's face burned red, and she quickly busied herself with sorting a set of swords. "Th-thank you… Sister."

Camilla smiled. "See? We're a family, all of us. Don't you worry Corrin, Leo'll get out of his mood soon enough. We just have to be there for him when he needs help. Now, the last thing you want to do is keep him waiting. Make sure you're ready."

Corrin nodded. "Of course. I'll go make sure everyone else is prepared. See you soon."

"Likewise. And Selena, dear, don't think that just because I'm having a heart to heart it means I can't see you slacking off."

Selena jumped up from where she had been leaning against the wall. "Wha- Have you got eyes in the back of your head or something?"

Beside her, Beruka jabbed her with a club. "Get to work. Don't make Milady mad."

Camilla smiled. "As she says. Now, Lilith, let's move on to spears. I want everything you have in that little castle brought out in order of length."

Corrin walked away with a smile. Yes, times were tough. But he knew his bond with his family was unbreakable. It was what he was fighting for, more than anything. With a much lighter step, he walked out into the castle to check on everyone else.

Everyone else had been doing fairly well. Felicia was ironing all of her and his clothes, and surprisingly doing a fairly decent job. The fact that she had Silas watching her every move probably helped. That just left Nyx and Niles, who he had been simply unable to locate. Once he heard angry shouts and arguing coming from a distant corner of the castle, however, he knew he'd found them. He quickened his step towards the noise, hoping he wouldn't be too late to stop any major fight. Their voices drifted down the halls as he grew closer.

"I warned you, Niles. If you did not stop this foolish teasing, then I'd be forced to take drastic action. Well, you've gone too far now."

Corrin heard Niles laugh. "Do your worst, little girl. If your plan is to bore me to death with threats, then it's definitely working."

Corrin rushed around the corner just in time to see Nyx's hand light up in purple energy.

"Theag en snoucli!"

A bolt shot out from her outstretched finger and hit him right between the eyes. He blinked, apparently having barely felt it.

"What? What did you do?"

Beneath her cowl, Nyx smiled. "I cast a spell. You should find your vocabulary significantly more restricted now."

Niles grinned. "Nice try, but I don't feel any different than I did a moment ago. You know what happens to little girls who lie? They get _ _ _!"

Only a dull wheeze came out of his mouth at the end. He frowned, and released another such gasp. He coughed, clearing his throat and trying again to no avail.

"Huh?! What did you do to me?"

Nyx turned away from him. "I told you already. That foul language of yours has been cleaned up. I don't make empty threats, child."

Niles brimmed with anger, taking a step forward. "Nyx! You change me back right now, or so help me I'll _ _ _! Argh!"

Nyx shrugged. "If you wish, I could mute you entirely. Perhaps then we could all have some peace. Is that what you want?"

Niles simmered for a few moments before backing down. "Just you wait. I'll get back at you, somehow. You'll regret this, you _!" He paused, frowning. "This is incredibly annoying, I'll give you that."

He stalked out of the room, brushing past Corrin as he did so. Corrin breathed a sigh of relief as he saw nothing serious was going to happen. Across the room, Nyx sat down at one of the tables. Corrin saw that they were in some kind of cramped records room, filled with many shelves of books and pages.

"That curse won't cause him any harm, will it?"

Nyx scoffed. "It should wear off in a day or too without causing the poor fool any lasting damage. I'm not cruel enough to curse anyone for life."

Corrin stepped in and sat down at one of the chairs. "Nyx, things have moved so fast that we've never really gotten a chance to talk in awhile. How are you doing?"

Nyx sighed. "I'm perfectly fine, boy."

"It's just, this next mission looks to be our most dangerous yet. I don't want to force you to come along if you don't want to. Do… do you want to keep traveling with us?"

The cloaked mage looked away from him. "I'm not sure. Being back amongst… people… again like this has reminded me why I left. They all judge, they all assume. Even that brother of yours, supposedly wise beyond his years, sees only the child. It was easier when there was nobody else around."

"... Do you want to go back to the forest?"

She sighed. "Let me finish, boy. While it's certainly been a challenge having to deal with idiots like Niles, it's also been… well… fun is the word, I suppose. For a hundred years I languished in that bog, telling myself it was what I deserved. And it still is. But being able to walk, to travel, to see how the world has changed… It's been the highlight of the century to me, I think. And you, Corrin. You're but a boy, and yet I can tell the world is changing around your actions. The sword at your belt is proof enough of that."

Corrin nodded, laying a hand on the Yato. "I'm glad to hear that, Nyx. I'm going to do my best to live up to what the Rainbow Sage told me, and the legacy this sword holds."

Nyx smiled. "I can tell you will. And for that reason, I think I will follow you for awhile longer yet. If nothing else, to see how your story unfolds."

Corrin smiled. "It's good to have you along, Nyx. And… If Niles is bothering you, I can tell him to mind his own business."

She snorted. "Oh, please. I can manage someone like him. Besides, he's not entirely unpleasant. It is quite enjoyable to have someone to spar words with someone again, after all these years. Even if he is far more crude than the debate I have been used to in the past. Now, go. I'm sure you have more important things to do than waste time with an old woman."

Corrin stood up from his chair. "Alright then, Nyx. While I'm here, is there anything else I can help you with?"

She shook her head. "I'm fine."

He looked around at all the books. "If you need help finding something, I can bring one of the servants-"

She cut him off. "That won't be necessary. I'm just taking a break away in here, away from anyone else."

"See you back at the barracks, then."

Nyx nodded. "Indeed."

She watched him leave, waiting until the doors were closed and his footsteps had faded away. Then she pulled out the book she had hidden in her robes, one taken off the shelf. Its covers were frayed, but the title was still visible: _Artifacts of Magical Power in the Modern Era._ She resumed reading, searching through its pages for an answer.

"Sorry, child, but I've no desire to burden you with this. It's a problem for me alone to solve. There has to be a way, somewhere..."

Corrin only had one more place to stop. He navigated the halls and came to one of the many residential suites that were scattered through it. He'd asked the servants, and discovered that this was the one that Elise was staying in. Sure enough, standing right outside the door was Effie standing a watchful guard. She nodded at his approach.

"Milord. Apologies for not attending the meeting. Gotta make sure Elise is safe."

"It's fine. I just came by to say that you're relieved from this mission. Look after Elise, although I'm sure you don't need me to tell you that."

She nodded. "Yeah. I won't let anyone hurt her."

"That's good. How… How is she?"

Effie shrugged. "Sleeping. Barely spoken since we came back. I try to comfort her whenever she comes out for food."

Corrin grit his teeth. "Gods. I feel like a failure of a brother."

"No more than I'm a failure of a retainer, Milord. I… I don't know how to defend her from this. I could fight a dragon for her, but I don't know how to kill sorrow."

Corrin smiled sadly. "Whenever I was sad, she'd always be happy for me. So happy I couldn't stay sad while she was around. I guess it's our turn to be that for her, now."

Effie nodded slowly. "I understand. I'll do my best."

The two stood there in silence again for awhile, Corrin not knowing what else to say and Effie seeming perfectly fine with the quiet.

 **ASK HER HOW SHE IS, YOU FOOL.** Caim cut in.

" _What?"_

 **ASK THE PLATED ONE HOW SHE IS FEELING! EVEN I UNDERSTAND THAT THIS IS A 'HUMAN' THING TO DO, IS IT NOT?**

Caim did have a point. He cleared his throat. "And how are you doing yourself, Effie?"

She looked at him blankly. "What?"

"How are you feeling? It can't be easy for you, either, losing Arthur."

She shook her head. "How I feel isn't important. Lady Elise is my only priority."

"It does matter, Effie. You need to look after yourself as well, you know. Have you had any sleep since we came back?"

Corrin could clearly see the bags under her eyes. She shuffled awkwardly.

"... I can't leave lady Elise unguarded. Not now."

"I admire your dedication, Effie. But if you're exhausted, then you're not going to be able to protect her. Take a rest. I can send some other guards to watch her for a few hours."

She shook her head adamantly. "No. I'm fine. Don't concern yourself with me, milord." She rubbed her tired eyes, wiping away a small tear.

"Effie…"

"She's all ready in pain!" She burst out.

Corrin fell silent. The heavily armoured knight took a deep breath.

"Lady Elise… She saved my life. Without her, I'm nothing. Arthur and I dedicated our lives to protecting hers. I'm her shield, and Arthur was her blade. And now Arthur's dead, and she's in so much pain. I've failed already."

She slumped down against the wall, her exhausted legs finally giving out after two days of vigil. Gritting her teeth, Effie stumbled back to her feet. "I won't fail her again. I'll protect her from everything that would try to do her harm. Please, Milord, trust me on that."

Corrin had no idea what to do. He wasn't used to seeing the usually stoic knight so emotional. He reached out a hand and clasped her by the shoulder.

"I trust you, Effie. I know you'll protect her. And… And you haven't failed. Thanks to you, she's safe. That's what Arthur would have wanted, more than anything."

Effie wiped her eyes again, settling her face back to her familiar neutral stare. "Thanks for your kind words, Milord. I… I will rest, tonight. Just let me keep watch, a little longer."

He stood up. "Alright, Effie. Please, do rest. When you get the chance, tell Elise that I'll be back in a few days."

The knight nodded. "I will. Take care, Milord."

Corrin nodded back with a smile, and turned to walk away. Before he could, though, the door to Elise's room creaked open.

"Where do you think you're going, Big Bro?"

It was Elise, fully dressed in her combat dress, holding in her staff and healing kit.

"Elise! You're awake!"

She smiled. "Yup! And don't think you're leaving without me, Corrin. I'm not going to be left behind."

Corrin frowned. "Elise… This isn't going to be an easy mission. I think it would be best if you stayed here while we were away."

Effie nodded. "He's right, Milady. Stay here, where it's safe."

Elise shook her head. "Nope! That's not gonna happen. You wanna know why?"

Corrin sighed. "Why, Elise?"

She looked down at her feet. "Because… Because it's what Arthur was always talking about, you know? All his talks about justice and peace. About getting back up after you get hit down. He always had the worst luck, but he never got sad, or upset or complained. He always kept on walking with a smile. That's how I wanna be. So I'm going with you, and that's that. I'm gonna make Arthur proud!"

Effie shook her head harder. "He would want you to be safe."

Elise gave Effie a hug. "Yeah, but he'd also want to keep doing what was right. If Corrin's out there bringing peace, then I've got to be out alongside him."

The knight nodded slowly, patting Elise on the back. "Alright, Milady. As you command. I'll be right there alongside you."

Elise grinned. "There you go. So we can come right, Corrin?"

Corrin sighed. He never could stand up to that smile of hers. "... Are you alright, Effie?"

"I've gone for longer than this without sleep, Milord. If I'm protecting Lady Elise, I'll be fine."

He nodded. "Alright then. I suppose I'll allow it. But stay at the rear, alright? Both of you. You can help with support, but I don't want either of you on the front lines."

"Understood, Big Bro! So, uh, when do we leave?"

"In less than an hour."

Elise squeaked. "Crap! Come on, Effie, I've got to pack!"

The two of them disappeared back into her room, rattling around to gather who knows what. Corrin sighed again, rubbing his temples. Elise certainly could be a handful. Still, it was good to see her back on her feet and cheerful again.

 **THE PLATED ONE CERTAINLY SHOW DEDICATION. SHE IS… A FINE SPECIMEN. SHE WOULD MAKE A FINE DRAGON.**

" _I'm going to assume that's a compliment. Now, we've only got a little while left. It's time to get back to the armoury."_

Despite his rush to reach the armoury, Corrin got lost in the winding halls and had to ask a servant for directions. By the time he got there he was the last to arrive, everyone else already gathered in full battle gear. The tables and chairs in the centre had been moved aside, and a large circular rune drawn onto the floor with chalk. Felicia waved as he entered, holding out a plate with a cup of tea on it.

"W-Welcome, Milord! Have some tea!"

Corrin smiled back, accepting the plate. "Good to see you haven't gotten hurt, Felicia." He took a sip. "And it tastes… Normal. Did you make this?"

She smiled. "Yup! And it only took me four tries this time!"

Before Corrin could ask about the other tries, Leo stepped up in front of them. "Alright, I think it's time to form up. Elise, can't I convince you not to come along?"

Elise was standing next to Effie, pouting. "Nope. I'm coming along, and that's final. Besides, Corrin already said I could come!"

He sighed. "Corrin, why'd you let her talk you into it…"

Corrin shrugged helplessly. "I think it's for the best."

Leo shook his head. "I understand. Listen, Elise, I need you to stay at the back, alright? I've made my calculations but there's no telling exactly what's going to be on the other side. Stay back, and stay behind Effie" He nodded to the knight. "I'm leaving her protection to you."

Effie nodded. "I won't fail you!"

Leo gestures to the floor. "As you can see, I've prepared a warp sigil. I've triangulated our ideal staging location. It's a large hill just outside of the town. From there, we should be able to approach undetected and take them down. Camilla, Beruka, Silas, have you stored your mounts in this… Astral Plane? I don't quite understand how this works. Is my horse doing alright?"

Lilith nodded, holding up the crystal ball. "They're all safely inside. And your horse is loving it in there!"

Leo nodded. "Right. Now, everyone needs to enter the circle. Get into formation, prepared for battle. We can't guarantee exactly what we're going to encounter on the other side."

As everyone started to arrange themselves, Nyx walked around the perimeter of the circle. "Hmm…"

Leo looked over at her. "Something else to complain about?"

She drew her cloak around herself. "No… Well done, boy. It seems to be flawless. Maybe you might just be able to do this without frying us all after all."

He nodded slowly. "... Thank you. Any advice?"

She shrugged. "I have no idea. I never bothered to learn how to warp."

Leo sighed. "That doesn't surprise me. Please, get into the circle."

After a few minutes of shuffling around they were fully arranged. Effie, Silas, Corrin and Selena made up the front line, while Nyx, Niles, and Leo were behind them for ranged support. Beruka and Camilla stood to the sides with Lilith, ready to summon their mounts and jump to the skies as soon as possible. Felicia and Elise were right at the back, with Azura beside them to serve as a guard. The army was prepared.

From the middle, Leo raised his hand. "Alright, we're going now. Be prepared, everyone. Weapons at the ready."

His hand became wreathed in purple energy the quickly seeped through his body and spread onto the chalk circle below. The runes began to glow an eerie violet, quickly illuminating the whole room. Leo closed his eyes and took in a deep breath.

"LOS VIOS INCTUM SI!"

The entire room flashed a bright white, blinding Corrin. He blinked wildly and his stomach turned inside out, feeling for a moment like he was entirely weightless. Then his feet hit a solid surface again. The impact was so jarring he fell down onto his knees. Next to him, Effie barely managed to stay upright. He kept blinking, trying to clear his eyes and take in his surroundings.

"Up! Up! Weapons up!" Leo yelled.

Corrin looked up and cursed. They were not standing atop a mountain at all. They were right in the middle of a village, and several confused farmers were sprinting away from them and yelling at the top of their lungs. Corrin jumped to his feet, drawing Yato.

 **WELL, AT LEAST THIS SKIPS PAST THE SNEAKING. LET THEM COME AT US IN TRUE COMBAT!** Caim yelled in his mind.

The group quickly reformed, weapons prepared and ready. They seemed to be right in the centre of the village square, with several market stalls. Behind them was a large river that seemed to cut right through the village, with a small stone fort on the other side of it. Only a few bridges went across the river.

Leo cursed. "I was off by a few kilometers. We're right in the middle of the village. We need to move, now. Lilith, my mount!"

The astral dragon moved quickly, holding the crystal ball out and focusing. In a flash of blue light, two fully saddled horses appeared on the grass alongside two wyverns. None of them seemed particularly agitated. Leo and Silas quickly mounted their horses, with Beruka and Camilla hopping onto their wyverns. Looking over at the fort, Corrin could see several armoured men coming out of it and approaching.

"They're coming!"

Leo finished mounting the horse, directing it around to face the approaching force. "Camilla, Beruka, do not approach. I can see some archers amongst them. Split off to the flanks, come around behind once they separate out" He turned to Corrin. "Brother, I can't manage this whole army and fight at once. I need to you direct the front line."

Corrin nodded. "I understand. Silas, Effie, Selena, with me. We need to form a wall."

The four of them advanced ahead of the ranged fighters, weapons out. Camilla and Beruka swooped overhead, marking out the Chevios soldiers that were slowly approaching. Selena growled.

"Come on already! Stop damn stalling and fight, you cowards!"

Her voice echoed across the square. Seeming to hear her yell, the soldiers formed up into a solid offensive line and marched forward at a swift rate. Selena grinned.

"There. I just saved us ten minutes of waiting."

Corrin sighed, rolling his eyes. He was about to reply when a loud cry echoes back over the village. It wasn't human. From atop the fort, two large winged beasts launched off. One was clearly a wyvern, but the other looked unlike anything he had ever seen. It looked like a bird, huge and imposing and a brilliant white. There were two people riding it.

"What is that?" Corrin yelled.

Leo cursed again. "It's a Kinshi. A Hoshidan beast. Sky curse it, that means they're already here. The Hoshidans are already here."

Corrin peered closer at the huge bird, trying to catch sight of the rider. One looked like a woman with long blue hair and elaborate golden armour. The other was wearing a large brown robe with a hood that covered their head, and wasn't identifiable. The two mounts rushed over top of the Chevois troops and swooped down towards Corrin's group.

"PREPARE!" Leo yelled.

Beruka and Camilla started to move in to intercept, Niles notched an arrow and several spells started to be chanted. But just before they would come within lethal range, the riders doubled around and descended instead. They floated elegantly back to the ground, separated from Corrin only by the river.

The rider of the Wyvern waved. "Hey there! I don't suppose you're just here to admire the view, are you?"

Corrin tightened his grip on Yato. "Who are you?"

The rider dismounted. It was a woman, wearing bright red plate armour and carrying a long silver spear.

"Well, that's rude. You're invading my country, and yet you're not introducing yourself first. Ah, fine. I'm Scarlett, of the Chevois army. Who're you?"

Scarlett. The rebellion leader. Corrin stepped forward. "I am Corrin, prince of Nohr. We've come due to reports of a rebellion, led by yourself."

Scarlett shrugged. "True. And so I suppose Garon's sent his hounds to try and put us down, has he? Come to slaughter everyone who stands against his insane rule."

Corrin took another step forward. "That depends. You're the only one we need. If you surrender peacefully, the lives of your men would be spared. You would be… treated honourably."

She spat on the ground. "Killed and thrown into a ditch, more like. You Nohrians, you're all the same. All you've done is take, take, take from us for decades and given nothing in return. Only time you ever give a crap is when we step out of line. You think you can intimidate me? You're dead wrong. We'll never surrender!"

Behind her, the soldiers let out a cheer. Corrin sighed, gesturing to the others behind him. Slowly, they began to approach one of the bridges. Leo advanced at the head of the rear line, not willing to unleash fire just yet.

Scarlett smirked. "And so your true colours show. If we don't bow, then you'll crush us. That's the Nohrian way, right? That's not how things are going to go this time."

Leo shook his head in disgust. "Enough, child. You value yourself, and your rebellion, all too highly. Don't think that you can cause any true damage with a stolen Wyvern and a few farmhands you've given rusty spears. If you don't wish to suffer a humiliating defeat, then stand down now. Otherwise, it'll be your end. You'll be killed here, your bodies buried unmarked, your legacy that of brief annoyance."

Corrin winced at Leo's harsh tone. "But of course, that can be avoided if you stand down now. We would all prefer a peaceful resolution."

Scarlett shrank back a little bit, and the line of soldiers seemed to falter. Looking closer, it did seem that many of them were holding their weapons wrong, and some of them were using actual pitchforks. Not exactly a trained army. Corrin strode towards the bridge. If he moved fast and secured an early victory, then it was likely the others would surrender. It was the best solution in his eyes. A voice cut in before he could continue.

"You speak confidently. I had no idea Garon let his dogs have so much spark."

It was the rider of the Kinshi. She leaned back in her saddle, casually notching an arrow into her bow. Behind her, the robed man dismounted the beast and started walking forward.

 **SHE DARE TO INSULT US! STRIKE HER DOWN.**

Corrin held out the Yato. "Who are you?"

The woman gave a mock bow. "I am Reina, Kinshi knight of Hoshido. I serve Queen Mikoto as her agent. You've been a rather naughty boy, prince Corrin. We've been sent to bring you home."

The man continued to walk forward. Corrin also took a step onto the bridge, trying to catch sight of who he was under the hood.

The woman continued. "I've been looking forward to this. I missed that first battle, out on the plains. But now, it looks like I'll be able to kill all the Nohrians I want. And you've got quite the entourage of villains standing alongside you, boy."

Leo snapped his fingers. "That's enough. Niles, stop her drivel."

The archer grinned. He swiftly pulled back his own bow and loosed an arrow straight for her heart. Reina didn't even try to dodge.

Corrin heard the man move before he saw it. A flash of steel whipping out of his cloak, a spark of impact as the sword was slashed out of the air. The sudden crackle of ozone as the air became charged with energy. Then his eyes caught up and he saw the cloaked man was now holding a long katana blade, crackling with lightning.

"That blade… It can't be!"

Reina nodded. "My thanks, Milord."

The man grasped his cloak and threw it off, revealing brilliant red armour beneath with smooth Hoshidan silk flowing off it. He was unmistakable.

"Corrin. So the reports are true."

It was prince Ryoma, standing tall and bearing the Raijinto which he sheathed in a smooth motion. Corrin froze up, ceasing his march. Behind him, even Effie stepped back in alarm. Ryoma radiated power, an aura of authority that seemed to even scare Leo. For a moment, the entire battlefield was frozen.

"Ryoma! What… What are you doing here!?"

Ryoma kept his face firm. "For the same reason as you, though for different reasons. Cheve has called for our assistance in finally overthrowing their Nohrian oppressors. We came here to assist them in that noble goal."

Reina smiled. "And by assist, we mean kill. All of you, if that's what it takes."

The army, apparently feeling confident again, began to advance. Scarlett laughed.

"That's right, you Nohrian dogs. This time, you're going to be the ones to lose!"

Ryoma shook his head. "Hold, all of you! Nobody attack until my signal. There's another option, Corrin. Lay down your arms, and return to us. Do so, and the lives of your soldiers will be spared."

Leo growled, shaking his head. "Don't listen to him, Corrin! Don't forget what we came here to do!"

Ryoma took a step onto the bridge. "Yes. Remember that you were sent here by Garon to murder an innocent woman who wants nothing more than to free her nation from Nohr's tyrannical rule. Look at what they're making you become! Is this truly what you want? Is this truly the path you have chosen."

Corrin snapped himself back to attention. "I'm doing what I believe is right. How long do you intend to drag out the war, Ryoma? If Hoshido does things their way then we'll have a stalemate for another decade. The war needs to be ended swiftly."

Ryoma shook his head. "Mother has personally requested that I bring you home alive, Corrin. She is very worried about you."

Corrin froze up again. "Mother… How is she?"

"She is very ill. The blade has crippled her, and it is all she can do to walk. But every day, Corrin, she asks how you are. If there is any news. Every day, I must lie and say there is no news. If she knew the truth, I don't know what she would do. Please, Corrin, let's end this now. Come back to your true family."

For a single moment, Corrin considered it. He considered putting down his sword, stepping across that bridge and out of the war. It was tempting, for a moment. But then he saw Effie and Silas at his side, ready to fight for him. He grasped the Yato in his hand, recalling the responsibility it held.

 **WHAT MEANING DOES ALL YOUR ACTIONS HAVE IF YOU ABANDON YOUR PATH NOW?**

Corrin nodded. "I'm sorry, brother. But I can't go back to Nohr with you. My place is here, fighting to lessen-"

Corrin caught movement out of the corner of his eye. A glint of light. A scream rang out across the village, along with the wet crunch of steel impacting flesh.

"AAAAAAAAAH! BROTHER! EFFIE! HELP!" Elise screamed.

Corrin spun around. "Elise!"

At the rear of the group, with Azura and Lilith already bending over her, was Elise. She had collapsed to the ground, clutching her side. For a moment he was confused, unsure of what had just happened. Then he saw it.

The pitchfork sticking out of her back. The blood pooling out onto the grass around her. How her struggles slowly faded away to lying there limply.

Felica frantically held a healing stave over her. "S-S-She's not breathing!"

The calm was suddenly broken as everyone flew into panic. Effie charged back to Elise with a roar, putting herself between Elise and any other potential projectiles. Niles immediately fired back an arrow at Reina, but this one was blocked by her armour. Nyx started chanting frantically, dark energy building up. Niles and Selena held their position, unsure of what to do. Corrin could only stare.

Behind him, Ryoma turned to face his soldiers. "Who threw that?! I told you to hold fire until my signal!"

Leo had already leapt off his horse and was running to her side. "Hold on, Elise! Don't struggle!"

Corrin was barely paying attention to any of the sudden chaos around him. His blood had run cold, his breathing erratic. Elise. His dear little sister, who'd visited him more than anyone else, who always brought a smile to his face and who always kept a positive attitude. She was bleeding out on the dirt. Her face was contorted in pain. In his pocket, the dragonstone blazed with heat. In his mind, Caim's voice surged louder than he had ever heard it before.

 **HE DARES?! HE DARES TO ATTACK OUR KIN?! KILL THEM! KILL ALL OF THE FILTHY COWARDS!**

Azura looked up, seeing Corrin standing stock still with clenched fists. Even at a distance, she could see the bright glow of his dragonstone. "Corrin, don't! You need to stay calm!"

 **YOU NEED TO KILL THEM! YOU NEED TO KILL THEM!**

Corrin lifted the stone out of his pocket, holding it in his palm. The Yato was pulsing with power, feeling light in his hand. His head throbbed. All he could see was Elise, lying near death on the ground. His vision blazed red. Anger flooded through his body.

"RYOMA! SCARLET!" He screamed.

Ryoma turned to face him again, a worried look on his face. "Corrin, I swear to you, my troops did not throw that pitchfork. I swear on my honour!"

But Corrin wasn't listening any more. Another wave of power rushed through, leaving him gasping. Raw emotion, some his own and some from Caim. He felt like he barely had control over his own body.

 **LET ME LOSE! I'LL SHOW THEM THE CONSEQUENCES OF HARMING OUR KIN!**

Standing over by Elise, Felicia gasped. "Oh no… No… Her pulse! Lilith, help!"

That drove Corrin over the edge. With a scream of fury, he crushed the dragonstone in his hand. No longer restrained, he changed almost instantly into his draconic form in a flash of red light. Ryoma stared at the imposing beast that had just replaced his brother. It let out a roar of fury and stomped the ground, sending out shockwaves that rocked the bridge. The Yato blade had melded onto the end of its tail, forming a lethal whip blade that sliced through the ground like butter.

Leo looked up at what had been his brother a moment ago. "Corrin! Stop disrupting the ground! You're making things worse!"

But it was not Corrin in control, nor was Caim. It was nothing more than a wild beast, spurred on by anger at something it didn't understand. All it saw was a small man standing on the bridge before it, and several equally tiny fools slowly backing away. They would pay. All of them would pay. With a screech, it leapt forward towards Ryoma with tail poised for death.

Standing in the shadows of an alley, a cloaked figure laughed. Behind them, several Chevois soldiers lay dead. They put down the several other pitchforks they had been holding, looted from the dead soldiers.

"The fool lost his mind after just one death. Hopefully, he'll kill everyone before he regains his senses."

It laughed again, cruel and mocking. Then it stepped deeper into the shadows and disappeared, leaving no trace it had ever been there in the first place.


End file.
